VISIONS OF FLAMES
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: Naoe makes the foolish decision to spend a night with his old lover, but it all takes an unexpected turn when Kagetora has a vision of them together in their moment of passion. yaoi kagetoraxNaoe first in the Phoenix-Mirage series
1. Chapter 1

_**VISIONS OF FLAMES**_

_**SUMMARY:**_ Naoe makes the foolish decision to spend a night with his old lover, but it all takes an unexpected turn when Kagetora has a vision of them together in their moment of passion.

_**PAIRING:**_ Yahiro Masashi x Naoe, Kagetora x Naoe, Yuzuru x Chiaki, Haruie x Shintaro.

_**RATING:**_ M For mature and explicit content.

_**SETTING:**_ After the ova, " rebels of the rivers edge"

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own mirage of blaze or its characters.

_**thoughts, **__flashbacks._

_-Flashback-_

"_If you can beat me Naoe ,"his eyes glowed yellow as he looked at him and continued, "then that will be the day , the day you can have me." he looked up at the falling snowflakes, gave a wistful sigh and walked away leaving Naoe staring at him with his heart in his eyes. It was a look that contained a pure combination of intense hatred , love, desire and despair. A look perfected over the last four hundred years. Such conflicting emotions all directed at on man lord Kagetora Uesugi. _

-_end flashback-_

**12:35 am...**_**Two nights later...**_

Nabutsuna Naoestaredout into the night, he was sitting at his bedroom window contemplating his existence. It was raining outside, lightening ever so often illuminating the otherwise total darkness every few minutes. "_** Four hundred years**_," he thought, "_**four hundred years of suffering. If only the rain could wash away the stains on my soul. If only it could rid me of this painful obsession that controls my life**_," but deep down he knows that is not what he wants. He wants to be free and to be kept in bondage in equal measures. He is a man conflicted. "_**If only I could release these chains around my heart**_," he thought._ "If you can beat me Naoe , then that will be the day, the day you can have me." _Those words created a resounding echo in his soul.For the first time in four hundred years Kagetora-sama has stopped being evasive and had given him an ultimatum, or a chance if you will, to finally obtain his hearts' desire. It was almost as if he, Kagetora-sama, was tiring of the game they had been playing with each other for the last four hundred years. He sighed wondering how he would attain his goals. "_**Kagetora-sama**_," he thought and felt the familiar stirring in his groin as he remembered the night that he had dragged Kagetora into his hotel room. He remembered the feel of Kagetora's skin under his fingers, the taste of his skin when he had licked his neck, the smell of his skin, the shudder that ran through his body when he pressed his arousal up against him. But most of all he remembered the feel of Kagetoras' hard cock pulsing in his hand, hardening at his touch. He remembered Kagetoras' gasp when he felt his hand on his arousal, when he rubbed his nipples, the feel of kagetoras' body writhing under him, his body begging for his touch even as he begged him to stop, he quickly broke of train of thought. By now he was painfully erect, he sighed and closed his eyes , willing his erection to go down, but unfortunately his thoughts kept returning to the smell of Kagetora, of his taste. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and grabbed the keys to his car. He knew that he wouldn't get any relief until he took care of his little problem.

He went out the door and got in his car heedless of the rain and drove off down the road a few miles. Finally he reached his destination. He got out of his car, locked it and walked in the rain up the driveway to the frontdoor of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited calmly for a response, the door opened and a unusually handsome man looked at him and smiled in welcome. "Tachibana,"said the man as he stepped aside and allowed Naoe to enter before locking the door behind him. He turned to look at Naoe, who had already started to undress and spoke, "it's been a while Tachibana," he smiled and continued to look at the now naked Naoe before he spoke again, "what could have gotten you so worked up for you to be in this state," he stated. Naoe didn't respond he just turned and walked towards the bedroom. Yahiro Masashi sighed and followed him, he could tell by Tachibanas' unresponsiveness that until he was satisfied he would not be receiving any answers. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and started to undress as he walked, it wouldn't do to keep Tachibana waiting when he was in this mood. In spite of everything he was looking forward to it, his blue eyes held a sparkle of anticipation as he thought of the pleasure awaiting him, Tachibana was without doubt an extraordinary lover. He licked his lips and walked into his room.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of town...**_

_**Kagetora 's room**_

He laid there in the dark, remembering what had almost happened between him and Naoe in the hotel room and sighed. He wanted and resisted in equal measures, his mind kept drifting back to the feel of Naoes' hands on him, on Naoes' tongue licking the erotic zone on his neck, the feel of his strong hands stroking his cock to full arousal. If only Naoe knew how close he had come to giving in at that moment. "No!"he chastised himself," you hated it, he almost raped you and he brought back those terrible memories!" he tried to convince himself. But deep down he knew he had loved it, Had loved it when Naoe had overpowered him in the elevator, even when his eyes were flashing defiance in shades of yellow. He had loved it when Naoe became aggressive and flung him on the bed, when Naoe had leaned over hip to strip him of his jacket, he really had wanted Naoe to remove his pants and briefs instead, and thrust his cock into his hot , tight waiting heat. He could lie to everyone else but he couldn't lie to himself, he had wanted Naoe with a passion that was like a living flame inside him. He loved and hated Naoe in equal measures, or so he thought, but it seemed as if his love was beginning to outgrow his hate.

And that was why he had given Naoe a chance to win his trust back and with his trust , his heart, everything that he was. He thought of the words he had spoken to Naoe that day, "_** if you can beat me Naoe then that will be the day, the day you can have me."**_ He sighed Naoe was right about one thing, he did have an arrogant mouth. He sighed again and tried to settle himself enough to sleep. Finally he was relaxed enough to sleep despite being slightly aroused. He drifted off into sleep and that was when it happened. In his dream he saw Naoe enter the home of a handsome brown haired, blue eyed man and began to undress before proceeding down the hall to what he assumed was the bedroom. He saw the man follow him undressing as he went and that was when it all got interesting.

_**Yahiro Masashi and Naoe...**_

_**At Yahiros' house...**_

The minute Masashi walked into the bedroom Naoe grabbed him, pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him. Masashi tried to reach for Naoe but Naoe grabbed both his hands with one of his and pinned them above his head. He pinned Masashi aggressively to the wall with his body and deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue in his mouth , mimicking what he would be doing to his body later on. Masashi moaned from the pleasure and submitted willingly. Naoe feeling his surrender released his hold on his hands and ran his hand down Masashi's body before cupping his arousal. Masashi's whole body jerked at the contact but kept his hands above his head where Naoe had left them Naoekissed the side of his neck and sucked the niche that joined his collarbone to his neck and Masashi moaned. He leaned down to pull one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting as he alternated between the two of them. Masashi moaned at the sensations flooding through his body by this and he shuddered as Naoe began jerking him off while he did this. A shudder ran through his body. Naoe stopped for a moment and grabbed the scented oil from the bureau near him and poured a generous amount in his hand. He massaged the oil into his erection then went down on his knees in front of Masashi and took his arousal in his mouth. He then gently pushed two oil slicked fingers pass Masashis' sphincter and into his orifice. He began thrusting his fingers inside him as he sucked on his cock and Masashi shuddered and moaned. He sucked on him in a strong steady vacuum and after a few minutes added another finger. He began pulling his cock all the way in until it hit the back of his throat. Masashi screamed from the pleasure and came in Naoes' waiting mouth. His whole body shuddered as he pumped the last of his semen into Naoes' mouth. He leaned heavily against the wall so as not to fall from his now weakened knees. Naoe got up and licked his lips silently. He paused for a moment and looked at the mans' pleasure filled countenance before turning him around to face the wall. He gently reached down and parted Masashis' folds and positioned the head of his now throbbing cock at the other mans entrance, gently he pushed into the oil slicked heat and moaned from the pleasurable sensations flooding his body from the contact. He gently started thrusting slowly , giving the other man a chance to adjust to his size. Masashi leaned forward so he could take in all of him comfortably and moaned. Naoe started to thrust a little faster making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Masashi began to moan with every thrust until he screamed out , "harder Naoe, fuck me harder and faster!" he demanded as he began to undulate his hips backwards to take as much as he could. He was by now completely aroused again and was dripping precum. "Touch me Naoe," he begged and Naoe leaned forward to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He began contracting his inner walls around Naoe , knowing this would drive him crazy and it had the desired effect. Naoe began thrusting himself into him as hard as he could and masashi had to use his hand to brace himself against the wall in order to stay upright from Naoes' hard thrusts. He pushed his hips back to meet each violent thrust and by now was screaming with pleasure. He came hard all over Naoes' hands and in two more thrust Naoe followed. As Naoe came he pictured a dark haired man in his mind, " Kagetora," he thought and thought was his last coherent thought for a while.

Naoe and his lover staggered over to the bed and lay down. The waves of there orgasm was still gently flowing through them. When they could finally breathe again without effort Masashi leaned over Naoe and on impulse bit him in the same spot that Naoe had bit him earlier and his own neck. He sucked on the bruise then reached up and kissed Naoe gently, "thank you for that ," he said and settled down to sleep. Naoe looked down at his now exhausted occasional lover and said quietly, "no, thank you." He sighed, his last thought were of Kagetora before he too fell asleep.

_**Meanwhile in Kagetoras' room...**_

Kagetora awoke with a start. He had just had the most strangest dream of Naoe making love to some blue-eyed bishonen. It had seemed so real, almost as if he was in the room with them , watching them. "It was just a dream," he told himself, " that could never happen, Naoe wouldn't do something so foolish after the chance I just gave him, especially after what had happened with Minako." he settled back into a comfortable position on the bed. But deep in his mind he wondered. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. "Alright," he told himself, " since it obviously bothers me so much I will call a meeting tomorrow and sort it all out, after it is a Saturday tomorrow so I wont have to worry about school or anything." With that resolution firmly seated in his mind he finally fell asleep.

tbc.

authors note: takaya ougi and uesugi kagetora are the same person. nabutsuna naoe aka tachibana yoshiaki, chiaki shuhei aka yasuda nagahide and kadowaki ayako aka kukizaki haruie. for those who didnt know.


	2. EARLY MORNING REGRETS

_**The next morning...**_

_**At Kagetoras' house...**_

When he woke up the next morning the first thing he did was call Haruie, telling her to inform the others of a meeting at his place in an hour. She thought this was a bit odd since he had never done that before but did as she was ordered. He then went to his sisters' room to tell her that a few of his friends were coming over and asked her if she could make breakfast for them. She agreed cheerfully without a complaint because her brother had hardly ever asked her to do anything for him. After everything that he had done for her she was grateful to have a chance to do even such a small thing for him.

He went to his room and took a shower. For some reason today he felt like wearing a yukata and proceeded to put one on. By the time he had finished and ventured downstairs, his sister was already finished cooking and was getting ready to go to a friends house where she had planned to spend the night. When she finally left it was five minutes before they others were set to arrive.

A few minutes later Haruie arrived still looking a bit sleepy. She greeted him and went to slump on his sofa to wait for the others to arrive. She noticed his unusual choice of clothing but decided not to say anything about it. Kagetora or Takaya, as he now preferred to be called joined her on the opposite sofa and they talked for a few minutes about her search for her lost lover and he encouraged her to keep looking. The doorbell rang and Haruie went to let Yuzuru and Chiaki in. Yuzuru was with Chiaki because Kagetora had ordered Chiaki to protect him, he was after all the key to realms of the six beings. Takaya greeted them and Chiaki took in his choice of clothing but wisely said nothing. He invited them all to breakfast and they all walked to the table and took a seat. They others silently agreed to leave the seat next to Takaya empty for when Naoe arrived. Takaya then proceeded to perform a perfect tea ceremony for them, mush to Yuzurus' surprise. When he inquired to Takaya about it , Takaya merrily shrugged and said somehow he just knew how, to which Chiaki and Haruie informed them both that Kagetora was always very good at it and that in the old days he often performed them when they ate together. They began to eat and talk about school and recent exorcisms and still Naoe hadn't shown up. It was now thirty five minutes pass the appointed hour and the others silently wondered where he was.

Finally Takaya asked the question that had been on his mind all morning, " hey guys," he said, " did Kagetora... did I ever have any prophetic visions or dreams?" he asked. The others looked up at him and he continued, "or did I ever know of something that you had done before you told me or...," he broke off and reconstructed his thoughts before finishing, " or experience something you did without being there?"

The others looked at each other in surprise before Chiaki answered," well not that we know of," he said, he paused and weighed his words before continuing, "you weren't the type to tell us if you could," he finished. He drank a bit of tea from his cup and Haruie picked up where he left off, " we could always tell when you reincarnated, was hurt or in danger though." She stopped and thought for a minute before continuing, "well except for that time with the mirror but you should ask Naoe about this he was always the closest to you," she said. Takaya nodded and thought about this for a minute before Yuzuru said, "speaking of Naoe where is he , didn't you call him as well Haruie?" he felt the tension thicken in the room and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. " I did call him," said Haruie , "but he didn't pick up, so I left a message on his voicemail." They all looked at Takaya to see his response and saw the violent yellow glow appear in his eyes before it disappeared again. " This is going to be bad," they all thought and silently prayed that Naoe had a good excuse for his tardiness. The doorbell rang and the door opened and Naoe walked in .

_**Earlier that morning...**_

_**Half and hour after Haruies' call at Yahiros' house...**_

Naoe woke up slowly. For a moment he wondered where he was before it all came back to him. He looked over at Masashi sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and guilt flooded him. For a moment he thought of how Kagetora would react if he found out about this especially since he was giving Naoe a chance to regain his trust and accept his love. Something that in their for hundred years together he had never done before. He got up from the bed and walked naked down the hall to get his phone from his pants pocket. His clothes was a still wet but fortunately it hadn't ruined his phoneHe silently thank god for this fact and thought that he would have to borrow some clothes from Masashi to wear home. He looked at his phone and realized that he had missed a call from Haruie and noticed that she had left a message. He played the message and cursed, he looked down at his watch and realized that he had only had half twenty minutes to get there and ran back to Masashis' room and into the bathroom. Masashi, who had been awakened to the sound of Naoes' unusual cursing watched as he ran passed him into the bathroom. "Masashi I need to borrow some clothes, im running late for an important appointment," yelled Naoe from the shower. Masashi quickly got up and yelled, "sure no problem," as he walked over to his closet. He chose of his loosest pair of black designer stretch jeans and chose a pair of expensive silk black shirt to go with it. He then added a pair of Italian black loafers and a brand new underwear to the rest of the outfit. It was natural for Masashi to have nice taste in clothes, he was a professional model after all. All this was disregarded by Naoe in mad rush to get dressed and run through the door. He placed a quick kiss on Masashi lips murmured his thanks and dashed out the door to his car. He quickly got in and drove off. " until next time," said Masashi sadly and wet back to bed.

When Naoe finally got to Takayas' house he was almost forty-five minutes late. He knocked on the door then opened it and walked in. The others were almost finished breakfast when he entered and they all looked up at him with apprehension and returned his greeting, all that is except Takaya. He just stared, taking in Naoes' snug fit designer jeans that looked as if it was painted on him, on up to his sexy silk shirt that had on, with the top two buttons left opened. He silently conceded that Naoe looked like a wet dream brought to life when he saw it, the deep dark lovebite at the base of his neck. He inhaled sharply but still didn't speak. "So my dream was a vision after all," he thought angrily.

The others who were busy taking in Naoes' new look, heard Takayas' sharp breath and looked over at him, they noticed that his full attention was on a spot on Naoes neck and the all turned to see what he was staring so intently at. Haruie looked at his neck , saw the lovebite and gasped before she could stop herself. She looked at Kagetora and saw an expression of pain flit across his face before he looked down, picked up his tea and continued drinking it. By now Chiaki had also noticed it as well , he only blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things then calmly turned back to his tea. "Naoe is an idiot ," he thought, " Kagetora will never forgive him for this," and sighed. Yuzuru who had quickly grasped the situation calmly said to Naoe, " we thought your weren't going to make it for a minute there Naoe, come have a seat," he invited.

By now Naoe was aware of what they were all looking at and silently wished with all his heart for the ability to turn back time. He looked at Kagetora who by now had calmly returned to drinking tea. At Yuzurus' invitation he sat in the only seat available, the one next to Kagetora. The others went back to eating, or at least they pretended to, and so he quickly followed their lead. He shared a plate and calmly sat eating, not really aware of what he ate or even how it tasted as he waited for Kagetora to speak. He knew Kagetora was boiling with rage and for once he knew that he deserved it. He could almost feel the heat of his anger radiating off him. He deeply regret his moment of weakness and he knew that in Kagetoras' mind he would see this as Naoe throwing his goodwill back in his face. Yuzuru and Haruie fidgeted nervously, Chiaki just kept fumbling with his glasses. Finally Kagetora looked up and the others looked at him and gasped. His eyes, the tigers eyes, yellow indicating his boiling inner rage and yet here he sat drinking tea for almost ten minutes now. That had never happened before he would be laying down judgement on the unfortunate soul by now. For the first time even Chiaki felt fear, this had never happened before as he was almost as powerful as Kagetora, but this time even he was terrified. For Kagetora to be so inhumanly anger when he was seething with rage inside was unnerving. Finally Kagetora spoke, "Your late Nabutsuna Naoe,"he said in a voice that sounded like three voices layered on each other, it vibrated with power. The others were shaking uncontrollably, they had never heard him sound this way before. He turned to Naoe and in that eerie voice said, "why?" Naoe was trembling with fear but he knew there was no turning back now, "I overslept and didn't here the phone when it rag because I had left it in the other room. Forgive me," he begged. "Hhhmm," was all Kagetora said, then he spoke again, "tell me Naoe, have you ever had a vision of me before?"he asked. Naoe answered immediately, "no Kagetora-sama, I can only tell when your reincarnated, hurt or in danger. With the exception of the incident with the sutsuga mirror, no." he finished.

Kagetora paused for a moment then replied, "isn't that interesting." Naoe looked at the others, they only looked at him with pity and sympathy but remained silent, afraid of drawing Kagetoras' attention to them. Then he noticed something else, he had called him Kagetora and for the first time Takaya hadn't corrected him.

Kagetora looked at Naoe and continued, " I had a vision of you last night Naoe. At first I thought I was a dream but now I'm certain it was real. You were standing outside a door that opened to reveal a man with light brown hair and blue eyes," he said. Naoe gasped and looked at him with a mixture of fear and shock, his trembling visibly increased. The others gasped as well, chiaki was the first to recover. "You mean you saw him with this person?" he asked in genuine horror. Kagetora looked at him and smiled a bitter smile, "in full and complete detail," he answered. The others gasped collectively. Kagetora spoke again, " I even know his name," he looked at Naoe again, "Yahiro Masashi, am I correct Naoe?" he asked calmly.

Naoe felt as though he couldn't breathe, so great was his feeling of shock and guilt that he could only nod in response. Kagetora merely turned away from him and resumed drinking his tea.

TBC

How will Kagetora handle this?


	3. KAGETORAS WRATH

Chiaki could not believe what he had just heard, on one hand he was glad about newfound ability, on the other hand it couldn't have happened at a worse time. _**"Still the calm with which he was handling this even though it is obvious he is angry is admirable**_," he thought. He couldn't believe Naoes' stupidity though, he knew that something had changed between the two of them on the last trip for the better and to see Naoe screw it all up like this, even he could understand Kagetoras' anger.

Yuzuru looked at his friend in sympathy, beneath the rage he could see the pain that Takaya was feeling, he knew of the decision his friend had made to give Naoe this chance and to see it all blow up in his face like this was painful to watch. To make it all worse was the fact that Takaya had practically seen it first hand through his vision only made it worse. He wished he could help his friend but he knew that there was nothing he could do, this was between the two of them. Still if Takayas' current display of control was anything to go by , maybe they still gad a chance, emphasis on the maybe.

Haruie looked from Naoe to Kagetora with despair and sympathy. For this to happen now when Takaya was finally beginning to accept that he was Kagetora and , according to what Naoe had told her, had given Naoe a chance to regain his trust as well as his heart, this was the worst possible thing that Naoe could have done. She could literally feel the rage pouring off Kagetora, tigers eyes not withstanding. This time even she blamed Naoe , "_**how could he be so stupid**_.?"

The silence continued on , each deep in their own thoughts until finally Kagetora got up, with his tea in his hand and said, "Naoe will you join me in the kitchen for a moment?"he said calmly before walking off into the kitchen. He didn't bother looking to see if Naoe was following, he knew he would. Naoe slowly got to his feet and followed. The others just watched as they walked out of the room.

_**In the kitchen...**_

Kagetora slowly walked to the sink and slowly placed his cup in it. He heard Naoe enter the room and he turned around to look at him. "So tell me Naoe , how was your night? From the mark on your neck I would say it was better than mine." Naoe looked at him but he didn't respond so he continued, " well nothing to say Naoe ? No confession of love?" Naoe walked up to him until he was close enough to touch him. He looked at him and said, "Kagetora -sama I'm so sorry," and something in Kagetora snapped, he raised his hand and back handed Naoe so hard, he flew across the room connected with the wall before sliding to the ground.

"You bastard," he yelled at Naoe, "how could you do this?" he screamed. The others had heard the loud thud and ran into the room to see what was going on. They heard Kagetora yell and saw him making his way to the fallen man. Chiaki and Yuzuru grabbed him to stop him and tried to calm him down to no avail. Naoe was still conscious as Haruie made her way to him. Tears were running down his face, from pain or guilt no one could say for sure. There was a slight cut on his arm that was bleeding and Haruie quickly got a bandage and started to help him.

Pain and anger went through Kagetoras' body in waves, all he could see was Naoe and Masashi in bed together. "How could you do this again? Wasn't betraying me with Minako enough?" he screamed, " I sealed my memories for you and yet you betray me again," his voice broke, his eyes returned to normal and tears were flowing down his face, "oh god how could you do this Naoe ?" he cried. Yuzuru and Chiaki looked at the crying boy and released him. He slid to the floor as if he no longer had the strength to even stand. Neither Chiaki or Yuzuru had ever seen him cry before and they were at a loss as to what to do. There hearts broke for him. Even Haruie had stopped bandaging Naoes' arm to look at him. The three of them realized that Naoe had finally managed to do what four hundred years of suffering and fighting could not, he had completely broken Uesugi Kagetora.

Kagetora continued to cry brokenly as he said, " you whore, you told me you loved me and I believed you. I gave you the chance you wanted and this how you prove it?" he sobbed, his whole body shaking with the power of he sobs. It was heart wrenching to watch.

He cried on, every few seconds muttering, "slut ," or "whore" until he said brokenly, " I can still see you Naoe, oh God I can still you kissing him, touching him, sucking him you slut. I can still see you fucking him. Oh god you even came here with his mark on you to be with me," and with that he screamed. Yuzuru bent down and helped him to stand and then lead out of the room to his bedroom.

Through all this Naoe just sat there leaning against the wall just listening to Kagetora and silently crying. He knew that this time he had no one to blame for this except himself for what he had done.

He watched as Yuzuru led Kagetora to his room. The boy looked broken as if he had lost all hope. Naoe tried to get up but was unable to do so. Haruie spoke in a firm voice, " now is not the time Naoe, you have a mild concussion and im gonna take to the guest room to lay down for a bit. I know you want to go to Kagetora but I think you've done enough to him for today without upsetting him anymore." she then helped him up to the stairs and helped to the bed. After he laid down and she was sure he was comfortable she walked out and went to check on Takaya. He was lying on the bed crying to himself silently she called his name and got no reaction. It was as if he had retreated to a place deep inside him. Yuzuru sat in a chair and watched him silently to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

She retreated and went downstairs to find Chiaki. He had finish clearing up the table and was now sitting on the sofa waiting for her. "How are the both?" He asked quietly, "I've never seen Kagetora-sama like this before, I think that Naoe may have finally broken him."

Haruie nodded silently and went to sit beside him.

TBC.

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NAOE AND KAGETORAS' RELATIONSHIP NOW AND WHAT IS GOING ON WITH KAGETORAS NEW POWERS? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**_


	4. OF DREAMSCAPES AND LOVERS

_**In Kagetoras' room...**_

_**A few hours later...**_

Yuzuru looked over at Takaya lying on the bed. He had cried himself to sleep. He got up and pulled the covers over him and quietly left the room. He walked down the hall to check on Naoe, he was lying on the bed shirtless, fast asleep, his cheeks wet with tears. Yuzuru reached out and began to wipe away his tears with the edge of the covers. "Kagetora-sama I'm so sorry," the man said in his sleep. Yuzuru shook his head and slowly left the room, even in his dreams the man was apologizing. He then went downstairs to join Chiaki and Haruie.

Naoe was dreaming or so he thought, he found himself in a beautiful garden with the sea in the background. He looked around at the scene before him, it was breathtaking. It had birds of every kind and color and various fruit trees laden with fruit. It was in short, a perfect garden paradise, or it would have been except for one thing. In the middle of the garden was a raised dias with a roman style lounging couch on it. It was all pure white bordered in gold. Even the supports were made of gold. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. On the couch , there lay a dark haired man crying. He was topless except for a emerald studded gold armband round his upper right arm. The boy was wearing a loose harem style pair of white pants threaded with gold. It was held in place by a large, heavily studded emerald and gold belt.

He was leaning against the single backrest for support as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Naoe immediately recognized who it was, it was Kagetora. He ignored the strangeness of all this and quickly ran over to him. He sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him onto his lap. Kagetora didn't put up any resistance he just allowed himself to be picked up. Naoe reached down and used his thumb to wipe away his tears, he then

began stroking his hair in comfort, "Kagetora-sama forgive, I never meant to hurt you," he said, " I was so desperate at the time. I was needing you so badly but I knew you would reject me again so I foolishly decided to get what I needed somewhere else."

There was complete silence for a while before Kagetora said, " I know." He lifted his hand and stroked Naoes' face gently. Naoe was surprised by this but leaned into his touch. "Naoe," he said softly, " do you realize where we are?" Naoe only looked at him. "We are in my dream scape. Apparently it is one of my new abilities, in other words I brought you here," said Kagetora. Naoe sighed and said, " I had a feeling you did my lord." Kagetora stopped caressing Naoes' cheek and slid his hand down to Naoes chest, " I can control what happens here Naoe," he said and as if to prove it , both of there clothes instantly disappeared. Naoe gaped at now being completely naked, he raised a questioning brow at Kagetora. Kagetora slid his hand up around Naoes neck and gently pulled his head down to his. Before there lips touched Kagetora whispered, " im in so much pain Naoe, help me forget if only for a moment," he said and they kissed. Naoe was still a bit startled at the contact but soon lost himself in the kiss. Pretty soon he was kissing Kagetora like a thirsty man in a desert. Naoe slid his hand down Kagetoras' chest until he reached his cock. He took it in his hand and Kagetoras' whole body jerked at his touched and hardened even more. He reached up and caressed Naoes' nipples and they both moaned. Naoe turned and laid Kagetora out on the couch while still kissing him. He broke the kiss and moved down to Kagetoras' nipples and pulled it into his mouth and bit down gently. Kagetoras' whole body arched and he moaned, Naoe slid his hand back down to Kagetoras' cock and found the tip wet with precum. He rubbed the tip with his thumb in a circular motion. By now Kagetora whole body was trembling with pleasure. Naoe released the nipple he had been playing with and looked up at Kagetora. Kagetora looked up to see why he had stopped and Naoe, seeing that he had his attention lifted his thumb that was covered in precum and licked it while staring into his eyes. Kagetora moaned involuntarily at the action and Naoe leaned down and took his arousal in his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. Kagetora shuddered and moaned out, " aah yes Naoe, just like that," and arched his hips, pushing his cock into Naoes' mouth to the hilt. He gripped the back of Naoes' head and began thrusting his cock in and out of the soft wetness of his mouth. Naoe shifted his head a bit to adjust to Kagetoras' thrusting and used his tongue to caress the underside of his cock. "Oh fuck , oh Naoe," yelled Kagetora from all the sensations originating from his cock. He tightened his hold on Naoes head and began to thrust frantically. Naoe reached up and squeezed his right nipple hard before releasing it. It was too much for Kagetora, feeling so much pleasure and then the sudden sharp pain sent him over the edge, " Naoe!" he screamed as he emptied himself into the waiting of Naoes mouth. Naoe continued to suck on him until almost all the spasms going through Kagetoras' body had receded.

Kagetora, finally able to speak, looked up at Naoe and, spreading his shivering thighs said bluntly, " fuck me hard Naoe." Naoes' breath caught in his throat, " Kagetora-sama," he moaned out. Kagetora reached down and cradled Naoes erection, he slowly guided it to his entrance, " do it Naoe," he ordered. "But I haven't prepared you yet," Naoe moaned out, desperately holding on to his control by a thread when all he wanted to do was surge in to the hilt. Kagetora gave a short laugh and said, "we're in the dream scrape Naoe, you don't have to prepare me , all I'll feel is pleasure. Now shut up and fuck me," he demanded. That was all Naoe needed to hear, he thrust his cock in to his tightness to the hilt. They both moaned loudly at this and Kagetora lifted his hips slightly to meet his thrusts. Naoe tighten his hold on his hips and deepened his penetration. Kagetora wrapped his legs around his waist, his whole body shook with the force of Naoes thrusts and he screamed out, "oh fuck yes, just like that Naoe, oh fuck me ." naoe grunted and leaned down to kiss him and Kagetora wrapped his hands around his waist and moaned into his mouth. Naoe aimed for and hit his prostate and he went wild. His whole body arched under Naoe and he scratched his back with his nails. Naoe shuddered and sped up his thrusts, hitting his prostate with each thrust. It was to much for Kagetora and he exploded again, painting both there chests with his cum. Naoe, feeling the waves inside Kagetora contracting around his cock, and his nails digging into his back, shattered and coated his tight insides with his essence.

_**Meanwhile downstairs in the sitting room...**_

The others sat around on the sofa talking quietly about the events that had occurred earlier and how it would affect there team. Yuzuru had just finished telling them about Naoes apology when they heard it, a faint moan coming from upstairs. They all jumped up and ran up the stairs to see if there friends were in pain, when they heard it again. It was coming for Kagetoras' room. They quickly ran down the hall and into the room.

Kagetora was alone in bed completely unharmed. They saw his body shudder violently as he let out a pleasure filled moan. There was an answering moan from down the hall and they looked at each other in shock. " oh fuck, oh Naoe," moaned out Kagetora in his sleep and Yuzuru and Haruie blushed as they realized what was going on. "Well I think we know he's gonna be ok," said Chiaki, "and I think that this is another new power as well," he concluded. Haruie turned to him, her face rivaling a tomato, " you mean they' re..." she broke off and blushed even more as Chiaki nodded. "In there heads?" she asked. "Well no, its more like a dream scape. It seems that Kagetora pulled Naoe into one when he fell asleep," said Chiaki. He pulled off his glasses and began to clean it, " this could give us an amazing advantage over our enemies," he said. Just then they heard kagetora say, " fuck me hard Naoe," and this time even Chiaki blushed. He cleared his throat and said, "well now that we know they're okay, I suggest we leave them to their other activities," his blush deepened and the others nodded and silently followed out the door, faces flooded with color as well.

They returned downstairs and sat on the sofas, each deep in their own thoughts. By now it had darkened outside and they decided to just spend the night. They made sleeping arrangements among themselves. Haruie would sleep on a futon in Naoes room and Chiaki and Yuzuru would each take a sofa. Yuzuru walked to the closet that he had seen Kagetora take a futon from the last time he slept over and got a futon for Haruie. He leaned it against the wall for whenever she was ready to retire. They had pizza delivered as by now they were quite hungry and they decided to watch a movie since they had nothing better to do. They tried to concentrate on the movie but with all the sounds coming from upstairs it was next to impossible. Finally Chiaki grabbed the remote in disgust and increased the volume until it drowned out the moans. After that they were able to finish the movie in relative peace, for which they were all eternally grateful. When they finally decided to retire all sound effects had ended and Haruie retreated upstairs with her futon to Naoes room. Naoes' back was uncovered and she noticed the scratch marks and flushed. She quietly laid out her futon on the floor and fell asleep the minute her head hit it.

_**Meanwhile downstairs...**_

Chiaki stretched out on the sofa and tried to get in a comfortable position. He could hear Yuzuru doing the same. They laid in silence for a while until Yuzuru said, " well I see they've finally settled down," and he giggled. Chiaki, seeing the irony in this laughed as well, " that's definitely a new version of make-up sex," he said, " how like those two to come up with a new way to torment each other." They laughed a little more until Yuzuru said seriously, " do you think everything will be okay with them?" he asked. Chiaki sighed and said, " I think that they will eventually figure it out. Well at least I hope so, after all they have been fighting for the last four hundred years. If anything it proves that they cant survive without each other. Yuzuru sighed and said, " I hope they make a decision soon cuz I hate seeing them hurt like this." nothing more was said and they finally went to sleep.

TBC

authors note: hi there , thank you all so much for your reviews. Merry Christmas to you all as well. This is my Christmas gift to you.thank you all for reading hope you all like this chapter. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HERE KAGETORAS' DECISION.


	5. KAGETORAS' DECISION

_**the next morning...**_

Mia opened the door and walked in, she heard a loud snore coming from the sitting room and went to investigate, thing her brother had fallen asleep infront of the t.v. again. She was a bit surprised to find Yuzuru and Chiaki sprawled out on her couch but wasn't particularly alarmed. Her brotherly had recently confided in her about his past as Kagetora and while doing so had told her about Chiaki and the others, she had only ever met Naoe and Yuzuru before though. She decided not to wake them and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Her brother had his good points but he couldn't even boil water if his life depended on it. It was a miracle he was so good at tea ceremonies. She entered into the kitchen and that was when she saw it. The dreadful hole in the wall! She stormed out of the kitchen, careful not to wake the others and ran up the stairs to her brothers' room. She opened the door and stormed in, "nii-chan," she yelled. Kagetora woke up instantly and jumped back, slipping off the bed and landing on the floor in surprise at being up so abruptly. "What the hell happened to the wall in the kitchen!" she screamed at him. Kagetora looked up at his angry sister perplexed until he remembered what happened yesterday. "It was an accident sis, I'll be done to fix it as soon as I take a shower I promise." he said trying to placate her. " You had better baka!" she said then, " I'm gonna go downstairs to make breakfast for everyone." she turned to leave but he stopped her, " wait sis, there's something I wanna talk to you about," he said. They talked for a few minutes quietly before she finally left to make breakfast. As soon as she left he completely blanked out. He was having a vision! Two minutes later he returned to awareness and smiled, he knew he had made the right decision.

Mia walked down the stairs and into the sitting room on her way to the kitchen. Chiaki and Yuzuru had awakened at the sound of her voice and was talking quietly to Naoe and Haruie. She stopped and smiled at them," good morning, I'm Mia, Takayas' sister," she said with a pleasantly. They smiled and returned her greeting before beginning to introduce themselves. "You already know me," said Yuzuru. "We've met before as well," said Naoe and Mia nodded with a smile. "Nice to see you again Yuzuru and Tachibana-san," she replied before turning to the others. Haruie spoke up first, "I'm Kadowaki Ayako, nice to finally meet you," she said. Again Mia nodded and looked at Chiaki who said, "and I'm Chiaki Shuhei." Mia smiled at them all before saying," so lets see if I've got all your names right; Nabutsuna Naoe, Kakizaki Haruie, Yasuda Nagahide and Yuzuru Narita, key to the realms of the six beings am I correct?" she smirked at the suprised looks on all there faces. "My brother has never been able to keep secrets from me for long," she said laughing, " well have a seat Kagetora-niichan will be down in a few minutes. I'm gonna go make us some breakfast." With that said she sauntered out the room.

The others stood dumbstruck for a while before Chiaki said, " what a powerhouse." Yuzuru snickered and said, " yeah, she is isn't she? She's the only one who can keep Takaya in line." he chuckled a bit before continuing, " and we better do what she said before she gets upset, then we'll really be in for it." The others nodded silently and returned to their seats.

"So how is your arm feeling Naoe?" asked Haruie with concern. He looked down and in embarrassment and said," it's fine thanks Haruie." By now there was a large black and blue bruise on his left cheek. "Good," she said, " I wont ask about your face cuz I think you deserved that one." she sighed and continued, " what the hell were you thinking Naoe? Especially after what happened recently." He didn't respond, just kept his head down and she looked at him with exasperation.

"Haruie," said Chiaki warningly.

"What?" she asked, "are you saying you don't think he acted like an idiot too?"

Chiaki sighed and shook his head, " no I'm not, I do agree with you but I think they should work it out themselves, without our interference."

"Fine," she grumbled. There was complete silence for a few minutes before Yuzuru said, " so how was your night Naoe?" in an attempt to lighten the mood before he remembered the moans and blushed. Chiaki and Haruie snickered before she said, " yes Naoe how was your night?" There was a giggle from Yuzuru although he continued to blush. " I take it you made up," said Chiaki laughing. Naoe looked at them puzzled, " what are you talking about? I haven't spoken to Kagetora-sama since before he hit me yesterday," he said with a slight blush.

By now the others were rolling with laughter and Chiaki said, "oh really?" he snickered, " I would say you did more than talk last night," and resumed laughing. Still Naoe didn't get it until Haruie took pity and enlightened him, " the dream scape," she said and he blushed to his roots. The others collapsed in renewed laughter. " we could hear every word you and Kagetora said," Chiaki teased. Naoe recalled some of the things Kagetora had said and his face darkened even more. " how is your back this morning Naoe? I noticed some scratches last night on my way to bed," said Haruie between breaths. There was a high pitched squeal from Yuzuru and the others shook with mirth. They laughed for a few more minutes until finally they started to quiet down. By now Naoes face rivaled a tomatos' and he looked around as if trying to find a place to hide.

" shut up," he yelled in embarrassment, " before Kagetora-sama hears you." Just then Kagetora walked into the room and said, "hear what?" Instantly the room quieted. " nothing Kagetora-sama," said Chiaki, he didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday.

"Good morning Takaya," said Yuzuru in an attempt to change the subject. Kagetora smiled at him and returned his greeting before coming to sit next to him. "There's something I wanted to talk to all of you about ," he said. Instantly they became serious and gave him there full attention. "Mia could you come in here for a minute," he yelled and his sister came in and sat down as well.

Finally he spoke, " I want all of you to move in here," he said, " I know the house is small but Mia and I already discussed it and we think it would be best." He looked at all of them one at a time gauging there reactions before continuing, "that includes you as well Yuzuru," he said. He leaned back comfortably on the sofa and said, "it would be best for all of us while I learn how to control my new abilities." He gave them a minute to digest this before asking, " well what do you think?"

Chiaki answered first, " sure, I think that a good idea." He looked at Haruie, " I agree as well, in fact I think I will transfer to a college here to make it all easier for me. I'm gonna need help moving my stuff here though," she said finally. Again Kagetora nodded before saying, " Naoe will return with you to your place to help you move back." he looked at Naoe, " yes to both questions Kagetora-sama," he said quietly while staring at the floor.

Kagetora turned to Yuzuru," what about you Yuzuru will it be a problem for you with your parents?" He asked. Yuzuru nodded, "no it won't, as long as I keep my grades up of course." kagetora nodded and said, " good. Now about sleeping arrangements. Haruie you and Mia will share a room." but girls nodded and he continued, "Chiaki you and Yuzuru and Naoe , you and me. Any problems so far?" everyone nodded no and he continued, "there is a couple of other things as well. Last night I created my own dream scape. It appears as if I can pull other people into it if they are asleep as well. I don't know if it is with Naoe though, so im gonna be testing that out for a few days. Gathering from your conversation earlier, I think you already knew that." the others blushed but nodded in agreement.

He cleared his throat and looked at Chiaki, "Chiaki over the next few days I want you to try and created a link in our minds from yours. Since you can hypnotize and manipulate peoples' memories I'm sure there is a chance that you can do this as well. If you succeed, then we will be able to tell when all of us is in danger not just me on a larger scale than our usual link and also allow us to communicate telepathically."

Chiaki looked at Kagetora with surprise, new respect shone in his eyes. "I've never thought of that before," he said, " its definitely worth a shot. I'll see what I can do."

Kagetora nodded and turned to Haruie, " Haruie since your almost like an empath and can sense spirits, that's what I want you to work on. I want you to be able to sense a group from a distance as well as specific people at any given time. If it all works out well you should be able to sense our enemies position in battle as well as numbers and aim your attack without actually seeing them."

She nodded calmly, impressed by this new side of her leader, " I'll do my best Kagetora-sama,"she said.

Kagetora then turned to Naoe, "Naoe I want you to teach me all about my old abilities until I master them completely. After all I can't master my new ones without first being able to completely control my old ones." naoe looked up in surprise and nodded. Kagetora was never keen on receiving orders or learning from other people. Nor was he keen on asking for help, yet here he was doing it. This was definitely new.

Kagetora looked directly at him and continued, " I also want you to put a protective barrier around the house. Chiaki I want you to reenforce it to boost its protective power," he said. Both men nodded and he moved on.

He looked at Yuzuru, " Yuzuru I want you to help Mia keep up your grades in school as well as your own. I will try to improve mine as well, I don't want unnecessary attention focused on us." Yuzuru nodded a little suprised, Takaya was actually volunteering to study. Taking a breath, kagetora continued, " I also want you to work with Chiaki, Haruie and Naoe at least one hour everyday to learn how to access and control your powers. Naoe you will teach him to access it as you did with me. Chiaki I want you to teach him to control it so that he doesn't accidently unlock the gate. Haruie you will teach how to fight off possession of his body. We don't want another incident like what happened with Shingen Takeda. You will of course continue to wear the bracelet until you've mastered it as well as to act as a limiter. We don't want you to accidentally unlock the gate during training." They all nodded silently, by now in complete awe at Kagetoras' new leading abilities.

Finally he turned to Mia and said with a smile, " Mia-chan you will cook and take care of the house. We will of course pitch in to help you in anyway we can." she nodded and he continued, " I want you to focus on school and try to keep your grades up. Yuzuru will help you and you can ask Chiaki for any additional assistance you need okay?" she nodded . He looked up at everyone , " is everyone in agreement?" he asked and they all nodded yes. " then lets finally go eat breakfast he said.

They all got up except for Kagetora and began to walk into the dining room. "Naoe wait," said Kagetora. Naoe jerked at the sound of his voice but returned to sit beside him. He waited until everyone else had left the room before turning to Naoe. "Don't think for a moment because of what happened in my dream scape that im not still angry with you ," he said. He looked at the bruise on his cheek and smirked, " does it hurt Naoe?"he asked.

"Yes my lord," answered Naoe. Kagetora leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the darkened bruise, "good," he said. He lifted his right hand and placed it at the back of Naoes neck, cupping his head and pulled him closer. He slid his left hand down Naoes' chest into his briefs and cupped his arousal. He began to move his hand up and down, pausing ever so often to rub the tip. Naoe moaned with pleasure and Kagetora leaned close to his ear and said, " shhh, we don't want the others to come running in here now do we?" he asked as he continued to stroke him. He turned his head and captured his lips in a deep kiss, exploring the contours of the other mans' mouth. He broke from the kiss, sped up his hand movements on the other mans' arousal and whispered, " you belong to me and don't you ever forget it again. You are touch no one else but me, nor are you to allow yourself to be touched." he ordered forcefully. " you belong completely to me. Mine to use however I choose. I will drive this fact into the marrow of your bones. Betray me again and I will make you regret it." he whispered fiercely before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Who do you belong to Naoe?" he asked . Naoe panted, " I belong to you Kagetora- sama," he said. Kagetora released his cock and pulled away completely. "Good and don't you ever forget it," he said, " now come on the others are waiting for us." he turned and walked out the room leaving Naoe struggling for air and fighting for control over his arousal as he followed.

authors note: well that was a lot . Anyway get ready for more of kagetora screwing with peoples dreams and their intense training. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN NAOE X KAGETORA HAVE TO SHARE A BED.


	6. of dreams and new beginnings

_**Of DREAMS AND NEW BEGINNINGS**_

_**In the dining room...**_

Kagetora walked into the dining room and sat down in the same chair he did yesterday. His sister sat on his right and Naoe on his left. They both had finished sharing their food and had began eating when Naoe, having forgotten about the scratches on his back leaned against his chair and hissed.

"What's wrong Naoe?" asked Mia with concern," did something happen to your back?" he blushed and Kagetora stiffened as the others snickered.

"He got in a fight with a cat last night," said Chiaki, his voice thick with suppressed laughter. "But we don't have a cat,"said Mia with a puzzled frown. This time Haruie and Yuzuru did laugh. " yeah we do," said Chiaki looking pointedly at Kagetora who blushed. "Oh," said Mia and she began to snicker. Kagetora looked at his sister in surprise and she said, "what is it Takaya? I've always known you were gay and after seeing you with Naoe whenever he came to pick you up for one of your trips, it only confirmed it," she smirked. Kagetoras' blush returned full force and he stuttered," im not... what makes you... I don't know what your talking about," he finished. The others burst out laughing with glee, they were enjoying seeing this new side of their lord. "

What about all the sounds coming from upstairs last night?" teased Haruie and this time even Naoe blushed in embarrassment. "Sounds?" asked Mia, " Haruie-chan you have to tell me everything later," she said conspirationally before turning to face her bewildered brother, " oh and nii-chan we're gonna have to do something about soundproofing if you continue to be so loud," she snickered. If possible, his blush darkened even more and the others laughed like Hyenas. Finally they calmed down enough to continue eating and Mia said, "oh and nii-chan don't forget to fix the hole in the wall." Kagetora nodded silently before turning to Naoe with a glare that promised retribution later. Mia caught him and slapped him on the back of the head. This time even Naoe snickered.

An hour later they had finished breakfast as well as washing up after. Naoe and Chiaki did the protection spell immediately after. They also gave Mia a protective bracelet at Kagetoras' insistence.

Chiaki and Yuzuru left together in Chiakis' car to go and collect their things from their respective houses. Haruie and Naoe prepared to do the same and were on the way out the door when Kagetora called him back and handed him a list and gave him a few instructions. Naoe looked at the items and blushed when he saw a particular item. Kagetora snickered and said, " we're gonna need that one when we're no longer in the dreamscape Naoe," Naoe flushed but nodded his head in agreement. "By the way Kagetora -sama I was wondering, why do you want me to by lottery tickets as well?" he asked. Kagetora laughed and said, " cuz I had a vision about it this morning. One minute I was thinking about how we would pay for all the stuff we would need and the next thing I know im seeing lottery numbers for the two major lotteries. Buy one in your name and one in mine so as not to arouse suspicion, it would look odd if one man won both lotteries. Oh and tell them you prefer to remain anonymous when you win and have them deposit mine in my back account." he said smiling before he continued, " and then I want you to use half of the money you get to buy shares in these four companies. There gonna be raking it in over the next couple of years. Now I will finally be able to pay for college for both Mia and myself ," he said with a happy grin. Naoe looked at him with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "I'm glad your enjoying your new abilities," he said smiling. Kagetora smiled back and said, "yeah isn't it great?" then he smirked and moved in close to whisper in his ear, " I seem to remember you enjoying a particular ability of mine," he said. Naoes' blush returned full force and Kagetora bust out laughing.

"Naoe are you ever gonna be ready?" yelled Haruie from the other room. She had been waiting all this time and was tired of it. "I'll be right there Haruie ," Naoe yelled back. He turned to say goodbye to Kagetora, who intercepted him with a kiss just as he opened his mouth to speak. They began kissing each other passionately , running there hands over each others' body. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they forget that Haruie was still waiting for Naoe. "Naoe!" yelled Haruie from the other room angrily. They reluctantly broke apart and Kagetora said, " now that's how you say goodbye ," and He gave Naoe a little push towards the door. He obediently went quietly out the door, still a bit dazed from the kiss , followed by Haruie yelling at him for keeping her waiting.

While the others were out Kagetora repaired the wall and both he and Mia rearranged their rooms to accommodate their new roommates. Mia also wrote and extensive list of grocery and other things they needed to stack up on. Then they sat down and had a quiet lunch, probably the last one they would have alone for a while. They talked for a few minutes and Kagetora thanked her for being so accepting and helpful through all this then he told her about his most recent vision. Mia was beside herself with joy at the thought of more spending money as well as a chance to go to a good college. They didn't need to open new bank accounts though because they already had one and Mia began teasing him about finally being able to soundproofing so as not to disturb the rest of them at night.

A few hours later Chiaki and Yuzuru arrived with their stuff and Mia quickly showed them to the guest room which was now theirs as well as where to find everything they needed. She also asked them if there was anything specific they need from the grocery store or they didn't eat etc. Chiaki volunteered to drive her to the store as soon as he finished unpacking and she left them to it. Kagetora informed them of his most recent vision before Mia and Chiaki finally left to go shopping.

Two hours later both Naoe and Haruie had returned. By now Mia had returned and had

finished preparing dinner. They quickly helped them settle in and had dinner. They decided to call it a night after a rather eventful day and each group retired to there respective rooms.

_**In Haruie and Mias' room**_...

As they prepared for bed, they talked about all sorts of things. They both realized that they liked almost all the same bands as well as had the same taste in clothes and they talked avidly on this for a while. They finally made plans to go shopping at the earliest convenience before finally going to bed.

_**In Chiaki and Yuzurus room...**_

Yuzuru walked into the bedroom from the bathroom just as Chiaki was changing and froze. He stood there and just stared silently. Chiaki turned around and caught him staring and Yuzuru flushed. "Enjoying the show?" asked Chiaki with a smirk. Yuzuru just stood there and continued to stare as if entranced. Chiaki slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them drop. He stepped out of them and stood infront of Yuzuru in only his brief allowing him to look. The poor looked like at any moment his was gonna have a nosebleed. "I can tell you like what you see," said Chiaki with a smirk. He took Yuzurus' hand and placed it on his chest and leaned into the boy whispering, " its even better if you touch me, all of me," and licked the boys ear. This time Yuzuru did have a nosebleed. Chiaki chuckled and handed Yuzuru some tissue to stop the flow. "I see we will have to go slow. But don't worry we have all the time in the world," he said. Yuzuru looked at him for a while, then he nodded while trying to stop the flow of blood. It took a while to stop but when it did he was finally able to go asleep in Chiakis' embrace.

_**In Kagetoras' and Naoes' room...**_

Naoe walked out of the bathroom and Kagetora laughed. He was sitting up on the bed wearing only his briefs and a smile. He decided to tease Naoe. He pulled up on leg slightly, giving Naoe a full few of the shape of his cock outlined by his briefs. Naoe gasped and stared, transfixed at the display. He licked his lips unconsciously and Kagetora snickered, " new rule Naoe, the only thing your allowed to wear in our bed is briefs or your skin." Naoe broke his almost trancelike stare and looked up. "I don't think that's a good idea my lord," said Naoe hesitantly. Kagetora looked up at him and smiled, then he slid his hand down and began to stroke his arousal through his briefs. He said in a passion infused voice, "are you going to disobey me Naoe?" he asked. He slid his hand into his briefs and began to fondle himself directly. He threw his head back and moaned. Then he looked at Naoe and said, " I'll take off mine if you take off yours," he said seductively and Naoe immediately began to strip.

Naoe stood up in all his naked glory. Kagetora looked at his proudly erect cock and said, " well your obviously happy to see me." he slowly pulled off his briefs with Naoe a captive audience and touched his aching erection. "Come here Naoe," he moaned out and Naoe immediately walked over to him and kneeled between his open thighs. "Kiss me Naoe," he ordered and Naoe obliged. Finally Kagetora pulled away from their kiss and said, " pleasure me Naoe," thrusting his hip to show Naoe what he meant.

Naoe slid his body down and settled between Kagetoras' legs. He slowly pulled Kagetoras' cock into his mouth and began to lick the tip. Kagetora moaned and said, "more." Naoe moved down to his balls and gently pulled them into his mouth, Kagetoras' whole body shuddered in pleasure. He sucked and licked his balls until Kagetora had began to shake almost violently. He traced the base of his cock, ever so often returning to his balls but never returning to his cock until Kagetora, throbbing and frustrated yelled out, " enough teasing Naoe , do it now!" Naoe looked up at him and smirked before pulling it all into his mouth to the hilt. Kagetora arched his back and moaned. Naoe tightened his inner cheeks around the large cock and began to suck him hard and fast. "Oh fuck yes , that's it," yelled out Kagetora , completely heedless of the other people in the house.

Naoe sped up his movements and increased his suction and Kagetora shattered. Filling Naoes mouth with his cum while Naoe tried to swallow as much as he could rapidly , trying not to choke , all while continuing to suck.

When he was finally able to speak again he ordered Naoe to lie on his back and returned the favor. Unfortunately Naoe didn't last very long, all the excitement of having his lord do this to him completely broke his control. He came with his head flung back and gasping for air.

After returning to the bathroom and washing up for a bit, they returned to the bed and settled in. Kagetora immediately fell asleep and as Naoe drifted off , his last thoughts where that if this was what he had to look forward to every night then he would definitely enjoy sleeping naked every night.

_**In mias' and Haruies' room...**_

The girls had woken up to all the ruckus going on in Naoe and Kagetoras' room and were trying to drown out the sounds. Mia giggled and said to Haruie, who was a raging Yaoi fangirl and said, " I should have known my brother was a screamer. What with all the yelling he does when he gets angry. We are so gonna need soundproofing."

Haruie laughed in agreement then said, " if you think this is loud , you should have heard them yesterday," she said laughing. Mia said," oh Haruie-chan you have to tell me everything." Haruie turned to her and recounted everything about that encounter and the too laughed a bit more before finally settling down and going to sleep.

_**In Chiaki and Yuzurus' room...**_

Chiaki heard the sounds coming from down the hall and groaned. "Those two are really loud," he thought grumpily. He was still aroused from the exchange with Yuzuru and this was the last thing he needed. He began to fantasize about Yuzuru making all those noises under him and he groaned. He left the bed and hurried to the bathroom to relieve himself. Fortunately for him, by the time he exited the bathroom, they had quieted down. He quietly slipped into bed and pulled the completely unaware Yuzuru in his arms before finally falling asleep.

_**In the dreamscape...**_

Naoe found himself standing on a beach. He immediately realized that he was back in Kagetoras' dreamscape and was not surprised when he heard him say, " about time you got here." he turned around to look at Kagetora , who was standing behind him and smiled. Kagetora was dressed the same way that he had the last time they were here, only this time Naoe was dressed exactly like him.

"You must really like these clothes," he said and Kagetora grinned, " they are kind of comfortable, plus the view they offer aren't that bad either," he said giving Naoe a hot once over.

He turned slightly toward the beach and said , " so what do you think of my beach?" he asked with a slight grin. Naoe looked at the beach and realized that instead of water it was made of chocolate milk! He laughed out loud and said teasingly, " why Kagetora -sama I never knew you liked chocolate so much." then he got a sexy look in this eye and said , " shall we christen it," with a wolfish smile. Kagetora laughed out loud before saying, " nice try Naoe but that isn't the reason we are here." He smiled at him and said, " I'm about to begin training, care to join?" he asked.

Naoe nodded and smiled, " I would love to Kagetora-sama," he answered. Kagetora looked at him and frowned, " when we are alone like this Naoe I want you to call me taka-chan, like my sister often does," he said with a slight blush. Naoe realized what a big step Kagetora was actually taking towards him and he agreed with a smile. Kagetora smiled back before saying, " good now hold on. I'm gonna try and bring the others here."

After a few tries he was successful and the others began to appear one by one. They were a bit stunned from being pulled from their respective dreams but relaxed when they saw Naoe and Kagetora.

Mia was the first to arrive, " hey guys," then she looked around and squealed. " oh my god a chocolate beach! And is that a chocolate fountain," and ran off to check it out.

Haruie arrived next and looked at them with a smirk, " well aren't you too cute looking in your matching outfit," then she saw the beach and fountain and squealed and ran off to join Mia. Both men looked at each other and shook their heads before turning to the next two arrivals.

"You jerks had better get soundproofing tomorrow for your rooms!" yelled Chiaki. He was about to go on but he was interrupted by a squeal from Yuzuru and that was when he saw the chocolate beach. He raised and eyebrow at the chocolate milk before turning to Kagetora, "tell me you have surfboards," he said excitedly. Instantly they appeared and he and Yuzuru grabbed one and ran off to ride the waves.

Kagetora turned to Naoe and said, " was there anything you wanted to do as well?" he asked. A perverted gleam entered Naoes' eyes and Kagetora shook his head at him before saying, "other than that." Naoe smiled at him and said, " since I cant have my first choice, then I would like to lay on the beach with you." instantly there were lounging chairs and umbrellas over them. There were even tropical drinks on a table between them. Naoe smiled and they settled down to watch the others on the chairs. After what seemed like a few hours, Kagetora calmly returned them to there own dreams and the night crept on peacefully.

authors note : sorry about iall the errors in this chapter. i was in such a hurry to get it to you that i didnt even reread it. in the next chapeter Naoe looses his temper what do you think will happen? i hope you like ttyl and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, i really appreciate it.


	7. NAOES ANGER

_**NAOES' ANGER**_

The next morning Naoe woke up to find that Kagetora had already dressed and left the room. He sighed at the loss of what would have been there first morning waking up together and quickly ran into the bathroom. After a quick shower he got dressed and downstairs to join the others.

Fortunately everyone was on break and didn't have school. Naoe did have to go to the temple for the day though, since new years was coming up. He didn't mind though because of everything that had happened and the fact that he had woken up feeling strangely refreshed. The others said they felt the same way as well and they all agreed that it was because of the dreamscape. Mia and Haruie demanded that they do it often, secretly Kagetora thought that the girls just wanted to play in the chocolate fountain.

After breakfast Naoe left for the temple and the others began to work on the specific tasks that Kagetora had assigned them that weekend. Since Naoe was gone and he had no one to train with, Kagetora began to feel bored and decided to work go up to his bedroom and work on his dreamscape.

He laid on the bed and tried to fall asleep but his mind kept on drifting to Naoe and him sleeping with Yahiro Masashi. He knew that the longer he put off dealing with it, the harder it would be. He sighed and began to wonder how to fix it all and suddenly it all came to him in a vision. When he was once more aware, he smiled, he now had the perfect solution. It would help to dispel some of his doubts as well as fix the problem, with the side benefit of punishing Naoe. He knew Naoe would be upset but he just shrugged it off.

Half an hour before Naoe was to return home, Kagetora called him and told him to meet him at the coffeeshop near there house as soon as he left the temple. Naoe agreed and after telling the others he was going out for a while , Kagetora left. He got there five minutes before Naoe and took a seat close to the door. He did that so that he could see everyone who entered and vice versa.

When Naoe arrived he immediately spotted Kagetora and walked over to him. He sat down , greeted him and waited quietly for Kagetora to speak. It was the first time that they had been alone without there new "family" nearby and Naoe was worried. He had a feeling that whatever Kagetora was planning, he would definitely be suffering in it. He sighed knowing that he had brought all this upon himself, but mostly because of his own helplessness.

Kagetora studied Naoe and smirked inwardly. He could tell that the other man was really worried as well as nervous. _"__**Yes Naoe you should be,**_**"** he thought vindictively. He said calmly to Naoe, " Naoe do you want to regain my trust?" He asked and Naoe nodded silently, not sure where he was going with this.

Kagetora smiled at his uncertainty and continued, " I'm going to you a way to make it up to me." Naoe just stared silently and waited for him to continue, while he was happy for another chance he had a really bad feeling about this. Call it intuition after knowing Kagetora for so long. Finally he said , " What do you have in mind Kagetora-sama?" he asked when Kagetora didn't elaborate. He had immediately slipped back into his usual title for his lord, seeing as he knew he was about to suffer yet again at his hands.

Kagetora noticed his formal address and smirked. He looked deeply into Naoes' eyes and said seductively , " I want you to show me you love me by telling your little whore, Yahiro Masashi, that he meant nothing to you!" he finished viciously and Naoe gasped. Gone was the seductive tone that Kagetora had started off with. His eyes flashed yellow for an instant as he looked at Naoe and smiled.

Naoe saw the violence in his eyes and felt afraid. He knew that Kagetora was serious and would get what he wanted by any means necessary. While he didn't love Masashi, he cared for him as a close friend and as a sometimes lover and he didn't want to hurt him, but he knew he had no choice. If he did what Kagetora asked, Yahiro would be crushed and if he didn't he would loose Kagetora forever. Kagetora had boxed him in neatly with no escape. He knew that he had brought this on himself but he couldn't help but feel a slight glimmer of anger at Kagetora as well. He closed his eyes in pain and grimaced.

" yes Kagetora-sama I will do as you've ordered," he said. Kagetora smiled and said , "I'm glad you understand Naoe," he said then , " your little whore should be entering this shop soon, he had a photo shoot nearby," he finished with a small smirk.

Naoes' eyes widened upon hearing this, suddenly it all fell into place. So that was the reason that Kagetora had invited him to this coffeeshop he thought. He stayed silent but inside his anger grew a bit more at his deviousness. Kagetora, as if sensing his thoughts only smiled and Naoe involuntarily shuddered.

At that moment the door to the shop opened and Yahiro Masashi walked in. He spotted Naoe, smiled and called out to him before walking over to there table. Kagetora looked at him and felt his hate and rage grow. He had thought that he would feel badly about his decision, but upon seeing his rival all he felt was anger and the need to crush him.

He pasted a fake smile on his face and said, "oh hello, are you a friend of Yoshiakis' ?" he asked coyly, deliberately using Naoes' current first name to show that they were on familiar terms. "Since you're a friend of his please, I insist you join us," said Kagetora still smiling that fake smile.

Yahiro looked at him and smiled before sitting next to Naoe. He sat so close until they were almost touching and Kagetoras' inner rage grew. Yahiro looked over at him and shuddered at the look in the other mans' eyes , he wasn't sure but he thought that he could see a bit of rage in them that was quickly hidden. He had a bad feeling about this, but it was too late now. He hadn't missed the other mans' use of Tachibanas' first name, a privilege that he, as his lover still hadn't been given and was beginning to feel a bit unnerved. He quickly remembered his manners and said politely, " I' m Yahiro Masashi, thank you for inviting me to sit with you Mr...?" he broke off not knowing his name.

Kagetora smiled and said deliberately, " my apologize, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Uesugi Saburo Kagetora, nice to meet you." He heard the other man gasp, and saw Naoe look up at him in surprise at his use of that particular name. He had never used that name before , always introducing himself as Takaya. He hadn't regained his memory but he knew that this name would hurt Yahiro.

Naoe looked over at Yahiro because of his gasp and noticed that he had gone pale. In that moment he realized that he must have spoken that name when he slept, for Masashi to know it and react so strongly to it. His anger at Kagetora grew even more.

Yahiro looked over at Kagetora, he know knew why the man appeared to hate him. He was the man that Naoe would always dream about when he slept over and whatever hope he had had about Tachibana ever seeing him as more than an occasional lover died. He had always known that there was someone who Tachibana was in love with but he had hoped that he could one day replace that person in his heart. He bit his inner lip to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to escape. Still he needed confirmation and he turned and looked at Tachibana and said, "Tachibana-san, who is he to you?" he asked quietly. From the look on Tachibanas' face he knew that his heart was about to be broken yet again.

Naoe looked at Masashi and saw that he was holding on by a thread, he could see Kagetora at the corner of his eye waiting for his answer. "He's the man I love, the only one I've ever loved," he said quietly and he saw the last thread holding Masashi break. In that moment his rage threatened to spill over but he held it in.

Masashi then muttered something about a previous engagement he had forgotten and ran out the door, almost knocking over the person coming in , in his haste.

Kagetora watch the man run out the door and snickered a bit , " well that went well," he laughed gayly. He looked at Naoe and said, " I hope you've learnt your lesson Naoe. You belong to me and only me. Don't you ever forget it again." he said. Naoe didn't respond he was too busy trying to hold onto his anger at him. " lets go home Naoe," said Kagetora and he got up and walked out the door.

The ride home was silent. Naoe due to his rage and Kagetora to his self satisfaction. When they entered the house Mia ran up and greeted them happily, " hey Taka-niichan, hey Naoe-niichan did you guys go on a date?" she asked. Kagetora said, " yeah sis we did, and it was the most fun I've had in a while," he snickered. Naoe felt something burst in him and he snapped. "Mia-chan please excuse us, Kagetora and I are feeling a bit tired and will be in our room for a few hours," he said as calmly as he could. He grabbed Kagetoras' arm and pulled him up the stairs to there room and slammed the door, then he locked it. Mia and the others looked at each other in shock at Naoes' behavior but decided to let them work it out by themselves. They all silently agreed to return to what they were doing, trying desperately to ignore the sounds coming from upstairs.

_**In Kagetoras' and Naoes' room...**_

"What the hell was that all about Naoe," yelled Kagetora at Naoe. He was feeling embarrassed by being dragged to his room like a child.

"You bastard, how could you be so cruel to him?" asked Naoe angrily and that made Kagetora angry as well.

"How could I be so cruel Naoe? Don't you mean how could you? That little whore of yours got what he deserved!" screamed Kagetora, " you should be grateful I didn't exorcize your little slut! Your mine and mine alone . It's time you realize that" he yelled.

Naoe reached over and slapped the lamp off table. It hit the floor and shattered. Kagetora looked up at him in surprise. He looked at the angry man and said, " so what ? Your gonna hit me now? I dare you to try it," he smirked in challenge.

Naoe began pulling his belt off as he spoke, " I'm gonna do more than hit you you bastard. You say that I'm yours , then its time you deal with me. Im done putting up with your crap, you little brat," he said forcefully. He dropped his pants and briefs on the floor and walked over to Kagetora and flung him onto the bed. He gripped Kagetoras' shirt and ripped it off him, then he pulled the struggling boys' pants and underwear off a flung them on the floor.

He reached over to the drawer and pulled out the lubricant. He grabbed Kagetora who had been trying to slip off the bed and put him back in place, using his body to keep him there. " don't even try it," Naoe grated out, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way but each will end with me fucking you hard for that little stunt you pulled," he said. Kagetora opened his mouth to speak and Naoe silenced him with a kiss, forcing his mouth open and exploring his warm depths hungrily. Unlike before it was a dominating kiss holding none of the mutual love and understanding it normally had. He grabbed both of Kagetoras' hands, that were trying to fight him off and held them above his head with one of his hands. He awkwardly opened the lube and squeezed some in his hand. He then slapped it off the bed not bothering to close it and began lubricating his cock. He used two of his fingers and slid them into Kagetora and began to move them in and out.

Kagetora stopped struggling and moaned into Naoes' mouth. He was throbbingly hard and though he would never admit it, he was enjoying this dominating side of Naoe. He opened his legs a little wider , giving Naoe better access and moaned when Naoe took him up on his offer and added another finger to the mix.

Naoe released his hands and lips and began to trail kisses down his body. He moaned loudly, grinding his erection against Naoe and started to slide up and down on Naoes fingers. He ripped at Naoe shirt with his now free hands and moaned out, " its not enough Naoe , fuck me now, " he begged. Naoe pulled his fingers out and quickly removed his shirt. He leaned down and gripping his erection , slid it all the way into the boys' virgin ass. "Aaaaaaah ," Kagetora gasped out loud from a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt as if he was being torn apart from Naoes' massive cock. His eyes teared and he shift his hips to adjust himself. Naoe paused for a pit enjoying the tight, hot grip of the boy on his cock. Then he began to move, hitting his prostate with each thrust and Kagetora completely forgot about the slight pain and moaned with pleasure. Soon enough he began to meet his thrusts and was moaning out loud with each one. Naoe began kissing the side of his neck, then he bit down gently on his ear and the boy shuddered with pleasure. "Ooooooooh Fuck yes Naoe," he moaned out. Naoe turned his head and whispered in his ear, " nice to see your enjoying this Kagetora," he bit out, " good, cuz I'm not going to hold back anymore." Then he gripped the boys hips and gave him a good hard fucking. " oh god your so tight," Naoe moaned out, fucking the boy so hard, that you could here his balls slapping against him with each thrust. The entire bed was shaking with the power off his thrusts and Kagetoras' mouth open in a silent scream from the pleasure rocketing through his body even though there were tears in his eyes. Naoe took pity on him and began to stroke his aching erection. Kagetora moaned and grunted out, " oh god Naoe your fucking me so hard ooooooooh." Naoe began jerking his Kagetoras' erection even harder and the boy spurted out his cum all over Naoes' chest.

"You liked that did you?" Naoe grunted out, still thrusting hard. "By the time I'm through with your tight little ass you wont be able to walk tomorrow ," he said and picked up the pace. He thrusted in and out of the boy, stopping ever so often to grind his hips against him and then returned to ramming himself into him. He came with a shout, coating the boys inner walls with his essence and collapsed unto the boy.

Then he gently pulled out and laid on his back next to the boy. As he tried to catch his breath, the reality of what he had just done came to him. He felt remorse for fucking him so hard but he didn't regret fucking him at all. It was long over due as far as he was concerned. "I'm not going to apologize," he said, " you've had that one coming for four hundred years." Kagetora looked at him from a tear streaked face and said, " did I ask you to?" then he gave a slight sniffle before saying, " but you didn't have to fuck me so hard though. I'll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow," he complained. Naoe looked at him in Surprise but decided to enjoy his good fortune that Kagetora wasn't angry with him.

Kagetora looked at him and said softly, " what took you so long? Its about time you took charge in the bedroom. Glad to see you grew some balls." Then he shifted and tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but stopped and groaned in pain. Naoe recovered from his shock at Kagetoras' words and quickly went to help him. Avoiding the broken glass all over the floor on his side of the bed, he walked around and gently picked up and carried Kagetora to the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile downstairs...**_

" well I see Naoe finally took care of their problem,"said Chiaki at the shout he heard coming from Naoe and the following quietness.

"About time," said Haruie, " I was worried for a minute there at the sound of the broken glass."

Yuzuru shook his head and said , " if they keep this up we will definitely need soundproofing."

Mia smiled then said, " I will call someone in to do all the bedrooms tomorrow," she said, then ushered everyone in to dinner.

Authors note: hi there I ddidnt want to keep you guys waiting for this so I typed it up and immediately put it on . Hope you like. Thank you for all your reviews. Well bye now, off to work on the next chapter.


	8. OF TRAINING AND FOREPLAY

An hour later Naoe came down to get dinner for the both of them and found the others sitting at the table already eating. They immediately turned around and looked at him with a knowing smile and he blushed.

"Where's Kagetora?" asked Haruie cheekily, "I heard something break up there is he okay?"

Naoes' blush darkened, " he 's fine, he's asleep at the moment. A lamp broke accidentally that's all." he said.

"Really?" asked Chiaki, "it musty have been something if it could shatter glass lamps." he teased and the others laughed.

"Someone will be coming in tomorrow to soundproof the bedrooms. With you all being so loud and all, it's amazing we get any sleep," said Mia cheekily.

"Yeah , didn't know you were a screamer Naoe," snickered Chiaki and Naoes face put a tomato to shame in its intensity.

"Sorry to disturb you guys," he said embarrassed. Then he quickly grabbed some food and hurried out the room to get away from the teasing. When he got back to the bedroom he found Kagetora awake, lying on his stomach and staring at him.

"I see your awake," said Naoe shyly, looking at the floor instead of Kagetora, "how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"How do you think I feel? Im obviously fucking sore," grumbled Kagetora. He looked at Naoe , who still hadn't met his eyes and sighed.

"Naoe," he called to him softly. Naoe didn't answer, he just continued to stare at the floor. "So you now that you've had me, you think I'm all used up now that I'm not even worth looking at?" he asked the man. Naoe head snapped up in surprise and he looked at Kagetora. Kagetora laughed and said, " made you look. Now are you gonna stand over there all day or are you gonna give me my dinner?" he asked smiling.

Naoe immediately walked over to him and after setting down the food in front of him , they ate in companionable silence.

Later on that night, after everything had been cleared up from there meal, Kagetora fell asleep in his arms. That night Kagetora was too tired to even enter his dreamscape.

_**The others...**_

_**After dinner...**_

After cleaning up, Haruie and Mia went to their room and watched the movie " Mr and Mrs Smith." They both agreed that Brad Pitt was a major hottie and that Angelina was pretty cool in that movie. They spent the next couple of hours chitchatting before finally retiring for the night.

_**Meanwhile with Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

After dinner they went to their room and talked quietly before booting up their laptops and comparing notes on the best types of programs and security systems.

At bedtime Chiaki came out of the bathroom to find Yuzuru lying in bed waiting for him. He smiled wolfishly as he slipped under the covers beside him. He leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed him gently, his tongue asking permission before entering and exploring the contours of his mouth. Chiaki slid his hand down Yuzurus' chest and began to massage his nipples through the outline of his shirt and the Yuzuru moaned. He slid his hand down to Yuzurus' crotch and rubbed it a bit before slightly squeezing him. Yuzuru jerked, "um... chiaki..," he said breaking the kiss. Chiaki looked at his face and saw his blush and uncertainty. He pulled him close and hugged him. "It's alright, I know your not ready yet. We'll take it as slow as you want okay?" he said gently. He felt Yuzuru nod and after a few more light kisses, they settled down and went to bed. As soon as Chiaki realized that he was asleep, he went and relieved himself in the bathroom before returning to bed and finally going to sleep. He didn't notice that Yuzuru had woken up and was only pretending to be sleeping.

_**The next morning...**_

_**With haruie and mia...**_

Mia and Haruie were the first to wake up and after they both had taken a quick shower, they ran downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. By the time the others had started to come down, everything had already been prepared and they were sitting on stools in the kitchen drinking tea.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

Chiaki woke up and looked over at Yuzuru who was still sleeping. "He's so cute," he thought quietly. He reached over and began to tickle his sides with his fingers. Yuzuru woke up giggling. "Good morning sleepy head," said Chiaki with a smile. Yuzuru blushed slightly before returning his greeting. Chiaki slid out of the bed and sauntered into the bathroom , knowing that Yuzuru was watching his every move. As soon as he reached the inside he turn around and dropped his briefs, laughing at the boys shock expression even though he was devouring the view with his eyes. He continued laughing as he closed the door and went to take a shower.

Yuzuru shook his head at the other boys ' antics before lying back and waiting patiently for his turn. He thought about what he had seen and heard last night when Chiaki had thought he was asleep and sighed. He should have realized sooner how hard it was on the other boy. Instead he had only been thinking of himself. He was grateful for the other boys patience and love and the fact that he was willing to wait for him at the expense of himself. He decided then and there that he wasn't going to say anything about it all. He would show him how he felt as soon as he got the courage to. With that resolved in his mind he waited for the other boy to leave the bathroom.

When he finally got his turn , he made it quick and after a quick kiss they went downstairs to have breakfast.

_**With Kagetora and Naoe...**_

Naoe was fully dressed and sitting on the bed when Kagetora woke up. He turned his head and looked at Naoe sleepily. "Good morning Taka-chan, how are you feeling?" asked Naoe brightly. Kagetora only grunted and began to pull the covers back over his head. Naoe laughed softly at the childish action before leaning over and pulling the covers back off. He gave the sleeping man a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

After telling the others that Kagetora was sleeping, he left instructions not to disturb him and after quickly grabbing some breakfast, he left for the temple.

After sleeping away most of the morning, Kagetora finally woke up around midday. After taking a quick shower, he went downstairs to find some breakfast. When he got downstairs he found Haruie and Chiaki in a corner by themselves talking quietly. Mia and Yuzuru were sitting at the dining table doing homework. After greeting everyone, he walked into the kitchen," damn Naoe to hell," he thought rubbing his lower back, " it hurts to even walk."

"Still hurting?' Asked a voice behind him and he jumped. He turned around to look at a smirking Chiaki and sighed, " what do you want Chiaki?" he asked.

Chiaki looked at him, his face becoming serious and he said softly, " thank you." Kagetora looked at him in puzzlement, " huh?" he asked.

"For forgiving Naoe and giving him another chance even though he didn't deserve it this time. For years I was angry with you about the way you treated him and I used to hate you. But you've changed and I'm happy about that. You've become a better leader and friend and I'm glad to serve you. So thank you." he said seriously.

Kagetora smiled at him and said, " no Chiaki thank you." Chiaki's face lit up in surprise and pleasure. The old Kagetora would never thank them for anything, instead he regarded everything they did for him as their sacred duty.

"Your welcome, my lord," he said, then he snickered, " it's nice to know you no longer have a stick up your ass, though if you did there would be no room for Naoe," he said cheekily. Kagetora blushed full force, " shut the hell up you bastard!" he growled out. Chiaki laughed and slapped him on the back, soliciting a painful grown from the other boy, before walking out of the room to rejoin Haruie.

_**Earlier that morning...**_

_**Training with Yuzuru...**_

As soon as they finished breakfast they decided to continue there training. Haruie began to teach him how to resist possession. She did so by trying to push small balls of energy at his soul and he used his will to resist and push it back.. They were beginning to be successful at it and had moved on to more dense spiritual energy balls. All this was being done under the careful supervision of Chiaki. That way if Yuzuru began to lose control he could intervene.

They also began to teach Yuzuru how to access small amounts of his power and control it properly , since Naoe was busy at the temple at the moment. They figured that he had enough to deal with without adding more at the moment.

They did this for the next two hours until they figured Yuzuru had done enough for that session.

Yuzuru went over to Mia and they began to do homework and study for the upcoming year. Meanwhile Haruie and Chiaki went to their rooms to do their individual training.

_**With Haruie...**_

Haruie sat on a cushion in a meditative pose in her room. She blocked out everything around her and began to focus on the souls of everyone in the house. She visualized an empty place in her mind and reached out to Mias soul. She began to focus her ability and after an hour she could sense everyone in the house clearly, and see where they were and what they were doing! It was like infrared heat signatures in her mind. She decided that that was enough for that session and went downstairs to check on the others. After checking on Mia and Yuzuru, she went back up the stairs to see Chiaki.

_**with Chiaki...**_

Chiaki sat in the middle of his bed and cleared his mind. He began to build walls and specialized barriers around his mind so as not to be overwhelmed with the others thoughts when he opened himself to them. He spent a half an hour doing this before finally beginning to reach out with his mind.

He slowly let go and envisioned his subconscious reaching out to Mia. He didn't choose Yuzuru because he didn't want to accidentally unlock anything. Nor kagetora and haruie because, Haruie was training as well and kagetora would probably sense him and pull him into his dreamscape or worse.

He entered her mind and began to build a link in her subconscious. "Mia ," he said mentally. She didn't respond. He began to strengthen the link, reenforcing it into her mind and creating a pathway to him. He also developed a way to block her out if necessary and vice-versa. "Mia," he called out again and this time he could sense her surprise and scepticism. "Mia it's me Chiaki, im just creating the link Kagetora-sama asked me to do, so please don't be alarmed. Don't worry all your secrets are safe." he reassured, picking up that stray thought. He felt her laughter and acceptance. She then decided to test it out to see if it went both ways, " Chiaki, this is cool." He sent her a mental smile before withdrawing. It took him a few more minutes to build up more mental barriers in her head, so as not to cause headaches or worse, drive her insane, the he gently closed the link.

He returned to awareness just as Haruie entered and he smiled at her before going downstairs with her to find something to eat. All that made them hungry. It appeared there new activities would require more energy. He snickered to himself thinking, " no I know where they got the term brainfood."

after eating two large bowls of cereal, they went to the sitting room, where they could see Mia and Yuzuru and talked for a while. A few minutes later Kagetora came downstairs, greeted them and went to the kitchen. Chiaki calmly got up and followed.

_**Back to the current time...**_

By the time Kagetora had started eating, he heard the doorbell ring and reluctantly went to answer it. It was the men that Mia had called in to soundproof the rooms. He quickly showed them to the bedrooms so they could begin their work. They left three hours later and by then Naoe had returned.

As soon as the men left kagetora suggested that they all go see a movie together. The others agreed and went to their rooms to change. He walked to his room and began to undress. Naoe came up behind him and ran his hand down his back to cup his firm ass.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he pressed his arousal up against him. Kagetora leaned into him, pressing his ass up against Naoes' arousal and said, " a little sore but I'll be fine." Naoe slid his hand down and began stroking Kagetoras' cock. "You didn't give me a hello kiss when I got back ," he informed the boy. Kagetora immediately turned around and kissed him deeply. Finally he pulled away and said, " we''ll have to finish this later. We have to get dressed for the movies remember?" he informed the man. Naoe sighed and reluctantly went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he returned Kagetora was already dressed and combing his hair. He pulled a white t-shirt and some blue jeans to match Kagetora. He also followed the boys lead and teamed it with a leather Jacket as well. Kagetora turned and looked at him, "you know you should really dress like this more often, it makes you look really sexy," he said. He walked up to Naoe and caressed his cock through his jeans before pulling away.

"You know before, even though I knew you were a tease, I never would have pegged you as such a naughty little boy," said Naoe, sounding a bit annoyed. Kagetora laughed before saying, " but we both know you like it. Besides, aren't you the naughty one? Fucking a high school boy?" he said , walking up to Naoe and rubbing up against him . Leaning over to his ear he whispered, " don't forget, you're the one who deflowered this naughty little boy, so your stuck with me." he licked Naoes ear and the older man moaned. "Don't you remember Naoe?" he teased, " you had me under you writhing with pleasure and begging you for more as you lifted my hips and fucked me hard." he lifted a leg and sliding it between Naoes' pressed it up against his aching arousal. Naoe moaned and Kagetora laughed.

"Naughty boy. Don't worry as soon as I get back im gonna give you the perfect cure for teasing me like this." Naoe threatened. Kagetora moaned and rubbed his arousal against Naoes' hardness, " promise?" he asked seductively. Then he pulled away and sauntered out the door, well aware of the fact that Naoe was checking out his ass.

Naoe watched Kagetora walk out the room looking all sexy and sighed. Then something occurred to him, he grabbed the lubricant, slipped it in his pocket and followed.

_**At the movie...**_

Chiaki and Yuzuru drove together in Chiakis' car while the others went with Naoe. They got to the theater and decided to see "Bourne Ultimatum" . While Naoe and Kagetora went to get the tickets, the others went to get the snacks.

Mia, Chiaki, Haruie and Yuzuru decided to sit in the middle of the theater. Kagetora was about to follow them when, much to his embarrassment, Naoe firmly gripped his arm and pulled him to the back of the theater, away from everyone else. Fortunately for them, there was no one else in the last three rows and it was also pretty dark there.

"Dammit Naoe, what's with you always dragging me around?" Kagetora hissed at him. Naoe laughed softly then leaned over and pulled the irritated boy into a kiss. Kagetora immediately forgot about his irritation and began to kiss him back hungrily. Naoe slipped his hand down to the boys' crotch and undid his button and zipper. He caressed him through his briefs for a moment , feeling the almost searing heat coming from his hardness , before sliding his hand in and gripping his cock firmly. Kagetora moaned into Naoes' kiss and Naoe broke away long enough to whisper in his ear, " shhh, you have to keep it down. We don't want to be thrown out by security now do we?" he asked while continuing to stroke the boys cock.

Kagetora was beside himself with pleasure, he had to keep reminding himself of where he was in order not to scream. He reached over and released Naoes cock from his clothes and began to massage the precum back into his tip. Naoe shuddered and reached into his pocket. He let go of the boys' erection and opened his wallet to pull out the spare condom he always carried. He pulled it on and reached for the lub. After applying it to himself to make it easier sliding into the boy, he reached over and pulled the boys pants down his legs and made him lift his hips slightly. He gently inserted two of his fingers and began to stretch and lubricate his inner walls. It didn't take long because it was only yesterday that they had mad love. He gently pulled Kagetora over to him and after positioning him over his erection, gently slid into him. Naoe bit his lip to keep from moaning out his pleasure and Kagetora threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent pleasure filled scream.

Naoe began to thrust in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, up and down into the boys' slippery portal.

Kagetora winced with every thrust, he had a tiny tear from yesterday as well as the fact that he was still sore. But all that was forgotten when Naoe reached around and began to stroke his dripping cock in time with his thrusts. The mixture of pleasure and pain, as well as the excitement and danger of being caught was too much for the poor boy. He came hard, spilling all over Naoes' hand and Naoe quickly followed. He leaned against Naoe for a while, catching his breath. When his breathing had finally returned to normal ,he slipped off Naoes' now flaccid member and pulling out his handkerchief began to clean himself up. He looked over and saw that Naoe was doing the same. After cleaning themselves up and a quick trip to the bathroom, they settled down and holding each other close, watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie, Haruie began complaining that she was hungry and they all decided to go to a restaurant. After much debating, they finally settled on a particular American restaurant and Naoe called ahead to reserve a table for them.

By the time they got there, their table was ready and it turned out that the owner was a close friend of Naoes parents. After much introductions, the owner said that their meal was on the house and Kagetora laughed gleefully.

Naoe and the others looked at him suspiciously, since he was the one who had insisted on this particular restaurant, and it all clicked. "Don't tell me, you had a vision." said Chiaki laughing. Kagetora nodded and the others joined in his laughter. "Good job bro," said Mia, slapping her brother on the back. The others continued to laugh except for Naoe , who said, " I wouldn't be so happy Kagetora-sama. I know for a fact that, as we speak , the owner is on the phone, telling my mom about you. Especially since we were holding hands when we came in." he informed the boy. Kagetoras mirth disappeared immediately.

Looking over at his worried face, Naoe said, " I have a feeling I will be receiving a call from my parents soon." he said seriously. No sooner had he said that, than his cellphone began to ring. The others giggled and Kagetora groaned.

Naoe reached into his pocket for his phone and pulled it out. Before answering , he said to the table in general, " by the way, my parents know all about us and me being a possessor and all that. They have known since I was a baby since they deal in the spiritual arts and all." he then answered the phone, leaving the others to take this all in.

Kagetora was a bit annoyed at finding out this way, but shrugged it off since Mia knew as well. He listened to Naoe talking to his parents and sighed. He began to worry about how he would handle them, when it came to him. Fortunately for him , this vision was shorter and the others hadn't noticed. He turned to Naoe and said calmly, " invite your parents over for tea next Friday at 5pm. Don't give them my address just yet though, you'll do that next Thursday."

naoe and the others where puzzled by this but did as he ordered. After saying goodbye to his parents he turned to Kagetora, " what was that all about?" Naoe asked. Kagetora looked at him and said smiling, "I had another vision. Naoe, tomorrow we are going to buy a new house for all of us, with some of our winnings. We wont have to change schools or anything and it will be a bit closer to your temple. It will have ten bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a large kitchen, a library, an office, a large family room, dining room, a games room, and three guest bathrooms as well as an outdoor pool. It will also have a large garage to fit all three of your cars, Chiakis' car ,Haruie and my bikes and space for at least four more cars. It is also surrounded by its own private fence to keep everyone else out and a large entry gate." he informed the others happily. The others gasped happily in surprise before hugging each other happily.

There food arrived then and they began to eat. Kagetora asked for updates on their training and was delighted to hear that they were doing well. And hour later, they thanked there hosts for the wonderful meal and went home.

_**TBC**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__HI THERE, sorry for taking so long to update. Ill will be adding the next chapter tomorrow. I've already written it , I just have to type it. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. I find your input very valuable and it helps me improve my writing. Also im doing research on writing malexmale pairing. Any suggestions on books to check out would be most welcome. I want to write even more steamier sex scenes for everyone to enjoy. I apologize for all my errors . Thanks a bunch for reading and see you at the next chapter._


	9. of future plans and new lovers

As soon as they got home Mia and Haruie ran up to their room. All the way home they had been planning out the decor for their new bedrooms. They also started to pack up their things as soon as they reached the room, since they would start moving out before the week was over according to Kagetora. They did all this for the next couple of hours until they eventually passed out from exhaustion. By then it was almost morning.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

They watched as the two girls scampered up the stairs and decided to go to there rooms as well, but at a more steady pace. They entered their room and sat on the bed for a minute. Since Mia and Haruie had driven home with them in order to give Kagetora and Naoe some privacy, they hadn't had to chance to discuss the new turns in there lives. They did so now.

"So what do you think about our moving to a bigger house?" asked Yuzuru.

Chiaki looked at him and said, "I like it. I'm glad about the pool and stuff as well as the fact that Kagetora is finally taking charge even without his memories. We will all have our own rooms as well as more space." he leaned over to Yuzuru and said, " but don't even think that I'm gonna allow you to sleep anywhere else but in my bed," he informed the blushing boy.

"You can do whatever you want to your new room but if you try to sleep in it, I will have a lot to say about that."

He pulled Yuzuru into a deep kiss. As Chiaki explored the contours of his mouth, Yuzuru reached over and slid his hand down his shirt and began to stroke his chest. Chiaki moaned and Yuzuru slid his hand further down , until he connected with Chiakis' arousal. He rubbed his open palm against crotch of his pants, stimulating Chiaki in doing so.

Chiaki pulled back and looked at him," do you know what your doing Yuzuru?" he asked, his voice thick with arousal. Yuzuru closed his hand around Chiakis' arousal through his pants and squeezed. Chiaki moaned and Yuzuru said with a faint blush, " I want you Shuhei," he said using Chiakis' first name, " I cant wait any longer."

Chiaki looked at him a bit longer, as if to make sure that he really wanted this, then he pulled him in close. He removed Yuzurus' shirt and began to place soft kisses all over his chest. Yuzuru shuddered and he reached over and began to undo Chiakis' pants. He was about to slip his hand inside but Chiaki slid off the bed and got down on his knees before him. He pulled down Yuzurus' pants and briefs and pulled his slender cock into his mouth. "Oh Shuhei," Yuzuru moaned out as Chiaki began to suck him hard. He used his tongue and caressed the underside of the cock in his mouth. Then he slid his tongue up to the tip and licked the precum before pulling it all in to the hilt.

Yuzurus' whole body shook as he moaned. He began thrusting his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Chiakis mouth. Chiaki began to caress his cock with his tongue as he moved it in and out of the warm cavern of his mouth. He began to do it faster and faster, tightening the muscles in his mouth around it and increase his suction. Yuzurus' whole body shuddered as he came into Chiakis waiting mouth.

Chiaki licked his lips and told him to go lie on the bed. Yuzuru stepped out of the bundle of clothes at his feet and lifting the covers, slid under them. He watched as Chiaki undressed before going over and retrieving a bottle of lubricant. He watched in open fascination as Chiaki began to rub the slick substance all over his throbbing erection before adding a bit more to his fingers. Chiaki looked up at him and smiled wolfishly.

Yuzuru shuddered as he watched Chiaki stalk over to the bed and slip under the sheets. Chiaki reached up and kissed him as he inserted a finger inside him. He tensed around the invading digit before relaxing. He could taste himself on Chiakis lips as Chiaki began to slide the digit in and out of him. He felt Chiaki add another finger and unconsciously tensed. Chiaki used his other hand to caress his inner thigh in a comforting motion, silently reassuring him. After adding a third finger and working them in him for a few minutes, Chiaki finally decided he was ready.

After removing his finger, Chiaki gently put his tip at his entrance and began to slowly penetrate him. He paused whenever the boy tensed, moving a bit further whenever he relaxed, until he was finally deep inside him. He waited until Yuzuru told him it was okay to proceed then began to move slowly. He hit his prostate and the boys whole body jerked. "What was that?" the boy moaned out.

Chiaki smiled and said, " that was the button to heaven," he snickered.

" huh?" Asked Yuzuru.

Chiaki slid out and made sure to hit the "button" head on again ,on his way in.

Yuzuru swore he saw stars and he moaned out, "oooooh I see. Do it again!" he demanded.

Chiaki looked down at his suddenly demanding lover and laughed. Then he rolled over and placed Yuzuru on top. " why don't you do it yourself ?" he challenged. "Ride me!" he ordered. Yuzuru blushed but lifted his hips and then slid back down. Hitting his prostate immediately.

"Oh yes," he moaned out and picked up the pace. His own cock began dripping precum on Chiakis' chest and Chiaki reached up and stroked him to another shattering orgasm. Chiaki felt his inner walls tightening around him and he thrusted up hard into the boys welcoming tightness, spurting his warm essence deep inside.

They laid like that for a few minutes before Yuzuru slid off and laid beside him. He reached over and pulled him in close before saying, "so tell me how was your first time ?" asked Chiaki. Yuzuru moaned then said, " it was wonderful. No wonder Naoe and Kagetora are always going at it like bunnies."

Chiaki laughed at this then said," come on lets get you cleaned up." he picked up the tired blond and took him to the bathroom. After cleaning up they returned to the bed and settled in for the night.

As the boy began to fall off to sleep, he said, " Shuhei, we have to do this again, just as soon as my hips stopped hurting." then he fell asleep. Chiaki laughed silently, knowing that the boy would be in even more pain the next day.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Naoe shook his head as he watched the others hurry to there rooms.

"God I'm thirsty," mumbled Kagetora from beside him and he turned and looked at the boy before saying, " I'll go get us something to drink." he then walked off to the kitchen.

Kagetora walked up the stairs carefully and made his way to his bedroom. "_**God my hips are killing me**_," he thought.

He walked into his bedroom and began stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. He adjusted the dials and stepped into the shower. He leaned over and placing one hand on the wall before him for support, began to massage his lower back. The water sloshed down, soaking his hair and running down his aching body. He moaned in pleasure as the warm water began to ease some of his aches.

Naoe came back from the kitchen and noticed that Kagetora had already gone to there bedroom. He calmly followed. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot before putting the drinks down on the bedside table. A beer for him and a soda for Kagetora. He then noticed the clothes strewn all over the floor leading to the open bathroom and smiled. He quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom.

Pulling back the curtain, he saw the position Kagetora was standing in and laughed wolfishly. " I see you're already in position," he said as he stepped in behind the irritated boy.

"Not tonight Naoe," said the boy. Naoe ignored him and cupping his ass, gently slid in. They both moaned, but for different reasons. "Just a quickie taka-chan I promise," he said and began to slid in and out.

"God damn you you bastard! Didn't I say not tonight. My ass is fucking sore!" yelled the angry boy. Naoe just laughed and continued to pound him. He then deliberately hit his prostrate and the boy said, "damn you don't you ever get enough?" he asked frustratedly.

By now he was aroused despite himself. Naoe reached around and began to stroke his cock," no I don't. You feel so good on my cock and I have four hundred years to make up for. Besides no how you complain, you like it. Your cock doesn't lie," he teased as he continued to nail him.

He leaned over and bit his neck before saying, "take it lord Kagetora, you know you like it. Your so naughty, having me fuck you hard like this. You love feeling me fill up your tight little ass with my cum don't you." and Kagetora moaned and began moving his hips to meet his thrusts. He was getting even more turned on by the usually proper man talking dirty.

"Oh fuck Naoe, harder please," he begged. Naoe began fucking him harder and speeded up his strokes on his leaking cock.

"Yes beg for my cock you little whore. Tell me you want more. Tell me to cum inside you." he ordered.

Kagetora moaned and said," oh god yes Naoe fuck me hard. I want more. Take me! Come inside me. Give it to me hard and fast Naoe." he begged.

Naoe moaned before saying, " I knew you loved it you little slut. Begging for my cock like this. Now cum for me you naughty boy." he ordered.

Kagetora whole body shook with pleasure. Naoes' hard cock inside him, his hand on his aching cock, the cold wall under his hands , the warm water rushing down his body and an ache on his neck where Naoe bit him. He screamed and shot his load in an arc on the wall before him. Naoe immediately followed after him, pumping kagetora full of his cum and gripping his hips firmly as he flooded him. He moaned and tried to catch his breath, before pulling back and looking at the exhausted boy.

Kagetora was leaning over with his hands on the wall to support his weight. His whole body shook as he tried to catch his breath. Naoes' cum was dripping out of him and running down his thighs. He looked nothing like the lord he was. Instead he looked like a beautiful sex-slave who had just finished servicing his master, before bending over to take his "reward".

Naoe moaned at the sight and was tempted to go another round but he knew the boy wouldn't appreciate that little impulse. Instead he cleaned the boy up before carrying him back to the bedroom.

Sitting with his against the beds backboard, with Kagetora resting his head on his lap, he asked, "so what did you have in mind for tomorrow?" Kagetora quickly relayed the details of his plans. They began talking about shopping for their bedroom furniture together and kagetora told him that really wanted them to do it together because he already thought of him as husband. Naoe said to him, "wanna make it official after you graduate?" Kagetora looked up at him surprised before saying, "are you proposing to me Naoe?"

Naoe looked down at him and smiled, "yes I am. While it wont be recognized by the law, we can actually have a ceremony and exchange rings. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Kagetora smiled at him before saying, "yes Naoe , was there any doubt in your mind?" instead of answering, Naoe reached down and kissed him. After breaking the kiss Kagetora said, " besides me buying a house is a good thing. I have to impress your parents when we meet. I don't want them thinking there little Yoshiaki is marrying a bum." he teased, using the same tone that Naoes mother had used on the phone.

Naoe colored slightly before leaning down and tickling him. Kagetora squirmed and giggled hysterically, until Naoe finally took pity on him and stopped. "That's what you get for teasing me," he said, pretending to be annoyed. The boy smiled up at him before saying, "tell me about your family".

Naoe looked down at him in surprise. This was the first time that he had ever asked about them. Naoe cleared his throat and began.

"Well I have three brothers and a sister. My oldest brothers' name is Shinohara. He's married to my sister-in-law by the name of Miho and they have a three year old son named Sotaru. He's thirty-eight and will take over from father on day. My second brothers' name is Minoru and he's twenty-six and unmarried. He has his own accounting firm. Kaoru is the youngest and is the same age as Mia. He likes video games and motorcycles, kinda like you." Naoe teased before continuing, "my sister's name is Sakura and she is twenty-four. She is unmarried and is an elementary school teacher.

Kagetora thought about it before saying, "what about your parents?" Naoe took a deep breath before continuing, "my dad's name is Kaname and he inherited the temple from his father and so on. My mom's name is Yuki and she is a housewife. She likes flowers and sewing. I guess you could say I had a normal childhood." he finished.

Kagetora nodded before saying, " you said they knew about you before you told them, how?"

Naoe thought about the best way to put it before saying, "well my parents could tell I was different ever since I was a baby and my father soon realized I was a possessor. By the time I was six , my parents were sure of it. After all I was an adult in a child's body. Also whenever I went to sleep I would always dream of past events or you and call out your name. They knew from the history books who you were and finally asked me about all of it. I was always lonely and missing you, so I didn't care if they hated me. I told them the truth and they acted as if it was nothing. They still accepted me as their own son even though they knew I had taken his body. My father said what was meant to be was as it should be. The rest of my family knows as well and they were happy when I found you. They have been dying to meet you ever since." he said.

This time Kagetora looked up at him, " so why didn't you tell me before?" he asked quietly, but deep down he knew.

"Because I didn't know how you would react and I was scared that you would reject me infront of my family," the older man confessed softly.

"Oh Naoe," said Kagetora as he reached up to comfort him, "I don't think I would have done that. Think about it Naoe, even when I objected to a closer relationship with you, I still never let you go. Haven't you ever noticed that?" he asked softly .

Naoe looked at him as that realization dawned. Kagetora smiled at him and said, " you once said that I wouldn't release you from my chains and you were right. I will never let you go. You mine, forever. Just as I'm yours."he confessed softly.

Naoe leaned down and kissed him passionately. Then he adjusted his position so that he was lying next to him and pulling kagetora in his arms, they finally went off to sleep.

TBC

authors note: thank you so much for reading and thank you all so much for your reviews. I've already written the next chapter and will be typing it as soon as possible.i.e.between now and tomorrow. So what did you think of Yuzurus first time? Hoped you like. Also im looking for stories and books to read so that I can improve my boyxboy love scenes. Any suggestion would be most appreciated. I know my story has a lot of lemons in it so sorry if I offend anyone. what can I say , im a yaoi fangirl. Thanks a bunch for reading. Also check out my other stories. Ttyl.


	10. of shopping and angry lovers

_**the next morning...**_

_**With Haruie and Mia...**_

The girls woke up and after taking quick showers, they hurried downstairs to make breakfast. The both decided that as soon as breakfast was over, they would be going back to bed.

Mia walked over to the radio, turned it on, and began making breakfast.

"Oh Haruie, your gonna be sleeping alone tonight cuz I promised my best friend at our last sleepover that I'd be sleeping over tonight as well, okay?" she said.

Haruie smiled and said, "that's cool Mia-chan. Just don't forget to tell your bro about it." she reminded her. Mia laughed , knowing her bro would freak if she went missing, then nodded in agreement. The girls then went on to make breakfast, singing along to their favorite songs.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

Yuzuru woke up and rolled over unto his back, "oh god!" he moaned as pain shot up his spine from his lower regions.

Chiaki looked over at him and laughed, "oh poor baby, did I take you too hard last night?" he asked, then with a smirk, " you were riding me so its not my fault you know."

The boy rolled over and gave him a hateful glare underneath his blush.

"I'm glad you think its funny,"said the irritated blond, "but keep it up and you wont be going there again." he warned.

Chiaki instantly became serious, "sorry honey, I was just trying to cheer you up."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes as if to say , "yeah right," then carefully crawled out of the bed. He stood up and moaned as the pain increased, before slowly making his way to the bathroom.

After using it and finally getting dressed, he grumpily walked passed a smirking Chiaki.

Chiaki watched as his lover slowly made his way out the door and silently berated himself for his stupidity. He sighed and hurried into the bathroom to wash up before going down stairs, wondering how he would make it all up to his angry lover.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Kagetora woke up to the feel of Naoe's hand fondling his morning erection and feeling Naoe's hard cock pressing up against his ass.

"Don't even fucking try it!" he said angrily, " my ass is already fucking sore and I have a slight tear." he glared out.

He pushed Naoe's hand away and got up. "Try anything before I say so and I will fucking rip your cock off," he threatened. Then he turned around and slammed into the bathroom.

Naoe watched him go sadly, before the irony of the situation hit him and he snickered.

When Kagetora returned from his shower, he walked over to his closet and tried to decide what to wear. His ass hurt so much that he decided to wear a yukata. He pulled on a pair of boxers instead of his usual briefs and glaring at the smirking man, who was lying on the bed watching him, he slowly walked out of the room.

Naoe saw Kagetora getting dressed in a yukata and couldn't help smirking. " _I guess I really gave it to him_," he thought. When the boy turned and glared at him before leaving the room, he couldn't help laughing out loud.

Kagetora heard Naoe laughing as soon as he left the room and was furious. He began to think about how he would punish him for it. He decided that he would be the one laughing when the night was over. With that thought in his head, he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

_**In the dining room...**_

Kagetora walked in and grunted out a greeting before carefully sitting down in his chair.

Yuzuru looked over at him and thought, " why didn't I wear a Yukata like him, my hips are killing me in these pants." He pointedly ignored Chiaki sitting beside him and turned to Kagetora.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked.

Kagetora took a sip of his tea before saying, "well as soon as I'm done eating breakfast, I'm gonna set up a meeting with the real estate agent for later on in the evening. Then Chiaki, your gonna drive all of us to the store to pick out all our new bedroom sets and stuff like that. Naoe will join us there as soon as he gets out of work. Then we can come back here for a while and do some packing. Don't worry about the furniture here, I'm gonna make arrangements with the agent to sell these ones. I figured we should all make a full and fresh start. I will also be making arrangements to have a cleaning service come in to clean our place two or three times a week. That way Mia will only have to worry about the basics and cooking along with Haruie."

The others nodded in agreement with everything he said and smiled at him. They were all happy to have their own private space and still live together.

Just then Naoe walked in. He greeted everyone and sat next to Kagetora and began to share breakfast for himself. He turned to Kagetora holding up the teapot and said, " would you like some more?"

Kagetora turned around and snarled cattily at him, before remembering where he was and blushing. Everyone except for Yuzuru laughed. He looked over at Kagetora and caught his eye. In that instance, the two of them made a silent agreement to punish their naughty lovers for their earlier upset.

Chiaki and Naoe saw their pleased expressions and shared a worried look, they both knew that they would be regretting there earlier transgressions.

Mia turned to her brother and said, " Taka-chan, I'm going to spend over at my bestfriend's place tonight okay?" Kagetora nodded and said, " I'll let Naoe or Chiaki drop you off there." then an idea formed in his head and he smirked, " since you're gonna be at your friends place tonight Mia, the rest of us are gonna go to a club tonight okay? We'll be home late but call us in the morning to come pick you up okay?" he said.

He looked over at Yuzuru and blinked suggestively at him. Yuzuru immediately caught on and smiled, " yeah lets all do that." he said.

Haruie nodded happily, always up for a party and Naoe and Chiaki looked at each other and groaned inwardly. They had a bad feeling about this.

After breakfast, Kagetora thanked the girls then went to the sitting room to call the agent while they cleaned up. Naoe walked in on his way out the door and was about to kiss him goodbye but the glare he got from Kagetora quickly disabused him of that idea. He sighed sadly and went out the door.

Yuzuru pointedly ignored Chiaki as he helped the girls clean up. After clearing the table, he walked into the sitting room so that he could have a little chat with Kagetora. Chiaki sighed and went to his room to get his keys and wallet. That way they could all leave as soon as they were done with there various tasks.

Kagetora thanked the agent for the appointment and hung up. He turned to Yuzuru, who was sitting there waiting for him and smiled. "Come on, lets go to my room so we can talk," he said, conspiratingly. The blond nodded and followed him.

_**In Kagetora's room..**_

Yuzuru followed Kagetora inside and closed the door. Kagetora invited him to lie on the bed next to him. The blond agreed and they both laid down, taking the weight off there aching hips. They both groaned in pleasure for no longer being on their feet.

"I knew it would hurt and everything but gosh, my hips are killing me," said Yuzuru.

Kagetora grunted in agreement then said, " uh huh , Naoe was pissed off at me during our

first time and god did it hurt, especially the next morning," he confided.

Yuzuru groaned, " yeah, I'm really feeling it now. And wearing pants, ugh!" he said.

Kagetora nodded, "after our first time the night before last, that damn bastard had me in the movie theater and again in the shower before bed. I'm surprised I can move at all," he complained.

Yuzuru nodded in sympathy, " I here ya. This morning I woke up and Chiaki thought my discomfort was amusing. Can you believe he actually laughed at me?" he said indignantly.

Kagetora nodded in agreement, " yeah Naoe did the same after I told him it wasn't happening this morning. Those bastards are gonna pay. As soon as we finish shopping for furniture , lets have them drop us off at the mall for a little shopping for the club tonight. Lets fill in Haruie for a little help," he concluded.

Yuzuru nodded, " yeah lets drive them wild at the club then turn them down flat when they want some tonight," he giggled.

Kagetora laughed as well, "we're gonna have a blast. Now find Haruie and fill her in then go change so we can get outta here."

Yuzuru got up and left the room, still snickering as he went to find Haruie. After filling her in, he went to change.

Kagetora put on his business suit that he had bought earlier that year for a parent -teacher meeting for Mia and went down to join the others.

They piled in Chiaki's car and drove to the store. Haruie and Mia were the first to choose their bedroom sets and kagetora used his new credit cards to pay for it. As well as lamps to go one the bedside tables, a chest of drawers for each room, 32' inch flat screen TVs and DVD players, and a desk and chair for each room. Then he did the same for Chiaki and Yuzuru's as well as the other bedrooms. He left one bedroom empty saying he had other plans for it but didn't elaborate. He also waited to buy the bedroom set for his bedroom, choosing to wait for Naoe since it was gonna be his room too.

Then he purchased a new refrigerator, a large wine cabinet that took up an entire wall, a

stove, dishwasher as well as other appliances for the kitchen. He then moved on to the dining room, where he bought a large table that could extend to seat twenty people as well as china cabinets, a crystal chandelier and a crystal vase for the centerpiece. For the sitting room he bought, two sets of leather sofas, one black and one white, a beautiful coffee table, a crystal vase for its centerpiece and various wall lamps. For the family room he bought, a huge flat screen t.v. that would take up almost the entire wall, two more sets of leather sofas, this time in cream, large surround sound speakers and entertainment center, a DVD player as well as various wall lamps. He knew that all the rooms had ceiling lights but he still bought lamps anyway.

For the office he bought a large desk with matching chairs, a computer, a file cabinet, matching bookcases and lamps. For the library he bought two sets of black leather sofa, a large table with twelve matching chairs, eight computers, a chandelier, a crystal vase for its centerpiece, as well as a small wine cabinet for that room. He didn't buy any bookshelves because he knew from his vision that the house already had built in ones.

Then he went on to the games room and bought, two pool tables, a hockey table, a poker table, four playstation 3s, two xbox 360s, and various games to go with them, as well as two black leather sofa sets and a large refrigerator for drinks. He also bought carpets for every room in the house, he didn't have any problems with sizes or anything because he had already seen it all in his vision. He got a few chairs and tables as well as beach umbrellas for around the pool outside.

By then Naoe had arrived and they went and picked out their bedroom set together. They arranged to have it all delivered the next day and the salesman as well as the manager,

thanked them profusely for their patronage and invited them back anytime. They even gave them free delivery since they bought out practically the whole store.

They left that store and entered another, where they bought, fine china, curtains, comforters, sheets, silverware, wine glasses etc.

Then they went to the mall where he bought, two new laptops for himself and Mia, as well as cellphones. They went to the bookstore and bought, six different sets of encyclopedias, dictionaries, history books, books on religious artifacts as well as tea ceremonies. They bought the entire works of Shakespeare , books on different languages etc. they also bought books on mechanics and bikes as well as reference books for Mia's classes.

After arranging for them to be delivered the next day, the girls, Yuzuru and Kagetora, went to shop for their night out, leaving Naoe and Chiaki to go get them something to eat. After that Kagetora dragged Mia and Haruie into a jewelry store, where he bought them both d a diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet, much to their delight. He also got a pair of earring for him and Yuzuru.

After eating Kagetora and Naoe left to meet the agent at the house, while the others went to drop off Mia before going home to get ready.

They toured the house with the agent although Kagetora already knew what it looked like. He didn't want to make her suspicious. Fortunately for them , the house had just been painted so they wouldn't have to. They read and signed the contract for the house and after calling the bank and informing them to immediately transfer the funds, much to the delight of the agent, they arranged to begin moving in the next they . They also arranged to put there house and furniture on the market as soon as they moved out completely. After much signing and handshake, they left a happy and teary-eyed agent to go home.

As soon as they got home they hurried up the stairs to get dressed. After a quick shower, as soon as Naoe was dressed Kagetora kicked him out and ushered Haruie and Yuzuru in.

When they finally finished getting all made up, they went down the stairs after Haruie. They heard the words, "fucking hell!" and "holy shit" coming from both Naoe and Chiaki and laughed gleefully.

Yuzuru was wearing a diamond earring in his right ear and eyeliner to bring out his eyes. He had on a slightly red lipgloss deepening his already red colored lips and making them look wet and kissable. He wore a skin tight red sleeveless spandex mesh top, that showed his nipples. He had on skin tight leather pants that hung low on his hips and black boots.

Kagetora wore the matching earring in his right ear as well as eyeliner and lipgloss like Yuzuru. But his tight sleeveless top was shimmering black and had the words "virgin: willing to take riding lessons" in shimmering silver on it. It didn't even cover much but instead stopped just under his belly button. He was also wearing skin tight black leather pant except the sides had tiny straps going across and all the way down, showing creamy white skin through the open spaces. Like Yuzuru's it hung low on his hips, showing even more skin as it molded itself to his shapely ass.

Both Chiaki and Naoe looked at them and groaned, fighting the urge to drag them back up the stairs and give them a good hard fucking for the rest of the night. But since they were already in trouble they knew there partners would not appreciate their impulsiveness.

So gritting their teeth, they locked up the house and left for the club. It was decided that Naoe would drive, but much to their disgust, the boys decided to sit in the back with Haruie in the middle, leaving Haruie to snicker at them while they boys joked around between themselves.

Since it was the local hotspot, there was a long line outside, but since Kagetora was a

regular as well as a friend of the owner, they were immediately allowed in. Kagetora slipped a couple of bills to the bouncers before going in.

As soon as they walked in they saw Saori and a few of their other classmates. They greeted them before asking Chiaki to go get drinks, since they knew Naoe would only buy them soda. As soon as Chiaki left Yuzuru went to dance with Saori and Kagetora looked at Naoe and smirked as he was dragged unto the dancefloor by Haruie. They got a spot next to Yuzuru and began to dance.

By the time they looked over to where they had come from, Chiaki had returned with their drinks and was watching Yuzuru dance with Saori. He knew that Saori had a huge crush on Yuzuru and the look on his face mirrored Naoe's, they were pissed. Yuzuru and Kagetora looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked at Haruie who took the hint and began dancing with Saori.

Yuzuru and kagetora moved in close to each other and began dancing. The began running there hands all over each other as they moved. Most of the people on the dancefloor stopped and began watching the two boys dance. (They were dancing to Evanescence going under).

They were beautiful together and it was amazing to watch. As they moved seductively in time with music, rubbing against each other, people began to whistle and spur them on. Kagetora pulled Yuzuru's hips into his and they began gyrating up and down against each other on the dancefloor, directly under the disco ball.

They looked over at their lovers and giggled. They decided to turn it up a notch and began to caress each other's naked skin as well as grinding up against each other, much to the delight of their audience. Pretty soon , they were surrounded by a group of drop dead gorgeous men who wanted to join in the fun.

The took a quick peek at their lovers and noticed that Chiaki was practically blowing smoke rings out his nostrils and Naoe looked like he was going to murder someone. One of the men moved in too close to Kagetora and Naoe snapped, he began to make his way through the crowd to his side, followed by an equally angry Chiaki.

Kagetora looked at Yuzuru and whispered , "remember no sex," just before he was pulled away by Naoe off the dancefloor and to the sides of the club. Chiaki grabbed Yuzuru at the same time and began to do the same. A man began to protest but backed up and put up his hands at the look Naoe and Chiaki gave him.

Meanwhile the rest of their friends just watched it all in shock. They had had no idea that the two boys were gay. Saori looked heartbroken when she realized that she had never had a chance. Haruie was laughing in delight at the boys' game and she walked over to the bar and got a seat to watch the drama unfold. She raised a glass and toasted the boys' for a job well done.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

"Ow, you're hurting my arm," cried Yuzuru as Chiaki pulled him off to the side, on the edge of the dancefloor.

"That's not all that gonna be hurting if you don't behave!" growled Chiaki. " what the hell was that all about Yuzuru? I know that you're angry about this morning but I wasn't expecting you to come here and act like a cheap slut!" he yelled out.

Yuzuru's head snapped back and his eyes widened in shock and hurt at what his lover had said. Chiaki finally realized what he had said and started to apologize but was cut off by a resounding slap. Yuzuru then turned and ran out of the club with tears running down his face.

_**Meanwhile with Naoe and kagetora...**_

Naoe dragged Kagetora across the room and slammed him up against the wall, "don't you ever do that again!" he growled out angrily.

"Do what Naoe ? I was just dancing with my bestfriend," said Kagetora, angry at being slammed into the wall. " wasn't it amusing to you? Like this morning when I was in pain and you wanted to fuck and I refused you?" he said spitefully.

Naoe leaned over to Kagetora's ear, and angry at the mention of his earlier rejection , said, " at least Masashi didn't bitch and moan like a little girl about it after a nailed him" he said viciously. He heard Kagetora gasp and realized what he had just said and paled. Kagetora reached up and slapped him hard before running out after Yuzuru.

Haruie ran out of the club after the two couples to see what was going on and found the two boys standing together crying. They got in the car in the same arrangement they had come in and both boys cried silently as they drove home. As soon as they got home they jumped out of the car and ran off to Yuzuru's room.

Haruie turned to Chiaki and Naoe, " what did the hell did you idiots say to them?" she demanded angrily.

They both shifted nervously before Chiaki said, "I called him a cheap slut."

Naoe looked down and said, "I called him a little girl and compared him to Masashi in bed."

Haruie gasped in surprise before anger won out. "You dumbasses! What the hell is wrong with you two?" she yelled, "Chiaki, Yuzuru gave his virginity to you and the next day you laugh at him in his pain and call him a cheap slut! Are you a fucking idiot?"

Then she turned to Naoe, "and you, you're old enough to know better. Kagetora not only forgave you for the past but for what you did recently and you do this?" he submitted to you , they way you always wanted, and bought and house to make your relationship even more permanent and you throw your old lover in his face and insult his masculinity? You're both fucking assholes. Take my advice and leave them alone for tonight and wait for them to come to you, cuz you two really fucked up!" with that she stomped up the stairs and down the hall to check on the upset boys.

Haruie tried the door but it was locked. She knocked and informed them that she was alone and waited patiently for them to let her in. Yuzuru opened the door and stepped back to let her in, he was still crying. After locking the door behind her she hugged him then pulled him over to the bed and hugged Kagetora as well.

"Its gonna be fine. I told those idiots to stay away from you until you went to them , so take all the time you need," she said reassuringly. Then she bullied them to go and get changed for bed. Kagetora borrowed one of Yuzuru's pajamas and after they had changed and washed away there tears, Haruie gently tucked them in. They fell asleep almost instantly , holding each others hands. They looked like two cute little boys. Haruie smiled and left the room quietly.

_**With Naoe and Chiaki...**_

After they had both prepared for bed got in next to each other and sighed.

"How the hell did we get here?" asked Chiaki, angry at himself.

"We screwed up. We should have taken care of the problem we created this morning instead of adding to it." said Naoe in self-disgust.

"So what do we do now?" asked Chiaki.

"I have no idea. Wait I guess," said Naoe.

And deeply regretting there actions, sadly went to sleep.

TBC

AUTHORS NOTE: HI THERE SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO ADD THIS ONE ON HERE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE IF THEY ARE FORGIVEN FOR THEIR STUPIDITY OR NOT. THANK YOU FOR READING.


	11. of apologies and making up

_**The next morning...**_

_**With Naoe...**_

Naoe woke to the feeling of Kagetora lying in his arms. He jumped of the bed in surprise. "Ugh Chiaki!! " he thought when he realized who he had been holding. Then he remembered what had happened and groaned.. He hurried into the bathroom and began got ready for work. On his way out the door, he looked over at the door down the hall with regret, then he sadly left for work.

_**With Haruie...**_

Haruie woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She answered it as soon as she saw that it was Mia. After filling her in on the latest event, she told her that Chiaki would be there in half an hour to pick her up. Then she hung up and went to wake up Chiaki.

_**With Chiaki...**_

Chiaki woke up as soon as Haruie burst in through the door. "Wake up dumbass!" she yelled, "you've gotta go pick up Mia so we can finish packing." Then she stormed out leaving a bewildered Chiaki and went to wake the others.

_**With Yuzuru and Kagetora...**_

They woke up as soon as Haruie walked in. "How are you guys feeling?" she asked gently. The boys gave her a weak smile and got out of bed.

"I have to hurry and get dressed. I need to pick up the keys to our new home from the agent so I can let in delivery men and show them were to set it all up." said Kagetora tiredly.

He turned to Yuzuru, "you wanna come with?" he asked. The other boy nodded and Kagetora turned to Haruie, "Haruie would you begin packing up and wait here for Mia." he asked.

"Sure no problem. Chiaki is already getting ready to go pick her up as we speak." said Haruie.

After thanking her , Kagetora waited for Yuzuru to get dressed then they both went to his room so he could get ready as well. They pointedly ignored Chiaki, whom they met up on in the hallway. He in turn saw the looks on their faces and sheepishly tiptoed pass them to get dressed. By the time they said goodbye to Haruie and left the house, Chiaki had already left.

They went on Kagetora's bike. After picking up the keys from the agent's office, they took a quick stop at an ATM machine, grabbed breakfast from McDonalds before going to their new home.

They got there just in time to see the first truck pull in. For the next few hours, they gave orders to the delivery men and supervised their work.

_**With the others...**_

As soon as Mia and Chiaki returned home, they began helping Haruie to pack up. They ordered pizza for lunch and for the next few hours, packed up on room at a time.

When Naoe got home, he changed quickly and began to help them. Then they loaded some of the stuff in both cars and drove over to their new home to unload as well as to check it out.

While Kagetora and Naoe had already seen it, the others hadn't and after a scream of delight from the girls, and a whistle of approval from Chiaki they began to check it all out. By now the delivery men were almost finished setting things up and the girls kept n squealing as they saw the way everything looked. Even Chiaki let out a whoop when he saw the Games room.

Kagetora slipped the men some bills on their way out the door and after allowing the others to look around one more time, they unloaded the cars and went home.

That night they ordered out and all went to bed exhausted. They kept the sleeping pattern they had taken the night before and this time even Naoe and Chiaki were too tired to put up much of a fight.

Over the next few days, they moved the rest of their things into the new house, put up curtains, made beds, etc. They also went to various stores to buy food, wine, more fine china. Etc. They had people come in to clean , drain and refill the pool, had flowers delivered for the tables etc.

It was Tuesday before they finally decided to officially move in. During those couple of days, every morning the two boys would wake up to flowers, chocolates, plushies etc outside their door, much to the amusement of the girls even though they had suggested it. But the boys stood their ground, decided they would not be swayed so easily. Finally Chiaki and Naoe decided that enough was enough and that they would be spending their first night on their new beds, with their respective partners that night if it killed them.

They all decided to go out for dinner that night to celebrate their new home. By now the boys were tired of sulking as well as the whole no sex thing and so they decided they would give in to the idiots they had for lovers. They both agreed that while what they had said was cruel, they knew what they had signed on for when they decided to be with them, but mostly it was the "no sex" part that made them come around.

They ordered a bottle of expensive wine and juice for Mia. Naoe began to object but Kagetora quickly leaned over and, sliding his hand under the table to caress his cock through his pants, whispered in his ear, " if you let me drink, I'll let you fuck me tonight."

Naoe instantly perked up, "make that two bottles instead," he told the waiter, much to the amusement of the others.

Yuzuru decided to follow Kagetora's lead. After sliding his hand up Chiaki's leg , he whispered to him, " you look so sexy tonight Shuhei, mmmmm I think you're gonna get lucky when we get home." he purred.

Chiaki choked on his wine and began a fit of coughing and Yuzuru snickered and patted his back while the others laughed.

They ate dinner with both boys teasing their partners much to the girls' delight and amusement. They were yaoi fangirls after all.

As soon as they got home Mia and Haruie said goodnight and dashed off to their new rooms. Naoe and Chiaki took their partners hand in a firm grip and dragged them off to their respective bedrooms. Not that the boys were resisting anyway.

_**With Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

They walked into Chiaki's bedroom and shut the door. Chiaki pulled him in for a brief kiss before saying, "I'm so sorry for calling you a slut. I didn't mean that, I was just really angry at the time. I love you and when I saw you dancing like that, I suddenly got really afraid of losing you." he sighed before continuing, " but in my fear and anger I said something I shouldn't have and almost lost you anyway. I'm really sorry."

Yuzuru smiled up at him and nodded before kissing him gently. It was a kiss that reforged their bond and testified of their love for each other. Then he pulled away and began boldly undressing before Chiaki. It seemed that hearing Chiaki speak of his love so openly had removed all his reservations. He walked naked over to the bed and got on, Laying on his side, giving Chiaki full view of him naked body. "Well aren't you gonna come show me how sorry you are?" he asked sexily.

chiaki groaned at the display and hurried over to him. He began to undress as Yuzuru poured lubricant into his hands and began to prepare himself. Chiaki watched as his lover fingered himself and his erection hardened to the point of pain. He got on and laid on his side behind Yuzuru and began to kiss his neck. Yuzuru lifted one of his legs to allow Chiaki to shift into position and said, "lets skip the foreplay, I need you now."

Chiaki almost came at those words and the gesture that went with them. Slipping his leg in between Yuzurus thighs and using his leg to spread him a bit wider, he slid his weeping erection inside him and began to penetrate him gently. He began to thrust in and out slowly and Yuzuru moaned in pleasure. Yuzuru open his thighs even wider, " take me Chiaki, fuck me harder please." he moaned out. Chiaki obliged, pistoning inside him hard and fast. He reached around and began stroking his erection in time with his thrusts, bringing his impatient lover to completion . "Aaaaaaah Shuhei!" Yuzuru screamed as floated among the stars.

Chiaki rolled them over so that Yuzuru was lying on his stomach, while he was on top him and still deep inside. Spreading the boys legs even more, he placed both his legs between his thighs and continued to fuck him hard.

Yuzuru began gripping his thrusting rod with his inner muscles and Chiaki lost it, pumping the boy full of his hot seed.

They made love a few more times before they finally passed out in exhaustion.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

As soon as they got into the bedroom Naoe slammed the door shut before shoving Kagetora up against it in a fierce kiss. He broke the kiss and began to lick and suck on Kagetora's neck and he undressed him. Then he reached down and freed his aching erection.

"I see you ready to collected on my promise," said Kagetora as he was being ravished up against the door. Naoe grunted in response as he retrieved the lubricant from his pants pocket and began slicking his cock. He shoved his pants down and flung them away . Then he picked up the naked boy, wrapped the boys legs around his hips and thrusted up into him.

Kagetora moaned loudly and dug into Naoe's back with his nails. He felt as if he had been impaled on a large silken hot rod.

Naoe used his large body to pin the much smaller boy in place and gripping his hips firmly, began pounding up into him. He fucked him hard up against the door, giving it to Kagetora just they way he needed it, deep, hard and fast.

Kagetora felt his erection rubbing against both their stomach between them, providing just the right friction. He raked his nails down Naoe's back just as Naoe hit his sweet spot and he painted both their stomachs in creamy white. He screamed Naoes name as he ejaculated and Naoe quickly followed, spurting his cum up into the gripping tightness around him.

He rested up against Kagetora for a bit before carrying the boy to the bed, still embedded deep inside him. He gently laid the boy on the bed , following with his body. As he laid on top of him he began placing butterfly kisses all over his face and chest.

Kagetora felt him hardening inside him and groaned, "oh come on Naoe, you just had me!" he grumbled irritatedly.

Naoe lifted his head and smirked as he began thrusting into him, "you...said..I...could..fuck..you..tonight...you...never...said...how..many..times," he grunted , punctuating each word with a thrust. "You've..been..holding...out..on...me...for..the..last...few...days...I...have...a...lot...to...make..up...for."

Kagetora groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew there would be no stopping Naoe when he was like this. He decided to give in gracefully. Wrapping his arms around his lover's back as he continued to thrust inside him, he soon forgot about all his complaints and lost himself in all the sensations flooding his body.

Seeing the boy's submission, Naoe smiled and continued pounding into him. He grinded his hips against him after pushing himself in to the hilt. He continued to fuck him but it still wasn't enough.

He pulled out and backed up a bit. "Get on your hands and knees for me Kagetora," he ordered. The boy rolled over and did as he asked, "why the fuck do I have to do all this? " he grumbled.

Naoe gripped his hips, spread him and slid back in. The boy moaned.

"Because it wasn't deep enough." he answered the boy, "and I wanted to see you on your hands and knees before me," he grunted as he began to slam into the boy frantically, thoroughly excited by this new position.

"Unfucking believable," muttered the boy under him, his ass in the air , taking it hard and deep.

"Touch yourself Kagetora," he ordered the boy under him.

Kagetora struggled to do as he ordered, his whole body was leaning forward with each deep thrust. His last thought as he exploded was that he was glad the bedrooms came with soundproofing as he screamed his pleasure.

Naoe continued to pound into the boy. He watched as he watched as Kagetora screamed his pleasure and he smiled. He loved having his lover and lord at his pleasure and enjoyed watching him submit to the emotions he aroused. He felt Kagetora's inner muscles rippling around him in an intimate caress of his cock and he moaned out loud and came in three powerful thrusts, coating the boys inner sanctum in his essence. He slumped on the boy under him and tried to catch his breath. Kagetora toppled under his weight and moaned as he hit the bed.

They laid like this for a few minutes. Kagetora was too exhausted to even bother telling him to get off.

"I'm sorry about what I said that night,"said Naoe above, "I didn't mean it."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boys back, before wrapping his arms around him..

Kagetora sighed, "I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt. But I'll forgive you if you never mention that little slut again, okay?"he said.

Naoe looked down at him as he felt kagetora's blaze fluctuate inside his body under him. He finally realized then how much Kagetora truly Masashi. He then remembered what he had said about exorcizing him and had to keep himself from shuddering. At the time he thought that Kagetora had just said that in anger, but now he realized that he had meant it.

He decided then and there that he would never see or speak to Masashi again. For the other man's own safety as it appeared that Kagetora had a major complex when it came to him.

"Okay, I wont, " he agreed. He shifted a bit and remember where he was, or rather where he was in and felt himself harden again.

"Naoe, please tell me your not fucking hard again!" said Kagetora angrily.

Naoe laughed, " what can I say, your just so sexy. You were right about one thing though, I'm not only fucking hard, I'm gonna be "fucking" you "hard" . Then he gripped his hips and began nailing him.

Kagetora's last sober thought was, "he's gotta be taking something."

They made love in the shower again after that before finally going to sleep.

TBC

AUTHORS NOTE: hi there we are at the end of another chapter again. Thanks for reading and thanks a million for your reviews. They really help. Sorry for all the grammatical errors. I was in such a rush to get it to you.

_**The next chapter will be starting at the next morning. Will the poor boys have to go another round? And what's up with hoping into other peoples dreams? **_Find out in the next chapter.


	12. DREAMS OF CONVERSATIONS

_**Authors note # 1: **__events in the dreamscape will be in italic. (Like this) thank you._

_**Wednesday, the next morning...**_

_**With the girls...**_

They were so exhausted that they decided to sleep in . They figured the boys could look after themselves for a change. After texting each other and agreeing on their plan, they both went back to sleep.

_**With Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

They slept till midday. When Yuzuru finally woke up, he realized that Chiaki was still sleeping soundly. He tiptoed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, pulled on a yukata and hurried out the door.

He knew that if he was still in the room when Chiaki woke up, he would be on his back , taking another round and his ass was really sore.

When he got to the kitchen, he realized that he was the only one awake. He called a local restaurant and ordered enough lunch delivered for everyone when they woke up. As soon as it arrived, he payed the delivery boy and quickly made himself a plate. Then he went into the games room and began playing one of the playstation 3s.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

_**Earlier that morning...**_

Kagetora woke to the feel of something hard sliding up inside his sore sanctum and groaned.

"What the fuck are you doing you horny bastard?" he screamed at Naoe.

Naoe bit his neck and sucked on it a bit before saying, " waking you up?" then he reached down and began stroking the boys' hard-on.

"It feels more like you're shoving your cock up my sore ass," he complained. "Damn you to hell, your asshole, my ass is killing me." he grumbled as he impaled himself on the cock inside him.

Naoe chuckled a bit before saying, "then I'll have to make this quick then," as he gripped the boys' hips and began pumping into Kagetora's aching ass in sharp thrusts as he jerked him.

Kagetora came quickly, overwhelmed by the mixture of pleasure and pain flooding his body. Naoe pistoned into him as he felt the residual spasms of his release. He quickly climaxed and emptied himself into the boys' inner sanctum.

He slipped out of the boy and rolled out of the bed. He dragged the boy to his feet and gave him a little push towards the bathroom. "Lets take a quick shower," he said.

"Dammit don't push me you prick! My hips hurt and your cum in starting to drip out!!"

He yelled as he entered the bathroom, not knowing that in there another round was waiting for him.

He was finally able to get away i.e. after bending over and taking it up his sore ass,

being cleaned up and allowed to leave.

He stormed out of the bathroom calling Naoe every insult he knew and making up a few as he slid back under the covers.

Naoe came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed for the temple and heard Kagetora muttering under his breath, something about, "constantly being fucked by a horny monk" and "missing the days when monks were celibate" and he burst out laughing.

He quickly walked over to the boy and pulling the sheets off his head whispered, " thank you for the wake up call love, I enjoyed it." Then said, "since you're complaining about me being a monk and all, you can at least say I gave you a "holy" fuck". Now go back to bed we will talk later." after a quick kiss on the cheek he left for the temple.

_**Midday...**_

Yuzuru saw Kagetora limp into the games room , a plate of food in his hand and said sympathetically, "feeling sore?"

Kagetora grunted then said, "can you believe that jerk? After fucking me almost all of last night, I woke up with him inside me again! That bastard!"

Yuzuru grunted in sympathy for the man, "fortunately for me, I woke up before him and made a run for it as soon as I could to avoid another session." he said.

Kagetora groaned, then looked at what he was wearing, "I see you took my advice and is wearing a yukata too," he said.

Yuzuru nodded, "uh huh. I'm already in enough pain without adding a pair of pants to my misery. It hurts enough just sitting in this chair." he confided.

Kagetora grunted in agreement then, rubbing his lower back, sat down next to him and began eating.

Yuzuru looked over at him and said, "you're doing a good job as a leader Takaya. Everyone is happy and feeling protected and Mia is even bonding with Haruie and getting the female attention she needs. I know that this was always one of your main concerns." he said calmly.

Kagetora looked over at his bestfriend and said, " yeah it was. Thanks for telling me that. I often feel a bit insecure as well as unsure cuz I don't wanna repeat my mistakes in this life again. I mean think about it , if I do the same things over and over again, nothing will ever improve right?" he asked his friend.

Yuzuru nodded at his friend before saying, "well just know that we are all behind you no matter what." then he changed the subject , "so what's the plan for today?"

Kagetora smiled a bit before saying, "well you guys get to sleep in. I have to call the real estate agent to tell her where to find the key to our old house, arrange to have food delivered on Friday night for Naoe's family, go pick up a couple of orders at the mall, remind Chiaki and Haruie to drive up with Naoe tomorrow to pick up his cars and drive them back and stuff like that , but that's it.I did want us to go out tonight for a little fun but other than that nothing else really."

Yuzuru nodded and smiled, "cool I'm game. Now you wanna play some games with me instead of going back to sleep?" he asked.

Kagetora nodded his consent. They then spent the next few hours playing.

It was where the others found them when they eventually came down. After they ate they decided to join the fun and played against each other in various games. And that was how Naoe found them when he got home. He had had to stay over a little longer today to take care of a few things and was just glad to finally be home.

Kagetora looked up and saw the exhaustion on his face and quickly left his game. He led Naoe out and up to their bedroom.

"Welcome home," he said and kissed the tired man, " you look tired," he said after breaking the kiss. Then he stepped back, "undress and lie on your stomach on the bed." he ordered Naoe. Then he walked into the bathroom and after washing his hands, got a bottle of self-warming massaging oil.

When he came back, he found Naoe lying on the bed sprawled out on his stomach. He climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Pouring some oil unto his hands, he began rubbing his hands together to warm it up. Then he placed his hand on Naoe's back and began to kneed the tight muscles in his shoulders.

Naoe moaned, first from the pain, then from the pleasure as he muscles began too loosen up with the pressure of Kagetora's skillful hands and the warmth of the oil.

Kagetora switched shoulders and continued his exquisite torture before moving down to his back.Finally he moved down to Naoe's legs and began to massage his inner thigh muscles.

"Oh that feels so good Taka-chan," he moaned. His body felt so loose and he began to wonder if he could ever move again.

Kagetora continued to massage his inner thigh and smirked when he noticed Naoe's arousal. He got off the man and turned him over on his back. Adding more oil, he ignored it and began to massage his arms and upper chest. By the time he was done, Naoe's body was glistening from the oil and his erection oozing precum.

Kagetora took pity on him and began fisting his cock in his hands.

Naoe jerked at the contact, "taka-chan," he moaned.

Kagetora continued to stroke him before saying, "shhh, I'm gonna pleasure you Naoe." then he slid down and licked his tip removing all his precum, before taking it all into his mouth. Naoe shuddered and moaned, shaking his head from side to side in pleasure.

Kagetora continued to slide it in and out of his wet mouth. He tightened his inner cheeks and increased his suction.

"Oh fuck yes, oh!" Naoe moaned out and began thrusting his hips, shoving his aching member in and out of the boy's welcoming mouth.

Kagetora adjusted so he could take it all in. Then he applied just a bit of teeth as he cupped Naoes balls and Naoe climaxed, pumping himself dry into the boys eager mouth.

Kagetora swallowed and looked up at Naoe. He released the older man's member and reached for the covers, Naoe had fallen asleep.

After tucking the older man in, he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked into the bathroom.

After washing the oil from his hand and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs to inform the others of their quiet evening in.

Fortunately the others didn't mind and were just happy to be able to relax.

They ordered out that night and watched a movie in the family room together. Kagetora stayed with them for a while before finally returning to his koi.

That night Kagetora entered his dreamscape for the first time in awhile and began his own training. He cleared his inner mind and focused his thoughts on where he wanted to be. When he opened his eyes he was in Naoe's dream.

_**Inside Naoe's dream...**_

_He found Naoe sitting on the beach where he had once taken him to see a mirage. He could feel the man's sadness, loneliness and despair. Naoe still wasn't aware of his presence, so he decided to go to him in another form. He knew that Naoe wouldn't tell him what was on his mind if he went as himself. So changing into an adorable little girl , he walked up to him._

"_Mister why are you so sad?" she asked, reaching out to wipe away a tear from his eye._

_He looked down at her and smiled. "Because I love someone with all my heart but I don't think he really loves me back." he said sadly._

"_Why?" asked the little girl calmly._

"_Because I've hurt him so many times and I don't know how to make it all up to him. I don't know if that is even possible. I've told him how I much I love him but he has never told me. I suppose I don't deserve it after everything I've done, maybe I don't deserve his love." Naoe said crying softly._

"_I think you're wrong mister, maybe he hasn't said the words but I'm sure he has probably has been trying to show you how he feels." Said the little girl._

"_I love him so much," Naoe said crying, "my family is coming to visit us and I'm so afraid that this has all been a dream, that its just all in my head or that it's just a new way to punish me. I couldn't bear it if it was just a dream." he finished softly._

_The little girl looked at him with compassion, "do you love him enough to die for him?" she asked softly._

_Naoe nodded, "yes and I have done that before."_

"_Then trust in your love, it will not lead you in the wrong direction I'm sure of it. He is probably just afraid as well. Maybe he fears you leaving him." he told him calmly._

_This time Naoe frowned, " but I've been with him for four hundred years, I would never leave him," he said._

_The little girl nodded, " yes that's true, but love makes people think strange things sometimes. Also remember what his life was like before, with his family constantly using him as a hostage, as well as now, with both his parents abandoning him," she said._

_Naoe agreed thoughtfully, " what should I do," he asked the peculiar child._

"_Trust in your love, it will guide you ." she said smiling then faded away._

_Kagetora returned to his own dreamscape and changed back into himself. Even though he had sounded calm when speaking to Naoe, he was pretty shaken up. It had never crossed his mind that Naoe had such doubts. He decided to talk to him about all this first thing in the morning. _

_He sighed then went into Haruie's dream._

_**Inside Haruie's dream...**_

_He found Haruie standing by the river where she had first met her lover, Shintaro. She looked so sad and lost._

"_Haruie," Kagetora called softly. She started, then turned to look at him._

"_Kagetora," she said, " are you in my dream?" she asked._

"_Yes. I'm training," he said softly and she nodded._

"_You were thinking of Shintaro again weren't you?" he asked softly. She put her head in her hand and began to sob._

"_I'm just so sad, so tired, tired of waiting. How much longer will I have to wait," she sobbed out brokenly._

_Kagetora pulled her into his arms, "as long as it takes, you must never give up hope. And I will wait with you, we all will." he said._

_Haruie stopped crying and looked up at him, "Lord Kagetora?" she said questioningly._

_He looked down at her and smiled, " Yes Haruie, we'll wait together. I mean think about it, haven't you noticed home many rooms this house has when we only needed six?" he asked before continuing, " one of the rooms are for Shintaro when we find him. I have decide to help you look as soon as I learn how to control my visions."_

_She gasped in surprised pleasure and looked at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Oh Kagetora-sama thank you. Thank you so much, " she cried happily._

_He tightened his hold on her comfortingly, " no need to thank me Haruie. You've been with me for so long. I want you to be happy. Carrying the Uesugi name does not only mean that we're lord and vassal, it means that were a family." he said calmly, then, " isn't it natural for families to take care of each other?" he asked her._

_She nodded effusively against his chest. He smiled and continued, " I'm going to tell you a little secret before I tell everyone else, that even Naoe doesn't know. One of the rooms, the one that I left empty is going to be a nursery for Irobe." he said._

_She laughed and cried at the same time. She was just so happy. "Oh thank you Kagetora-sama," she said._

"_Baka, I told you there is no need for thanks between family," he said pinching her cheek playfully, then, "I'm going to return to my own dreams now, will you be okay little sister?" he asked her, still concerned._

_She laughed and blushed when he called her sister so affectionately , "yeah I will and who are you calling little sister? Im older than you brat" she teased him and continued laughing. He laughed at her, then left her dream._

_In his own dreamscape, he thought about the emotional conversation he had just had and sighed. " I will have to pay more attention to her," he thought , " that way she won't be dragged down by depression as she was tonight." he sighed again before entering Yuzuru's dream._

_**Inside Yuzuru dream...**_

_He found Yuzuru playing a video game in his dream. It was the one they had been playing together earlier. Revealing himself he strolled over to him._

"_Hey Yuzuru, what's up?" he asked. Yuzuru turned and smiled up at him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to someone enter his dream._

"_Good evening Takaya. Training?" he asked._

"_Yes, I am," said Kagetora, he sighed before sitting next to him. "I'm a bad leader," he said softly._

"_What gave you that idea?" Yuzuru asked patiently._

_Kagetora groaned, "I just left Naoe's and Haruie's dream. Naoe thinks I don't really love him and Haruie is depressed from missing her lover. I explained things to Naoe and plan to have a talk with him about it in the morning and with Haruie, I confided in her of my plan to help her find her lover as soon as I master my visions. They were in pain right in front of my eyes and I didn't even see it." he said sadly._

_Yuzuru reached over and patted him on the back before saying, "you handled it well. You're not a bad leader Takaya, you've only been in charge for the last couple of months and yet you've achieved a lot. You've managed to relearn your powers and is trying to manage your new ones, deal with a new relationship, handle people trying to kill you, protect us , provide a better life for all of us and raise Mia. When you look at all that it makes you amazing. You are you no matter what and you're not responsible for what people have deep within their hearts. You cannot force people to be happy, they have to make that conscious decision for themselves." he said calmly._

_Kagetora looked up at his friend and smiled, "thank you Yuzuru, I really needed that," he laughed then said, " on account of me crying on your shoulders and all, I'm gonna give you a thank you gift." and suddenly a huge bed appeared with Chiaki lying on it._

"_Kagetora what the hell is this ?" yelled Chiaki angrily, then he saw Yuzuru and smiled wolfishly._

_Kagetora laughed and leaned over to whisper in Yuzuru's ear, " and best of all, no pain or soreness after, just pleasure," he said and left them to there own devices._

_This time when Kagetora returned to his dreamscape, he was smiling. " last stop, Mia," he thought then entered her dream._

_**Inside Mia's dream...**_

_He found her baking in their new kitchen in her dream._

"_Sis what are you doing?" he asked softly. She jumped and almost dropped the spoon she was holding._

"_Oh hey Takaya, are you in my dream?" she asked with a welcoming smile._

"_Yes, just training and I also wanted to check on you to see how you were doing." he said._

"_I'm doing fine, I love having a big family and Haruie is pretty cool. I know that part of the reason you did this was so I could have a female influence in my life, so thank you," she said and came over to give him a hug._

"_I love you little sis," said Kagetora softly, showing her a side of him that was meant only for her._

"_I love you too nii-chan," she said. "Now get out of my dream so I can finish my cake," she said mock- sternly._

_He chuckled but obeyed after swiping a taste of the frosting. After leaving his dreamscape, he continued to sleep peacefully and the night crept on quietly._

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up earlier than usual and after sitting up in bed, he leaned over to wake Naoe. He wanted to talk with him, without making him late for work. The fact that Naoe hadn't woken up since he had fallen asleep after the massage yesterday , was enough of a testament to how stressed out and tired he really was. Kagetora was planning to change that, starting with the most immediate problem.

Naoe woke up and looked over at Kagetora and smiled.

"Good morning Taka-chan," he said softly.Kagetora only looked over at him.

"Naoe, how do you think I feel about you?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Though he would never admit it, he was hurt by Naoe's doubts of his feeling and their relationship.

Naoe started at the question, he had a bad feeling about this and he decided to be honest, "I don't know Taka-chan, you never really told me. I mean you did tell me that you would never let me go but you've always said that. And even though you told me that you belonged to me and agreed to marry me , you've never really said clearly how you feel."

To say Kagetora was hurt would be putting it mildly. He looked over at Naoe and bit the inside of his cheek so as not to cry.

"You don't know? What the fuck do you mean you don't know?" he said a bit angrily. " you may not have heard me say it, but I've tried to show you in every way I know how. I sealed my memories, putting everything we protect at risk to give us this chance. I forgot about everything that happened in the past and forgave you for everything that has happened between us. I submitted myself to you just like you always wanted. I live with you, sleep with you, gave you my virginity and even accepted your proposal and still you cant see...," he broke off sobbing. "You still cant see how much I love you, how much I need you, what will it take ? What will it take for you to see Naoe?" he asked crying. Then he put his face in his hand and sobbed brokenly.

Naoe looked down at his crying lover and sighed. He had done it again, hurt the person he loved the most. He reached over and pulled the crying boy close.

"_**Wait how did he know about how I felt**_," he thought, "_**the only person who knew was that peculiar little girl in my dream and... the little girl**_!" his mind screamed at him as he started putting the pieces together. Kagetora was the little girl in his dream! He thought of all the things he had said to "her" and groaned inwardly, he began to reassure his crying lover.

"Taka-chan, I love you and deep down I know that you love me too. I'm not blind to the sacrifices you have made to be with me. I wasn't doubting your love I was doubting my ability to protect you and the love we share. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Do you understand?" he asked.

The boy stopped crying and looked up at him and gave him a teary-eyed smile.

"Yeah I do?" he said after wiping away his tears. "I just don't want you doubting my love for you ," he said calmly.

Then he reached up and began pulling Naoe down on top of him. " we still have about half an hour left before you have to get ready for work," he said suggestively.

Naoe smiled wolfishly at the naked boy under him, "do we? Well we'll just have to use the time wisely wont we," he said and kissed the boy. He reached down and began fondling the boys' nipple.

"Mmmmm Naoe!" the boy moaned as Naoe broke the kiss and began licking his collar bone. He gently bit down on the skin at the niche of his neck where it joined his collarbone before sucking on it.

Kagetora moaned and gripped the back of his head, urging him to move down and take his aching nipple into his mouth. Naoe obliged, licking and sucking hard on the nipple before tracing the areola with his tongue as he reached down and fisted Kagetora's cock.

"Aaahh, oh Naoe touch me," he moaned, thrusting his arousal up in Naoes hand. Naoe switched nipples and began to torture it as he had the first, while jerking Kagetora with his hand.

"Naoe take me in your mouth," Kagetora begged, Shivering.

Naoe smiled, "anything for you Taka-chan," he said. He slid down and setting himself between Kagetora's thighs began sucking on the boys' weeping arousal. He reached over and poured some of the lubricant in his hand as he pulled Kagetora in to the hilt. The boys' whole body jerked as he moaned. He quickly began preparing him as he continued to suck.

Tightening his cheek muscles, he increased his suction on the member in his mouth.

"Aaaaaaah, god Naoe!!" kagetora moaned as Naoe added just a bit of teeth, providing a bit more friction than his wandering tongue. He hummed as he began thrusting his fingers against Kagetora's prostrate.

Mmmmmmm! Naoe!!!" kagetora screamed out at the sensations flooding his body as he willingly fell into the chasm of his climax.

"Oh Naoe, that was so fucking... oh," he moaned.

Naoe just continued to suck him, not stopping until he had gotten every drop of his delicious cum.

"Fuck me Naoe. I need to feel you inside me right now!" he ordered, still a bit too sated to even move.

Naoe released his cock and slid up. Gripping the boys legs, he gently wrapped them around his hips. Then he carefully slid his massive phallus deep inside until he was all in. He paused, waiting for Kagetora to loosen up a bit.

Kagetora reached up and pulled Naoe down to him. "Don't wait, fuck me hard! I need to feel you right now!" he begged. Naoe nodded and began to move.

"Faster!" moaned Kagetora, lifting his hips to meet each thrust. His hand slid around Naoe's shoulders and down his back. Naoe increased his speed but it still wasn't enough for the demanding boy.

"Harder Naoe! Stop playing with me and fuck me hard damn you!" he yelled demandingly. Naoe obliged, gripping his hips and began pounding into him.

"Oh yes just like that Naoe, oh fuck, you feel so good, don't stop!" Kagetora moaned out as he raked his nails down Naoe's back.

Naoe began hitting his prostate and Kagetora dug his nails into his back and threw his back, screaming as he came again.

"Oh fuck Naoe I love it, I love you," he screamed out as he burst all over their stomachs.

Naoe lost his fragile grip on his control and poured himself into Kagetora's tight, welcoming heat.

He groaned and fell on top of the boy. He smiled to himself as he remembered the boy screaming his love for him. They had reforged the almost broken chain in their bond of love and made it even stronger.

Grunting he slid out of the boy and rolled over with a smile. Then he got off the bed and, holding Kagetora's hand, walked into the bathroom together to take a quick shower.

When they were done and finally dressed Kagetora turned to Naoe and said, "Chiaki and Haruie will be driving up with you to the temple today. That way they can drive your two other cars down for you so you don't have to worry about that. I don't want you to have to stress out too much about everything . You were so worn out yesterday. Its okay for you to lean on me too you know, the way I lean on you... I was so worried," he confessed softly.

Then he smiled at Naoe and said, " when they get back Chiaki is gonna drive all of us to the mall to pick up my Kimono for your family's visit tomorrow among other things. Don't forget to tell your family where we live so they can get here. Your whole family is invited by the way, not just your parents. Anything special you want me to pick up for you while I'm out ?" he asked .

Naoe nodded and smiled, "no you're all I need," he said softly.

Kagetora blushed, "you already have me baka," he said as he leaned up to capture his lover's lips. Just as they deepened the kiss, they heard Haruie knocking, "will you idiots come on," she said sounding annoyed. They broke apart laughing at her, and holding hands, went to join her.

TBC.

_**AUTHORS NOTE #2:**_ Hey guys, I know you were probably upset about the short apologies but I decided to edit most of it out because I wanted to get on to the more juicy parts of the story. I figured that you would probably prefer the lemons to reading twenty different kind of apologies. :) anyway hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your continued support and reviews. No matter how sad or tired I am just reading your reviews gives me the energy to write again. So thanks a million. ( smile and heartfelt tears of joy)

next up chapter 13:_** NAOES PARENTS FINALLY VISITS. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?**_ CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	13. of interrogations and families

As soon as Haruie and Chiaki returned, they all piled into Chiaki's car and left for the mall. They went directly to the store that Kagetora had ordered his kimono from and was surprised to see that he had ordered some for them as well in various colors.

For Mia and Haruie, sakura blossom pink with an intricate design of sakura blossoms bordering the hemlines. For Chiaki and Yuzuru a pale blue. For Naoe a light green and for himself a pale royal purple. They were all made of expensive silk and he had gotten the accessories to go with each one. Even Chiaki was delighted with it.

But that wasn't the only surprise he had for them. As soon as they walked out of the store, he dragged them over to the food court. After getting food for everyone, he looked at all of them sitting around the circular table facing him and he smiled.

"I have something else for you as well," he said as he pulled out a package and an envelope from his bagpack.. "I had these custom- made just for all of you."

Then he gave each on a credit card with their names on it and a signet ring.

The others gasped collectively when they saw the rings. They were made of platinum with various stones set in them. Inside the stones was a symbol of a living flame in the shape of a tiger's eye. Their was also their old first name with the Uesugi last name on the outer face of the ring.

"I chose a stone to represent each of you. Mia you get a pink diamond cuz your always looking for the good in people and the fact that your always supportive of whatever decision I make, giving me the benefit of the doubt. For Yuzuru a yellow topaz stone because you always manage to put a smile on my face and you always see the bright side in everything. For Chiaki a sapphire cuz of your sharp intellect, your always analyzing and strategizing in order to help keep us all safe and for Haruie a ruby cuz she's always bright and shining and like the color red, she can brighten up any room." kagetora told them thoughtfully.

He also had one for Naoe that was an emerald, the exact shade of Kagetora's eyes.Then he showed them his ring and they were all commenting on its beauty.

He had the all there stones, including a purple one for him, cut to form a perfect circle , ( like a pie with different color slices) with the inner tigers eye shaped flame in it and his name like the others.

Mia noticed that there was an additional white diamond in it as well. "Who's the white stone?" she asked.

Her brother looked at he and smiled, "it's Irobe's, " he said. Everyone except for Haruie looked at him in surprise. Clearing his throat he continued, " as soon as we master our new powers, I will be bringing him to live with us. After all he is one of. He's a part of this family and I want him here. That means as soon as we get Naoe's family visit over with we get on with our training, because we need to master our abilities as quickly as we can. I know its going to be a challenge for you all and I know it will be hard to live with a baby in our home but we will hire a trusted live- in nanny to help. He belongs with us and I want him." he said fiercely.

The others nodded in full agreement. Chiaki caught his eye and Kagetora saw something he had never really seen s deeply rooted their before, respect. He nodded then changed the subject.

"Boys bring all our stuff to the car then go shopping or something. I'm taking my two lovely sisters shopping. We'll call you when were ready to leave." then he turned to the girls, "ladies will you do me the honor of the pleasure of your company ?" and he executed a perfect bow.

Haruie and Mia blushed and giggled as they nodded happily. With a girl on each arm he walked off without a backward glance.

Chiaki and Yuzuru watched them leave with an indulgent smile.

"I'm happy that he has taken Haruie under his wing as well. She's been so lonely." said Chiaki with a smile. Then he turned to his boyfriend, "lets go Yuzuru, we cant disobey our leader," he said and they hurried off.

For the next few hours, the girls dragged Kagetora to practically every store in the mall. By the time they got to the car, followed by a shell-shocked Kagetora, they had a total of twenty three bags between them. Yuzuru and Chiaki had arms laden with bags as well and Chiaki was never more thankful for his large trunk than he was now. After piling everything in the trunk they all climbed in.

As soon as Kagetora climbed in, he promptly fell asleep. Mia looked over at him and giggled, "oh we wore out poor Taka-chan," she said.

The others looked over at Kagetora and laughed quietly.

"He's been really busy lately." said Chiaki, " a new relationship, leading us and planning for the future as well. No wonder he's worn out. I'm surprised he lasted this long before crashing. And to top it off, he has to meet his in-laws tomorrow as well."

The others groaned in sympathy and decided to let the him sleep.

Naoe had already returned home when they got there. They jumped out of the car and ran up to him to show off their rings and began babbling about their day, before finally unloading the car.

Naoe looked over at the sleeping boy in the backseat and smiled. Then he gently reached over and picked him up before carrying him to their room. After gently laying him on the bed, removing his shoes and covering him up, he went downstairs to find the others.

_**In the family room...**_

They were in the family room sorting through the bags and their plans for tomorrow when he found them.

"So tell me all about what happened today." he said.

"well he took me and Haruie shopping after he gave us our own personalized credit cards and rings," Mia said happily.

"He told us that we were gonna be keeping Irobe here with us as soon as we master our new abilities some more," said Yuzuru with a smile.

"He also told us he would be hiring a nanny to take care of the little squirt," said Chiaki and Yuzuru elbowed him for calling Irobe a squirt.

"Last night in my dream, he told me that we were a family and that the reason he bought a house with so many bedrooms, was not only for Irobe and the nanny, but that one of them was Shintaro's." Haruie said calmly and the others gasped in surprise. They immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

With a smile she began to speak, "he told me that he would wait with me for as long as it takes and that as soon as he mastered his visions he would try to find him," she informed them.

Mia came over to Haruie and glomped her happily. All the men were looking away with suspiciously shiny eyes.

"We'll all help you look," said Mia, " we are a family after all."

They others nodded silently before finally turning their attentions back to their shopping bags.

After that Mia and Haruie cooked a light meal for everyone. Then they all played pool and a few other games before turning in early. They would all be having a big day tomorrow after all.

Naoe laid on the bed next to his lover and watched him sleep for a little while. Their was pride for the leader his lover had finally become shining in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly to the sleeping boy , then he too fell asleep.

_**In the dreamscape...**_

_As soon as Naoe fell asleep, he found himself back on the chocolate beach in Kagetora's dreamscape. _

_He walked over to his lover who was lying on a beach chair and kissed him._

"_Thank you for what you did for the others today," he said quietly._

"_Naoe don't thank me. We are a family and its my job to take care of and protect the people I love." said Kagetora with a smile. "By the way ill give you your ring and card tomorrow," he said before pulling Naoe down and kissing him._

"_Come lay next to me," he said and Naoe obliged. "Hold on, im bringing the others here," he said._

_The others appeared simultaneously. after seeing where they were the girls screamed and ran off to the chocolate fountain and Chiaki and Yuzuru grabbed a surfboard and decided to pick up where they left off._

_Naoe and Kagetora made out for most of the time they were there, occasionally looking over at the other's playing. After a couple of hours of this, Kagetora returned everyone except for Naoe back to their respective dreams, then had a quickie with Naoe before closing it and sleeping on peacefully._

_**Friday morning...**_

_**With Mia and Haruie...**_

Both girls woke up early to make breakfast. The cleaning service that Kagetora had hired would be coming by in an hour. They were planning to go and get their hairs done as well as a facial, manicure and pedicure.

After making breakfast they quickly hurried up the stairs to wake the others.

_**With Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

Yuzuru woke up to find Chiaki smiling at him. "Good morning Shuhei," he said smiling back.

Chiaki leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, "good morning honey," he said after he had broken the kiss. Yuzuru pulled his head back down and pressed his arousal up against him.

"If you can be gentle, we can have a quickie," he said to Chiaki, "I don't want to be limping today."

Chiaki smiled, " I can do that," he said and began to demonstrate.

They made love passionately before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. They were getting dressed when they heard the knock on the door.

"Chia-niichan, Yuzu-niichan, wake up. The cleaning service will be here in an hour," said Mia, "oh, and breakfast is ready.

"We'll be right there Mia-neechan,"yelled Yuzuru. Since they had all agreed that they were a family , they had began to call each other sister and brother.

"Okay," she yelled back and they could here her retreating steps going down the hall.

They shared a quick kiss before going downstairs.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Kagetora woke up feeling strangely refreshed and oddly , extremely horny. More so than usual. He looked over at Naoe and smirked when he noticed that he was still sleeping. He giggled and decided to give his lover a special "wake up call."

Sliding down the sheets, he positioned himself between Naoes thighs and began working his cock before taking it into his mouth. He began a steady suction and felt it harden even more.

Naoe was dreaming, he felt something warm and wet around his cock and he moaned. He heard a giggle coming from his lower region and began to awaken.

"Aaaaaaah!" he moaned out as the suction increased. He heard another muffled giggle and opening his eyes, looked down.

"Taka-chan?" he said questioningly before breaking off into a moan. He began thrusting his hips, shoving his throbbing erection deep into Kagetora's mouth. His whole body shook with pleasure.

Kagetora reached for the lubricant and released Naoe's cock from his mouth.

"Mmmm, taka- chan," Naoe groaned in protest.

Kagetora began slicking Naoe's erection with the lub. "As much as I want to taste you, I would much rather feel you inside me," he said as he straddled Naoe's hips and position himself over Naoes massive cock.

Kagetora relaxed his muscles and began pressing down unto the hard cock beneath him. He felt himself open and take in half of Naoe's erection before pausing a bit. Then he slid the rest of the way down, causing both of them to moan in pleasure

Kagetora waited for his body to adjust, then he began to ride, much to Naoe's delight. He leaned forward and, placing his hands unto Naoe's chest, began to undulate his hips, sliding up and down on the large cock and hitting his prostate over and over.

He tightened his inner walls and continued to impale himself upon the rod inside him and Naoe moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, you feel so damn good. Ride me hard," he moaned out.

Kagetora moved his hands up and began to pinch Naoe's nipples as he rode and Naoe's whole body jerked, shoving his cock even deeper inside the boy.

He grabbed kagetora's hips and began thrusting up into him, "oh fuck you so damn good riding my cock like this, you look so sexy right now," naoe grunted out in between his thrusts.

Kagetora bit his lip and throwing his back began touching his erection. He shattered two strokes later.

Naoe felt Kagetora's inner muscles spasming around him shuddered as he picked up the pace. He looked up at the boy riding him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, with his hand on his cock, pumping hot white semen all over him and he climaxed, shooting up into the

tight, waiting cavern around his cock.

Kagetora slumped down unto Naoe an tried to catch his breath. He could hear Naoe's heart beating rapidly under his cheek. Naoe's whole body was still shuddering from its explosive orgasm.

"That... was... your... wake... up ...call," Kagetora panted out , " did... you ... like..it?" he asked.

Naoe groaned , too relaxed in his after glow to even form words.

They laid like that for a while until they heard a knock at the door.

"Naoe, Kagetora-sama, wake the hell up," yelled Haruie, "the cleaning crew will be here in an hour, so quit acting like bunnies on viagra and get the hell out of bed." she yelled disgustedly then stomped off downstairs.

They could here her muttering as she went, something, "about bunnies and "horny possessors" .

They burst out laughing before quickly jumping out of bed and taking a shower. Then they hurried downstairs for breakfast. Fortunately for Naoe, he didn't have to go to the temple today.

_**forty-five minutes later...**_

_**Downstairs...**_

As soon as breakfast was over, Kagetora surprised everyone by volunteering to clean up so that the girls could go to the salon. Since Chiaki and Yuzuru had a few last minute errands to run as well, they were elected to drop the girls off at the salon.

They could have taken Haruie's bike but Kagetora insisted that they should only use it for emergency or school and that it wasn't a safe mode of transportation for his precious sisters. They all left , silently shaking their heads at his overprotectiveness.

Kagetora finished unloading the dishwasher and turned around to find Naoe leaning against the doorway, openly ogling his firm ass.

"Enjoying the view," he asked Naoe. Naoe smirked and walked up to him.

Pulling him in for a hug, "I'm going to be more than looking in a few minutes," he said , reaching down to cup Kagetora's firm ass.

Kagetora reached up and sealed their lips together for a moment before saying, "no more for you today. The cleaning service will be here any minute and I also wanna be able to walk when your family gets here. Anyway I have your ring to give you as well. I told you about that last night remember."

He pulled out the jewelry box from his pocket and opened it. He took Naoes hand and slipped it onto his ring finger before placing a kiss on it. "Your card is already on your bedside table." he said.

Naoe looked down at the ring and smiled when he saw that he had an emerald stone.

"Why is my stone the exact shade of your eyes?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Baka you should already know the answer to that," said Kagetora swatting him on the arm, then, "because I want you to think of me when you see it and remember that I belong to you and only you," he said softly, his face coloring slightly.

Naoe smirked as he pulled Kagetora in for a kiss.

"I chose purple as my color for two reasons, the first is because of my position and the second is that it like you, it is and extremely intense color." said Kagetora as Naoe studied his ring.

Naoe kissed the hand he was holding and smiled down at his blushing lover.

Kagetora looked away shyly before saying, " so did you like the kimono I got for you?" he asked sounding a bit nervous.

Naoe placed his hand under the boy's chin and turned his head so that he was looking directly into his eyes, " I loved it, it was beautiful. Thank you love." he said reassuringly and Kagetora's blush deepened. He reached down and kissed him.

Just then the doorbell rang and they broke apart. After giving Naoe orders to go watch t.v. and relax , Kagetora went to get the door.

For the next few hours Naoe sat from his viewpoint on a comfortable sofa and watched as everything was cleaned until it gleamed under Kagetora's critical eye.

He watched Kagetora take the orders from a couple of different delivery men but the one that interested him was the delivery of flowers that Kagetora took into the t.v. room and saw as he arrange them artfully into beautiful bouquets in the vases on the table. Noticing Naoe's interested in this activity, Kagetora blushed to his roots, " Mia taught me," he said quietly. Then he moved away and continued on his various tasks until it was time to begin getting ready.

After a few more instructions to the waiters that he had hired from the catering company along with the food, Kagetora went upstairs to get ready and Naoe conceded silently that Kagetora would actually make a good wife.

A few minutes before there guests were to arrive, Naoe began to panic. Kagetora thought it was cute but set about reassuring his nervous lover. He had had a vision and was feeling a bit reassured of their meeting.

"Don't worry so much Naoe, everything will be fine, I have seen it. Also I forget to mention it, I want you to sit a the other end of the table facing me," he said.

Naoe looked up at him surprised, " why ?" he asked.

Kagetora looked into his eyes and answered, " because you're not only my vassal, you're my partner and lover and I consider you my equal. So isn't it natural that you would sit on equal level with me ," he asked reasonably.

Naoe smiled at him, all traces of nervousness suddenly vanishing. He felt reassured and protected and he decided that he liked being the one protected for a change.

Just then the doorbell rang and he hurried down the stairs to the door , to let his family in, Kagetora following at a more sedate pace.

By the time Naoe had composed himself enough to open the door, Kagetora was already next to him.

Naoe opened the door and smiled at his family. " hi guys, come in please," he said.

They removed their footwear and slipped on the slippers provided as they began to enter.

Naoe began to introduce them as they entered, " Taka-chan, this is my grandmother Mihana , my mother Yuki, my father Kaname, my oldest brother Shinohara and his wife Miho, my sister Sakura, my other brother Minoru and the youngest of us all Kaoru." he finished.

Kagetora smiled and bowed and returned their various greetings.

Naoe walked over to his lover and stood by his side, " this is my lord and lover Lord Uesugi Saburo Kagetora currently known as Ougi Takaya." he said.

"Welcome to my home," Kagetora said politely. "Please come and in and meet my family," he said formally, acting like the lord he was.

Naoe looked at his lover , pride shining in his eyes as they escorted his family into the sitting room where the others were waiting.

The others stood up in ranking order as soon as they walked in.

"This is my family," said Kagetora, " my sisters Ougi Mia, Kakizaki Haruie currently known as Kadowaki Ayako and my brothers, Yasuda Nagahide currently known as Chiaki Shuhei, and Yuzuru Narita. There are two more but they are unable to join us at this time," he said.

His family bowed simultaneously and greeted their guests.

"Please have a seat , " said Kagetora, " I'm sure there a few things you wanted to ask about before dinner," he concluded as he walked over to the two seater sofa and settled beside Naoe.

Just then the waiters came in, bearing a selection of tea, wine, and various appetizers for everyone. As soon as everyone had made their selection Kagetora took in the seating arrangements. Naoe's family was seated on the left and Kagetora's on the right.

He looked over at Naoe's mother and smiled, giving her the encouragement she needed to speak, " It's a real pleasure to finally meet you Uesugi-sama. While we had heard all about you from Yoshiaki including the fact that he had finally found you, he forgot to mention that you had finally become a couple ," she said glaring at her son reprovingly.

Kagetora saw Naoe cringe under his mother's reprovingly glare and unconsciously put his hand out as if to shield him from her, drawing her attention to him.

"My apologies Tachibana- san, since we've only recently admitted our feelings to each other and have just began to adjust to becoming a couple, we haven't gotten a chance to inform anyone who wasn't there at the present time." he informed her, "I apologize for my oversight." he said calmly.

Yuki noted the protective stance he held, and the silent message " back off lady" that was behind his polite answer and smiled, " oh, that's all right then. But please I insist that you call me Yuki since we are practically family." she said.

Kagetora relaxed a bit and smiled at her, " then I insist you call me Kagetora.," he said, " thank you for taking such good care of my Naoe. When we spoke of you he had nothing but praises about what a good mother you were. What he didn't tell me was that he got his beautiful eyes from you ," he said charmingly.

Yuki blushed prettily at the compliment, "thank you for the compliment Kagetora-san, I'm very proud of my son."

Kagetora smiled back and nodded, " I can see why ," he said and slanted a sexy look up at Naoe, who flushed with pleasure.

Naoe took in the look Kagetora gave him and flushed, "_**who knew Kagetora could be so charming**_," he thought.

"Kagetora-san, you're much younger than I expected you to be," commented Kaname, Naoe's father.

This time Kagetora laughed, " why thank you Kaname-san, considering I'm more than four hundred years old, I'll take that as a compliment," he said , then he got serious, " I'm actually seventeen at the moment, my eighteenth birthday is in two months." he said.

"And your parents?" asked Kaname, a bit concerned.

"My mother left when Mia was ten and my father , when she was thirteen. I've been raising Mia on my own ever since," Kagetora said calmly , "but its fine, we have each other don't we Mia?" he asked.

Mia nodded and smiled, "yes we do Taka-chan," she said fiercely.

Naoe tensed beside Kagetora, he knew that this was a sensitive subject for the boy and had asked his family not to bring it up. Obviously his father ignored that.

Kaname looked at Kagetora, his respect growing. Yoshiaki had informed them all yesterday of their familial situation and had asked him not to bring it up, but he had wanted to see how Kagetora would react. The fact that his sister fiercely stood behind her brother said a lot for him as well.

He nodded and took a sip of his wine.

Kagetora looked at Naoe's grandmother. He knew she would be the hardest one of them all and that her questions would be harsh.

He steeled himself and spoke, " you will not have the answer you seek if you do not ask the question Mihana-sama," he said respectfully.

Mihana looked at the "young" man before her and said, "but will the answer you give be the right one?" she asked shrewdly.

This time Kagetora chuckled, " ask the question and find out," he challenged her.

Everyone looked at the power play that was going on between them worriedly. Naoe's family shifted nervously, they knew that Mihana could be quite harsh and felt a bit sorry for the boy.

"Are you really sure you love my grandson?" she asked boldly.

Naoe and the others looked at Kagetora. He had only recently been told of Kagetora's feelings for him and he wasn't she if Kagetora would answer that question in front of everyone. For the second time that night he regretted inviting his grandmother, the old woman really knew how to stir up trouble.

Kagetora laughed , surprising everyone and turned to Naoe, answering instantly, "yes I do with all my heart." he said looking into Naoe's eyes.

Naoe blushed prettily with pleasure, all his doubts completely laid to rest. Chiaki and the others sighed in relief, their respect growing even further.

Naoe's family had no doubt that Kagetora meant what he said.

His grandmother nodded at his sincerity but continued her interrogation.

"Since Naoe is currently older than you at present what will you do when Naoe gets older and has to move to another body," she asked carefully.

This time Kagetora looked directly at her, " I'm well aware of our age difference," he informed her, " I will be with him regardless of the body he is in and when he changes I will love that body as well. If he moves to a child's body then I will wait for him to grow up. He is _mine_, nothing will keep us apart," he said fiercely, his eyes flashing yellow briefly as he looked at her.

Naoe began rubbing his back comfortingly , trying to help him relax and Kagetora unconsciously leaned into him. While Kagetora didn't seem to notice his action, Naoe and the others did and he blushed a bit.

Mihana looked at how the younger man had leaned into her grandson, silently relying on him and felt a bit more assured. Still she decided to ask her final and most important question.

"I've all about you over the years from my grandson young man and you were very cruel to him. Why should I trust you not to hurt him again? Can a child like you really take care of him? Why should we allow him to be with you?" she asked, determined to find the answer she was looking for.

"Grandmother, please stop this," Naoe began to beg. But Kagetora stopped him.

Kagetora had known that this question was coming but he was still furious.

"Its all right Naoe," he said, his eyes glowing yellow and his voice changing to that thick, powerful yet eerie three in one voice that they hadn't heard since the incident with Masashi. The others looked at him worriedly.

"She does ask valid question," kagetora continued, " but lets clear up a few things before I give you your answer. First of all I'm not a child as we both know, regardless of the body I currently possess. Even without my memories, I have experienced more than you and lived even longer than you. Yes , I have been cruel to him in the past and I will forever regret that. Over the last four hundred years, we have found new ways to torment each other over and over. I cannot change the past but I can make the future better. Even though I now have visions of the future, even I cannot say that I will never hurt him again or that he will never hurt me. Still I have sealed my memories and put everything we swore to protect at stake, just so we could have this chance. I'm willing to take the risk and so is he. You ask me why you should _allow _him to be with me, well I say it is not your choice. It's his and he has chosen. I belong to him just as he belongs to _me._ I love him he is _mine_ and I will not alone anyone or anything to get in my of being with him," he said fiercely and possessively in that powerful voice.

Naoe reached down and began rubbing his back again to soothe him and the violent yellow glow instantly faded as he looked up at Naoe before he leaned into him.

All the others watched. It was obvious to everyone that only had any kind of power over him. The way he calmed instantly and submitted was proof enough.

Kagetora and Naoe meanwhile were so caught up in their own world, were obvlious to the people around them.

The old lady cleared her throat , ready to render her judgment.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_: how do you like my cliff hanger. I hope you liked it so far. I'm going to start typing up the next chapter tomorrow. For now I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I stayed up rewriting this chapter over and over till I was satisfied so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading , please read and review. Sorry for any errors too tired to even read over and I really wanted to get it to you so my bad. Also check out my new story "crimson regret" a naruto and sauke story (yaoi). Night (ZZZZZZZ) author asleep.


	14. OF MERGES AND PASSION'S FLAMES

_**Author's note # 1**___hi again. I really hope you will like this chapter. Subaru you asked where Kagetora was getting all those yens. Well read chapter six again, the answer is there. If you still have question then ask again and I will expand on the topic for you. Please enjoy this chapter, ttyl.

The old lady cleared her throat , ready to render her judgment. They all looked at her with apprehension, afraid of what she would say, but most of all the fact that Kagetora would probably loose his temper and rain down judgement on them all.

They were all surprised when they heard the old lady burst out laughing.

"My apologies Kagetora, I had to be sure. I wanted to see if you cared for Yoshiaki as much as he cared for you, enough to fight for him. The only way to do that was to make you angry enough to have you declare yourself," she said with a smile.

Kagetora straightened, finally understanding his vision and her reasoning, "I apologize for becoming angry as well. I didn't mean to bite your head off," he smiled, then, " I see now were my Naoe got that certain fierceness he has begun showing of late," he teased her.

She blushed and preened at the compliment.

"I'm not like that," grumbled Naoe under his breath, but Kagetora heard him.

Turning, he laughed up at Naoe and said, " really? I seem to remember a few of our arguments where you forcefully got your point across," he teased , reminding Naoe on both hotel incidences and Naoe blushed.

Smirking, Kagetora turned to the others, " well shall we proceed to the dining room?" he asked and everyone nodded and followed him .

By the time they were on the third course, it would seem to anyone who weren't aware of the situation, that they had known each other for years, the way they were getting along. The Tachibana family also noticed that Naoe sat at the other end of the table, in equal stature to Kagetora and was pleased.

"Yoshiaki," Sakura continued to tease her brother, "why didn't you tell me that Kagetora was such a babe?" she asked and Kagetora blushed. "You had me thinking he would be an old and cranky old coot , what with being over four hundred and all." she asked.

Kagetora and the others laughed at this.

Naoe looking over at Kagetora said, " well he might be young and sexy for a brat ,but I stand by the cranky part, especially in the morning." he said.

Kagetora scowled and blushed, " that's your fault, considering why your usually waking me up so early and who are you calling a brat gramps?" He teased.

Naoe smiled wolfishly, " gramps huh? You weren't calling my an old man when we were..."

"Naoe!," Kagetora screeched, cutting him off and blushing in embarrassment.

The others shook there heads and the girls giggled at the implied statement.

Haruie and Mia noticed the other women's amusement and decided to ask about it.

"Miho, Sakura, you both wouldn't happen to be Yaoi fangirls as well would you?" Haruie asked and the girls giggled and nodded.

"Yes Haruie, you have to tell us everything that has been going on later," said Sakura,

and Naoe and Kagetora groaned.

"I'll tell you all about it as soon as dinner is over," Haruie promised, " but I will say this though, everyone in this house is grateful for soundproofing. Now we can all sleep in peace." she confided.

Everyone laughed except for Naoe and Kagetora.

"Don't tell me Yoshiaki niichan is a screamer!" squealed an excited Sakura.

"No!" Mia giggled, " but niichan is." she said and everyone laughed.

"Mia-chan!" groaned Kagetora, his face beet red.

"What?" she asked her brother, " you do scream out the most interesting things niichan," she teased and Kagetora looked at Naoe for support.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who wont stop being so loud," said Naoe , much to the others amusement.

"Naoe?" Kagetora said poutingly, "fine then, be that way. See if I allow you to give me a reason to scream for the next three nights, " he threatened.

Naoe instantly sobered up at the barely hidden threat, "on the other hand, ladies knock it off. You're upsetting my Koi," he said.

"Oh! How cute. He called him his "koi"," the girls squealed , then they began to giggle and whisper among themselves.

Chiaki looked over at Naoe, "I don't think you have to worry about that," he said with a smirk, causing the girls to stop whispering and watch with full attention, "we both know Kagetora can't hold out too long against your charms," he teased.

"Chiaki you jerk," yelled Kagetora as everyone burst out laughing.

Chiaki shrugged , looking unrepentant and Kagetora decided to use his secret weapon, " Yuzuru," he pleaded, giving the blond his best you just kicked my puppy look.

Yuzuru fell for it instantly, "Shuhei, one more word and_ you'll _be the one sleeping alone for the next three night," he said calmly and Chiaki shut up instantly.

Kagetora snickered, " well how does it feel Chiaki?" he teased.

Chiaki glared and open his mouth to speak , but one look from Yuzuru had him quietly turning back to eat.

Everyone laughed at poor Chiaki, who looked as if he were about to cry. The girls went back to whispering among themselves as the ate.

Naoe continued to eat, stopping ever so often to bicker at Kagetora , before returning to eating. He ate everything on his plate and had seconds, much to his families surprise.

"Have some of the fish Naoe, its delicious ," said Kagetora and Naoe grumbled a bit, but otherwise ate a whole one.

The elder Tachibanas noticed this and smiled at each other.

The girls continued to whisper among themselves until Sakura, so excited by what she had heard squealed, " Yoshiaki is the seme? No freaking way!" she screeched and Kagetora flushed.

Naoe laughed wolfishly as his brothers began to compliment and offer teasing comments.

" why wouldn't I be ?" he asked his sister with a grin.

Kagetora's flush darkened, "Naoe one more word on the subject and you will not only stop getting any for a while, you will be bottoming for the rest of our existence," he hissed.

Naoe quieted instantly , causing his brothers to snicker, "well Yoshi, you may be the seme but the uke definitely is boss," they teased.

Naoe wanted to retaliate but was mindful of Kagetora's warning. And so on and on it went until dinner was finally over.

At the end of dinner Kagetora encouraged Naoe to take the others on a tour, so that he could speak to his parents privately.

After escorting them to his office and offering beverages, they all settled down to speak.

"Thank you so much Kagetora, " said Yuki with a grateful smile.

Kagetora looked over at her Perplexed, "you're welcome although I'm not quite sure what your thanking me for," he said.

"For getting Yoshiaki to eat. He has always had trouble eating. Before he would only take about six small bites from his plate, then stop completely. But since coming to live with you, he has not only gained weight, but from what we saw, he willingly eats when you ask him to. He's also more relaxed and he smiles more as well. He was always so reserved and he would never really become involved in family activities unless we bullied him into it," she said, " but here he seems to enjoy doing it."

Kagetora smiled, " well, whenever we went on exorcisms before I noticed that he never really ate as well, so now I try to keep an eye on that. I don't allow him to smoke here either, its bad for Mia. Also since he is my life-partner, its only natural that he participates in family activities and help me take care of everyone else, " he said reasonably.

Then he leaned forward and bowed slightly, " there is no reason to thank me," he said, " I'm the one who should be thanking you. As I said before, you've both been wonderful parents to my Naoe and im very grateful." he said.

Kaname looked over at the young man before him. What he had seen so far , made him feel reassured in leaving their son with him, he nodded in acknowledgment of what Kagetora had said then changed the subject.

"So what are your plans for the future? He asked, " Yoshiaki told us that you're graduating from high school this year," he said.

Kagetora nodded and said, "yes, I am. As far as my plans go for the future. I've decided to get a business degree. That way Naoe and I can open our own business in whatever we choose. I also plan to make sure Mia finishes school and go into whatever field she wants to successfully. The same applies for all my family. I will continue to protect this world as I have done for four hundred years as well as Naoe. Naoe and I will discuss and implement whatever changes that need to be made."

Kaname nodded, " well I'm pleased to hear that. You should come by the temple sometime to visit, we would love to have you all." he said.

Kagetora smiled gratefully, " thank you. Feel free to drop by as well as stay over any time as well. Naoe is a member of your family as well and we would all like to get to know you all better, since you're now family ," he said.

Then he stood and Naoe's parents did as well, " if that's all lets go rejoin the others," said Kagetora. They nodded and went to find there families.

They found them in the games room, the men competing against each other, while the women sat over on the sofa sharing stories about Naoe and Kagetora's activities at nights.

Naoe was sitting over on a sofa talking quietly to his grandmother. As soon as he saw the others return, he hurried over to Kagetora and pulled him close. Kagetora looked up at him and smiled reassuringly and Naoe relaxed.

Naoe's family stayed for another half an hour before finally leaving, promising to visit again. The younger ones making plans to hang out the next night after getting along so splendidly.

As soon as they left, the others all decided to retire for the night.

_**With the others...**_

Yuzuru and Chiaki made love before finally passing out.

Mia called her best friend and they made plans for Mia to sleep over tomorrow night after hanging out with her family.

Haruie climbed into bed and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

They both entered the bedroom feeling a bit exhausted but relieved. Kagetora walked pass Naoe and moved further into the room. Naoe quickly locked their door and turned around to look at his lover, only to see that Kagetora had began stripping with his back to him.

He stood watching Kagetora until he was completely naked. Then he walked over to him and pressed his arousal up against the naked boy's buttocks.

Kagetora leaned into him for a minute, before moving away and going to sit on the side of the bed. He looked up at the older man and Naoe gasped. Kagetora's eyes were once again glowing yellow.

"Taka-chan?" Naoe asked fearfully.

" don't be so worried Naoe, I'm not angry at you or anything like that. Now undress and come over here Naoe, I want to take you," Kagetora said in that eerily powerful voice.

Naoe nodded nervously and begun to undress. He began to wonder if the reason for this was because of what Sakura had said. As soon as he was naked, Kagetora directed him to lay on the bed on his back.

Naoe laid on his back and looked over at Kagetora nervously. He had never really been the bottom before and was a bit afraid, especially with Kagetora the way he was at the moment. He flinched when Kagetora moved above him and closed his eyes expecting pain. His eyes shot back open when he felt Kagetora caress the side of his neck gently with his tongue.

Kagetora began licking on sucking on his neck, leaving little love-bites wherever he sucked.

"Mmmmm Taka-chan," Naoe moaned.

Kagetora slid his tongue down Naoe's torso, eliciting a strangled moan. Then he moved up and pulled a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. As he laved the nipple with his tongue, he reached down and fisted Naoe's cock, before sliding his thumb up to caress Naoe's tip.

"Aaaaah Taka-chan, more please, " Naoe begged as the boy continued to flick his thumb over Naoe's tip.

Kagetora slid down licking Naoe's body and tracing his abs as he moved down. He began licking and tracing the base of Naoe's cock, but he never took Naoe's erection into his mouth. He pulled Naoe's balls into his mouth and began to suck first gently , then a bit harder. As he continued to suck on them , he reached up and returned to caressing Naoe's tip with only his thumb, completely ignoring the rest of the man's throbbing erection.

Naoe continued to pant and moan until he finally burst out, "please ! Take me, no more teasing!" he begged.

kagetora looked up at him with glowing yellow eyes and smirked. Then he slid up and pulled Naoe's erection into his mouth to the hilt.

"Aaaaaaaaah god!" Naoe screamed out in pleasure.

Then Kagetora began humming and applying a bit of teeth as he continued to deep throat Naoe's rod and Naoe couldn't hold back any longer . Gripping Kagetora's head , he began bucking up, shoving his weeping erection in hard until it hit the back of the boys throat , over and over again. Kagetora increased his suction and Naoe came apart, flooding Kagetora's mouth with his cum.

Kagetora continued to suck hard until Naoe had completely drained himself , then he sat up and looked at Naoe. Catching Naoe eyes, he licked up a bit of cum from his finger that had escaped his mouth and Naoe groaned in pleasure at the action.

Kagetora grabbed the lubricant and quickly and skillfully prepared Naoe, before applying some of the gel to himself. Then he gently began to slid into Naoe's virginal passage, pausing ever so often to allow the man to adjust.

Finally all the way in, he paused for a bit . Relishing the tight feel of Naoe around him. Slowly, he began to move, searching with each thrust for the spot he knew that would drive his lover wild.

He finally found it and hit it head on and Naoe's whole body jerked of the bed, moaning out his pleasure as he did so.

"Mine!" Kagetora grunted, as he continued to slide in and out of Naoe.

Then he did something that Naoe had never experienced before, Kagetora called on his purifying power and was ablaze above him as he continued to pound into him.

"Taka-chan?" he asked hesitantly. Kagetora looked down at him and smiled .

"Its all right Naoe, release your purifying flame," he said, eyes glowing yellow as he looked down at Naoe and spoke in that powerful voice.

Naoe hesitated for a moment before obeying. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. His flame was merging with Kagetora's! He could feel the passion and love flowing from Kagetora into him, as Kagetora continued to thrust.

Naoe raised his hips in pleasure and Kagetora leaned down and captured his lips. He could taste himself on Kagetora, but none of that mattered as he felt both there souls mating and there flame growing and becoming more powerful.

He moaned under his lord and began to shudder from their combined passion and power.

Kagetora broke the kiss and looked down at Naoe with his glowing eyes.

"Will you give yourself to me Naoe?" asked Kagetora in that powerful voice as he continued to pound into him.

"Yes, im yours," moaned out Naoe, arching his back and spreading even wider to take more of Kagetora's amazing cock up inside him.

"And I am yours as well," said Kagetora. Then he reached down and caressed Naoe's revived arousal and they both exploded.

As they came, there blaze shot up from there bodies and engulfed the entire room. While it appeared to be burning, everything was remarkably untouched.

Then the flames receded and shot back into them , causing them to both moan and cum even harder.

As they pulled back in there purifying power, they continued to hold each other. Finally the flames were all in and they laid there shuddering trying to catch there breaths.

As soon as naoe was able to move and speak again, he turned and looked over at Kagetora. He smiled when he noticed that Kagetora's eyes were back to normal.

"What did you just do?" he asked the boy.

Kagetora smiled, " cant you tell? I just mated our souls together. We are one now, more than ever , our bonds will be even stronger," he said.

"I didn't know you could do that!" said Naoe in surprise.

Kagetora stretched a bit before he answered, "neither did I until now. Apparently, my father, our lord, decided that if we ever truly decided to bond with our soul mate, then we could actually mate our souls. It also boosted our powers, making us twice as powerful as before. All of us as a family will now be more powerful, including Mia, she will have the option of becoming a possessor or not, but now she has her own purifying power. Yuzuru's power will stay the same, as he is more than powerful enough, but he is now officially one of the Uesugi. Tonight the roots of the seed of the evil king that was placed on him will begin to wither, and in the morning we should be able to remove it easily." he said, then, " as for you and me, we will be able to sense each other on a higher level, even more so than our bond did before. When we are close together we will be able to even sense each others thoughts." he concluded with a smile.

Naoe smiled down happily at him, " that's a good thing all around," he said happily.

They laid there deep in thought for a while, before going to take a quick shower. After coming back to bed, Kagetora turned over to Naoe.

"You should know also that it wouldn't have worked if I didn't love you aor if you didn't love me with all your heart and soul. Always remember that Naoe," he said quietly.

Naoe leaned over and kissed him before finally falling asleep.

_**With the others...**_

Chiaki, Mia, Yuzuru and Haruie, felt a sudden enveloping warmth flood there bodies and shifted in their sleep. They felt passion, love and hope flow into them. They smiled in their sleep but did not wake.

_**Author's note # 2:**_ hope you like this. I currently have the flu but I am still writing. I will add the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and I apologize for the errors. Don't miss next chapter , **when they go out with Naoe's brother and sister as well as train. And what this about their enemies finally becoming suspicious?**

Check out the next chapter to find out.


	15. OF EVOLVING AND PARTYING

_**(Saturday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

_**With Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Kagetora woke up early and went to take a quick shower. He felt himself loose awareness as soon as he stepped out of the shower and sighed as he began to have a vision. When he was finally aware again he hurriedly got dressed and came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight hip hugging jeans and a plain green shirt. He walked over to Naoe, who was still sleeping and decided to wait until breakfast to tell them all about it. Then he began shaking his lover awake.

Opening his eyes to look up at the handsome boy above him, Naoe smiled.

"Morning luv," he said to his lover. Kagetora blushed slightly, but returned his greeting.

"Hurry up and use the bathroom," said Kagetora insistently, " I'm making breakfast this morning and I want you to help me," he said bossily.

Naoe looked up in surprise, " you can cook?" he asked.

Kagetora smirked at him before moving away from the bed and walking to the door.

"Come downstairs and find out," he said, before sauntering out the door and closing it gently behind him.

Naoe watched Kagetora cute butt wiggling out the door, as if to say, "goodbye, none for you this morning," and sighed. Then he hurried out of bed, surprised he wasn't sore and aching, and went to take a shower. As soon as he was through, he went downstairs to join his lover.

_**In the kitchen...**_

He walked into the kitchen, to the delicious smell of coffee and a western breakfast. There were waffles being made in the wafflemaker, bacon as well as sausages frying in various frying pans, as well as a few other things and Kagetora was standing over a frying pan making scrambled eggs. Naoe saw as he added various seasonings and herbs expertly to the mixture.

"Wow, you really can cook," said Naoe sounding pleased.

Kagetora turned to him and smirked, " who do you think used to cook for us when Mia couldn't?" he asked .

He turned to flip three pancakes at once in a nearby pot expertly before continuing, " I was the one who began teaching Mia to cook before she started Home Ec. You know," he informed Naoe.

Naoe looked over at his lover's back a bit sadly. He had been through so much in this reincarnation as well. Trying to take care of a baby sister and protecting them both against abusive parents, while he was still only a kid himself. Even without being a four hundred year old warlord, after everything he had been through, no wonder he was so abrasive. It also made sense that he had resisted so much, when he had first heard that he was Kagetora, after all he had already had way more than enough to deal with. He felt his love and respect grow even more, as well as fierce pride at the good leader he had finally become and the man he would one day be.

"I love you too," said Kagetora, turning to look at his lover with a smile.

"How did you ...oh," said Naoe, as he remembered that they could now sense each other's thoughts as well.

He pulled the boy close and gave him a quick kiss, then he turned him around and gave him a slight push to ward the stove, slapping him on his ass as he did so.

"That's for teasing me this morning, now be a good wife and make me breakfast ," he said cheekily.

"Ow! You bastard ! And who are you calling your wife? Besides considering you were the bottom last night, you shouldn't ne hitting anyone on the ass right now, or do you want me to return the favor to your sore ass." he said with a slightly smug look.

Naoe smirked at his lover, enjoying the fact that he was about to royally piss him off, "actually I'm not sore at all. Apparently our blaze healed me, so I feel great," he announced.

He could almost see the skin on Kagetora's back wrinkle up in anger like the wild cat he was.

"What!" yelled the angry boy, " that's so fucking unfair ! We are so doing this shit again!" he yelled and began unbuckling his belt.

Naoe burst out laughing and pulled his irate lover into his embrace. " calm down my little wildcat, you're still making breakfast remember," he reminded him.

"Oh yeah," said Kagetora immediately calming down as he began buckling his belt back up. He walked over to the sink and after washing his hands, they finished making breakfast .

That was how the others found them , when they came downstairs.

"Oh niichan, you cooked." said Mia happily, " we're in for a treat you guys," she informed the others as they began helping Naoe to bring in the loaded platters of various breakfast foods to the already set table.

When they were finally seated, Haruie turned to Kagetora, "I didn't know you could cook," she said, after taking a bite of the delicious eggs.

Kagetora blushed a bit, " well, I had to learn in order to take care of Mia. Since our parents didn't really care, I taught myself by watching the food channels on t.v and took Home ec. like Mia, so I would know what to type of foods to make for a healthy kid," he said , face by now completely red.

"Kyaah! You're such a sweety!" said Haruie with a squeal, "who votes that Kagetora help me and Mia cook as of now?" she asked.

Everyone immediately raised there hands, at the thought of such delicious food everyday. Even Naoe did , much to Kagetora's disgust.

"Naoe, I cant believe you are siding with them," he said with a slight pout.

Naoe laughed, "sorry honey, but you cook really well and besides this is kinda nice to come home to everyday," he said, looking over at Kagetora with a , you just kick my puppy expression.

Kagetora groaned , falling for such a cute look on his lover face and nodded his assent.

Mia looked over at the defeated expression on her brothers face , "besides, who would ever guess such a bad boy had a knack for preparing gourmet meals," she teased.

Kagetora rolled his eyes at her and quickly changed the subject.

"Guys, there is a couple of things I want to discuss with you today," he said, "did any of you notice anything strange last night?" he asked.

Yuzuru answered first, " well I did have a strange dream that I was engulfed in flames and there was that weird heat wave while I slept , but other than that no," he said.

Chiaki, Mia and haruie nodded, " we felt it too," they said.

"I also had the same dream," said Mia in surprise.

Kagetora raised a hand to regain there attention, " don't worry its all right. That was because of me. Last night somehow I remembered something that our lord, lord Kenshin, had told me when he made me a possessor and I did it. You see, when we possessors of the Uesugi find our true soulmate, we can mate our souls together," he said and the others looked at him in surprise.

They all looked over at Naoe happily, well aware of what that meant.

"So you and Naoe really were soulmates?" said Haruie excitedly.

"Yes we are," said Kagetora blushing.

"How like my brother to be so different, " said Mia proudly.

"And to think of how long you resisted it Baka. No wonder you all couldn't let each other go in spite of everything, " said Chiaki with a disgusted smirk.

"Shut up Chiaki," said Naoe and Kagetora at the same time. Causing the others to look up in surprise.

"Yep, I would say there mated completely, " snickered Chiaki.

Kagetora laughed a bit, then instantly became serious, " anyway, since I'm your lord and we all share a special bond, when I mated my soul to Naoe's last night, my puryifing power doubled and so did all of yours," he announced and the others gasped.

"You mean I'm actually twice as powerful as I was before!" exclaimed Chiaki in excited surprise.

Naoe nodded and Kagetora continued, " yes. You all got more powerful, except for Yuzuru, since he was already pretty powerful already. Instead of more power he became a Uesugi officially and he will find it much easier to control his powers as well. There is something else about, but I will show you all that later, " he said.

Kagetora looked over at Mia and smile, "you got something as well Mia," he said gently and everyone except for Naoe gasped in surprise.

"You now have your own puryifing flames as well and its on the level of mine before it doubled as well," he told her.

There was a cry of elation going around the room.

"What! Really niichan?" she asked happily.

Kagetora nodded happily, " yes Mia and like Yuzuru you're a Uesugi now. You both can choose to reject or accept if you want to. I'm going to give you that chance. Take the night to think it over seriously and tell me your decision in the morning. Also Mia you may ask Haruie about life as one of us and Yuzuru, you will of course ask Chiaki." he said seriously.

Mia and Yuzuru nodded and smiled at him, well aware of the risk he was taking in giving them a chance to choose for themselves.

Kagetora looked at the others, "there are a few other things as well. Naoe and Chiaki, please strengthen the barrier around this house as soon as we are all done breakfast. With your evolved powers it will be unbreachable. We are gonna have to move up our plans a bit. Tonight will be the last night that we go out to party , so enjoy it.

Naoe, tomorrow morning I want you to meet with a Kana Kurenai at the location I will give you. You are to hire her immediately as Irobe's nanny and help her to move her stuff here. You have met her indirectly before, she was that tracker ninja you saw me with at the hotel on the Mandala case. She will be in a different body, but you will be able to tell who she is immediately when you see her." he said .

He waited a bit for the others to digest this news, before continuing, "Chiaki, tomorrow I want you and Yuzuru to go to Irobe's current home. His parents are currently considering giving him up for adoption as they are unable to support him. You will meet them there and have them sign over full custody to me. I want you to make them think you're an old relative of theirs before you do it. I also want you to convince there lawyer that he has been handling negotiations with you for months. Then, as soon as you get the papers, erase everything about Irobe from there memories, let them think that they had given up there son a few days earlier. Remove all the pictures of him from that house and bring him to me. I know it seems ruthless but at least they wont have to suffer through the memories of giving up their son. I will also give you fifty grand to give to them, to help them start over." he said kindly.

The others nodded, they could see that he was actually being kind. This way , the family could start over without all the painful memories. The old Kagetora wouldn't have cared. They were all thankful for the way he was now.

Finally he turned to Haruie and Mia, " today both of you are going to help me furnish the nursery for him as well as with buying all the things he will need. I already know what size diaper to buy from my vision as well so you don't need to worry. With Irobe's increased power, we have to bring him to us so we can protect him. Tomorrow is the safest time and way to get him. I know it's a bit sudden, but he is one of us and we cant ignore him and leave him out there when he's helpless," said Kagetora fiercely.

They all nodded in agreement as they all felt the same way. Irobe was one of them and they would protect him with there lives, as he had done in the past for them.

With that thought clearly resolved in their mind, they quickly returned to eating.

_**after breakfast...**_

As soon as they cleaned up, they went into the family room at Kagetora's behest.

Kagetora instructed Yuzuru to stand in the middle of the room.

"Yuzuru," he said, " do you remember what I said about showing you all the rest?" he asked and Yuzuru nodded.

"Well its quite simple, I'm about to remove the seed of the evil kings that is on your forehead," he said.

The others looked up in startled surprise.

"How is that possible?" asked Chiaki, more than a bit worried about his lover.

Kagetora turned to him, "well last night when Naoe and I mated and our Blazes combined, it went through all of you as well, making Yuzuru an Uesugi and it began to wither the roots of the seed. It was made easier by the fact that I had already frozen it. The fact is that , we couldn't remove it before, because we weren't powerful enough, now we are. Since we, the Uesugi's are actually good and fight against evil, and the seed being evil, with Yuzuru's natural goodness as well as the fact that he is now an Uesugi, his soul is now rejecting the seed. We will now be able to use our puryifing blaze to remove it," he said calmly.

"That's amazing," said Haruie in wonder.. The others were feeling the same way as well.

Kagetora turned back to Yuzuru, "Yuzuru, in order for me to remove the seed from you, you have to trust me completely," he said.

Yuzuru smiled, " I already do," he informed his bestfriend immediately.

Kagetora smiled and nodded at him before turning to the others, " her is how its going to be done. Haruie, put your hands on Chiaki, Chiaki do the same to Naoe and Naoe to me. Then I want you all to release you blaze and direct it to me. This way I can remove the seed and keep the gates from being accidentally opened, " he said reassuringly.

They all obeyed and Kagetora pulled Yuzuru into his embrace, engulfing him in their combined blaze. Then he reached up and gently removed the glowing red seed from Yuzuru's forehead. As soon as it touched Kagetora's hand, it began to be purified, turning white as it was removed.

Kagetora ordered them to reseal there blaze, then he sealed the seed and placed it in his pocket.

Yuzuru looked over at him and smiled, " thank you so much for this Takaya," he said happily, then he went over to his worried boyfriend and began to reassure him.

Chiaki and Naoe, went outside shortly after and reenforced the barrier around their home.

Meanwhile, Haruie and Mia were talking about what it meant to be a possessor and still lead a normal life. After they were through, they got ready for the store.

Then they all went to the store and bought a crip , playpen, toys, diapers, formula, baby monitors among other things for Irobe. Kagetora also bought various books on childcare to read.

After coming home and setting everything up . After a quick dinner of take-out, they got ready for going out bowling and clubbing with Naoe's siblings.

They met Naoe's siblings there and they all walked into the bowling alley together. The girls all gathered together to share the latest bit of yaoi news.

"Kyaah, no way! They mated there souls together! How romantic," they heard Sakura squeal, then, "damn my brother to hell for landing such a hottie , who can not only cook but is _soooo _romantic," she screeched.

Naoe grinned wolfishly as he went over to the counter to pay for everyone and Kagetora blushed and began to shudder as he was surrounded by the yaoi loving fangirls.

"So you actually mated your souls together?" asked Miho with an embarrassingly romantic look on her face, the only thing missing was her eyes turning into hearts and sparkling.

"Uh yeah," said Kagetora shyly, looking for somewhere to run.

"That's so cute," said the woman and she glomped him. The other girls decided to join in and they all glomped him, squashing the poor boy between all of them.

"Naoe! Yuzuru ! anybody help please!" begged Kagetora, from under the excited women.

Naoe came over laughing, he was enjoying watching Kagetora get smooched by all the girls.

"Naoe! Damn you! help me, or you not getting any later!" threatened Kagetora, as he tried to wrestle out of the women's death grips.

Naoe walked over, "all right ladies if you let him go , I will kiss him while you watch." he promised.

The girls immediately released Kagetora, always up for a yaoi moment. Kagetora stood up shakily and tried to catch his breath.

"No wonder I'm gay. Women are scary," he said as soon as he could talk.

Naoe laughed and walked over to him, " yeah and there about to get worse if we don't kiss," he said as he pulled Kagetora in close.

He leaned down and enveloped the boy in a deep , dominating kiss. Kagetora submitted instantly, opening his mouth and allowing Naoe entrance. Naoe deepened the kiss, exploring the contours of his lover's mouth.

"Kyaah, so sexy," screamed the girls, breaking the two lovers out of their trance like state.

Sakura immediately pulled out her cellphone and sent her mom a text on the latest news.

Kagetora blushed at leaned into Naoe's chest , trying to hide.

Just then the owner of the bowling alley walked over to them, "boys, that was so romantic. Since you already payed for this game, all the other games for you and your boyfriend is on the house," she said giggling obviously a yaoi fangirl as well.

Kagetora's blush deepened and Naoe thanked her politely. The others giggled and even the men were trying to hide there laughter.

Scowling Kagetora began to divide everyone into teams, " Chiaki and Yuzuru will be team one, team two is Mia, Haruie and Sakura, team three is Kaoru and Minoru, team four is Shinohara and Miho and team five is Naoe and me. Any problems with that ?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and after putting on their shoes, they began to play. They were playing with twelve pins lined up.

Chiaki and Yuzuru only managed to knock down seven between them, six for team two, all of them for team three, eight for team four until it was finally time for Naoe and Kagetora. Kagetora managed to knock out all his pins and it was now Naoe's turn.

By now the other's were all yelling and telling him he was gonna miss.

Kagetora sauntered over to Naoe and leaned in to whisper in his ear, " if we win all the games, we can have a quickie , while the others drop of Mia," he promised and Naoe perked up.

Then he gripped the ball and flung it with all he had. It knocked down all the pins and Kagetora jumped up and gave him a kiss.

The others began yelling that bribery was actually cheating and the battle got even fiercer.

They continued to play and pretty soon, they were in the lead, Chiaki and Yuzuru following closely behind them.

By now, the girls had stopped trying to win and were planning out penalties for the losing team.

Chiaki and Yuzuru was up first.

"If you make it you can have me all night," promised Yuzuru, following Kagetora's tactics.

Chiaki nodded and walked up and began to take aim for the pins, when he noticed Kagetora sauntering over to Yuzuru. He decided to ignore them and brought his hand back to gain momentum in throwing the ball. As he was about to release ,he heard a muffled gasp coming from Yuzuru and saw that Kagetora had pinched his butt. He dropped the ball in a fit of rage and surprise and scowled at Kagetora.

The ball continued to role slowly down the lane and only hit two.

He then realized what Kagetora had done and began shaking with rage, " Kagetora , you asshole!" he yelled. Causing the others to laugh and a giggling Kagetora to run behind Naoe.

"Hey snooze, you loose," Kagetora teased from behind Naoe.

"I'll get you for this you jerk," threatened Chiaki.

Yuzuru patted him on the back and went to take his turn. He managed to hit all the pins.

Finally it was Kagetora's turn. He warily went over and took his ball. He then walked over to his lane and bend over to launch his ball as he was about to release it, Chiaki pinched him on his ass causing him to release the ball prematurely. Fortunately he managed to knock out eight.

"Still better than your hits," said Kagetora smirking.

It was now Naoe's turn and the heat was on. If he made all of them , then they would win.

"Your gonna miss ," jeered Chiaki, trying to break his resolve.

"Remember our deal Naoe," said Kagetora rubbing up against him, "and if you make this shot you get to have me anywhere anytime tonight," he whispered and licked Naoe's ear.

Naoe shivered with delight, then he walked over and took aim.

Naoe knocked out all the pins and they won. Kagetora squealed happily and ran over to Naoe jumping into his arms. He gave Naoe a rewarding kiss and after jumping down , turn to an angry Chiaki with a smirk, " I guess the only balls you're gonna be playing with tonight is your own," he said teasingly, guessing what Yuzuru had promised him.

Chiaki's face flooded furiously with color. He was about to stomp Kagetora when Yuzuru came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him , "I never said he wasn't gonna get any if he lost," said Yuzuru, causing Chiaki to perk up immediately.

While Mia called her girlfriend to cancel her sleep over, the other girls Ganged up on the couple, demanding a kiss between the two boys since they lost. The two boys agreed fearfully, worried about what the girls would do if they refused. They kissed and another " Moe" explosion occurred.

They thanked the owner of the bowling alley and left. Chiaki and Yuzuru dropped off Mia and Kaoru at the house , since he was sleeping over and the others left for the club.

_**At the club...**_

The two boys were wearing the same outfit as they had last time , at their lover's insistence and were firmly held in their partners arms, when they entered the club.

They all immediately went unto the dancefloor as soon as they had secured a table. Sakura, Haruie and Minoru were all dancing together in a group, Naoe and Kagetora and Chiaki and Yuzuru.

_**With Kagetora and Naoe...**_

They were on the dancefloor, directly under the disco ball, grinding up against each other and running there hands all over each others torso, fondling and teasing each other mercilessly on the dancefloor. (They were dancing to "slept so long" from the queen of the damned soundtrack).

Kagetora pressed his ass up against Naoe's arousal and grinded into him as he rubbed his body all over him, throwing his head from side to side.

Naoe moaned, gratefully for the loudness of the music. Feeling Kagetora move against him so seductively was definitely turning him on. Kagetora really was beautiful when he danced. He completely lost himself into the music and when he grinded up against Naoe again, Naoe's control broke.

"Come on," he said as he gently dragged the boy to the bathroom.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he shoved Kagetora into the largest, empty stall and began kissing him fiercely, not that Kagetora was resisting, he was as turned on as Naoe. He broke there kiss and Kagetora began pulling down his leather pants as Naoe pulled on a condom over his throbbing erection and added lubricant from the small bottle he now carried everywhere. He figured that with someone like kagetora, you never know when he would wind up losing it and taking him, like he was doing now.

Kagetora turned around and spread his thighs as he leaned over, bracing himself against the walls.

Naoe began to gently slid in, but Kagetora leaned back and impaled himself on the hard rod , causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

"Give it to me hard Naoe!" demanded the passion inflamed boy.

Naoe gripped his hips and obliged, pounding into the boys tight ass. Kagetora bit his lips to keep from screaming out his pleasure as he continued to push back, meeting each hard thrust of his lovers rod. He began tightening up whenever Naoe rammed into him and Naoe threw his hand back, mouth open in a silent scream.

He spread Kagetora even wider and gave him a good hard fucking . Kagetora exploded the minute Naoe reached around and touched his dripping cock, his last conscious thought was that he was thankful for all the loud music outside, so no one could hear his pleasure filled scream.. Naoe felt the boy's inner walls spasming around him, and he grunted as he climaxed, his whole body shaking as he came.

He gently pulled out of his lover and removed the condom. After disposing of it in the stalls' receptacle, he cleaned himself up a bit and pulled up his pants. Then he turned his lover around and after a quick kiss, began cleaning him up.

As soon as they were done washing up a bit in the bathroom, they hurried back out to join the others.

Tbc

_**authors note:**_ this chapter was much longer but I decided to break it into two.

"Moe" is what I like to call that dazed look, most anime characters have when there over delighted with something. There eyes become stars or hearts and they glow. thanks for reading and I hope you like. Also check out my page to see my other stories. They are all Yaoi of course (lol). Well see ya until the next chapter, gonna go take my medicine and go to sleep.


	16. OF CLUBBING AND THE ENEMIES ENTRANCE

_**Back inside the club with the others...**_

Naoe and Kagetora walked back into the club and began looking around for the rest of their party. They found the others seated at their balcony table waiting, with smug expressions on their faces.

They walked over to the table to join them.

"Did you take care of your pressing "little" problem?" asked Shintaro with a smirk.

Naoe sat down and pulled Kagetora firmly unto his lap, completely ignoring the fact that he was about to sit on the chair next to him. The boy blushed in embarrassment much to the others amusement.

"Yes." said Naoe, "and it was definitely not little." he smirked.

Across from them, Yuzuru was also sitting on Chiaki's lap, looking equally embarrassed.

Kagetora began wiggling, trying to get off his lover's lap and unto the chair. Naoe reached down and slapped him on the ass, causing him to yelp.

"Ow! dammit Naoe! Let me down already!" Kagetora hissed.

Naoe looked up at the angry boy, " don't even try it. I haven't forgotten that little stunt you pulled the last time we were here. I have no intention of sleeping alone fore the next few days again, because you got me angry enough to say things I don't mean," he said firmly.

Kagetora turned away from him pouting. Then he decided to be a bit naughty, he turned to look at Yuzuru, " Yuzuru, care to dance with me again?" he asked sexily.

Chiaki tightened his hold on Yuzuru, " absolutely not!" he hissed, looking like a bear guarding his favorite honey pot.

Kagetora just laughed gayly.

Sakura turned to Haruie, "I have a feeling we missed something," she said.

Haruie laughed and told everyone at the table what had happened the last time they were there. By then Chiaki and Naoe were fuming at the reminder.

"Niichan, you got slapped," teased Sakura.

"Told you the uke ran the show," snickered Shinohara.

Naoe rolled his eyes," shut up Shino," he said scowling.

On his lap, Kagetora snickered, "oh, is my cute little Naoe all upset?" he teased, wiggling around on Naoe's lap.

Naoe groaned and gripped his hips, " sit still!" he ordered.

Kagetora laughed gayly, he was enjoying watching his lover become so undone in public. He leaned over and whispered into Naoe's ear, " so you don't want me to dance with anyone but you and you don't want me to move. Is there _anything_ I'm allowed to do?" he asked seductively, hinting at something more.

Naoe groaned again as Kagetora slipped his hand under his shirt and began to run his finger up and down his torso.

"Buy me a drink ," begged Kagetora sexily.

"No its bad for your body," said Naoe forcefully.

The others who had been watching with rapt attention, waited in anticipation to see what Kagetora would do next.

"So are some of the things you do to me at night," Kagetora said snickering then, " are you sure you don't want me to drink? You know how easy I am after a few. Don't you want me on my hands and knees again like before?" he teased, licking Naoe's ear.

Naoe groaned, " damn you , you little tease. I'll get you your damn drink, but don't you dare leave this table while I'm gone. Are we clear?" he glared out.

Kagetora batted his eyes up at him prettily, " yes , oh great one," he teased, snickering.

Naoe slid him unto the chair next to them and went to get the drinks.

Kagetora threw his head back and laughed gayly.

Sakura looked over at the laughing boy and said, " you coulda just ask one of us to you know?"

kagetora looked over at her and smirked," yeah and I coulda gotten it myself too. But its much more fun having Naoe break his own rules though, dontcha think," he asked laughing.

The others laughed at this.

"It's so strange seeing Yoshiaki so possessive," said Miho, "before he used to be so reserved and calm," she observed.

Haruie laughed," yeah, but with Kagetora, all his usual tact tend to fly out the door and he's back to being a general, conquering and claiming what's his." she said.

Sakura laughed, "well look at Kagetora, can you blame him? I'm only surprised he took four hundred years to claim him," she said.

"Yeah, and he finally succeeded," said Chiaki with a smug smirk at Kagetora.

This time Kagetora snorted, "hn! He didn't beat me , I gave in gracefully." he hissed.

"Why?" said Miho, " why after all these years?" she asked.

Kagetora looked at her as if she was and idiot, " lady are you blind?" he asked, "tell me you didn't notice he looks like a wet dream walking around in a conservative suit!" He said increduly.

This time everyone burst out laughing.

"So you think I look like a wet dream in a business suit do you?" said Naoe from behind Kagetora, causing him to jump in surprise. Naoe had returned without him noticing and had been listening.

Kagetora looked at his lover, a bit red faced, " well yeah. Think about it Naoe, every time I almost gave in before, you were in on of those sexy suits," he said a bit shyly.

Naoe laughed, " no wonder you were always staring at me, when you thought I wasn't looking," he said smirking.

Kagetora blushed even more, " oh just gimme my damn drink!" he ordered, still pouting in embarrassment.

Naoe smiled and handed out the drinks. After returning to his seat, he pulled Kagetora firmly back unto his lap.

Kagetora rolled his eyes at being moved around like a doll again.

"Honestly Naoe, possessive much," said Kagetora, not even bothering to struggle.

Naoe only wrapped a hand around his waist, securing him firmly.

"It's not like I don't already belong to you , you know. After all , I live with you, sleep with you, fight with you, among other things. You really don't have to be so possessive." Kagetora informed him calmly.

This time Naoe smirked, " yeah, you do. Bot we both know that every time I let you out of my sight, you do something naughty," he teased.

Kagetora gave him a sultry look, " but Naoe, the only time I do anything _naught_y anymore, is with you, _under _you," he said seductively.

Shinohara and Minoru rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Are they always like this," Minoru asked Chiaki.

Chiaki chuckled, "lately yeah. But it sure beats the four hundred years of fighting." he said happily, " before , they would fight and someone would end up dead, now when they fight, they both finish it in their bedroom. After everything that's happened, I can put up with almost anything from these two idiots." he said.

Kagetora rolled his eyes at Chiaki, then turned to Minoru, " so you're an accountant right?" he asked.

Minoru nodded, " yes I am. I just opened my own firm." he said.

Kagetora smiled, " good. Would you consider making me a client?" he asked.

The others looked at him in surprise

This time Kagetora addressed all of them, " since I obviously need one now, why not him? I'm only gonna get richer in the future from my shares as well as the businesses I plan to start with Naoe. It makes perfect sense doesn't it? I mean think about it, I'll be too busy with exorcisms and stuff and I want all of you to be financially secure as well as Mia, just in case things go wrong and I wind up stuck as a damn baby again. Who better to trust than Naoe's brother, since he is family?" he asked reasonably.

Minoru looked at what was about to be his richest client yet and nodded, " I would love to have you as a client Kagetora," he said .

Kagetora smiled over at him happily, " really? Thank you. Do you make house calls?" he asked immediately.

Minoru normally didn't , but he decided then and there to make an exception. "Yes," he said firmly.

"Good," said Kagetora, " since I know you normally don't, I'm gonna give you a gift in return. You know those shares in that computer company you've been considering lately, buy some. They are gonna skyrocket over the next few months." he said. "I also want you to buy some shares in that company for me as well. Come over on Monday to finalize everything and don't worry I know this for a fact. It's a perk of seeing the future." he grinned .

Minoru smiled at him, "it's a deal. I'll be forever grateful for that priceless tip." he said.

Kagetora laughed, " don't be, were family now remember?" he said and Minoru nodded.

That taken care of, Kagetora turned to Naoe, " now will you let me go so I can go dance with all the lovely ladies at this table?" he asked his lover.

Naoe frowned, " fine but only them. If I see you with anyone else , I'll take you straight home and we will never come here again understood?" he said.

Kagetora laughed, " yes, oh great one," he said mockingly.

Then he turned to the ladies, "ladies will you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked sexily , causing them to blush.

All the girls nodded and got up. They left and went down the balcony stairs to the dancefloor.

Yuzuru turned to Chiaki, "let's go dance too," he said and Chiaki agreed.

They all went unto the middle of the dancefloor and began dancing. Chiaki and Yuzuru together, and Kagetora dancing in the middle, surrounded by the three giggling girls.

_**At their table...**_

The three brothers looked at each other, Naoe and Shinohara looking over unto the dancefloor ever so often, to check on their partners.

"Your lover is something Yoshi," said Shinohara to Naoe , " he even has my normally shy Miho, eating out of his hands. If he weren't gay and so obviously in love with you, I'd be worried." he said.

Naoe laughed, " don't worry, knowing Kagetora, he just sort of adopted her as a beloved sister. She will be able to count on him if she ever needs to from now on," he said confidently.

Shinohara looked at him in surprise, " how do you know that?" he asked.

Naoe looked directly at him, " because, ever since we mated our souls, we have been able to sense , if not read, what each other is thinking and feeling. The vibes I'm getting is that, like Haruie, they are now his beloved sisters," he informed them both.

Shinohara nodded looking a bit relieved.

"Did you know he was gonna do this for me, before we got here?" asked Minoru, wondering if Naoe had put Kagetora up to this.

Naoe looked at his Younger brother, "no I didn't. I was as surprised as you were. He is right though, you're family and the best person for the job, especially since you know about our special circumstances." he said.

Minoru nodded, grateful and happy to have his older brother's support, "you do realize he will be my biggest client, other than our family," he said.

Naoe nodded, "yes, but knowing Kagetora, and considering the tip he gave you on those shares, you're gonna be getting a lot of bonuses out of this. By the time Kagetora is through, you will be even richer than you ever dreamed of," he said with a smile.

Minoru smiled back, "you did well Yoshi. I can see why you waited four hundred years for him. He is definitely worth it," he said approvingly.

Naoe smiled and turned to look down at his dancing lover, "yes, he most definitely is," he said softly, almost to himself.

Almost an hour later, they all came back to the table, the girls looking a bit exhausted.

"Where the hell does he get the stamina, " asked Sakura tiredly.

"Must be all those herbal teas he drinks," said Haruie weakly.

"My feet are killing me," groaned Miho.

Kagetora laughed," it wasn't even an hour ladies, honestly. Haruie, I'm gonna have to sign you up for a gym to build up your stamina," he teased.

Haruie only grunted, too tired to speak.

Kagetora looked over at Naoe, "dance with me Naoe," he said cutely.

Naoe immediately got up and they left for the dancefloor.

The girls sat on there balcony seats and looked down at the two men dancing. They saw Kagetora grind into Naoe before pulling away and laughing teasingly.

"They really are good together," said Sakura.

"Yeah , they are." said Haruie, " even when they were fighting, they couldn't stay away from each other."

"No wonder their soulmates," said Miho. The other girls nodded.

"I've never seen niichan so happy,"said Sakura, "Kagetora really is good for him."

The other girls nodded.

"They really do complete each other," said Miho and the others agreed with this as well.

They watched them dance for a few minutes, before deciding to go rejoin the fun.

They all danced and drank for a few more hours, before finally leaving the club around two in the morning, since they had plans for the next day.

Kagetora insisted that Naoe's siblings stay at his place for the night, since it was really late and they were all drinking. They agreed and after reaching home, Naoe and Haruie loaned out Pajamas and showed them to their rooms, before calling it a night. Naoe insisted on a quickie before they eventually passed out.

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up at seven and went to wake Mia. After filling her in on their other guests, he hurried back to his room. After a quick shower, he went downstairs to begin breakfast. A few minutes later Haruie and Mia joined him and for the next hour they made a continental buffet style breakfast, to suit everyone's unique taste. They also had coffee and various kinds of tea.

They had just finished bringing in the platters of food and placing them on the table, when the others finally came down. They all quickly took a seat after a rather sleepy good morning and began to eat.

When Minoru tasted Kagetora's amazing scrambled eggs, he groaned in pleasure, " wow, these eggs are amazing. Who made these?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Kagetora who blushed.

"Thank you," he said shyly.

Minoru gave him a bright smile, "wow, you really know your stuff." he said then, " will you marry me and make me delicious eggs forever?" he laughingly proposed.

Kagetora's blush deepened and Sakura turned to him.

"No marry me. I'll make a good wife, just as long as you do the cooking," she said, " and the best part is you're not only hot, but you're younger than me, so you will be able to make me eggs for a very long time," she said happily.

Minoru turned to her, "he's gay remember? I would make a much better spouse," he said grinning.

Just then Naoe cleared his throat, " well as the _spouse _in question, he is already taken. Get your own and no you cant have mine," he said giving them a mock glare.

Sakura pouted playfully, "but niichan, don't you want your baby sister to be happy?" she asked mock hurt.

"No!" said Naoe bluntly, " he's mine and I'm keeping him!"

Kagetora rolled his eyes, "what am I a puppy?" he asked.

"No," said Haruie laughing, "from the scratch and bites on Naoe, I would say your at least a cat. And with those tigers eyes..," she trailed off teasingly.

The others laughed , much to Kagetora's chagrin.

"Oh, so he is one of those huh?" asked Shinohara laughing, "I should have guessed from that temper of his."

"We already knew he was a screamer," said Minoru snickering, "he'll make me a wonderful husband."

The others laughed as Naoe gave him a death glare.

"Yoshi, you lucky bastard," said Minoru, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, even Miho likes him." said Shinohara, "he can cook, is cute, charming, fun , rich and a wildcat in bed. Yoshi we've got good taste in partners," he teased.

Naoe smirked, Miho blushed and Kagetora scowled.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be a monk?" asked Kagetora in exasperation. Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah," said Shinohara, "but so is Yoshi," he snickered.

Chiaki smirked, "and he's not only a monk, he's a gay monk as well," he snickered.

The others burst out laughing.

"And from the way they carry on every night, he's a horny gay monk," said Haruie.

Everyone rolled over with laughter, except fo Kagetora. He just shook his head in disgust and gave up.

Breakfast carried on in much the same light and it was agreed all around that they would have to do this as often as there lives allowed.

_**After breakfast...**_

After breakfast, the others got dressed and after thanking Kagetora for his hospitality, left for their homes. Chiaki , Yuzuru and Naoe also left the various assignment Kagetora had given them.

After they left, Kagetora and two girls cleaned up went into family room.

They sat on the sofas and began to talk.

"So Mia, what did you decide?" asked Kagetora seriously.

Mia looked over at her brother and smiled.

"I want to be with you and our new family, so yes I want to be an Uesugi," she said.

Kagetora smiled back, " thank you so much for this Mia. You will now have to swear your allegiance on your soul to protect this world, as well as give your binding oath to follow me and Lord Kenshin," he said.

Mia nodded and they did the ritual swearing in ceremony. As long as at least one member was present as well as the Lord, it was binding.

As soon as it was over, Kagetora left Haruie to teach Mia how to summon and control her puryifing blaze, as well as the chants etc.

He went into his office and after sorting through his financial documents and creating a schedule for all of them, among other things, he began reading the book on how to care for an infant.

While he knew the basics, since he had more than helped with Mia, even at such a young age, he figured it couldn't hurt to catch up on a few things. For the next few hours, he continued to read, while the girls trained. He wasn't worried about the others on their various tasks, as he knew they would succeed.

Then the three of them had a light lunch before returning to their various tasks.

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe met with Kana Kurenai at the place where Kagetora told him to and everything went smoothly. He followed her back to her apartment and packed what little she had into his car. Then he drove her back to their home.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

Everything went smoothly with them as well and Chiaki gave the family the money that Kagetora had given them to start over. They also took all the pictures as well as other important papers . Then they left and went home.

_**at home..**_

Naoe and Kana arrived first and Kagetora and the two girls greeted her warmly.

Kagetora made her renew her oath to him as well before showing her around her new home.

She and the other girls bonded immediately, just as Kagetora knew they would and he left them to it. He knew that like Haruie , she was lonely too. While she was not missing a lover, she didn't really have any family or friends, nor did she have a real home. He knew she would be loyal and trustworthy because he was giving her all she longed for.

Yuzuru and Chiaki arrived a few hours later and the girls all gathered around, wanting to hold Irobe. They oohed and ahhed at the sight of the adorable baby and immediately went into mothering mode.

They all played with him while Chiaki and Yuzuru did a little training together.

Kagetora and Naoe went into the kitchen and dinner together.

After dinner they all went to take showers, except for Kagetora who insisted on being alone with the baby. When the others left, he put a protective spell around Irobe and began to play with him. While they played Kagetora babbled along with Irobe, who was now one and a half years old and learning to talk.

"Don't worry little one," said Kagetora, "we will protect you. We're your family now and you'll be safe here." he told the baby.

Since Irobe wasn't an ordinary baby, he smiled up at Kagetora , understanding what he said and Kagetora nodded. Even though he still had to go through all the normal stages of a normal child, he was still actually a four hundred year old inside the body of a baby.

"Kagetora," he said out happily, looking up at his master.

Kagetora smiled, "very good. It must be scary being an adult trapped in a child's body, but it will be all right. We'll all protect you so don't worry." he reassured firmly then, "Look at it this way, can you imagine how many hotties your gonna attract in that cute chibi body?" he teased.

The baby laughed up at him then reached over and hugged Kagetora, trying to convey his feeling to him. Kagetora hugged back and began to play with him, as he would any normal child.

Out in the hall, the others had only pretended to leave, curious about what Kagetora would do with a baby by himself. They all watched the loving scene and felt their eyes misting, even the normally hard-nosed Chiaki.

There lord really had changed. He had gone from a calculatingly cruel and cold, heartless tormentor to a kind, considerate and loving one. Smiling and thanking the powers that be for the change, they left to go take their showers as they had originally planned to, leaving their lord expertly babysitting.

They came back down and after having a family evening, went to bed early after Kagetora had given them their new schedules. They also updated Kana on everything that had happened so far.

_**With Naoe and Kagetora as well as Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

They talked about there new schedules and after making love went to bed early.

_**With Haruie and Mia...**_

They went to bed after chatting it up with Miho and Sakura on three way.

_**With Kana and Irobe...**_

Irobe fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was already sleeping through the night so it wouldn't be a problem. Kana tucked the covers around him securely and after retrieving the baby monitor , left the room. She smiled as she thought about her day. The others had welcomed her as if she were an old sister who had gone missing. She would for ever be grateful to Kagetora, since for the first time in a hundred years, she had found somewhere to belong.

_**(Monday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up first and hurried to the bathroom. As soon as he was done, he left the bedroom and went out into their backyard. He had decided to reenforce the barrier around the house and place one around the entire estate as well. Then he placed barriers around the vehicles they used as well. As soon as he was done he quickly ran into the house and up the stairs to check on Irobe.

The baby was awake and playing with his mobile, that hung above his crib. Kagetora quickly changed his diaper and after leaving a note for Kana telling her that he had him, he left to make breakfast.

He put the boy in his high chair after feeding him his formula and gave him some diced peaches as finger food on his tray. Then he began to make breakfast , stopping to play with the baby ever so often.

That was how the others found them and they all quickly got ready for breakfast. He placed Irobe's high chair next to him , much to the others amusement, and played with him while he ate.

After breakfast, they all did there various tasks, according to schedule. The schedule went as followed:

7am wake up

8am breakfast

9am-11am miscellaneous activities (such as grocery shopping etc. )

11amtraining

12pmlunch

1pmtraining

2pmstudying

3pm- 5pmtraining

6-8pm dinner

8pmtraining

9pmfamily time

10pmbedtime / anything goes.

The schedule was a bit flexible and Naoe's own was different, since he had work. The schedule was actually only for that week, since they would resume school on the following Monday. Since no one had a problem with it, everything went smoothly.

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**on the other side of town...**_

_**With the Takeda's...**_

Khosaka Danjoh kneeled before his lord. " my lord, the Uesugi have been acting suspiciously."he said. "They have moved into a large Estate and have been living together, including the vessel we had originally chosen for you, Yuzuru Narita."

Lord Shingen Takeda turned to look at he vassal, " is that so?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," said Khosaka, " and yesterday, they brought a tracker ninja to there residence as well as the baby who now houses Irobe." he informed him.

Lord Takeda frowned at this bit of news. "That is interesting. Keep an eye on them. You may go." he said.

Khosaka bowed and left.

Lord Takeda turned to continue gazing out at the horizon, " what are you up to now Kagetora Uesugi?" he asked himself thoughtfully.

All across town, the other possessor families were being updated as well. Ranmaru sent a ninja to spy on them and the Fuuma clan sent Kotaru.

They all had to report back that they couldn't breach the barrier around the estate. Not even the Fuuma, who were used to using spells and incantations could. Their respective Lords worriedly told them to still keep watch.

Since they had tried to breach the barrier, Kagetora knew immediately and informed the others. Then he told them to just carry on their duties as if nothing had happened, since he didn't want to alert the enemy.

He also told them to begin storing their powers energy inside there souls. Since they often got too tired after overuse, this would be for emergency measures and sustain them as well provide a boost to their powers if needed.

Over the next few days, due to the intense training there were being put through by Kagetora, they all developed their abilities quickly.

_**With Naoe...**_

He used his amazing boost in power to sharpen his abilities and making his chants power even more powerful. He also practice aiming his energy blast, so that he would miss as much, like with the Tsutsuga beast incident. He stored half of his energy everyday , deep within his soul as Kagetora ordered.

_**With Chiaki...**_

He managed to create the link between all their minds and they could now hold mental conversations. He even linked Kana and Irobe to them in case of an emergency. Then he too stored energy in his soul .

_**With Haruie...**_

She could now seeing her minds eye, the position of everyone around her and could aim a direct attack without actually "seeing" her enemy. She too stored energy.

_**With Yuzuru...**_

He learned to access and control his powers, without opening the gates. He also learned how to fight off possession. He didn't need to store energy because he had that in abundance.

_**With Mia...**_

Having been a normal living human when she became an Uesugi, her blaze was a bit different. It allowed her to not only fight, but to heal others on a large scale. Because she was a naturally caring person , it just turned out that way. She too stored energy.

_**With Kana...**_

Since she was a possessor like the others and a ninja as well, she only had to store her energy and maintain her fighting skills.

_**With Kagetora...**_

His training was the most complicated. With his dreamscape, since he could do anything he wanted there, he began trying to infiltrate his enemies dream. He finally managed to succeed in doing that on Thursday. Also since he knew he could cause wounds in his dreamscape, he began trying to do the opposite. It work and he could now heal injuries while they slept. With him able to do this and Mia's ability, they had an amazing advantage over the enemy. He also learned how to put himself in a meditative, trancelike state and enter his dreamscape while he was awake. He also began to use his blaze in his dreamscape and taught the others how to do so in it as well. Chiaki in particular excelled at it.

With his visions, he could now have them at will. It was triggered by his intense emotions on a particular subject. He too stored up energy, but he stored 90 of his everyday, since he knew that most of the deadly attacks would be aimed at him.

He also studied with Yuzuru and Chiaki that week. Catching up on all he had ignored or skipped out on.

And so went that week. Kagetora did meet with Naoe's brother Minoru on Monday, and they did reach an agreement as well as decide on a few other things. Kagetora also got the lawyer that Chiaki had fiddled with in getting Irobe and placed him on retainer. He took him into his confidence and made him swear an oath. He also wrote his will, just in case.

On Sunday he gave them all new schedules, that had curfews and training in the evening, after homework. Since they were to begin school the next day, they didn't mind about the curfew.

tbc

_**Authors note**_: hi there , I hope you liked this chapter . I'm still sick but working hard. Well its all gonna start getting more interesting from here and the enemies are gonna take the stage. In the next chapter, " _**his enemies begin to worry and make plans and what's up with Kagetora in school? **_Read the next chapter to find out. Sorry about the errors guys.


	17. OF ROLEPLAY AND SUSPICIONS

mental conversations, _dreamscape, __**thoughts**_ key

_**(Monday)**_

_**the next day...**_

After breakfast they all left for school, including Naoe, since he was taking the day off a Kagetora's insistence, to meet with both his guidance counselor and his school's social worker. He figured it would be best if they found out about his new lifestyle from him , instead of others. The official story they were going with was that he had inherited it all from a distant deceased uncle overseas.

As soon as the dropped of Mia, Naoe and Kagetora placed a protective barrier around her school before leaving

On their way to school, the two lovers began to discuss the situation.

"The trick is to make them think it's a safe environment for Mia," kagetora said.

Naoe sighed, "I know, don't worry so much," he said.

Kagetora looked over at him, "I know you do, sorry. Its just that when it comes to Mia, I get nervous." he confided. "It wont take much for them to take her from me," he said.

Naoe nodded, "I understand," he said. "But keep in mind that now you're even more capable of providing for her," Naoe said reassuringly.

Kagetora nodded, "yeah, and Naoe thanks for this. If it all works out, you're gonna get lucky as soon as I get home," he said , giving his lover a sexy grin.

Naoe laughed wolfishly, "you definitely know how to give a guy an incentive," he said to his lover, "it's a deal."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. They could sense the powerful barrier that Chiaki and Yuzuru had placed around the school.

As they began walking together towards the office building, Kagetora noticed how much attention they were getting, especially Naoe.

"_**Great,"**_ thought Kagetora, "_**I'm not the only one who thinks he is highly fuckable in a suit."**_

Naoe caught that thought and smirked, "feeling insecure?" he asked mentally.

"No!" kagetora said, even though they both knew he was lying.

"You have nothing to worry about. I've always been yours," said Naoe reassuringly.

"But that didn't stop you before..," thought Kagetora before he caught himself.

He could see Naoe tense up beside him.

"I'm sorry, I just worry sometimes," said the boy apologetically.

"Then don't. I didn't leave you in spite of everything over the last four hundred years, now

that you're finally mine, I'm certainly not gonna now." Naoe told him.

Kagetora nodded and smiled up at him, " I love you." He said.

Naoe smiled back, " I love you too."

They had finally reached the door to the guidance office, Kagetora pulled himself together and knocked.

"Come in," they heard Ms. Arisawa call out and they opened the door and entered.

Miss Nagise, the social worker was there as well and was about to leave in order to give them some privacy, when Kagetora stopped her.

"I would like to speak with you both at the same time, " said Kagetora politely.

Both women nodded and resumed their seats. After the usual greeting , he quickly introduce Naoe.

"This is my friend, Yoshiaki Tachibana," he said.

The women greeted Naoe and invited him to sit as well.

Ms. Arisawa turned to Kagetora, "so what's on your mine Ougi-san? you don't normally come here unless your under duress," she said half jokingly, even though it was actually true.

Kagetora smiled, "well its kinda like this. A distant uncle overseas, on my mothers side, died and left me a lot of money. I bought a new home for me and Mia, so we could make a fresh start." he said.

The women were surprised by this, but also happy.

"So where did you two move to?" asked Ms Nagise. She was worried that they might have moved to a dangerous neighborhood.

When Kagetora told them where he now lived, they gasped in shock. Not even if they combined both their salaries for a year , could they afford to live there.

Kagetora smiled at the women, "don't worry, I have a lawyer and a trusted accountant to handle everything. I even set up college funds for both me and Mia." he informed them.

The women were pleased to here this.

"So how does Tachibana- san fit into all this?" asked Ms Arisawa.

Kagetora answered immediately, "he and a few others live with me," he said bluntly.

The women began to look suspicious when they heard this. They didn't want the boy to be taken advantage of.

"Who else and why?" asked Ms Nagise.

Kagetora smiled reassuringly, " well Tachibana-san and I have known each other for a long time , ever since I was a little boy. He is actually a monk from a very prominent Buddhist family." he said. " I thought it would be a good idea for us to have some adult supervision and since he is also a monk, it couldn't hurt."

The women nodded, a bit more reassured, and Kagetora continued.

"The others are Ayako Chiaki, Yuzuru Narita, Shuhei Chiaki and my Caretaker, who has a son, Kana Kurenai." he informed them.

"Ayako is in college working on a nursing degree and she provides Mia with the female guidance she needs, since she doesn't have a mother. Yuzuru and Chiaki are my two best friends as you know and they are helping me to study. You've always been encouraging me to improve my grades, so with these two's help, I should be able to graduate okay." he said giving them his most charming smile.

The women smiled and nodded, completely taken in by this new side of Takaya. They were silently praising themselves for having a positive impact on the normally rebellious boy.

"Well I see that Tachibana-san has been influencing you in the right direction," said Ms Arisawa approvingly.

Kagetora bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Naoe was trying to contain his laughter as well. Hiding his mirth behind a polite facade he said, "despite his stubbornness, I do try." giving the women a winning smile.

Kagetora was rolling over with laughter mentally. "Yeah. The only direction you influence me in is up against the wall, on my back, under you, on my hands and knees or bending over," he sent to Naoe.

Naoe answered immediately, " well its obviously working wonders."

"That's really good." said Ms Arisawa beaming at them. "Will we be seeing better results from your classes as well?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said Kagetora politely, flashing her a killer smile.

"He spent most of his holiday studying hard," chipped in Naoe, smiling at the innocent women, who were eating it up.

"Yeah," said Kagetora, " I was doing something hard alright, or rather taking something hard. In my mouth and up my tight ass," he snickered mentally.

"What ? Didn't you like my deep and penetrating lessons?" teased Naoe, then, "don't forget your taking another course as soon as you get home, like a good little boy." he said.

Kagetora and Naoe stood up then, " since I basically told you all I wanted to, is it okay if I leave now?" he asked politely, "I don't wanna be late for class on my first day," he informed them.

The women stood as well.

"I'm so proud of you," said Ms Arisawa, "its very obvious that you do care about your sister. I'm glad your finally taking a step in the right direction."

"A step isn't what I'm taking," snickered Kagetora mentally, "just Naoe's hard cock, deep in _my _direction."

Naoe snickered mentally at this.

"Keep doing whatever it is that your doing Tachibana-san. Its obviously working wonders on him." said Ms Arisawa.

Kagetora bit his lip to keep from laughing as Naoe said, " oh, I most certainly will."

They bowed and exited the office quickly.

As soon as Kagetora was out of earshot, he began laughing, "I don't think she would be so supportive if she knew you were _doing_ me," he teased.

Naoe laughed wolfishly, "even so , I intend to keep _doing_ it and _working_ wonders." he smirked.

After another shared laugh, they said goodbye after Naoe promised to pick up Mia from school and Kagetora left for class.

_**In school...**_

Kagetora walked into the classroom and over to his desk. Yuzuru and Chiaki immediately hurried over to him.

"So how did it go?" asked Chiaki.

Kagetora smiled, "it went extremely well," he said and relayed the whole conversation over to the others, including the mental comments. Yuzuru and Chiaki were rolling over with laughter by the time he was done.

"I cant believe you two," said Yuzuru, wiping away tears from his laughter and shaking his head.

Kagetora snickered, "well at least that is all over. Now its time for phase two of my plan," he informed them.

"Phase two?" asked Chiaki.

Kagetora nodded, "yeah, becoming a teacher's pet like you guys. That way the teachers will back off a bit and give me room to breath. He said mentally.

They nodded and was about to comment when Saori stormed over to them.

"Takaya you asshole, why didn't you tell me you and Yuzuru were a couple?" she yelled annoyingly ,causing the entire class to turn and look at him.

Kagetora rolled his eyes, "were not a couple you little love sick witch, so back off," he hissed , embarrassed by all the looks he was getting from the others.

Just then Chiaki put an arm around Yuzuru, "no but we are," he said possessively.

Yuzuru flushed and nodded.

"No freaking way!"screeched Saori, causing more than half the class to cover their ears in pain.

"Calm down you witch," yelled Kagetora at her, while mentally talking to Chiaki.

"Erase her memories of what happened with Yuzuru now!" he ordered Chiaki, " she is a liability and the enemy won't hesitate to use her to get to us, especially since she is about to hate you for taking Yuzuru." he told him

"Good idea," said Chiaki, seeing the danger as well. Then he quickly removed and replace those memories, with Saori even noticing.

They all continued to bicker at each other until the English Lit teacher, Ms Fujimiya, came in. They all stood up at her entrance, including Kagetora, who normally had to be prompted to do so. Ms Fujimiya noticed that he was standing and also wearing his uniform properly as well. She frowned but decided to let it go. They decided to pick up where they had left off before the winter break, on " Macbeth".

They were deep into the discussion when Ms fujimiya asked, " was there any other way this could have all happened?" she said.

To the entire class's surprise, barring Chiaki and Yuzuru, who had help him study, Kagetora raised his hand

Ms Fujimiya looked over at him in shock, she quickly adjusted her glasses to make sure she was seeing right. " do you have an answer Ougi-san?" she asked skeptically.

Kagetora smiled, " yes ma'am, I do," he said.

Ms Fujimiya nodded, surprised by his polite address as well.

He cleared his throat, " well personally, I think that if the witches had never said anything, Macbeth would have continued to be the loyal vassal he had always been. After all he had served under his lord all those years, never attempting to conquer him, and probably wouldn't have tried either if the witches hadn't placed those suggestive thoughts in his head by there provocative words. They were the ones who caused him to turn traitor by playing on his weakness. Its common knowledge every man wants to be king of his own castle. It just goes to show how one suggestive word or phrase can take on a life of its own, often providing disastrous consequences." he said.

By now the entire class was looking at him with amazement, except Chiaki and Yuzuru.

Ms Fujimiya, impressed by his insight said, " so do you think that it was the witches fault that all of this happened? And are ideas bad?" she asked him.

Kagetora answered immediately, "no I don't think it was completely the witches fault. They just told him what they saw. He could have chosen to ignore what they said, but instead he allowed their words to take root in his mind and he along with his with wife , nurtured it and gave it room to grow, causing his demise." he said , then continued, " and no I don't think that ideas are bad. Every great invention or impressive work started with an idea, its up to the person which idea they allow to flourish or allow to die. We are all responsible for our actions, regardless of the catalyst." he said insightfully.

It was obvious to Chiaki and Yuzuru that he was drawing on personal experience and Naoe's obsession to conquer him. Still they were in awe, along with everyone else at how insightful he was being.

Ms Fujimiya smiled at him, "why Ougi-san you read and understood the book," she said proudly. "I never knew you could be so insightful," she praised.

Kagetora gave her a killer smile, " well it comes from having such an insightful, not to mention beautiful teacher," he said charmingly.

The teacher giggled and blushed, " why thank you Ougi-san," she said, " I never knew you noticed," she preened.

Kagetora smiled again, "it would be impossible not to notice ma'am," he said respectfully.

Ms Fujimiya giggled again, before remembering where she was, and clearing her throat, continued with the lesson. The other student kept looking back at Kagetora as if he had grown three heads.

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't we," sent Chiaki to Kagetora, as he answered yet another question correctly.

"shut up , I got a lot of catching up to do," Kagetora sent back.

At the end of class Ms Fujimiya held him back.

"I'm so pleased to see you finally taking an interest in class," she gushed.

"Thank you ma'am," said Kagetora charmingly, "it is possible for me to get extra work , so I can bring my grades up?" he asked , giving her his best, "you just kicked my puppy" look.

She fell for it hook, line and sinker, "of course. I will have some for you after school," she said.

He smiled again, "thank you so much ma'am. I really do appreciate all your doing for me," he said.

Then he bowed and left the room, leaving her thinking of how adorable he was and wishing she was a bit younger.

It was pretty much the same for his other classes. He knocked all his teachers off their feet.

In Mr Honda's math class, he went to the board and solved the equation correctly, causing his teacher to say, "its nice to see you actually paying attention and not sleeping in my class, like you usually do."

To which Kagetora replied, " I decided to take your advice and study a bit more." Leaving the teacher beaming. He also requested extra work and was told to pick it up after school as well.

At lunch , he found himself surrounded by Yaoi loving fangirls, and a few other friends, who had heard about the incident at the club.

"I didn't know you were gay Takaya," said Saori waspishly.

"Mmm, am I ?" he evaded. Then he began charming the girls, who loved the new Takaya and bating Saori.

At history class, when they discussed the strategies of the ancient wars, Kagetora was in his element. While he couldn't actually remember it all in vivid detail, he instinctively knew what they did wrong and how it could have been prevented.

At the end of history class, his teacher Mr Agatsuma, was in tears at the marvel he had become. He even glomped poor Kagetora, causing him to flush in embarrassment as the class laughed. That was how all his classes went that day, his teachers all pleased with his new behavior.

After school he went to all his teachers and collected his make-up work thanking them gracefully, before going home.

_**At home...**_

They arrived home to find the others already there.

"How was school?" asked Naoe with a smile.

Chiaki answered first, "well your little wife left all his teachers in awe." he said, " what do we know, our fearless leader not only has a brain but is an accomplished flirt."

"Really?" said Haruie, laughing as Kagetora playfully punched Chiaki.

"Yes," said Yuzuru, "you should have seen him. At lunch he had almost the entire female population, that was present, drooling over him."

They all laughed and no one noticed the odd gleam in Naoe's eyes before it disappeared.

"Is that so?" said Naoe, " well I'm glad he's so popular." then he turned to Kagetora, " now come on," he said aggressively, dragging the boy up the stairs, "I have my own course to teach you for the next hour."

Kagetora rolled his eyes and went unresistingly, yelling over his shoulder to Yuzuru, "don't start homework without me!"

_**with Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Naoe pulled him into their room and locked the door.

He turned back to Kagetora and pulled him over to the desk in the corner, "before we start your lessons , be a good student and undress from the waist down," he instructed.

Kagetora smiled, immediately getting into the role, "yes Tachibana-sensei," he said and began to slowly unbuckle his belt. He slowly slid his pants down, stopping to caress his erection through his briefs and staring up at Naoe seductively.

Naoe pulled off his belt and spanked him on his barely covered ass with it. "Too slow, go faster," he said.

"Yes sensei," said Kagetora, immediately pulling off his briefs, not wanting another spanking.

"Good boy, now bend over the desk," said Naoe, slapping the belt against his hand threateningly.

"Yes, whatever you want sensei," said Kagetora as he obeyed.

Naoe reached down and began to caress Kagetora's naked buttocks, "so have you been giving the other teachers what they want as well?" Asked Naoe, tracing the bruise that was already begin to form, from his first slap with the belt.

"No of course not sensei, I only flirted with them a little," said Kagetora nervously. He was beginning to sense Naoe's irritation.

Then suddenly Naoe leaned over to whisper in his ear, "didn't I tell you not to flirt with other people?" he said seriously.

"Oh shit!" thought Kagetora, as the first slap of the belt landed.

"Ow, stop please!" he begged as Naoe began to spank him, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to leave a bruise.

"Ow shit!" he yelled as a particularly vicious hit landed.

"Such profanities, young man," said Naoe, adding to more.

Then he stopped and moved away. "Turn around and sit on the chair," Naoe ordered.

Kagetora immediately sat on his naked burning ass, even though the spanking had hurt, he was actually turned on by it.

"Since your grades are so terrible, you're going to be taking a two part make-up test." said Naoe, "do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sensei," said Kagetora, nodding effusively, grateful they were getting on with the game.

Naoe pulled out his massive cock. It was already dripping precum.

"Well shall we get on with it." said Naoe, " for the first part of your test you will demonstrate all you have learned on this so far," he said thrusting his erection towards Kagetora.

Kagetora nodded and pulled the huge cock into his mouth. He licked off the precum and began sucking gently.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Naoe mockingly, "this is going to keep you at an E." he informed him.

Kagetora immediately increased his suction and Naoe moaned, "well maybe a D," he said to the boy.

Kagetora glared up at him and began using his tongue to caress the underside of his cock.

"Mmmm," Naoe moaned, " this is C level work," he said mockingly.

Kagetora then added a bit of teeth and began deep throating his rod, with every slide.

"Oh yes good boy ,oh ," moaned Naoe, "your definitely at a B now," he said as he began to buck , shoving himself deeper into the boys mouth.

Kagetora giggled around the huge erection and began to hum as he took it all in, " oh fuck oh yes," moaned Naoe.

"Am I up to an A yet sensei?" asked Kagetora as he continued to suck. "I have a feeling I'll be getting that A soon," he said snickering.

Naoe immediately pulled out of the boys mouth as he was so close to coming.

"Excellent work young man," he said, "now bend over the desk and prepare yourself for the next part of the test," he said and handed him the gel.

Kagetora squeezed some of the gel into his hands and bent over the desk. He gently slid in two fingers at once and began preparing himself.

Thrusting them in and out, he began putting on a show for Naoe.

"Oh it feels so good," he moaned out, " how am I doing so far sensei, am I close to _taking_ the other part of the test yet?" he asked.

Naoe began lubbing his cock with some of the gel, "oh yes you naughty boy, your about to take it." he said, "now grip the desk with both hands and stay in that position," he ordered.

Kagetora nodded and obeyed immediately. Naoe moved behind the boy and slid all the way in with a powerful thrust, causing the boy to groan out loud from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Naoe leaned over and whispered in his ear, "now get ready to take it," he said, "I'm about to help you work on that A." he informed the boy. Then he started to thrust into the boy.

By now Kagetora was dripping precum in his excitement. He began pushing back to meet each thrust, tightening up whenever Naoe slid into him.

"Oh yes, oh harder please sensei," Begged Kagetora under him as he spread himself wider to take in more.

"Oh I see you like this you naughty boy. I'll have to make this test even harder," said Naoe. Then he tightened his grip on Kagetora's hips and began pistoning into him. Reaching down and spreading the boy even wider, he placed one of Kagetora's legs on the chair next to them and began ramming into him. He parted the boys butt cheeks and gave him a good hard fucking. When he knew he was close, he reached down and gripped Kagetora's erection, hitting his prostate as he stroked his cock in time with his powerful thrust. Kagetora exploded immediately. Naoe followed soon after, shooting his cum deep into the boys recess, until he had completely emptied himself.

When he could finally breathe, he pulled out and began cleaning himself up. Then he placed a gently kiss on his lovers cheek, " you definitely got an A love," he said. Then after washing his hands in the bathroom, he walked out of the room.

He bumped into Chiaki in the hallway. Chiaki stopped him and whispered to him, " I know what you just did and I could tell that you were actually very upset about Kagetora's harmless flirting." he said, " I could see that you were angry when you whipped him. While Kagetora thinks its just foreplay, I suggest you be careful with that. You had better learn to control that over-possessiveness of yours, we're supposed to protect our partners, remember that." he told him then he walked away, leaving Naoe deep in thought.

Kagetora leaned over the desk for a few minutes more, feeling a bit exhausted in his afterglow. His ass began to throb from its abuse and he groaned, "gosh Naoe really let me have it," he thought. Then he remembered when it seemed as if Naoe was actually angry, "_**nope,**_" he told himself , "_**I'm just imagining that**_." then he walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Then he went hurried downstairs.

_**In the kitchen...**_

When Kagetora got there , the girls had already began cooking. He immediately began to help and for the next half an hour joked around while he cooked.

Kagetora made sure to ask them about their day and he had brought Irobe into the kitchen in his High chair , so Kana could have a break.

For the next few hours, they had dinner, did homework, trained and played with Irobe before going to bed.

The boys made love to their respective partners before falling asleep and the girls chatted on three-way with Sakura and Miho , before finally going to bed.

Over the next few days, this became their regular routine and Kagetora began to try out more of his dreamscape abilities.

_**With their enemies...**_

_**Saturday)**_

_**with the Takedas...**_

Khosaka bowed before his lord. "My lord they have been going about their days as far as I can see and acting quite normal. They did place a barrier around their school though, which is to be expected. The most pressing thing is that the seed of the evil kings that Ranmaru Mori had placed on Yuzuru Narita is now gone," he said.

Lord Shingen turned to look at him in shock, " how is that even possible?" he asked.

"I don't know my lord, but whoever removed it is obviously very powerful," he said, then , "there is one more thing my lord. Kagetora has become extremely popular and has been excelling in school , which is unusual for him. Its almost as if his memories have been unsealed," said Khosaka.

Lord Shingen's eyes widened in alarm, before he caught himself, "do you think he has?" he asked his vassal.

"I think that by the way he is acting , it is quite possible," said Khosaka.

Lord Shingen frowned, "hmm, this is a problem. Even without his memories, he has been a formidable opponent and if they are unsealed, we could be in serious trouble," he said.

Khosaka nodded, "yes my lord."

Lord Shingen sighed, "continue to observe them, but do it from a distance. The Kagetora I remember wont hesitate to exorcize you, if you are foolish enough to get in his way," he said.

"Yes my lord," said Khosaka, then he bowed and left.

_**With the ODA...**_

"What?" Ranmaru screeched, when he heard that Yuzuru's seed had been removed.

"How is that possible?" he asked angrily.

The ninja on his knees before him trembled, "I'm not sure my lord and their barrier is even too powerful for the Fuuma to break." he said.

Ranmaru began pulling himself together, " we will have to move up our plans," he said, "I want our lord to be resurrected and placed into a young vessel. You are to find me that vessel, he should have dormant spiritual powers. The ritual will be done on the night of the next full moon." he informed him.

"Now send a ninja to spy on them. We have to know what they are up to," Ranmaru ordered.

The ninja bowed, "yes my lord," he said and vanished.

Ranmaru slapped everything off the desk in a rage, "_**damn you Uesugi**_!" he thought angrily.

_**with the Fuuma...**_

As soon as Kotaru finished updating his lord, he bowed and waited patiently for a response.

His lord looked at him , "just how powerful are these barriers," he asked.

"I couldn't even penetrate the first layer," said Kotaru.

Lord Fuuma nodded, "that is interesting. Do you think that Kagetora has regained his memories?" he asked.

Kotaru nodded, "it is possible my lord," he said.

"We may have to change sides in order to survive what he is planning," said Lord Fuuma, "our allies have become pathetically weak as of late."

"Yes my lord. I'm told that Ranmaru is panicking and moving up his plans," said Kotaru.

Lord Fuuma frowned, "well continue to monitor the situation, we may need to change sides quickly if things begin to look bad," he said.

Kotaru bowed and left.

Tbc.

_**authors note:**_ (Lmao) so what did you think of the roleplaying scene? Only Kagetora would ever be idiotic enough to play such a game with someone like Naoe. Especially considering his personality. Kagetora had that spanking coming for years though , dontcha think? In the next chapter **Kagetora is about to begin actively manipulating his enemies dreams, what do you think he is up to?**Don't miss the next chapter , its hilariously interesting. Sorry for the errors.


	18. OF NIGHTMARES AND ALLIANCES

_**AUTHORS NOTE #1**_: In the dreamscape scenario, Kagetora controlled is so that no one in the real world would be able to hear them scream. And they could be woken by someone in the outside world. also they would not have actual inflicted wounds when they woke up except for the tattoos. (It will all make sense soon.)

_**new chapter**_

Kagetora had been visiting his enemies dreams and observing for a few nights now and he decided that he would start playing a much more active role in them. The morning before he was to start manipulating them on a larger scale, he had an unusually powerful vision. He was making breakfast while it occurred and he called everyone mentally, immediately after it was over. As most were still sleeping at the time , they knew it was obviously an emergency and hurried down in their various states of undress.

As soon as they assembled, he began to speak.

"What I'm about to show you is the vision I just had this morning." he said. Then he concentrated on the images and events and sent them through there link.

"This is terrible," said Haruie worriedly.

"This is definitely a problem," agreed Chiaki.

Kagetora smiled, surprising everyone. " I have a plan," he said.

For the next half an hour he explained the various detail to everyone. They were all speechless when he finished.

"That's brilliant!" said Chiaki. " you're really not an idiot after all."

After shutting him up with a glare, Kagetora continued.

"Everyone stick to the routine we've been keeping for the last few weeks, we don't want to tip them off," he said , then he turned to Kana, "Kana, I don't want you leaving this estate for any reason without my direct approval." he informed her and she nodded.

Then he turned to Naoe, "inform your family of the situation. We don't want them caught in the crossfire." he said.

Then he looked at Mia, "no more sleepovers for a while okay?" he told her, "and don't leave the school grounds for any reason until we come to get you."

Then he turned and addressed them all, "we begin tonight. I will infiltrate various dreams over the next few nights. I will be needing your help for most of it Chiaki." he informed him and he and everyone else present nodded.

They went about there days regularly after the emergency meeting was dismissed. When they got home and had finished their normal routine, they all went to bed and Chiaki and Kagetora began there infiltration.

_**In the dreamscape...**_

_As soon as they entered the dreamscape, Kagetora turned to Chiaki, " when we enter their dreams , I want you to look for a few things, without them knowing. The first one is their plans, the second is there fantasies and worst nightmares, and the third is any suspicions they may have about us, stuff like that." he said and Chiaki nodded._

"_Well this should be interesting Kagetora," he said. _

_Kagetora smiled wolfishly and they entered the first dream._

_**In Ranmaru's dream...**_

_Kagetora and Chiaki entered it easily. They began to watch Ranmaru's dream about he and his lord in the old days. _

"_You can begin now. He wont know we are here unless I want him to ," said Kagetora._

_Chiaki nodded, and finding the information he needed , began to tell him, " unlike us he still hasn't found the vessel yet. He plans to bring back his lord on the night of the next full moon," he told Kagetora, confirming what they already knew._

"_He fantasies about having his master as his lover again," he continued, then he laughed, "he's afraid of spiders and ageing," he informed Kagetora, snickering._

_Kagetora laughed, "spiders huh? What a pussy," he said, then, " is that all?" he asked._

_Chiaki nodded, "yes, it is."_

_Kagetora smirked at him, "then watch this," he said and began to work._

_First he began with Ranmaru and Nobunaga deep in the throes of passion, then, when Ranmaru was lying submissively under his lover, deep with his cock inside him, Kagetora changed Nobunaga into a huge human size black widow spider. Ranmaru began to scream hysterically and was still screaming when Kagetora and Chiaki left._

_**back in Kagetora's dreamscape...**_

_As soon as they got there they rolled over with laughter. _

"_Man Kagetora, you are one sick bastard," said Chiaki, in between catching his breath as he laughed._

_Kagetora snickered, "did you see the look on that asshole's face?" he said._

_They laughed a bit more before moving on to the next dream._

_**in Lord Fuuma's dream...**_

_Chiaki and Kagetora entered the lords dream and Chiaki gasped when he saw who the lord actually was._

"_Kagetora do you realize who that is?" he asked in surprise._

_Kagetora nodded, " yes , but it makes no difference to me," he said coldly, "now begin working." he ordered._

_Chiaki looked at him with surprised understanding and a bit of pity and began._

"_He has been thinking about switching allegiance and joining you, since he doesn't want to be wiped out in the coming war. He thinks you've regained your memories," he informed Kagetora calmly, "he fantasizes about his deceased wife and his worst fears is rats," Chiaki said snickering._

_Kagetora snickered as well, " this one is gonna be good," he laughed and began working._

_He created a scenario where Lord Fuuma was in a meeting with Ranmaru and Nobunaga. He had Just shaken hands with Nobunaga when, suddenly he began breaking apart into thousand of large man eating rats. Lord Fuuma began screaming as the room changed into them as well and he began to run. He made it to the door and began to run down the hall screaming , "get away from me you damn rat bastards!"_

_Chiaki and kagetora returned to the dreamscape._

_**In Kagetora's dreamscape...**_

"_That was genius how you turned those to pricks into rats," laughed Chiaki, "they'll definitely be wanting to switch sides even more."_

_Kagetora chuckled, "you would think they would have more manly fears than these," he commented._

_Chiaki nodded in agreement and they entered another dream._

_**in Kotaru's dream...**_

_Kotaru was dreaming about his training with his mentor as a child._

"_He is the one watching us for the Fuuma," said Chiaki. "He fantasies about being taken hard by his mentor and he is afraid of being completely trapped in a burning room, with no way out."_

_Kagetora nodded and began to work._

_The stuck with the current dream , then he switched it to Kotaru's bedroom, but without any windows or doors, making it look like a large wooden box with only the bed in the middle. He lit it all on fire except for the ben and Kotaru began to scream in terror. He curled up on the bed in a fetal position and began crying like a child._

_Kagetora and Chiaki shook there heads at how pathetic he looked and went into another dream._

_**in lord Shingen Takeda's dream...**_

_He was dreaming of taking a walk in snow._

"_He has assigned Khosaka to spy on you and he thinks that you've regained your memories as well," said Chiaki, "he is a bit afraid of you and he fantasizes about a threesome with his wife and his occasional lover Khosaka. He is afraid of snakes." he finished with obvious disgust._

_Kagetora created a scenario where he was being chased by a couple of cobras and vipers._

_Then they left for another dream._

_**in Khosaka's dream...**_

_He was sleeping peacefully and was actually not dreaming._

"_He hates his lord's wife and is a bit worried about the coming war. He fantasizes...," then Chiaki broke off and began laughing hysterically. _

"_what?" asked Kagetora._

_Chiaki gasped out in between his laughter, " he fantasizes about being fucked hard by you," he said and Kagetora looked at him in shock. _

"_His worse fear is giving in and being caught in the act by his master," he told Kagetora , clutching his sides as he laughed._

"_Me?" said Kagetora in surprise, then he snickered, " oh this is just fucking priceless." he laughed. " no wonder that prick is always showing up at the weirdest times."_

_Pulling himself together, he began to work. "Watch this Chiaki," he said._

_He began a scenario where he was in bed in all his naked glory waiting for Khosaka. Khosaka came in, seeing Kagetora, hurried over to the bed. Kagetora slammed him down unto the bed and handcuffed him to the bed. He began the usual foreplay and soon had the man screaming his need and pleading to be taken. Then he slid into the man hard and began to fuck him. _

"_Do you want it?' he asked and the man nodded frantically._

"_Then beg me for it ," he told him and the man began to beg._

"_Please Kagetora-sama, fuck me hard. Take me. I'm yours any way you want me." he begged, spreading his legs wider and placing them up on Kagetora's shoulder._

_Kagetora gripped him and he began to piston into him. Khosaka was just about to cum when his lord burst in._

"_You traitorous bastard," his lord screamed. Kagetora faded out of the scenario and left Khosaka begging for mercy. His lord began to hip him, ignoring his pleas._

_While all this was going on , the real Kagetora and Chiaki just watched and laughed._

"_So that what you look like naked?" said Chiaki appreciatively. " now wonder Naoe always has you one you're back ," he teased._

_Kagetora punched him and they moved on to the next dream. This time it wasn't an enemy but an ally, that they were going to visit._

_**In Lord Date's dream**_

_The peaceful lord was in a grove of Sakura trees, admiring the falling sakura blossoms._

"_Is he faithful to our alliance?" he asked Chiaki._

_Chiaki looked for the information then answered, " yes he is, but he is very concerned about his younger brother, who as you know, has a frozen evil seed in him as well." he said._

_Kagetora nodded, "good, now I'm going to enter his dream and speak to him, in order to strengthen our alliance, you will be here. You will be able to hear what is said and speak to me if necessary but he will be unaware of your presence. We don't want to alarm him." he said._

_Chiaki nodded and waited._

_Kagetora walked into the dream and revealed himself. "Lord Date, so lovely to see you again," he said with polite formality._

_Lord Date turned around and looked at him, "Lord Kagetora, nice to see you as well." he said, " to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?' he asked with a kind smile._

"_I've come to strengthen our alliance." Kagetora said to him, "it is safer to do this in a dream than through the normal channels as I'm sure your aware of the fact that I am being watched."_

"_Aah, that is interesting," said Lord Date, "and how will I know that this was real when I eventually awaken?" he asked._

_Kagetora smiled, "there will be a tattoo above your heart in the shape of this tiger's eye flame design," he said and showed him his ring._

_Lord Date nodded, "very well. So what is on your mind?" he asked._

"_it is quite simple," said Kagetora, "in two weeks Ranmaru, vassal of ODA , will try to place his lord in a vessel. Since he cannot use Yuzuru in this as I have removed the evil seed, he will pick a normal person with dormant spiritual energy that can sustain his lord to house his lord. There will be a war and I want you and your clan to be ready for it." he said._

_Lord Date looked a bit perplexed as he took it all in. He too had heard whispers of such a plan through the network and was beginning to worry. He frowned at having it confirmed, then he picked up on an interesting fact, "you removed the seed of the evil kings from Yuzuru Narita?" he asked in genuine surprise._

_Kagetora nodded, "yes. I did. And in a show of good will , if you swear to honor our alliance and begin preparing for this war, I will remove your brother's seed for you." he said._

_Lord Date nodded eagerly, " I will do as you ask," he said._

_Kagetora smiled, "then it will be removed in two days and on the following morning when you arise it will be gone," he told him._

_Lord Date smiled back, he realized as well that if this man could actually remove the seed then he was no weakling to be fooled with. His respect grew._

"_I will begin preparing as soon as I arise," he said._

"_Good," said Kagetora, "honor our alliance and we will give our enemies a fight like they've never experienced before," he said , his eyes glowing yellow._

_Lord Date nodded firmly then, " how will I contact you?" he asked._

_Kagetora shook his head, " no, I will contact you. I will do so in three days as I have done tonight. Just begin to prepare in secrecy, I do not want our enemies to be alerted." he said._

_The other man nodded and they bowed to each other. Kagetora made the tattoo on his chest and left the "one eyed dragon" to his flower gazing._

_He returned to Chiaki and they went to his dreamscape._

_**In Kagetora's dreamscape...**_

"_So what do you think?" asked Kagetora._

_Chiaki smiled, "You did amazingly well," he said. "You've really matured my lord," he said respectfully._

_Kagetora nodded, "thanks. Now lets put our finishing touch on tonight's activities," he said._

_Chiaki nodded and they left the dreamscape._

_**back in Ranmaru's dream...**_

_They returned to Ranmaru's nightmare first. When they got there, Ranmaru was in a closet crying hysterically. Kagetora made a spider tattoo on his chest. He started the dream over again and this time gave it a different ending, with Ranmaru spun into the spiders web and being fed to the spider's children._

_Then he locked him into the dream for the night, then moved on. He would of course wake up as he normally did in the morning ._

_**back in Lord Fuuma's dream...**_

_lord Fuuma was up in a tree screaming as the rats began to climb after him , when they got there. Chiaki immediately began to laugh when he saw it, and with a cruel smirk, Kagetora began to work._

_This time he turned Ranmaru and Nobunaga into two hug rats and made them dance around the tree, jeering at Lord Fuuma._ _As they danced, they began to sing:_

"_Hey lord Fuuma sitting in the tree,_

_Why wont you come play with me,_

_We'll eat all your guts,_

_And grind your bones to dusts,_

_We'll do this while your screaming,_

_And try to wake from dreaming,_

_This all has meaning ,_

_Cuz pain is what you'll be feeling._

_They sang this little song over and over, baring their sharp teeth and foaming at the mouth._

_Lord Fuuma screamed even more. They trapped him in for the night as well after tattooing a large rat on his chest. Then they entered the next dream._

_**In Kotaru's dream...**_

_Kagetora decided to get a little revenge while he was at it. He made Kotaru think that he was trapped in the Tsutsuga mirror and surrounded by flames, but because it was already destroyed, he had no way out. Kagetora placed a tattoo of a mirror in flames on his chest and trapped him on for the night before leaving._

_**In Lord Shingen's dream...**_

_When they got there, the snakes had put him in a red dress and were putting make on him. Chiaki and Kagetora rolled over with laughter. Then Kagetora decided to change it a bit. He made the snakes prepare hot pot in a huge boiling black cauldron and was hanging Shingen over it on a rapidly shredding rope. The snakes were dancing around him, with a fork wrapped in their tails, ready to eat him as soon as he dropped in and boiled. _

_lord Kagetora placed a snake tattoo on his chest and trapped him in for the night._

_Then he went to the last dream._

_**in Khosaka's dream...**_

_When they returned they found him on his bed still being whipped and still begging._

"_Lets really give him a reason to scream," said Kagetora._

_He changed the scenario and took him into a place much like hellraisers : hellworld and placed him on a torture table. Then he turned Shingen into a replica of Pinhead and__left them to it. He tattooed a tiger with glowing yellow eyes on his chest as a reminder and left him a bit sore from the fake Kagetora "taking" him. Then he locked him in for the night and went to his dreamscape._

_**Back in Kagetora dreamscape...**_

"_Thanks for your help," he said to Chiaki._

_Chiaki nodded and smiled, "it was fun." he said and Kagetora nodded in agreement._

"_Tomorrow I want you to show the others what we did through our link. Give Mia a pg version of course," said Kagetora._

_Chiaki nodded , then he remembered something and said, "what about with Khosaka and the fake you? You know how Naoe is ."_

_Kagetora shook his head, "show him. I think Naoe is smart enough to know that its not real and if he gets upset I will talk to him. He trusts me." he said._

_Chiaki nodded still a bit worried but he didn't say anything. They returned to their own dreams and the night crept on peacefully, at least for them._

_**(Tuesday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

_**With Kagetora and Naoe...**_

Kagetora woke up with Naoe's lips on his hard cock. He moaned and after a quickie took a shower. Then he went downstairs with Irobe to make breakfast.

_**during breakfast...**_

During Breakfast Chiaki and Kagetora began to show them the night's event through there link and they rolled over with laughter. When it got to Lord Fuuma, Haruie, Kana and Naoe gasped.

"Isn't that...?" Haruie broke off worriedly, not wanting to upset Kagetora.

"Yes," the boy said calmly, I remember him well.

Chiaki immediately began to show the rest, the scene with Khosaka. As he had predicted Naoe got upset immediately. He got up from the table and dragged an unresisting Kagetora to there bedroom.

The others watched them go worriedly.

Tbc

_**AUTHORS NOTE #2:**__ well did you like? I hope so . And my little song goes to the little melody that kids often tease each other with. The one that goes_

"_(name of the person) sitting in a tree,_

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g-._

_Anyway please read and review, sorry for the errors. In the next chapter, "__**naoe is pissed what will he do to Kagetora in his anger and how will it affect there relationship?**_ Also **how did the men react when they woke up?**

Read the next chapter to find out.


	19. OF FEAR AND VIOLENT ANGER

_mental conversations,_** thoughts, **_dreamscape._

_**in their bedroom...**_

Naoe shoved Kagetora into their bedroom and pushed him roughly unto the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking? He thundered.

"I was doing my job and sacred duty Naoe," said Kagetora calmly.

"What the fuck is sacred about you fucking our enemy?" Naoe asked angrily.

Kagetora sighed, telling himself not to get angry. He was a bit hurt by Naoe's lack of trust and understanding. "I was actually more like an illusion Naoe. I was standing next to Chiaki the whole time, so it didn't really happen, unlike with us. I would never do that for real," he said, "why cant you understand and trust me?"

"Understand what?" asked Naoe fuming, "understand that my fiancé just gave our enemy his deepest fantasy in which he knowingly acted like a cheap slut?" he asked glaring.

Kagetora's whole body jerked as if he had been slapped. "How can you say that Naoe?" he asked , close to tears, "I had to do what was necessary to protect the people of this world and our family." he said, trying to get his angry lover to understand.

"What was necessary?" Naoe yelled, "how is that necessary Kagetora?" he asked, looking at him with open scorn and disgust, "since when did you become so easy and without moral? Are you saying your willing to do this to all our enemies, you little whore?" He asked.

Kagetora couldn't take it anymore, he began to cry. Getting off the bed , he tried to pull Naoe close, wanting comfort from his lover and tormentor.

"please stop. Don't say these things to me," he begged, tearing flowing down his face.

Naoe began pushing him away.

Kagetora was desperate now, afraid to lose his lover. He began to unbuckle Naoe's belt in desperation, trying to arouse his interest so he could show him how much he loved him.

Naoe shoved him away from him hard, causing him to fly across the bed and slam into the opposite wall hard.

"No thanks," said Naoe viciously, "I don't like used goods." he told his lover, then grabbing his keys stormed out of the room.

Kagetora got up dazedly and ran after him, grabbing his arm to try to stop him from leaving.

"Naoe stop , don't go please," begged the boy, through his tears.

Instead of stopping the much stronger man, he was getting dragged along down the stairs.

"Don't touch me!" hissed Naoe, as he tried to pry the boy of him.

Kagetora held on desperately, " Naoe please, don't leave me please," he begged crying, heedless of the others standing nearby watching.

By now they were standing at the front door and naoe was ready to leave, he tugged at his arm again and Kagetora held on, refusing to let go.

"Let go!" ordered Naoe and the boy nodded his refusal, tears still running down his face.

"I said let go you little slut!" Naoe yelled, slapping the boy across the face hard and shoving him away with more force than he had used before and walking out the door without looking back, to his car.

Kagetora, much smaller than Naoe, flew into a nearby table from Naoe's push, and split his lip and hit his head. He fell to the floor, raggedly.

Mia screamed as they all ran up to him.

"Niichan?" yelled Mia , crying as she tried to help him.

Kagetora stumbled to his feet and pushed them away.

"Niichan let me heal you," said Mia frantically, trying to stop him.

"No , my fault ," mumbled Kagetora, swaying as he tried to stand.

Chiaki , hearing his thoughts said, " he wants to go to his room, so let's take him there." they helped there leader to his room and laid him on the bed.

"Let me heal you," begged Mia.

"Just heal his head injury, Mia," said Chiaki, "that's what he wants."

Mia nodded and began to heal his concussion. When she was threw and her brother was no longer in a daze, she said, " niichan , I'm gonna heal your other injuries now, regardless of what you say."

Kagetora pushed her away, "no , go get ready for school." he told her, "if you don't, you'll be late and it will cause us more problems. You can heal me later." he said.

"But niichan," she began to protest.

Chiaki stopped her and led the others to the bedroom door, "go get ready for school you guys, I'll handle this. If you don't he will worry even more," he told them in a private link excluding Kagetora.

They all nodded worriedly and left for their rooms. Chiaki turned back to Kagetora.

"What are you doing, not letting Mia heal you is making her worry even more." he told him.

"I know , but right now we have bigger issues to deal with. We still have a war to fight or there wont be much for us to call home after if we lose." he said to Chiaki.

"I'm sorry," said Chiaki, "I had a feeling this would happen. I should have stopped you." he said sadly.

Kagetora looked at him, tears in his eyes, "this had nothing to do with you Chiaki. Its not your fault. This completely mine and Naoe's fault. I was naive to think he trusted and loved me enough to handle it." he said sadly, " oh god he hit me Chiaki. I cant believe he hit me. And the things he said."

The boy began sobbing, heedless of his darkening jaw and his bruised and split lip.

"What did I do to deserve this Chiaki? Didn't I love him enough?" he asked his friend sadly, "why? Didn't I give him everything I have? I even gave him my soul Chiaki, so why?' he sobbed.

Chiaki reached down and began to comfort the crying boy.

"You didn't do this he did, so stop blaming yourself." he said to the boy, " Naoe is the one who is wrong here, not you.

Kagetora nodded , "thank you. Now go get ready for school, we have to act normal," he told his friend.

Chiaki nodded sadly and left the room to get dressed. Kagetora pulled himself to his feet and went into the bathroom. With tears still running down his face, he got ready for school. He could handle the pain, he told himself, he had had worse. Wiping his face and putting a band aid on his lip after applying disinfectant to it, he went to join the others.

_**Meanwhile with the others...**_

Mia went sobbing to her bedroom. She kept crying and remembering the past as she got dressed. While she knew that him hitting into the table was accidental, the slap across the face wasn't. She silently prayed that it wouldn't be the same again, after all her brother loved this man, this would finally destroy him.

After getting dressed she went out to join the others.

Yuzuru went to his room and sat on the bed. He couldn't believe what Naoe had just done. His heart broke for his friend as he knew that Kagetora was trapped in his love for him. He sighed and got dressed , tears running unnoticed down his face. Then his lover walked in and came over to comfort him. He sobbed a bit before pulling himself together and allowing his lover to get dressed.

Then they went to join the others.

Kana was surprised to witness what she had. As she tried to comfort the angry and upset Irobe, she thought about what she had seen. She felt upset on Kagetora's behalf as she knew he was trapped in this situation. He loved Naoe so much and it showed in everything he did. The fact that he had merged there souls together only made it worse as she knew they could now never be apart. She couldn't understand why Naoe couldn't see how much he loved him as well. The Kagetora she remembered in the old days would have made him painfully regret what he had down. Even love could be a painful chain to bear at times, she realized.

Haruie stormed into her room, she wanted to kill Naoe for what he had done. She picked up her cell and called Sakura immediately. Sakura answered on the first ring.

"Hi Haruie, you just caught me on my way to work," Sakura said cheerfully.

"You won't believe what the hell your brother just did," yelled Haruie angrily.

Sakura immediately realized something was wrong.

"What could he possibly have done to get you in this mood?" she asked in concern.

She listened for a moment, Haruie telling her everything that had happened and why , and she got as angry as she did.

"I'll take care of things on my end," she said angrily, "I'll call you later," she promised and hung up. Then she immediately dialed Miho and stormed out her apartment.

Haruie hung up satisfied and went to get ready for school as well, then she joined the others.

They all stood in the hallway , ready to leave for school , when they saw Kagetora coming down the stairs. His face was slightly swollen from th slap and his lip was swelling rapidly under the bandage.

He walked calmly towards them as if nothing had happened.

"Niichan, let me heal you please," begged Mia.

Kagetora looked at her kindly, " no its all right Mia, we don't have time, and I'll be fine. I've had worse," he said, pain obvious in his eyes.

Mia nodded and dropped the subject , remembering as well.

"I deserve this," chiaki heard Kagetora say to himself mentally. He silently thank god that he wasn't allowing the rest of their family to here Kagetora's current thoughts.

"Don't forget," said Kagetora out loud, " we have an important mission in a few days, regardless of our personal situations." Then he turned to Chiaki, "Chiaki, drop off Mia on your way to school please," he said.

Chiaki nodded and watched as he got his stuff , including his helmet and walked towards the door. Normally he would kiss the girls and Irobe goodbye but this time he just left.

On his way to the door, Chiaki heard a stray thought, "I have to keep going on and fighting, even if Naoe doesn't love me anymore. I'll survive, I'll have to. The others are counting on me. I cant be weak , I have to fight."

He opened their link and let the others hear this as well. As soon as Kagetora rode away they others looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Haruie sadly.

"We'll fight and do what we always do, survive ," said Chiaki. "This time its Naoe's fault. We are all angry at him right now but we have to give them a chance to make up. I will talk to him later. Even though we might be against it we have to find a way to help them get through this. They couldn't survive without each other before and their souls weren't mated. What do you think will happen now?" he asked them sadly.

They all thought about what Kagetora was thinking. They had to help those two stay together, even if they wanted to lynch Naoe. Then they all left for school, deep in their own thoughts.

_**At school...**_

When Yuzuru and Chiaki got there, the girls were all huddled around their new "idol" Takaya and all wanting to kiss his boo-boo away.

Kagetora smiled and thanked them all politely and allowed them to try to comfort him.

Ms. Fujimiya came in and saw her "darling boy" all bruised up and immediately went into "mothering mode". She demanded to know who had hurt her dear and Kagetora told her that it was actually an accident as he saw a little kid getting beat up and went to intervene. She immediately asked if there was anything she could do for him and he told her that just seeing her lovely face, made his pain fade away.

She preened and blushed insisting that he miss the surprise test she had for them since he was hurt, but he insisted on taking it and much to her delight, Aced it as he had been doing with all his test lately. He was actually now ranked third in his year from all his makeup work and current scores, behind Yuzuru and Chiaki.

Yuzuru and Chiaki watched it all sadly. They could hear his actually thought and knew his inner despair at his situation. They both silently hoped it would all work out okay.

_**with Naoe...**_

After storming out of the house, not even bothering to look back at his lover, he got in his car and began driving. He somehow winded up at his parents house.

His mother took one look at him and pulled him inside. She called his father and gave Naoe a cup of soothing herbal tea.

"So what happened to put you in such a state?" Yuki, his mother, asked kindly.

Naoe took a breath and told them what Kagetora had done the night before.

Kaname nodded when he was threw and said, "and how did you react when you found out, this morning?' he asked, he had a bad feeling about this.

Naoe colored shamefacedly and shifted uncomfortably.

"I got really angry." he said, " I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to our bedroom, then...," he broke off, his face darkening even more in shamed and embarrassment.

"Then you?" his father prompted Kindly.

Naoe looked down in shame and continued, "I shoved him unto the bed and asked him what he thought he was doing. He told me that he was just doing his sacred duty and I asked him what sacred about sleeping with the enemy. He told me that it wasn't real, it was only an illusion and he begged me to understand. I called him a cheap slut." he said sadly and his mother gasped.

His mother was about to speak but his father stopped her.

"Go on," said Kaname to his son.

Naoe sighed and continued, " he told me he was only doing what was necessary and I called him a whore. He begged me to stop and pulled me close crying, but I shoved him away from me and he flew across the bed and slammed into the wall. I told him I didn't want him and that didn't like used goods and walked out of our bedroom with my keys. He ran after me and grabbed my arm, begging me not to go but I told him not to touch me. I asked him again to let me go and when he refused I slapped him across the face and shoved him away from me and left. The next thing I knew I was here." he said.

Kaname looked at his son, with shame in his eyes, "you were wrong Yoshi," he said sadly. Then he turned to his angry wife, "honey please let me handle this alone," he said gently.

His mother was about to put up a fight but she saw her husband's shame and quietly left after giving her son a disapproving glare.

Kaname turned back to his son. "Yoshi, you have to stop this before it's too late. Do you realize that what you did was abuse?" he asked sadly.

Naoe nodded.

Sighing Kaname continued, "this isn't like you son. I wasn't expecting you to be calm about this, but you went overboard. You could have hurt or even killed him." he said.

Naoe began to cry softly, "I just got so angry dad, when I thought of him with another man. I sorta just lost it," he sobbed.

Kaname patted his back gently, " I know, but you're going to have to control your temper son. You not only flung him against a wall, you pushed him repeatedly, slapped him, embarrassed him in front of those who serve him and said things you should never say to the one you love." he said to his son.

"I just cant seem to stop myself," sobbed Naoe, "whenever I see him with other people, I panic and want to control and dominate him. I'm always afraid he's gonna leave me," he said sadly.

Kaname nodded in understanding, "everyone has those moments towards the person they love son," he said, "but they handle it differently. He has sacrificed his pride to be with you. He even mated your souls together, so he can never leave you, nor love anyone else in that way. Why don't you get it? He has given everything to you , even his soul. What more do you need to understand that he loves only you Yoshi?" asked his father, " he cant leave you now because your joined, but keep this up and he will begin to try, if for no other reason than to protect himself from you," his father told him wisely.

Naoe turned to his father and began sobbing like a child on his shoulders. "What am I doing dad?" he asked through his tears, "what is wrong with me?"

"You're pushing away the man you love," said Kaname simply. " you need to remember that he has a job to do as well. He already sealed his memories and risked the world to be with you. Stop acting like a spoilt brat and appreciate him fully."

Naoe nodded and into his father's chest and was beginning to pull himself together , when an angry Sakura, followed by an Miho with her son on her hips and Shinohara entered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Screamed Sakura at him.

"Calm down Sakura," said Kaname to his hot-headed daughter patiently.

Sakura glared at her father, " I will not calm down. Haruie just called me upset to tell me that Yoshi slapped Kagetora and pushed him so hard he connected into a table and split his lip with a severe concussion," she yelled.

Naoe began to sob all over again, "oh god what have I done?" he cried sadly.

"I don't know why you're crying. Kagetora allowed Mia to heal his concussion but didn't even have time to get the rest healed and had to go to school in pain because of you. He seems to think you don't love him anymore and is trying his best not to fall apart," lectured Miho angrily , pushing her baby further up on her hip. In her rage, her shy demeanor was completely gone.

"From what I heard, Mia screamed and was crying. Apparently Kagetora used to be abused by their father when he was younger, and he used to take her hits as well." said Shinohara, "Yoshi, for the first time in my life, I'm actually ashamed of you. You had better find a way to make it up to that boy. No matter what happened he didn't deserve this." he said sadly.

Sakura slumped down into a nearby chair sobbing. Yuki had returned at the raised voices and had heard everything. She immediately took control.

"Miho, take your baby home, Shino go to the temple, Sakura hurry or you will be late for school." she said and gently eased them out the door.

Then she turned to her son, "Yoshiaki, I'm sure that your father has given you some good advice. You need to pull yourself together and go home. When your lover returns, you need to apologize and be patient with him," she said gently, "he has been abused before and it will be hard , but you must be patient. Make no mistake, what you did was wrong and you hurt him. Now you will have to heal the hurt that you have caused. Try to show him that you do trust him and that it wont ever happen again." she told him.

Naoe nodded , and after finally pulling himself together, he went home after thanking them.

Yuki watched her son go and turned to Kaname, "oh Kaname, what is going on with him?" she said , beginning to cry, "why is he becoming this way?'

Kaname pulled her into his comforting embrace and ignored the question even he couldn't answer. Then he remembered what the boy had said that night,

" _I cannot change the past but I can make the future better. Even though I now have visions of the future, even I cannot say that I will never hurt him again or that he will never hurt me. Still I have sealed my memories and put everything we swore to protect at stake, just so we could have this chance"_

"Maybe there is still hope for them, honey. I have faith and think so," he said.

_**with Naoe...**_

When Naoe got home he found Kana in the family room, playing with Irobe.

"Sorry about this morning," he apologized, embarrassed.

Kana turned to look at him, "it's all right, you don't have to apologize to me, I'm not the one you hurt." she said.

He walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to her.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" he said softly.

Kana nodded , "yeah you did," she agreed then, "but you're missing something here. Even after the first time you shoved him and insulted him, he still tried to fight for you," she said observantly.

Naoe nodded, "yes but I threw it back in his face," he said sadly.

Kana nodded again, "yes you did. So now _you_ have to fight for him." she said.

Then she handed him Irobe, " the type of love you have is unmatched by anyone else I've ever seen and its eternal. Don't let it go , or him, you wont find anyone better." she said and then she walked out of the room to get formula for the baby.

For the next few hours, Naoe helped Kana with Irobe and after taking a shower when it was almost time for Kagetora to come home , he waited patiently. This was actually the first time since he had moved in with him , that he hadn't taken him to school.

The others arrived home before kagetora. Chiaki used the link to find out why and Kagetora told them he would be home late but to stick to their normal routine.

Naoe apologized to all of them as soon as they got home. Mia and Yuzuru nodded sadly, Haruie glared, and Chiaki decided to be more vocal as soon as they were alone.

"Do you know you actually managed to hurt him this morning?" Chiaki bit out angrily.

Naoe nodded sadly but stayed silent.

"You know," said Chiaki, " before if you had done this I would have been on your side and understood. But this time you had no reason to do this. He was only doing his job. You know, the worst part about all this is that , he actually thought you would understand. He had so much faith in you. He begged and pleaded in front of all of us and you treated him like shit. Don't you get it dumbass, the seme is supposed to protect the Uke, not abuse them." he said.

Then he shook his head in disgust and walked off.

Things continued on as normal, well as normal as things could be in this situation. And it was during dinner time that Kagetora returned.

By now half his face was a big black bruise and his lip was swollen.

Naoe looked at him guiltily, "_**this is what I did to him**_," he thought.

"Yes," said Chiaki viciously, "you did that! Do you feel better now? More like the one in control?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm late ," Kagetora mumbled, his lip making it hard to speak.

He pulled out a cute teddy bear from his bag pack and walked over to Irobe and picked him up. Playing with him was something he did everyday after coming home from school.

He showed him the teddybear, "look what I got you," he said lovingly, "did you miss me?" he asked and began tickling the boys stomach. Irobe giggled and after giving him his usual hug, he put him in his high chair and brought him next to his seat.

then he shared food for himself and began to eat in small bites, his earlier experience at school telling him how painful it would be otherwise.

They all ate quietly, non of the usual banter they normally had and each wished they were somewhere else. Finally , dinner was over and kagetora began to help the girls clear the dishes away.

He was holding a crystal bowl , when Naoe reached out to touch him, in order to get his attention so they could talk. Kagetora dropped the bowl and jerked away reflexively, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at the two of them.

"S-sorry it s-slipped," said Kagetora, a tremor running threw his voice as he trembled. He immediately got up and ran to the kitchen, claiming to get a dustpan to clean it up.

"I hope you're happy Naoe," said Chiaki angrily, " your finally in control."

The way the boy had reflexively tried to shield himself and began to shiver, it was obvious that he had been abused before. But what was most obvious to all was the fact that he was terrified of Naoe.

Naoe sighed and walked out of the room away from the accusing stares. He went into the office and after grabbing a bottle of brandy, made himself a glass.

That was where Mia found him when she went to look. She entered to the room and sat in the chair across from him.

"Your drinking. Don't do that. It will only make it all worse," she said calmly.

Naoe looked at her with pain filled eyes and she felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry I scared you and about all of this," he said sadly.

Mia nodded, "I know. Be gentle with niichan. Our father used to hit our mother and him all the time when I was younger," she said, "the only reason he never hit me was because my brother always stood in for me or use his body to shield me from him. Sometimes niichan would refuse to go get medical help, he didn't want to leave me in the house alone with them. The worse was when I was thirteen, my mom had already left years before and my father was hitting him again. He broke a few of his ribs and arm. Still niichan defended me. I called 911 for help and my drunken father left before they got here. That was the last time we saw him. He refused to stay in the hospital and made an arrangement with the social worker to be able to keep me, refusing to get treatment otherwise."

Naoe felt even worse.

Mia, saying all she wanted to say got up, "in spite of everything, my brother still loves you Naoe-niichan." she said. Then she turned and left.

Kagetora did his homework with the others and after playing with Irobe some more, said goodnight. He went upstairs to their bedroom and got a pair pajamas as well as stuff for school the next day. Then he went to one of the guest rooms and locked the door.

Downstairs, chiaki turned to the girls and his boyfriend, " if you need Kagetora for anything he is in the second guest bedroom," he said , leaving everything else unsaid. They all nodded sadly and went back to training.

_**With Naoe...**_

Naoe came up the stairs and walked to their room. Even though he expected it, it still hurt when he found it empty. He took a shower and went to lay on the bed, where he cried himself to sleep, wishing he could take it all back.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

Yuzuru cried in his lovers arm that night until , finally worn out, he fell asleep. Chiaki fell asleep an hour later, cursing Naoe for his stupidity and for upsetting Yuzuru.

_**with the girls...**_

They talked on the phone with Miho and Sakura on three-way, about the events of the day. Mia also told them about all they went threw when they were younger. They hung up three hours later and went to bed.

_**with Kagetora**_...

He laid on the bed and cried for a while. Then he pulled himself together and forced himself to fall asleep. The fist thing he did when he entered his dreamscape was take away the pain from his wounds, but he didn't heal them, as it would cause problems at school. Then he began to work.

_**with his allies and enemies**_

_**early Tuesday morning...**_

_**With the Date clan...**_

Lord Date woke up feeling refreshed. "_**What a strange dream**_," he thought.

He sighed and sat up. He was about to put on his robe when he saw it. The burning flame in the shape of a tigers eye on his chest.

"_**So it wasn't a dream**_," he thought happily, hope finally springing in his heart for his brother.

Then he remembered all that Kagetora had said and called in his vassal. They began planning for the upcoming war.

_**with the Takeda clan...**_

_**With lord Shingen ...**_

Lord Shingen woke up screaming. He quickly pulled himself together, not wanting to bring disgrace to himself and went into the bathroom. Stripping down to take a shower, he was about to step in when he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed the snake tattoo. Pride completely forgotten, he began to scream.

_**With Khosaka..**_

Khosaka woke up to the sound of his lord screaming and quickly hopped into a pair of pants. He ran down the hall and burst into the bathroom to assist his lord.

He saw his lord sitting on the floor crying and began to calm him. His lord looked up and noticed the tattoo on his chest and paled.

Khosaka looked down to see what had caused it. It was then that he saw the tiger and noticed the soreness of his backside. He too began to scream.

Later on that day, they seriously began to consider there options.

_**With the Fuuma...**_

Lord Fuuma woke up shaking, "that was one hell of a nightmare," he thought eternally grateful to be awake.

His current mistress turned him around to face her so she could kiss him and paused, looking at him perplexed.

"What is it?" her asked her.

She frowned, "nothing , its just that I don't remember seeing that on you before," she said, pointing at his tattoo.

He looked down and saw the rat and screamed.

_**With Kotaru...**_

Kotaru immediately woke up and hurried to his master's side.

"What is it my lord?' he asked.

Lord Fuuma looked up at his vassal, " I had a nightmare about rats and woke up with this on me," he said showing him the tattoo.

Kotaru frowned and then remembered his nightmare. He undid his shirt and looked at his chest. He paled when he saw the burning mirror tattooed on him.

"I think we should seriously consider, switching sides my lord," he said seriously.

His lord nodded and looked at his vassal worriedly. They knew that there time to switch sides was running out. They also knew that there was a 90 chance that their tormentor would refuse them, especially after all they had done to him.

After seeing Kotaru's tattoo, they both knew who was responsible. Uesugi Kagetora.

_**with Ranmaru...**_

"No please stop, Nobunaga spider-sama!" he screamed upon waking.

He looked up at the maid who had woken him up and blushed in embarrassment.

"It was just a dream my lord," she said smiling.

"I know," he said, his blush still prominent.

The maid nodded, " but if you hate spiders so much, why did you tattoo one on your chest?" she asked innocently.

Ranmaru looked down and upon seeing it began to scream.

When he finally calmed down, he was too embarrassed to look at her.

The men with the threatening tattoos all tried to pretend that they weren't there, unsuccessfully going about their day.

Tbc

_**authors note: **_ Hi there again, hope you like. Sorry for the errors, please read and review. I've decided to make this into a series. I've already started working on the other one as well. Anyway goodnight, gonna take my medicine and got to sleep now.


	20. OF ALLIES AND WARTIME MADNESS

_**in the dreamscape...**_

_**With Kagetora...**_

He decided to pick up where he had left off the night before. Forgetting about his own problems, he entered the first dream.

_**In Ranmaru's dream...**_

_He entered Ranmaru's dream and quickly went to work. He placed him in another spider filled scenario._

_He was at dinner, drinking wine and began to choke, he upchucked and noticed it was filled with spiders. He opened his mouth to scream but more spiders just kept on coming out of his mouth._

_Kagetora quickly locked him in after placing another_ _tattoo spider on him and moved on to the next dream._

_**in Lord Fuuma's dream...**_

_He placed him in the middle of the ocean on a leaky boat with Nobunaga and Ranmaru. Since it was beginning to sink rapidly, the two ODA clansmen threw him overboard. He turned and was about to protest, when the two men suddenly changed into huge rats and began using the leaky boat to chase after him._

_He began swimming as fast as he could, all while screaming in terror. Kagetora added another rat tattoo to him and locked him into the dream for the night. But not before making sure he would relive it over and over again._

_Then he moved on._

_**In Kotaru's dream...**_

_He decided to use Kotaru's own words against him. With an evil smirk, he began to work. He again trapped Kotaru in the tsutsuga mirror and surrounded him in flames. Then he made him listen to a conversation between his lord and his mentor._

"_What do you think we should do to his body?" asked Lord Fuuma._

"_Should we cut it into little pieces and burn it?" said his mentor._

_Lord Fuuma nodded and they began dismembering his body._

_Kotaru watched through the mirror, surrounded by flames and began screaming for mercy and for them to stop. When they began burning his body , he began to scream in horror._

_Kagetora made him relive it over and over again, then he tattooed a burning body reflected in a mirror unto his body and locked him in for the night._

_**With the Takeda clan...**_

_**With lord Shingen...**_

_He started simply. In the scenario he had Shingen waking up one morning and turning to his wife Sanjyo , only to realize that she had accidentally possessed the body of a huge rattlesnake. _

_He began backing away from her as he screamed. The snake began to follow him._

"_What's wrong my lord?" she asked . Completely unaware of the fact that she was a snake._

"_Lets make love honey, it has been so long," she told him and began moving towards him, her tail rattling in delight._

_Lord shingen continued to scream. Kagetora tattooed the image of his wife as a snake unto him and locked him in for the night. Then he moved on._

_**In Khosaka's dream...**_

_This time after the usual lovemaking scenario and getting caught. He had lord Shingen torture him and nail him to a huge cross to die slowly out in the cold. _

_Khosaka screamed for mercy but shingen and his wife only stood there and laughed as he watched him suffer. _

_Kagetora tattooed a bleeding crucifix on him and then locked him in for the night._

then Kagetora went to his final dream for the night. It was a young man by the name of Yuichi Shingiku. He was the man that Ranmaru would choose as a vessel for Nobunaga. After make certain changes, he left the man sleeping peacefully, none the wiser.

Then he left the dreamscape and the night rolled on peacefully.

_**(Wednesday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

_**with the Uesugi...**_

_**With Kagetora...**_

Kagetora woke up early , as he had to make breakfast and got ready for school. Then as usual, he went to get Irobe, who was always awake at this time. After changing him and bringing him downstairs, he sat down and began feeding him his formula, his mind deep in thought about his vision and the parts he had withheld from the rest of them. After he finished feeding the baby, he gave him a few peach slices as finger food and started to cook. He had decided to make a few pies as well for his class, to keep up the nice boy act and to prove that he was indeed okay. He didn't want them trying to check out his home situation.

That was how Naoe found him when he came down. He had woken up extra early as well , so that he could get to speak with him alone. He noticed that Kagetora tensed up as soon as he saw him, and because of their bond, he could feel the fear rolling off him in waves.

Irobe began fussing, as he could also feel Kagetora's tension. Kagetora quickly began comforting him, rubbing his back gently and walking around.

"I'm sorry," said Naoe, "I acted like a jerk and I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Kagetora just looked at him. He didn't accept or rejected his apology, he just stared. Naoe took a step towards him and Kagetora immediately stepped back. Naoe had his answer then, Kagetora was still afraid of him. Sighing sadly, he left the room and went to go get dressed for work.

Kagetora watched him go and hugged the baby for comfort.

"Oh god Irobe, everything is so screwed up." he said sadly.

The baby hugged him back, understanding exactly what he said. He looked up and gave Kagetora an adorable smile.

Kagetora smiled back, "you're right Irobe. It will all work out," said Kagetora. Then he gently placed the baby back in his high chair and continued preparing breakfast.

He had everything done by the time the others came down and he occasionally went over to check on his apple pies.

"Whose pies are those?" asked Mia, eyeing them and how to steal a slice. There were eight of them.

Kagetora smiled at her. "Some are for my teachers and some are for my friends at school, since I did cause them to worry yesterday," he said .

"Oh that's so cute," said Kana, looking all "Moe".

Chiaki smirked, "what would be cute is if our dear Kagetora-sama, gave his loyal vassals for the last four hundred years one now," he wheedled.

Kagetora rolled his eyes at him, "stay away from my pies or you wont get any at school," he told him sternly.

Then he addressed the entire table, " I stepped up my attacks last night and tonight, I will be taking you all into my dreamscape with me. We are going to remove the seed of the evil kings from Kojiro, Lord Date's younger brother, as we did with Yuzuru. It will strengthen our alliance. Also, last night I initiated phase two of my plan and made the necessary changes to the vessel that will house Nobunaga." he said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"And Lord Fuuma?" asked Chiaki carefully, not wanting to open up old wounds.

Kagetora turned and gave him a feral grin that made everyone at the table shudder.

"I have a special surprise for him tonight. I know from past experience how effective it will be." he said, "after tonight, I'm sure he will be more than willing to form an alliance with me."

The others shivered and nodded.

As soon as breakfast was over, the others went to get dressed for school , while Kagetora cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher. He placed the pies and some paper napkins in a large picnic hamper that Mia had bought the summer before and put it on the table near the door. Ironically, it was the table that he had slammed into the day before. He stood for a while, remembering what had happened and thinking about the bruises on his face. He sighed.

Then he felt a pair of familiar arms encircle him and he gasped and stiffened. Then he began to tremble.

Naoe laid his head on his lover's trembling shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing the boy's bruises, " it will never happen again."

Kagetora stood with his head down, at a loss of what to do. He had heard his father say those words over and over again when he was little. Both to his mother and to him, but it had never stopped him the next time he got angry. Then he remembered the war they had coming and was resolved.

"You hurt me and terrified my sister," he said. "I am angry with you and want to strike back, so you can feel what I feel. But we've been down this road before and we both know where it leads. We have a war to fight and need to be united. If we don't, all will be lost and there are bigger issues to deal with than just us. So here is what we will do. We will give each other some space and decide where to go from here after the war," he told him wisely.

Naoe nodded sadly and tried to kiss his cheek , but the boy moved away, silently rejecting him.

The others joined them a few minutes later and Kagetora decided to drive with Yuzuru and Chiaki since they were going to the same place. Mia decided to ride with naoe and Haruie left on her bike.

After saying goodbye to Kana and Irobe, they all left.

_**With Naoe and Mia...**_

They got in the car and left the estate. Mia immediately turned to Naoe.

"So how did your little chat go this morning?" she asked , both curious and concerned.

"I don't really know," said Naoe solemnly, " he wants space and decided we should wait until after the battle to make a decision. His entire body shakes when I even touch him." he told her sadly.

Mia looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, "then accept his decision. We both know niichan could have dumped you but he didn't, so you obviously still have a chance. You have to be patient with him," she said wisely.

Naoe nodded and they continued the rest of the journey in silence, both deep in their own thoughts.

_**with Kagetora and the others...**_

They got to school half an hour early and immediately headed to the staff room. After greeting the teachers , Kagetora dropped off four of the pies with napkins. Then he thanked them charmingly for worrying about him the day before.

When Yuzuru told them that Kagetora had baked them himself, the female staff all crowded around him and glomped him, squealing with delight at how adorable he was. They broke off and began to debate on who got to keep him , after tasting his heavenly pie. A few of the men made him promise to give them the recipe for their wives , before allowing him to leave.

They went to their class as soon as they left and began to share out slices of pie. The girls all reacted much the same way as the female teachers and the boys, including Yuzuru and Chiaki, all practically inhaled there slice.

Yuzuru and Chiaki whispered off to the side for a bit, before walking over to Kagetora.

"We've made a decision," said Chiaki seriously, "as of now, we will only tutor you if you occasionally provide us with treats, especially pie." he told him.

Yuzuru nodded along with him , completely taken in by the delicious pie.

Kagetora rolled his eyes at them. "I'll make some for dessert after dinner tonight," he said and the boys high five, Yuzuru squealing happily.

Just then the bell sounded and they got ready for class.

_**with there allies and enemies...**_

_**With Lord Date...**_

Lord Date woke up early in his excitement. Tonight would be the night that his brother's seed would finally be removed, he remembered. He got out of bed and smiled as he went about his day, making the necessary preparations for the upcoming war.

_**with Ranmaru...**_

Ranmaru woke up chocking on air. He immediately looked down at his chest to see if he had a new tattoo. He saw it and paled, then he called his head ninja in.

"I want you to find out which of our enemies can manipulate dreams immediately!" he ordered.

The ninja nodded and bowed, then he left immediately. Ranmaru sighed as the ninja vanished.

Thanks to his nightmares, he was feeling exhausted and extremely afraid. He looked down at the two tattoos and shuddered. They had better find the vessel soon, he thought, he wanted to just get it all over with.

He slowly calmed himself and got out of bed. Then he went about his day, worrying about his night.

_**with Lord fuuma...**_

Lord fuuma woke up and gasped for air. In this dream, he had just began to drown again. He put his head in his hand and sighed. He would have to decide what side he was on soon. He couldn't take much more of this. He looked down at his new tattoo and groaned. He was a bit terrified by his nightmare, but most off all he felt saddened. He had a lot to apologize to Kagetora for.

_**with Kotaru...**_

Kotaru woke up and began touching himself all over in relief, happy he was actually in one piece. He looked at his new tattoo and felt the bile rise up in his throat. He forced himself to calm down. He remembered when he had told Naoe that he would prefer to dismember Kagetora's body and groaned. For the first time in years, he began to feel regret for what he had done and said to hurt people.

"Time is running out ," he said to himself, "which side will you choose My lord," he wondered. Then he got up and began his morning routine.

_**With the Takeda's**_

_**with Shingen...**_

He woke up shivering in fear. He immediately looked around for the snake, then he caught himself and snorted at his own stupidity. He looked down at the new tattoo and shuddered. He laid in bed for most of the morning, feeling exhausted. But was too afraid to sleep. He thought of his plans to conquer ODA and smiled, he would attack along with the Uesugi, using them to his advantage and take over everything._**The day was started to look up**__ , he thought._

_**with Khosaka...**_

He woke up and sat up immediately. He looked over at his hands to see if he had any holes in them. He sighed thankfully then looked at his chest. He saw the new tattoo and shivered. Sighing, he got up and went about his morning routine. Since another ninja was shadowing Kagetora, he didn't have to worry. He had heard about Kagetoras bruises and figured it was probably from the dream, like with them.

Around midmorning, his lord summoned him. He walked into his masters bedroom and bowed low, waiting for him to speak.

"Undress and come here Khosaka," ordered Shingen.

Khosaka stood up and immediately began to undress. Lord shingen began to openly stroke himself as he watched his occasional lover undress. Khosaka walked over to him and climbed unto the bed. Then he immediately took his lord's erection into his mouth and began to suck in a strong, steady suction.

He stroked the throbbing hardness with his tongue and his lord moaned in pleasure. He applied a bit off teeth in a light scraping motion as he sucked him and his lord shuddered, enjoying the friction it caused.

"Enough!" his lord moaned out, as he pulled his dripping rod from his vassals mouth.

"Though I enjoy that exceptionally talented mouth of yours, that's not what I want today. Bend over and rest your head on the pillow," said lord Shingen and Khosaka immediately obeyed.

Lord shingen immediately noticed that he had been penetrated recently as soon as he went behind him.

"Who did you let take you?' he growled out angrily.

Khosaka was a bit confused at first, even though he still felt a bit sore from the dream. Then he remembered the bruises on his ass as well and tensed.

"No one my lord. It was from the nightmare I had," he told him, praying that it would calm him.

"Your dream?" said Shingen, "the one you got that tiger with the glowing eyes from?" he asked quietly.

Khosaka nodded and began to shiver, "yes my lord," he confirmed.

Shingen position his erection at Khosaka's entrance and slid roughly into the man's already abused body.

Khosaka screamed out in pain.

Shingen leaned over him as he began to thrust into him savagely, heedless of his unpreparedness and tightness.

"Now who do we know with glowing tiger's eyes?" he whispered in Khosaka's ear.

"I-I don't know my lord," he stuttered in a pain filled voice, tears running down his face. He was to afraid to admit the truth, even though he knew it was pointless.

"You liar!" hissed shingen angrily. "Lord Kagetora Uesugi, is the one with the tiger's eye am I correct?' he asked, pulling Khosaka's hair roughly as he continued to thrust into him violently in a seizeless rhythm.

"Aaahh! Yes my lord!" Khosaka screamed out, the pain shooting through his body unbearably.

"So you've been dreaming about the Uesugi have you?" Shingen growled in his ear, "you'll pay for this!" he told him.

Shingen gripped his hips roughly , digging his hands into Khosaka's thighs until there was blood running from his thighs and pistoned into him savagely.

"Aah! Stop please my lord stop!" Khosaka screamed, begging for mercy as he felt himself tear. He sobbed in pain.

"You're telling me to stop?" said Shingen in a rage, "since when did you start giving the orders around here?' he asked, increasing his thrusts. He pounded into him over and over, biting him on his back as he released into him in a final savage thrust.

He pulled out and wiped the blood and semen of himself, heedless of his vassals pain.

Khosaka laid on the bed sobbing. He tried to move away but Shingen stopped him.

"I'm not done with you yet , you whore!" he yelled. Then he picked up a belt and began to beat Khosaka with it, all over his body, heedless of his screams. When he was finally satisfied, he hauled the man off his bed and shoved into the hallway, heedless of the fact that he was bleeding all over and covered in welts. He picked up the man clothes and flung them out after him.

" get out of my sight slut! You disgust me!" he said, then he slammed his door shut.

Khosaka laid on the floor bleeding, slowly dressing himself and trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't the first time that his lord had treated him this way , but this was by far the worst. His worst nightmare had finally come true. He looked up to see a few of the servants and his clansmen looking at him with open disgust. No one tried to help him, not that he was surprised, they never did. It somehow made what he was about to do seem like the right choice.

He somehow managed to finishing dressing and crawl to his bike. Getting on , he grunted loudly at the pain shooting up his body when he sat down. He bit through his lip in an effort to ignore the pain and rode off the Takeda estate. He felt himself beginning to loose consciousness and sped up.

"I have to get there ," he told himself, "it's my only hope." somehow he managed to get to his destination and ring the doorbell to the main gate before passing out in front of the Uesugi estate.

_**with Kana...**_

Kana looked at the security monitor to see who was at the gates and gasped. She immediately used the link to contact Kagetora.

"_Lord Kagetora, Khosaka Danjoh of the Takeda clan is passed out and bleeding at our front gate,"_ she sent.

Kagetora was in math class when he got it.

"_What!"_ He yelled mentally, _I'm on my way!"_

Yuzuru and all the other Uesugi had heard as well.

"_What should I do in the meantime my lord?"_asked Kana.

Kagetora immediately answered. "_Go get him and bring him unto the Estate. Don't take him into the house yet and keep him away from Irobe." _He told her.

"_Yes my lord,"_said Kana. Following his orders. She put Irobe in his crib and placed a quick protective barrier around the room , then grabbed the first aid kit and ran out the door.

"_Please hurry my lord , he doesn't look good,"_ she said.

"_Don't worry , I'm almost there," _he sent back.

While she was doing all this Kagetora was giving out orders to the others.

"_Mia and haruie find an excuse to leave school, Haruie you go pick her up. Chiaki make the teachers think we are still here._He said as they hurried home.

They all mental agreed and did as ordered.

_**With the boys...**_

Kagetora and the others arrived first. They quickly picked up Khosaka, who was still unconscious and brought him inside, upon seeing his condition.

Kana immediately returned to Irobe's side.

They laid him on the floor in the family room since it had a lot of space. After checking him over, Kagetora put himself in a Trancelike state and entered his dreamscape. Then he immediately began to heal his most immediate wounds. It would take a while , since he was technically still awake, but he only had to heal him enough until Mia came to deal with it.

Chiaki and Yuzuru stood nearby on guard just in case. Chiaki was also in Khosaka's head, finding out the necessary details to give to Kagetora later.

Haruie and Mia arrived a few minutes later and Haruie stood on guard as well, as Mia began to help Kagetora heal him. Naoe joined them a few minutes later.

They finished healing him completely, even all his old scars and wounds, in five minutes.

Khosaka woke up slowly and looked at them. He looked down at his body and his eyes widened in shock as he realized , he was completely healed. He looked up at them and smiled sadly, his eyes thanking them as well as betraying his humiliation and inner pain.

"Well nice to see I finally made the right choice," he said sadly.

"Considering where you are, I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Kagetora calmly, lounging on a nearby sofa.

Khosaka looked around at the other Uesugi's and noticed there protective stances.

"I am so in deep shit," he thought. He turned to look at Kagetora, waiting to see what he would do to him.

Kagetora sat on the sofa comfortably, looking down at him with a knowing smirk. He may have seemed bored to Khosaka, but he was actually listening to the details of what had occurred to bring him here , through his mental link with Chiaki. He had seen Khosaka as well as a few others in his vision as an ally , but he had not shown the others this detail. It was one of the few things he had held back. .

When Chiaki was done briefing him, he sent back to him, "_tell me if he lies about anything okay?"_ he ordered and Chiaki mentally agreed. Then he turned and began to address Khosaka.

Meanwhile, Khosaka was beginning to feel unnerved. Sitting the way he was , he thought that Kagetora looked like a tiger about to pounce. He tensed when Kagetora began to speak.

"I find it interesting that you would come here for aid among your enemies," he began. "Why?' he asked him although he already knew the answer.

"I didn't know where else to go," said Khosaka quietly, humiliated at the position he was in.

"Well isn't that interesting," said Kagetora. "Why didn't you go to lord Shingen for help?' he asked the man cruelly.

Khosaka paled and shivered unconsciously, " it would be foolish to go to your attacker for help," he confessed.

"_Mia go check on Kana and Irobe_," sent Kagetora, "_there are some things I don't want you exposed to _."

"_Okay niichan, I understand_," she sent back, her love and respect flowing through there link as she left the room.

Kagetora spoke aloud, "why did lord Shingen do this to you?" he asked calmly, he wanted to hear what Khosaka would actually say.

Khosaka colored a bit, " he thought I had betrayed him," he said simply.

"And did you?' Kagetora asked , playing with him.

"No!" said Khosaka firmly.

Kagetora paused for a bit, staring down at the man on the floor before him. Then he smirked, "while I was checking over your injuries, I noticed your tattoos. Why do you have my mark on you?" he asked slyly.

The rest of the Uesugi snickered mentally at the question.

Khosaka flushed a bit more, " I woke up one morning with it on me," he said , looking embarrassed.

Kagetora snickered, "did you now? Are you sure that you didn't get it done yourself?" he asked.

"No!" Khosaka insisted, flushing even more.

"_You're so cruel teasing the man like that_," sent a snickering Chiaki.

Kagetora laughed along there link, "_but its fun_," he sent.

Kagetora looked at Khosaka, "you look tired , haven't been sleeping much lately?' he asked, smirking.

Khosaka answered immediately, "no I've been having these strange nightmares lately that...," he broke off as he noticed the smirk increase.

Then he gasped, "that was you, you asshole!" he yelled out in shocked anger.

Kagetora and the other Uesugi's laughed, except for Naoe.

"I find your fantasies quite fascinating Khosaka," said Kagetora, " especially since I'm the main character in them. Didn't you think so too Chiaki?" he said grinning wolfishly.

khosaka flushed, his face rivaling and over ripe tomato. The others laughed as well, except for Naoe. He didn't like the conversation and he hated Khosaka, especially since he now knew how he felt about his lover.

Meanwhile Khosaka was actually wishing to be anywhere else in the world at the moment. He didn't waist the opportunity to check out Kagetora though. Thinking that even with the bruise, he was still sexy as hell. He wondered at the bruise, since he now knew he hadn't gotten it from the dream but decided not to ask.

Kagetora watched the way Khosaka's eyes took him all in and arched a brow at him. Khosaka felt himself harden at the sight.

"Shit!" he thought, "I was just fucking practically raped and yet here I am ready for another ride," he scolded himself. " I need help." he thought in his mind.

Chiaki snorted in an attempt to contain himself, he was trying desperately not to laugh. He sent this thought to Kagetora and Kagetora started to laugh. He didn't send it to the others as he knew Naoe would get upset. He told Haruie and Yuzuru he would explain later.

Khosaka had the oddest feeling that they knew what he was thinking, but then he brushed it all off, telling himself he was just being paranoid.

"So what now?" he asked the laughing lord.

Kagetora pulled himself together and looked down at him. "Do you realize that by coming here, you have sealed your faith with your lord and will be considered a traitor?" He asked seriously.

Khosaka nodded, "yes I do."

"And do you also realize that you're at my mercy?" kagetora asked him.

Khosaka nodded, a bit afraid, "yes I know, but it doesn't matter. I was bleeding to death and no one even tried to help me," he said sadly, " I knew what I was doing when I came here." he said firmly, resolved to whatever fate Kagetora had in store for me.

Kagetora nodded. He felt a bit responsible for what had happened , since it was partly his nightmare that had caused this.

"Have you cut all ties with your clan?" he asked seriously.

Khosaka nodded, "yes I have." he told him, uncaring. He just wanted to get away from the Takedas and start somewhere afresh away from them.

Kagetora nodded at his answer, he took a deep breath and looked around the room at his family. He knew that they were all gonna be a bit upset with his decision. Then he looked at the man before him.

"Then I will give you a chance to become one of us," said Kagetora. "If you are willing to swear your loyalty to me , on your soul."

"What!" yelled the rest of the Uesugi collectively. They were more than a little against it.

"He is a manipulative bastard," said haruie angrily.

"He tried to hurt Yuzuru and let Shingen posses his body," fumed Chiaki.

"I know you want to punish me kagetora-sama, but bringing him of all people here, into our home is insane." said Naoe, shaking in anger, " he is our enemy!" he told his lover.

Kagetora's eyes immediately changed to the tiger's eye in his anger. "Are you all questioning my judgement?' he asked in that eerie voice. "To answer all your concerns, in order, we all manipulate people, I know what he did to Yuzuru since I was there, we are all possessors as well, this has nothing to do with punishing you Naoe, though it is a side benefit, and you were once my enemy as well, or don't you remember?" he told them.

They all began to calm down in the sight of his anger, except for Naoe who was livid with rage.

"_Now is not the time Naoe_," Chiaki sent , trying to calm him , "_don't make the same mistake again_." he told him.

Naoe nodded, "_I know, but it still hurts_," he said.

"_I'm well aware of that_," said Chiaki, " _but challenge his authority now before Khosaka, and he will make you pay for it dearly_." he told his friend wisely.

Naoe stood there in silent agreement, even though he was still angry.

"I agree with Takaya," said Yuzuru, surprising everyone. "We should at least give him a chance."

The violence in Kagetora faded away and he turned to his friend with a grateful smile. "_Thank you_." he sent to him.

"_You're welcome_," Yuzuru sent back.

Kagetora turned back to Khosaka, "well what is your decision?' He asked.

Khosaka answered immediately, "I accept my lord," he said.

Kagetora nodded, " thank you. You do understand that you will be under strict supervision until you prove your loyalty," he told him.

"Yes my lord," said Khosaka, " that's perfectly fine."

"Good then," said Kagetora. Then they had the official swearing in and Kagetora took him upstairs to his new room.

"This is your new room," said Kagetora, " it has its own bathroom as well. Write a list of things you need and give it to me as soon as you clean up. We are about the same size, so I'll loan you something for the moment, okay?' he told him.

Khosaka nodded, "why are you being so kind to me?" He asked.

Kagetora looked him directly in the eye, " because we all need somewhere to belong and being abused, especially by your lover is one of the hardest things to deal with," he said calmly.

Khosaka looked at the man. He understood there shared pain, " why didn't you heal your bruises?' he asked simply.

"Because I had an emergency that day and didn't have a chance to . Since people have seen me this way, it would cause problems if I went in the next day miraculously healed." kagetora said simply. Then he turned to walk away.

"Why not leave the relationship?' asked Khosaka.

Kagetora gave him a sad smile, " unfortunately for me, its too late for that. Our souls are already mated, so now I belong to him forever." he told him and then he walked away.

Naoe, who was listening nearby, felt his heart break at the words and the sadness in his lover's voice. His earlier anger faded away as he realized that his lover deeply regretted mating their souls. He moved away and went back downstairs.

**Tbc**

_**author's note:**_ hi there. Thanks for reading. Sorry for all the errors as I'm half asleep. And thank you for all your reviews. Also sueona you forgot to send me the material you promised me. Thank you all again and good night. Please r and r.


	21. OF PAST EXPERIENCES AND DECISIONS

_**(WEDNESDAY)**_

_**in the evening...**_

Kagetora had sent Mia and Haruie out with Chiaki to shop for what Khosaka needed. Kana and Irobe were in the family room playing and Yuzuru was sitting in the library on his laptop across from Khosaka.

Kagetora had spoken to the Uesugi until they understood the situation and the reasons for his concealment, that they weren't ready for it at the time. By the time he was done explaining it all, even Chiaki was in agreement with him. Then he invited Naoe to go with him to his office. They had a lot to talk about at the moment, and it obviously wouldn't wait until after the war.

_**with Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Kagetora went to his desk and sat down behind it. Naoe sat in one of the chairs across from him.

"_**We are so close together and yet so far apart**_," thought Naoe, "_**and I caused it."**_

They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither willing to speak first, until Kagetora sighed and began to speak.

"I know you heard us," said Kagetora calmly, "I sensed you. I can also feel your anger."

Naoe looked at him, " I know that I hurt you and I deserve to be punished for it. I'm so sorry and I'd give anything to take it all back. I wanted to give you space and time , but having him here, I don't know what to do." he confessed sadly.

Kagetora looked at him and sighed. "Even if Khosaka was the catalyst, the problem was already there. You're over possessive and you don't trust me at all." he said. "Do you really think that I didn't know that , on the day you spanked me and pretended it was foreplay, that you were actually angry? I convinced myself before, that it was all a game but it wasn't was it? All I have to do now, is look in the mirror at my face to see it all. I mated our souls to show you that I loved only you and that I would never leave you, but now I'm wondering if I made a mistake. Instead of feeling treasured by you, I feel trapped. Last night when we slept apart, it hurt more than anything I've ever felt before, all because of our bond. I love you more than anything and I need you. But because of what you did, I'm afraid of you." he told his lover sadly.

Naoe felt the sharp pain in his heart increase. He wanted more than anything to hold his lover. But there was something he needed to know.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked.

Kagetora looked at him and Naoe felt he had all the answer he needed. He put his head in his hands and began to sob. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out. He continued to cry bitterly and was surprised to feel a warm comforting hand on his back.

Kagetora walked around the desk and put a slightly trembling hand on his lover . As he knelt to wipe away his lovers tears, he could feel his pain along there bond. He reached up and kissed his lover, in order to stop his tears, surprising the crying man.

Naoe kissed him back eagerly, like a man offered ice in the middle of a scorching heatwave. He apologized with his kiss and deepened it passionately, sending a heated ripple through there bond.

Finally Kagetora pulled away and looked at him, smiling patiently.

"You didn't let me answer," he told Naoe, " in spite of everything, I still do want to marry you. I'm afraid of you, but I'm still willing to be with you. After all its not like I can ever leave you now can I ?" he asked, " If us marrying is what you need to feel secure in our love, then I will do that. I cant live without you, literally now. So shall we start again?"

Naoe nodded, eternally grateful to Kami- sama for giving him this chance.

"Thank you Taka-chan and I love you and need you too," he said.

He gently pulled the boy into his arms. Kagetora tensed for a minute, then he forced himself to relax. Naoe leaned down and began to kiss him passionately. He explored the welcoming cavern of his mouth , dueling with his lover's tongue, before breaking the kiss and moving to his neck. He placed sot and gentle kisses on Kagetora's neck , sucking gently on a spot as he reached down and began to fondle his arousal.

Kagetora moaned, then he reached down and moved Naoe's hand from his crotch. Then he gently pushed Naoe away.

"No," he said simply, looking directly at his confused lover.

"We can make out all you want but no sex until after we are officially married," he told him.

Naoe looked at him in surprise. Then he realized why, as his own words came back to haunt him. "_since when did you become so easy and without morals? Are you saying your willing to do this to all our enemies, you little whore...I don't like used goods...slut.."_

In saying those things, he had degraded the gift that the boy had so willingly given him. Even though he knew that the boy had never been with anyone else but him in this life. He nodded sadly, knowing he had brought his imposed celibacy on himself.

"Also, since you were the one who screwed up," said kagetora, " you will be the one sleeping in a guest room until we are married."

Naoe nodded again, he really couldn't argue with that.

"And about Khosaka," said Kagetora and Naoe tensed, " as you know Shingen beat him and raped him. I know you hate him, but please at least try to be sociable. He has been through enough don't you think?' he asked calmly.

Naoe gave him a look that said, " no fucking way."

Kagetora reached up and caressed his cheek, " please Naoe , for me?" he pleaded , giving him a you just kicked my puppy look.

Naoe looked down at his pleading lover and groaned, knowing he had lost. " yes Taka-chan, anything you want." he said.

Kagetora smiled gratefully, then he pulled him close and gave him a thank you kiss, before pulling away and walking out of the room, to go make dinner.

_**with Yuzuru and Khosaka...**_

Khosaka sat across from Yuzuru and watched him as we worked diligently on his laptop. Yuzuru looked up and smiled gently at him.

"Something on your mind Khosaka?" he asked kindly.

Khosaka flushed slightly at being caught staring. "Why did they leave you to watch me?" he asked, " aren't you afraid?"

Yuzuru laughed a bit, " well for one thing, I'm an Uesugi now as well and I even actually have my own blaze , with the full and complete knowledge of how to control all my powers, so really no threat to me." he said and Khosaka's eyes widened. "For two, I was the only one who didn't want to lynch you on sight remember?"

Khosaka ignored the question and got to the point.

" you have your own blaze?' he asked in genuine surprise, trying to absorb this new information.

Yuzuru nodded, " yes, I'm now a possessor. Everyone in this house is, even Mia neechan." he told him. "Also , you should know, before you go pissing people off, that everyone here is more powerful than they were before. In fact, you're actually the weakest one here." he told him.

"What!" said Khosaka, shocked.

Yuzuru smiled, " its true. You cant say that you haven't noticed that Takaya has been giving you nightmares , or the fact that he even gave you a tattoo in your dream, from so far away." he said.

Khosaka paled. He looked at his tattoos again and shuddered.

Yuzuru noticed and said, " you can ask Kagetora to remove them for you later," he told him comfortingly.

Khosaka nodded and looked down at the floor.

" I guess you were pretty surprised when you found out what Shingen did to me," he said feeling humiliated.

Yuzuru looked at the other man's dejected posture. He could tell that the man before him was feeling humiliated, as well as heartbroken.

"Yes I was," he confirmed, " if Chiaki did that too me, I don't think I would be able to bare it. You're obviously a very strong person, both emotionally and physically to come all the way here in such a state. You have no reason to feel ashamed, the fault was not yours, but Shingen's for hurting you. I'm sure you must lost and betrayed, but I'm sure time and the care and love that you will receive here, will help to heal those things. You have a chance to start over and to become a part of a real family." he told him. " the others will be suspicious of you at first , but they'll eventually come around. Stop blaming yourself and give yourself a chance. Takaya could have tortured or exorcized you, but he didn't , remember that," he told him gently.

Khosaka looked up at Yuzuru and smiled. For some reason, he felt safe and at peace when talking to the blond or when he was near him. Yuzuru smiled back at he knew that he had just made a true friend.

Yuzuru decided to change the subject. "So is your room okay?" he asked.

Khosaka nodded, "yeah, its much bigger and better than my old one," he said smiling.

Yuzuru nodded, "good, I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Where did Kagetora-sama get all the money for this?" he asked curiously.

Yuzuru laughed, " it a really long story, but he won the two major lotteries in the country," he said.

Khosaka eyes widened in surprise, " wow! That's amazing," he said . Then he began searching for his pack of cigarettes.

Yuzuru nodded, " yes it is," he agreed, then, "by the way. House rule is , no smoking," he told him.

Khosaka groaned and Yuzuru laughed.

"I'm so gonna die," said Khosaka grumpily.

"You could always got on the patch or something," said Yuzuru helpfully.

Khosaka rolled his eyes and shot him a look that said, "yeah right."

"Am I gonna have to sit here all day and watch you type?' he asked , giving Yuzuru a bored and pleading look.

Yuzuru nodded, " we can do something else then." he said. "Would you like to go to the games room with me?' he asked.

Khosaka perked up instantly. " you have a games room?' he asked.

Yuzuru nodded, " yes, we do. Follow me ." he said and got up.

They began to walk down the hall to the games room.

"I'll show you the rest of the estate later okay?" said Yuzuru, as they walked and Khosaka nodded.

They entered the games room and Khosaka actually squealed with delight, causing Yuzuru to giggle.

"Oh thank you Kami-sama," said Khosaka comically and ran over to a playstation. He picked out a game and the two boys began to play.

the girls and Chiaki arrived an hour later and walked into the games room.

Yuzuru saw Khosaka tense up and felt a bit sorry for him.

He turned to the others, " hey welcome back," he said cheerfully, " what did you guys buy?"

Mia smiled at the too of them. She had seen Khosaka's reaction and wanted to make him feel more comfortable. No one should have to go through what he just did, she thought. She had also noticed that he wasn't as traumatized about it than expected. It was obvious that it had happened before, for him to accept it all so calmly.

"Come into the sitting room and see," she said kindly, " Kagetora gave us his own list of stuff to get for you as well, in addition to yours. " she said.

khosaka was surprised by this, but followed them. He gasped , when he saw the amount of bags on the floor. There were a total of fifty two filled bags on the floor.

"Wow, that's a lot," he said.

Mia laughed, " well we are girls. Of course we love to shop. Now come sit over here next to me, so I can show you what we got," she told him, dragging him across the room to a sofa.

Then she turned to Haruie, " Haruie , go help niichan with dinner okay? I 'll handle this." she said. " _don't worry, it will be fine. He needs to feel more comfortable here. He has suffered enough don't you think_?' she sent to them.

Haruie left, followed by Yuzuru and Chiaki, who took the opportunity to go make out in the hall.

Khosaka looked at the cheerful girl. It was so strange for people to treat him so nicely, or hold his hand. She looked at him and smiled and he found himself smiling back.

"So shall we begin?" asked Mia and Khosaka nodded.

"Thank you for healing me," he told her.

She poked him in the side , playfully. " no need for thanks among family Kochan." she said .

Khosaka nodded then raised an eyebrow, "Kochan?" she asked.

Mia giggled, "yes Kochan. We are very informal here." she told him. " we consider each other family and call each other brother and sister as well. It will take time for the others to get used to you Kochan. But since niichan just sorta adopted you, you'll fit in in no time. You may call me Miachan or even Mia neechan okay?' she said kindly.

Khosaka nodded and flushed with pleasure, " yes... miachan," he said hesitantly.

"Good," said Mia, "now lets get on with it."

And for the next half an hour, they went through all the bags and then brought them up to Khosaka's room. Kagetora had made them get almost everything that he had in his old room. He was very surprised by this fact.

"This must have cost a killing," said Khosaka.

Mia laughed, "yeah, but niichan wanted to get you all you needed to settle in comfortably," she said.

"Why?" Khosaka asked, confused.

Mia smiled kindly, " cuz your family now and families take care of each other," she told him simply.

Khosaka nodded, then, " how did he know all the stuff I had in my old room?' he asked.

Mia snickered, " you'll find out eventually, when niichan wants you to," she said. "Now come on, dinner is ready," she told him and began dragging him down the hallway. " niichan cooking is the best."

"Kagetora-sama cooks?" asked Khosaka increduly.

Mia nodded, "oh yeah. You're in for a treat." she said.

_**with the others...**_

By the time the got downstairs, everyone else was already sitting down. Mia directed him to an empty chair and he sat down. It was obvious that he felt extremely uncomfortable, but Yuzuru and Mia kept on smiling at him occasionally, silently reassuring him.

The others began there usual routine and passed around huge platters laden with delicious food. He sat there eating quietly feeling odd. He saw Yuzuru and Chiaki taking every opportunity to touch each other, the girls giggling among themselves, Naoe looking at Kagetora as if he would much rather devour him (nothing new there) and kagetora eating and feeding bits of food to baby Irobe. For a minute he felt as if he had slipped into the twilight zone or a time warp or something. It was never like this at the Takeda clan.

"Something wrong Khosaka?" sneered Chiaki, enjoying his obvious discomfort.

Khosaka flushed a bit, "no it's just that you're all so nice to each other. It's kinda creepy." he said.

Kagetora and the others laughed.

"Creepy?"said Chiaki smirking. "It's just a normal family, but if you don't like it you could always leave. I'm sure that Shingen would welcome you back with open arms." he sneered.

Khosaka paled and Yuzuru looked over at his lover angrily. "Shuhei, one more word on that subject and you'll be spending the next few night alone," he said coldly.

Chiaki instantly looked contrite, much to Khosaka's and the others amusement.

Chiaki leaned over and kissed Yuzuru's cheek apologetically. "Sorry honey," he said quietly , flushing a bit.

Yuzuru nodded, "its okay. But you still owe Khosaka an apology for being so mean," he told him.

"What!" yelled and angry Chiaki, "no freakin way!" he said.

Everyone began to snicker a him, trying to hold back there laughter. They were all paying full attention now.

Yuzuru frowned at Chiaki, "is that your final answer?" He asked seriously.

Chiaki knew he was in serious trouble now, "b'but," he started and Yuzuru arched an eyebrow. He sighed and turned to a smirking Khosaka.

"Sorry Khosaka," he practically growled, then he turned to his lover , who was now glaring at him.

"Try again!" Yuzuru ordered.

Chiaki flushed in embarrassment and looked over at Khosaka again. "Sorry Khosaka," he said again, this time actually managing to look sorry.

Khosaka laughed along with everyone else at Chiaki's dilemma.

"No problem and thanks Yuzuru," he said.

Yuzuru nodded and looked at a now pouting Chiaki. Yuzuru leaned over and whispered something in his ear and Chiaki immediately perked up. He nodded happily and began to eat.

"_**Oh man he is so whipped**_," thought Khosaka smirking.

Then they all continued to eat and Naoe made a mental note, not to get into the same predicament as Chiaki, since he would not be getting any either way.

Halfway through dinner, Kagetora began to speak.

"Tonight Haruie, Naoe and Chiaki, will enter my dreamscape with me," he said. " we will be removing the seed of the evil kings from Kojiro Date."

They all nodded and he continued.

"There is something else. Tomorrow night we will form an alliance with the Fuuma clan and will be taking Kotaru to live with us as a hostage." he announced.

"What!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"First Khosaka and now Kotaru?" said Chiaki angrily.

Kagetora sighed, " we've already discussed Khosaka's situation. With Kotaru, I'm sure you understand what having him here will mean. We wont be trading anyone in return though." he said, " and don't worry, he wont cause any problems."

The others nodded reluctantly. While they didn't like it , they trusted Kagetora completely and would follow him anywhere. They all knew that they would need all the help they could get in the upcoming war. There was also the fact that he was telling them of his decisions and giving them a chance to protest at all. Before, in the old days, he would never have allowed that to happen.

Kagetora silently thanked them for understanding, sending his lover, pride in them and reassurance to them along there link..

"The four of us will retire early," he said, " the rest of you take care of things here."

They all nodded and finished there meals. Afterwards, they cleaned up and the four of them retired for the night.

Yuzuru, Mia and Khosaka, went to the games room to play, deciding to skip training for the night and Kana followed behind with Irobe and a bottle of formula.

_**in the dreamscape...**_

_Kagetora fell asleep quickly and pulled the others in immediately. When they were all there, he ordered Chiaki to check and see if Lord Date had kept his promise and after receiving confirmation, went into Kojiro Date's dream._

_**in Kojiro's dream...**_

_They entered quickly and immediately released their blaze. They all directed it to Kagetora, as they had done before, and he began to remove the seed._

_It was a bit more difficult since they were in the dream realm and the seed was almost like a physical thing, because of its power. They got it out fifteen minutes later and everyone sighed in relief. _

_Kagetora thanked them all and returned them to their dreams._

_Then he left Kojiro's dream and began to work._

_**in lord Fuuma's dream...**_

_He began to use the scenario of the memory he had recovered that night in the hotel room with Naoe. But instead of it happening to him, he made lord Fuuma the victim._

_The moon was red and purple above them, along with his attackers. Three men trying to pry open his legs._

"_Hehehehehe,"they laughed as they held him down and restrained his hands with theirs._

_The other villain forcefully parts his legs._

"_No stop it," Lord Fuuma begs._

"_If you want someone to blame, blame your older brother," laughed the man between his thighs._

_He feels a searing pain as someone shoves their large blunt organ up into his unprepared passage._

"_Aaaaaaaaah!" he screams from the pain. He looses consciousness._

_He find himself held on his knees by the three men, as another on of them thrusts savagely into his torn and bleeding sanctum._

"_Don't let it get too tight," snickered the man above him, licking his back as he continued to rape him._

"_Stop it!" he begs, fear flooding his soul as pain shoots from his lower body. Then he passes out again._

_When he regains consciousness, he is being mounted by the third rapist._

"_Looks like you're bad luck for the hojo clan," the man teases as he continues to tear him with his rough ans animalistic thrusts._

"_No stop it !" he continues to beg and scream over and over, heedless of the tears falling from his eyes, until he blacks out again._

_When he regains consciousness again, he is lying where they left him. In a filed, covered in blood and semen, tears running down his face unchecked. He is all bruised up all over and knows he cannot walk. The pain from all his tears, bruises and wounds is almost unbearable and threatens to cause him to loose consciousness again._

_He looks up at the red and purple moan, the silent witness to his pain, defilement and shame._

"_Looks like you're bad luck for the hojo clan," he remembers. The words replaying themselves over and over in his head, his heartbeat there music . _

_kagetora sighed sadly, then he started it over again, making sure it would repeat over and over through the night. He tattooed a red and purple moon on him and locked him for the night._

_**In Ranmaru's dream...**_

_He began to work as soon as he entered. He made millions of little spiders crawl under Ranmaru's skin and left him there, screaming and trying to scratch his skin apart to get them out. He added another spider tattoo and left after locking him in for the night._

_**with Kotaru...**_

_He had his mentor tie him to an altar and burned him alive. Then he tattooed a small burning altar on him and locked him in for the night, before leaving._

_**With Lord Shingen...**_

_Kagetora dropped him in pit of snakes and had them all sink their fangs into him. Then he made him paralyzed but conscious as he began to be slowly swallowed and digested by a huge snake. Then he locked him in and left._

_**meanwhile...**_

_**in the normal world...**_

_**with Lord Date...**_

He sat with his vassal next to his brothers sleeping form. He silently prayed that Kagetora would be able to keep his word. He began to despair when his vassal gasped. He looked down and saw the boys body engulfed in purifying flames. He noticed as the seed began to glow red , then fade to a pal white as it was purified, then it suddenly disappeared.

Kojiro woke up and smiled at him, "Nii sama," he said.

Lord Date looked at his brother and embracing him, began to sob with relief.

"Nii sama, please don't cry," Kojiro said, " I wanted to tell you that I have forgiven you for killing me and that I understand that you had no choice."

Lord Date sobbed, "thank you so much little brother," he told him, pulling back and smiling at him threw his tears.

He silently thanked Kagetora for freeing his brother and for giving them this chance.

_**with Khosaka and the others...**_

They walked into the games room and the two boys immediately walked over to the game and picked up where they had left off earlier. Mia went to Kana and they began to play with Irobe.

_**With Mia and Kana...**_

"So Kana- neechan, do you like it here?" asked Mia as she voluntarily began feeding Irobe.

Kana smiled and nodded, " yes mia -neechan, I do." she said, "here I have a family who cares about me and I'm no longer alone."

Mia smiled and nodded. "That's because you belong here ," she said .

Kana nodded and they continued playing with Irobe, discussing all the changes going on around them.

_**with Yuzuru and Khosaka...**_

"So how did you find your fist meal with us?" asked Yuzuru.

Khosaka tried to take out his samurai, then said, "interesting. I've never had a dinner like that before. It was kinda creepy too."

Yuzuru laughed, "yeah you said that already. Sorry about Shuhei, by the way," he said apologetically.

Khosaka glanced at him. "Don't be its okay." he said.

Yuzuru nodded and dogged a sword thrust. "There is something bothering me. I thought that you would be more shaken up by what happened to you earlier, but you're not. Why is that?" he asked .

Khosaka flushed in embarrassment, "because its happened a few times before," he said quietly.

Yuzuru paused the game and turned to look at him. "Oh. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable with my question." he apologized.

Khosaka shook his head, "don't be," he said, turning to look at him.

"Well you wont have to worry about that happening to you here," said Yuzuru, "Takaya isn't like that."

Khosaka nodded, "I know," he said smiling, then, " what happened to his face?" he asked curiously.

Yuzuru sighed. "Naoe and Takaya are in a relationship." he told him. " a few nights ago, Takaya manipulated your dreams and you had an illusion of him and you in bed together. Do you remember?' he asked.

Khosaka nodded, not really clear on where it was all going.

"Well," said Yuzuru, " the next morning , Naoe found out about it and flipped. He slapped Takaya and shoved him so hard , he connected with a table and had a split lip and a severe concussion."

Khosaka gasped. He finally understood why Kagetora understood his pain as well as what to say to comfort him. It was because he had been abused by his lover as well.

"_because we all need somewhere to belong and being abused, especially by your lover is one of the hardest things to deal with_"

khosaka remembered. He was actually talking about himself with Naoe. He hadn't connected the dots before, because he couldn't believe that Naoe would strike the man he had loved for over four hundred years.

"And Naoe actually hit him that hard, much less at all. I cant believe it." Said Khosaka.

Yuzuru nodded, " yes it was a shock. But they are trying to work it out. They have to since Takaya cant leave Naoe now, even if he wanted to." he said sadly.

That was when khosaka remembered the question he had asked.

"Why not leave the relationship?" he had said. Then he thought about Kagetora's answer.

" _unfortunately for me, its too late for that._

_Our souls are already mated, so now I belong to him forever"_

was what Kagetora had said.

"What did Kagetora mean, when he said that their souls were now mated?' asked Khosaka.

Yuzuru sighed, "it means that he and Naoe bonded their souls together for all eternity." he said. " only members of the Uesugi under Kagetora can actually do that, and only if they are actually soulmates. It is unbreakable." he told him.

"That's amazing," said Khosaka, in surprise. " _**no wonder he sounded sad**_," he thought. "_**Since they are mated, he can never leave**_." for the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for Kagetora.

Yuzuru saw the sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't worry," he told him, " it will all work out. Now stop being gloomy so I can kick your butt." he said challengingly and they continued the game.

They decided to call it a night an hour later, since it had been a rather tiring and stressful day.

_**With Mia...**_

She prepared for school the next day. Then she walked over to her bed and passed out.

_**With Kana and Irobe...**_

She tucked Irobe in and went to her room.. She thought about Khosaka's situation and silently prayed that he would find what he was looking for here as well. Then she fell asleep.

_**With Yuzuru...**_

He went to their bedroom and after undressing, curled up next to his sleeping lover. He fell asleep instantly.

_**With Khosaka...**_

He laid in bed and sighed. Even though it had happened before, it still hurt to have been treated like nothing. He remembered how he had screamed and begged for mercy. Then he thought of how his clansmen saw him bleeding and averted there eyes in disgust. But that had been nothing new for him. Still he had only been here a few hours and the Uesugi, the ones he used to fight against, had not only healed him but had managed to do what his own clan hadn't done in four hundred years, treat him like a human being and not just a weapon to be used or abused.

Kagetora hadn't even asked him about Lord Shingen's plans. It was kind of ironic in a way. Instead of being sad about the fact that he was now a traitor, he felt relief. Perhaps, he thought as he began to drift off, there was some hope for him after all.

_**in the dreamscape...**_

_Khosaka found himself in a beautiful garden._

"_Welcome to my dreamscape," said a voice from behind him._

_He turned and saw Kagetora approaching him._

"_Wow," he thought, " those harem pants and jewels make him look so sexy."_

"_Kagetora-sama," he said formally._

_Kagetora smiled at him, " didn't my sister tell you that we are informal here?" he asked and Khosaka nodded._

"_Then just call me Kagetora or Takaya," he said and Khosaka nodded again._

"_This place is amazing," said Khosaka, looking around._

"_Thank you," said Kagetora. He gestured towards two lounges._

"_Come sit with me," he invited and Khosaka followed._

_They sat across from each other and Khosaka waited for him to speak._

" _so how was your first day among us?' he asked kindly._

"_Well considering I came here bleeding to death, but now I'm completely healed. It was fine." said Khosaka, looking embarrassed._

"_Well good then," said Kagetora. "If you have any concerns or requests, please feel free to come tell me okay?' . Khosaka nodded._

"_Do you know how to store your blaze?" asked Kagetora, changing the subject to more serious matters._

_Khosaka nodded, " no I don't. I didn't even know it could actually be done." he told him._

"_Well it can," said Kagetora, "tomorrow we will teach you how to do it," he said , then he got up and walked over to him._

"_I have something to show you," said Kagetora and Khosaka nodded. They immediately left the dreamscape._

_**In lord Shingen's dream...**_

They entered lord Shingen's dream and Khosaka gasped when he realized where they were. Then he saw his former lord being ingested by a large snake , and to Kagetora's surprise, he burst out laughing.

"Oh this is priceless," laughed Khosaka.

Kagetora smiled at him. It had been a small test to see if he would instinctively try to help his former lord. But to see him laughing at this, Kagetora knew that he had completely cut all ties.

"Do you have a request?" asked Kagetora, jerking his head at Shingen to show what he meant.

Khosaka smirked, " yeah I do. Throw that bitch he has for a wife in with him. It will make him even more terrified." he said viciously.

Kagetora nodded and instantly and illusion of his wife appeared next to him. Their were tears running from Shingen's eyes now as he watched her get stung over and over helplessly.

"Satisfied?" asked Kagetora and Khosaka nodded happily.

"Then sweet dreams," said Kagetora and then he returned him to his own dream. He made sure that they were pleasant , before making a last stop.

_**In Yuzuru's dream...**_

Hey," he said to the peaceful boy.

" hey Takaya," said Yuzuru smiling. " what you did for Khosaka today was very nice of you," he told him.

Kagetora flushed, " thanks, but he is one of us now." he said then, " anyway. The reason I came here was to give you a treat. Since I had to borrow Chiaki for work tonight and ruin your plans. So here ya go."

Chiaki instantly appeared next to Yuzuru and after conjuring up a large bed, he left them to it.

**Tbc**

_**author's note:**_ hi again. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for all the errors, I'm so sleepy right now, so I'm in a hurry to go to bed. Thanks for reading and I hope you like. Don't miss the craziness of the next chapter. Please r and r , good night.


	22. OF PIE AND LONG OVERDUE REUNIONS

_**(Thursday)**_

_**with the Uesugi...**_

_**With Kagetora...**_

He woke up about his normal routine and was playing with Irobe when Khosaka walked in. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning," he said and Khosaka returned his greeting.

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour," said Kagetora, "but feel free to have some coffee if you wanna, you do live here as well."

Khosaka nodded and helped himself to a cup. He looked over at Kagetora , who was bent over, looking into the oven at his pies, and smiled wolfishly.

"_**He really is sexy**_," thought Khosaka, "_**and damn but can he cook**_."

Kagetora looked up and caught him staring and smiled at him.

"You're not gonna get along well with the others if you keep looking at me that way you know," kagetora said.

Khosaka smirked, " don't you mean Naoe?" he asked.

Kagetora smile faltered a bit, " so you know about us then," he said.

Khosaka nodded, "yeah I do." he confirmed , then, " but I just wanted to know one thing. I know why I didn't strike back at Shingen, since he was my lord and all, but why didn't you ?" he asked curiously.

Kagetora looked directly at him. "For three reasons," he said. " the first is that I caused this current mess, the second is that we've been down that road before and I don't want to spend another four hundred years fighting with him and the third is that , I love him." he said simply.

Khosaka nodded, understanding his dilemma. Then he decided to change the subject.

"So is it really true that I am the weakest one here?" he asked and Kagetora laughed.

Then he nodded, " at the moment , yes you are," said Kagetora, "and you will stay that way until I will it." he told him.

"You mean you can actually make me stronger," said Khosaka , surprised.

Kagetora nodded, " yes I can. Part of my bond allows it . As you know my bond with naoe made all the current Uesugi stronger. Since you are now officially and Uesugi, the only thing stopping you from increasing in power is me. I will increase it when the time is right or when you prove you're loyalty, whichever comes first," he said seriously.

Khosaka nodded. He understood why Kagetora was being so cautious and he actually respected him even more for it.

"Now, since your already up could yo sat the table and help me carry out this stuff please?' Kagetora asked and Khosaka nodded.

For the next few minutes, they talked and joked around in perfect harmony.

That was how Naoe found them when he came down. He came over and kissed Kagetora deeply, after greeting them. Then he gave a Khosaka look that clearly said, "back off! Mine! Touch and I'll kill you!"

Kagetora noticed the possessive look and rolled his eyes. "Naoe!" he said in warning.

Naoe looked down at him and pouted.

"Since you're up, go get the others?" said Kagetora.

Naoe frowned , "why cant he go?' he asked grumpily.

"Cuz I asked you!" said Kagetora, giving him a cute, "you just kicked my puppy" look.

Naoe fell for it completely. Groaning, he turned and left the room, grumbling under his breath.

Khosaka watched him go and began to laugh, " that was a really adorable chibi look Kagetora. When did you manage to pick it up?" he asked.

"When I noticed how well it worked," he answered laughing.

Just then Chiaki walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Morning," he grunted out grumpily. Then he sniffed, "I smell pie!" he said, instantly waking up.

"Kagetora , did you make me pie?' he asked happily.

Kagetora nodded and Chiaki actually squealed and ran over and Glomped him.

"Oh you're so in for a treat Khosaka," he said happily, as he hung unto Kagetora. . His usual hostility completely forgotten in the face of pie. "Oh Kagetora I love you." he gushed.

Naoe came in and stood off to the side , glaring at him and emitting a deadly aura.

Yuzuru walked in, saw them and said, "Shuhei, aren't you supposed to only say that to me?' He asked. Then he smelt the pie.

then he ran over to Kagetora and joined his boyfriend in glomping him.

"Oh I love you ," he squealed, completely forgetting his earlier words and giving him a " Moe" expression.

Khosaka threw his head back and laughed. " Kagetora , since I insist on getting the largest piece of pie, since I stayed calm the whole time," he said .

Everyone turned towards him emitting deadly auras and he put his hand up in surrender.

"Or not?" he said, backing away from Kagetora and the pie.

Kagetora rolled his eyes and extracted himself. Then he walked over and picked up Irobe, as he herded them all into the dining room.

They all sat down and got ready to eat.

"No pie, if your plate isn't completely cleaned!" he told them.

Everyone eagerly nodded and began to gobble up their breakfasts. They finished in record time and turned to him with cute little pleading expressions. Kagetora shared the pie, giving each of them a huge slice.

Chiaki eyes Haruie's pie, then looked at his own. " hey , your's is bigger than mine," grumbled.

Haruie snickered, " well I am his beloved sister," he told him.

Just then Yuzuru tried to steal a piece of Chiaki's pie and Chiaki slapped his hand, " naughty Yuzu." he said.

"But you're piece is bigger," whined Yuzuru.

Chiaki grinned, " well I am the seme," he said, " I have to eat more in order to get more energy to satisfy you properly." he told him, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Humph!" said Yuzuru, completely put out by his boyfriend's stinginess. "Then you better ask Kagetora for a whole barrel full, cuz you need it." he said meanly.

Everyone cracked up.

Chiaki turned and scowled at his boyfriend. "Fine then," he said, " no more taking it easy on you. Just remember you asked for it." He warned.

"Uh huh," said Yuzuru sounding bored, " wake me when you're done." he told him.

Everyone roared with laughter.

Chiaki reached over , ready to drag him up to their room and give it to him, but Kagetora stopped him.

" we do have four more pies left to finish up," Kagetora said, laughing and shaking his head.

Chiaki immediately sat back down and Kagetora served them the pies. Cutting the slices under everyone's critical and watchful eyes. As soon as he was done, Chiaki immediately pulled his lover out of his chair. Then he picked him up and slung over his shoulder and walked out of the room. The others laughed and could here Chiaki slapping Yuzuru on the butt every time he yelled to be let down. No one was in doubt of what most of the next hour would be used for.

_**With Chiaki and Yuzuru...**_

Chiaki pulled Yuzuru into their bedroom and kicked the door shut. He brought him into the bathroom and began to rip his clothes off.

"We'll do this in the shower, since we have to leave for school soon," said Chiaki aggressively, as he bit a spot on Yuzuru's neck, causing him to moan in painful pleasure, then sucked hard on it.

Pretty soon they were both naked and Chiaki turned on the shower, then pushed Yuzuru under it.

He slammed Yuzuru up against the cold , tiled wall and began to ravage his mouth with his kisses. He reached down and quickly began stroking his lover hard, bringing quickly to arousal.

Then he let his hair out, and to Yuzuru's surprise, used the hair tie to tie around the base of Yuzuru's cock.

Chiaki began to arouse him all over again, rubbing and sucking on his nipples as he caressed his scrotum, causing the blond to become immediately erect.

" aah, Shuhei," Yuzuru moaned, pressing back into the wall, as Chiaki began to prepare him.

Chiaki smirked and continued to work him, making sure he didn't hit his prostate. When he was finally stretched enough, Chiaki pressed him into the wall with his body, and slid into him with one hard thrust.

"Mmmph!" Yuzuru grunted out , in pleasure at being impaled.

Chiaki began to slide gently in and out of him, making sure not to hit his prostate.

"So you think I need to put my back into it?" he whispered to the blond. "Well I'll try to make sure you don't fall asleep." he told him. Then he secured his lovers legs around his waist and began to pummel him, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

"Ah fuck Shuhei!" screamed the normally soft spoken and polite boy, " fuck me !"

Chiaki looked up at his lover in surprise. "Such language from the proper honor student," he teased, "I 'll have to fuck that dirty mouth out of you." he said and , increased the force of his thrust.

The blond flung his head from side to side in wild abandon. Chiaki's thrust were so hard, they were pushing his entire body up the wall with each thrust. The warm water was sloshing down their entwined bodies in waves.

Yuzuru arched his back, feeling the usual stirring his groin, indicating his rising passion and almost evident need to come. He gripped Chiaki's shoulders firmly and began using them as support to impale himself further onto Chiaki's thrusting organ.

He felt his release rushing through his body then stop and looked down. That was when he saw and remembered the hair tie around his cock.

"I need to cum," he groaned out to his lover.

Chiaki smiled , "no!" he said bluntly.

"Please," Yuzuru begged, needing the release that only He could give him.

"Not until I say so," Chiaki panted out.

And the blond began to get even more frustrated. "Please, please, Shuhei," he begged.

Chiaki ignored him and continued to thrust against his prostate. That was when Yuzuru got angry. Contrary to his normal personality, he really didn't like to be denied by his lover. Especially in a moment like this.

"Shuhei, you prick , do it now!" he yelled out loudly, shocking his lover. It was so loud , it penetrated the soundproofing and could be heard by the others downstairs , cleaning up the kitchen.

Chiaki began to loose it at hearing his normally polite lover, speak so crude and bluntly and he quickly removed the tie, coming hard deep inside him in two savage thrusts. Yuzuru followed immediately after. They stayed that way for a bit, trying to catch there breath.

Finally Chiaki pulled back and pulling out, let his lover down.

"Well, I think everyone now knows that you were definitely awake for this session," he said grinning.

Yuzuru turned and gave him a glare that said, "shut the hell up or else." and Chiaki quieted and began to help his lover clean up. Then they finally took a normal shower and got dressed for school. Chiaki watched as Yuzuru walked out the room with a slight limp and smirked in admiration of his handy work.

When the others heard Yuzuru yell, they paused in shock and began to laugh.

"Well I see that Kagetora isn't the only screamer in this house ," said Haruie laughing and the others joined in, except for Kagetora who scowled and flushed in embarrassment.

finally everyone met in the front hallway, ready to leave for school. Yuzuru was blushing and walking with a slight limp and Chiaki was smirking proudly. Naoe was ordered to stay and keep an eye on things at home.

_**With their allies and enemies...**_

_**With Lord Date...**_

Lord Masamune date woke up and after refreshing himself , immediately hurried down the hall to his brother's room.

His brother was sitting up in bed, looking out on the beautiful scenery. When Kojiro heard the door open , he turned and looked at his older brother.

"Good morning nii sama," he said smiling.

Lord Date smiled back and returned his greeting. He was forever grateful to Kami-sama that Kojiro had forgiven him and he swore on his soul never to kill his brother again.

Kojiro, as if sensing his brother's troubled thoughts, said, " stop thinking about it. I told you before that I came here to tell you , that I had forgiven you for all of that. I harbor no ill will towards you, as I understand why. Mother drove you to this with her harsh words and deeds." he told him kindly.

Lord date ran over to his brother and held him.

"Thank you little brother and I love you." he said tearfully.

Kojiro patted his back comfortingly. " I love you too," he said, " now stop crying before Katakura sees you and starts to panic. That man has always been too over protective of this family and of you." he teased him.

Lord Date laughed, " yes, he is isn't he? He and his family has served us for so long. I trust him unconditionally." he said.

Just then Katakura flew into the room, " oh thank god my lord!" he gasped out. "You had me worried when I couldn't find you. I was running around looking for you everywhere." He said, bending over to catch his breath.

The two brothers looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry to make yo worry Katakura," said Lord Date. Then he turned to his brother. " will you join me for Breakfast?' he asked and Kojiro nodded. Then they all went to eat.

They had a peaceful day together. And other than planning for the upcoming war, they spent the day talking and just hanging out, the way brothers should.

_**With Ranmaru...**_

Ranmaru woke up and groaned tiredly. Just then his head ninja appeared into the room.

"Did you find the things I asked you for?" asked Ranmaru.

"Not everything my lord. However we have found a prospective vessel by the name of Yuichi Shingiku , a college student. It has great potential." said the ninja.

Ranmaru smiled, " that is very good to here," he said. "Anything else?"

The ninja nodded, " yes my lord . Lord Kagetora has bruises on his face , that are most likely from the nightmares as well since he hasn't been out exorcizing lately. So it really cant be him." he said. "Also Shingen's vassal, Khosaka Danjoh, passed out bleeding in front of the Uesugi estate yesterday and has been there ever since. It would appear that he is a traitor." he told him.

Ranmaru frowned, " well isn't that interesting. I guess he finally decided to switched sides," he said thoughtfully, then, " well this is good news for us. With Shingen's most trusted vassal out of the way, it will be so easy to dispose of him once our lord arrives." he said gleefully.

The ninja nodded. "Yes my lord," he agreed.

"Go now and protect the vessel until its time. Keep me updated on any happenings with the Uesugi as well." he ordered and the ninja nodded and disappeared.

Then he got out of bed and cheerfully went about his day. Shingen's misfortune putting him in a much better mood.

_**with lord Shingen...**_

He was urgently woken by a ninja.

"What is it now?" he asked sleepily, wondering why Khosaka wasnt dealing with this.

"Its Khosaka my lord!" said the ninja. "Yesterday after he left here , he went to the Uesugi estate and has been there since." he reported.

"What!" yelled Shingen, now completely awake. "That traitorous bastard!" he screamed angrily.

Then he got control of himself. " as of now Khosaka is considered a traitor and to be captured or eliminated on sight." he ordered.

"Yes my lord." said the ninja. Then he bowed and retreated from his lord's wrath.

Shingen stared out the window angrily. "Khosaka , you traitorous slut. How dare you choose Kagetora over me! You will pay for this." he fumed to himself.

_**with Lord fuuma...**_

Lord fuuma woke up and began to sob. "Oh Saburo I'm so very sorry." he cried. "No wonder you hate me," he said sadly. He put his head in his hand an wept brokenly.

Kotaru, sensing his lord's distress, came in to see what was wrong.

"What is it my lord ?" he asked frantically as he had never seen his lord cry before.

Lord Fuuma looked at him with tearfilled eyes. "Did you know?" he asked sadly.

"Know what my lord?" asked Kotaru, shaken up as well as confused.

"Did you know that Saburo had been brutally raped by the Hojo clan?" he asked..

Kotaru paled a bit. " yes my lord. I found about it after it had happened." he said. " it was ordered by his one of his eldest brothers."

Lord Fuuma began to sob even more. "Last night he made me see it," he said. "No , not just see it, but experience it, as if I was in his own body." he told his vassal. " it was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced." he said.

He put his head down and sobbed even louder.

"Please my lord, don't cry anymore," said Kotaru, " it's all in the past." he told him.

Lord Fuuma looked up at him. "Not to Saburo," he said.

Kotaru nodded in understanding. "What should I do now my lord? I cant stand to see you like this." he said.

Lord fuuma stopped crying and slowly began to wipe his tears away.

"Since you cannot breach the barrier and enter the Uesugi estate. I want you to contact Nabutsuna Naoe, through his temple immediately." he ordered. " tell them we want to form an alliance with the Uesugi and find out when and where we can meet to discuss it."

Kotaru nodded. " as you wish my lord," he said . Then he got up and walked to the door. For the first time in four hundred years, he turned back to his lord to reassure him.

"It will be fine my lord," he said kindly. "I think you made the right decision."

Lord fuuma smiled at him sadly. " thank you Kotaru," he said gratefully. Then kotaru nodded and left.

_**at the Tachibana temple...**_

A monk hurried into Kaname's office.

"Kaname-sama, there is a man here inquiring to see you personally, in regards to a 'Naoe' ," he told him.

Kaname immediately became alert. He was extremely worried, but decided to see this man. He decided that he would protect his son, even if he was just a normal monk.

"Send him in and leave us alone in complete privacy." he said and the monk did as ordered.

Kotaru walked in and bowed low. " forgive my intrusion," he said, " I've come in peace."

Kaname looked at the young man before him. He had sensed immediately he was a possessor.

"Who are you?" he asked, " and what do you want with my son, Nabutsuna Naoe?"

Kotaru looked up at him in relief, grateful that he knew his son's true identity.

"My name is Kotaru of the Fuuma clan." he said. " I have come under direct orders from my master to contact Kagetora Uesugi, Through Naoe, as I cannot enter their estate, in order to form an alliance."

Kaname nodded, he could sense that the man was telling the truth. "My son is not here," he said kindly, " but if you are willing to wait, I will contact him for you."

Kotaru bowed and nodded, "that would be most helpful. Thank you Tachibana-sama." he said.

Kaname nodded and left the room to go cal his son, ordering tea to be served to his waiting guest.

He dialed Naoe's cellphone and waited for him to pick up.

After they exchanged greetings, he quickly got to the point. "There is a man here by the name of Kotaru of the Fuuma clan. He says that he want to speak with you and Kagetora to form an alliance." he told his son.

"Yes," said Naoe, " we were expecting something like this. Father please tell him that we will contact him tonight while he sleeps, in his dreams." he told his father, after linking up with Kagetora.

"I will Yoshi," said Kaname, " and I will call you back as soon as he leaves so we can talk a bit more."

"Yes dad, that's fine," said Naoe. " and thank you for this." he told him father.

"There is no need for thanks between us son," said his father, " I would do anything for you."

Naoe exchanged sentiments and they hung up.

Kaname then returned to his guest, who was waiting quietly, drinking his tea.

"I have spoken to my son, " said Kaname. " Kagetora says that he will meet you both tonight while you sleep, in your dreams, to discuss it then." he told him.

Kotaru bowed and nodded. "I see. Thank you for all your help and hospitality," he said formally, rising to take his leave.

He was surprised when Kaname smiled at him.

" Please, I insist that you stay and finish your tea," said Kaname gently, There is something troubling you. I can sense it."

Kotaru was startled by his invitation as well as his words. Something about the man stopped him and compelled him to stay. Still, he hesitated a bit more, then he sat back down.

"Thank you," he sat and resumed drinking his tea.

Kaname saw his hesitancy and indecision and decided to make him feel more at peace.

"So four hundred years is a long time to be alive isn't it?' he said gently.

Kotaru nodded, " yes it is," he said , not sure where this was all going.

"Even though you don't look it, its actually amazing that your much older than me." said Kaname ironically.

Again Kotaru nodded.

"I'm sure that in serving, you've done things that were hard and terrifying as well as a few you regretted." he said .

The other man tensed and Kaname knew he had hit a note.

Kotaru looked over at the man before him. This man was no fool, he realized. He was also the current father of an enemy, even if they were about to become allies. He really wanted to confide in someone though. He hovered in uncertainty.

"Whatever you say here will remain here in this room," said Kaname, sensing his fears, " it is our way after all. You really should let some of the burden that you have been carrying for so long go."

Kotaru sighed heavily, then he pushed his fears aside and began to speak.

"You're right about the things I've done," he said. "But until recently , I never felt any regrets. But then lord Kagetora began to manipulate or dreams and he reciprocated some of the things I have done to and said about him in them. When he trapped me in my worst nightmares, I finally felt regret and understood what he must have felt." he confided sadly.

Kaname nodded kindly. "Alright. Is that all?" He asked.

Kotaru nodded. " no its not," he said. " last night Kagetora made my lord suffer through an event that he had experienced and my lord cried before me for the first time ever. It was even more terrifying than the nightmares. I felt... helpless." he said.

Kaname nodded. " I understand. No one wants to feel helpless or defeated, especially towards the one they serve." he said kindly. "Still, while you cannot change the past, there is always hope for the future. Perhaps, you may have a chance to make amends. Also remember what you have learned and be more careful in your words and actions in the future. While you serve another, you too can also change for the better. Let go of the past mistakes and embrace the future. You have a chance to live again. Something that normal mortals don't have and can only dream f. try not to waste it wondering in sorrow and regret." he said gently.

Kotaru nodded. Then he did something he hadn't done in years, he smiled. " thank you ," he said quietly.

Kaname smiled back at him, " no thank you for coming and having such a wonderful tea with me. Please feel free to come back here anytime. You are always welcomed." he said.

Kotaru nodded. It was strange, but in the presence of this man, he felt safe and at peace.

Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe had been home all morning helping Kana with Irobe and pointedly ignoring every attempt Khosaka made to strike up a conversation with him, while he kept and eye on him.

He was surprised when his father called, but when he heard the reason why, he had calmed instantly and requested orders from his lover.

Now he waited patiently for his lord and lover to come home and frowned again, when he saw Khosaka walking over to him.

"So you finally went for it, sir timid wolf," he teased.

Naoe glared at him, pointedly ignoring his words.

Khosaka smirked. " fine then , keep ignoring me. Though you should know that I enjoyed having Kagetora-sama take me , even if it was only in a dream," he said cheekily.

Naoe growled and turned angrily , ready to brutally murder him.

"_Naoe stop!"_ said Kagetora in his head, "_remember that unlike him, you've actually had me . So cool it!"_

Naoe stopped advancing on Khosaka and smirked. "Whatever," he said, " Kagetora-sama would be upset if I killed you."

Khosaka smirked, "whipped much!" he teased. "Kagetora-sama isn't even here, so try another one."

This time Naoe laughed. " that's right, you really don't know, do you?' he said, " he actually is here."

Khosaka looked at him, confused. " what the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I saw him leave for school this morning."

Naoe smirked, enjoying himself. "Yes, he did leave, but in a way he is still here."he said. "He had Chiaki link our minds together and we can now speak to each other telepathically or even let each other see what we see and here." he grinned.

Khosaka's eyes widened , " no fucking way!" he yelled disbelievingly.

"_Tell him that last night we talked about storing blazes in our dreams and that he watched Shingen in a pit of snakes,"_ said Kagetora, enjoying this conversation.

Naoe repeated it and Khosaka paled. "Shit!" he said.

Naoe laughed and could hear all the others laughing along their link as well.

"Chiaki said to tell you that yesterday, he and Kagetora heard your perverted thoughts as well." said Naoe gleefully.

Khosaka gasped and looked like he was about to cry. Naoe snickered and sent the others this image, causing them all to roll over with laughter.

Then Naoe got serious.

"Come on ," he said. " Kagetora wants me to begin teaching you how to store your blaze."

An embarrassed Khosaka nodded and they went inside to train.

Naoe had just finished teaching Khosaka the basics, when his cellphone rang.

He noticed that it was his dad and picked up immediately.

"Hey dad," he said, " could you please hold for one minute?" he asked , then he turned back to Khosaka.

"Continue working on what I just showed you, then internalize it and store it deep into your soul." he said.

Then he got up and walked over to a far corner to talk with his father.

"Thanks for waiting dad," he said. "And sorry for not being able to come in today."

"Don't worry about it son," said Kaname. "I understand and before you ask, everyone here is fine. Now tell me how things are with you and Kagetora."

Naoe sighed, "well, things are a bit better. Even though I hurt him terribly, he told me that he loves me and need me. He also told me that he still wants to marry me, in order to make me feel more secure in our relationship, since he thinks I don't trust him. The only drawback is that, now he is afraid of me and trembles when I touch him and because of the awful things I said to him, he has decided that we wont be having sex until after the wedding."he told him.

"I see," said Kaname, " and how do you feel about that?"

Naoe grunted. " I feel happy that he still wants to be with me, but sad as well for what I've done and have lost. He sorts of regrets bonding us together and he told me that instead of feeling treasured by me, he now feels trapped. I felt as if I was dying when he told me that. I hurt him so much dad and I don't know how to make up for it. Then to make it all worst Khosaka, the enemy that he did this all with, is now an ally and living here. I hate him and having him here upsets me greatly." he confessed.

"Its going to be okay Yoshi," said Kaname. " have a little faith. First of all , its natural for him to have regrets. We all have them when things go wrong. Still, he told you how he felt about you so be patient. About you not trusting him, how do you think you would feel in his place? Try to see where he is coming from Yoshi. He has to deal with a troubled relationship, raise a little sister, support and lead you all, plan for the future and to top it all off lead his troops into battle in two weeks. If he fails , te world as we know it will be lost and all this at only 17, and he is seventeen , since he doesn't even remember the last four hundred years. He has a lot on his plate and you as his lover and chosen protector , need to stop wallowing in self pity and give him the love, support and trust he needs to succeed. You are currently the elder as well as the seme in your relationship, but instead of you doing the protecting, he is the one protecting you and acting more like an adult. Cast your fears aside and be a man." He told him firmly.

"and what about Khosaka?" said Naoe.

"Deal with him however Kagetora says you should and show your lover that you trust him," said Kaname simply. " in spite of what happened with Yahiro Masashi in the past, Kagetora trusts you unconditionally. Now you have to do the same."

Naoe could see the point in all his father had said and after thanking his father again, and promising to fill them in on the war as soon as he could, he rang off.

Then he walked back over to Khosaka and they continued training. The two of them came to some sort of unspoken truce, prompted by Kaname's words.

_**With Kotaru...**_

He returned home to the Fuuma estate, and immediately went to see his lord. He was allowed in to see his lord immediately an he began to give his report.

"I have contacted Naoe , my lord," he said. "Lord Kagetora has agreed to a meeting. It will be held tonight in our dreams." he told him.

Lord Fuuma nodded. "Good work Kotaru , thank you."

Kotaru bowed low, "its always a pleasure to serve you my lord," he said.

Lord Fuuma nodded and was silent for a minute.

"The reason I decided to finally possess a body now, was because I wanted to speak with Saburo," lord Fuuma confided and Kotaru nodded.

"I have wanted to apologize to him for so long," he continued sadly. "Do you think he will ever forgive me for all the pain I have caused him?" he asked.

"I don't know my lord," said Kotaru honestly, " Lord Kagetora has always been unpredictable."

Lord Fuuma nodded, " I guess we will see where I stand with him tonight," he said sadly.

Kotaru nodded, " I'm sure we all will, my lord." he said in agreement.

_**with the Uesugi...**_

Kagetora and the others returned home in a passably good mood. He called them all into the family room immediately and began to speak.

"We have a few things to do tonight," he said. "First up is Chiaki and Naoe. You too will have to enter my dreamscape with me tonight. Chiaki I may need you to gather information for me on various details. I will tell you what they are later." he said and the two men nodded.

"Haruie and Mia, you will cook alone tone. I have a few things that I need to take care of in my office." he said and the two girls nodded.

"Yuzuru, you will do combat training now with Naoe, while Khosaka and Chiaki begin to work on the link. When we retire, you and Mia will continue to train with Khosaka." he said and They nodded.

"Kana I want you to leave Irobe with the Haruie and observe and assist if necessary in their training." he informed her and she nodded.

"Is everyone clear on what they will be doing today?" he asked the room and they all nodded. "Good then. I will be in my office if you need me ." he said and left to go change.

"Wow!" said khosaka as soon as he left, " he is an even better leader now than in the old day. Must be cuz his memory is back."

everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" said Chiaki, " I know for a fact that he hasnt regained it."

" what?" said Khosaka in surprise. " then how come he is so good?' he asked.

This time Naoe answered. " he has been steadily learning and evolving in his leadership abilities as we go along. Even though he often acts dumb, he is actually pretty smart. I think that the reason he used to do so bad in school was because he didn't really care. I mean think about it. What are the odds of a normal student like him, becoming the third highest student overall in his grade in such a short time." he said. "Even though he doesn't remember , he is using his instincts and they at least remember how to lead. In fact, I noticed that as soon as he decided to accept who he was and his responsibilities, he began doing better at everything than he did in the old days. I can bet anything that the "work" he plans on doing in his office, is actually strategizing for the upcoming battle." he told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's freakin amazing." said Khosaka, "from the way he acts and leads, you would never guess. Even shingen thinks he remembers," he told them, then. "Can you imagine if he was like this in the old days?" he asked.

They smiled and Chiaki said, " Kagekatsu would have lost at Otate," he told them.

They all nodded at this observation.

"Still," said Haruie, " I think I like him better like this.

They all agreed and then got to work.

meanwhile, Kagetora was listening to their conversation through there link and he smile. Then he got back to work, planning out his strategy for the upcoming battle, thinking that Naoe knew him so well.

Dinner came and went quickly and they all moved on to their tasks as soon as they finished homework.

The three men retired immediately after, and fell asleep instantly

_**in the dreamscape...**_

Kagetora entered his dreamscape and created a sort of roman open pavilion, with lounging couches. Then he pulled in Chiaki and Naoe and directed them to sit on both sides of him. Naoe on his right and Chiaki on his left.

"We will be meeting lord Date first and then lord Fuuma," he told them , " are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," they answered politely, completely in work mode

kagetora nodded and pulled Lord date into his dreamscape. Lord Date smiled happily as soon as he saw them and Kagetora directed him to a nearby lounging couch in front of him. Lord date sat and they exchanged greetings for a bit.

"Thank you so much," said Lord Date gratefully, as soon as they were done with the polite niceties.

Kagetora smiled, " there is no need for that," he said graciously. "It is only natural to want to see an ally happy."

Lord Date smiled and nodded.

"So tell me ," said Kagetora. " how are the preparations going?' he asked.

Lord date immediately answered. " my ninjas have all been placed on call and will be ready at a moments notice. We have also been making preparations incase something goes wrong and the door of the six realms begin to open." he told them.

Kagetora smiled and nodded. "That's good to here," he said. " I will bring you here again, with our other allies, two nights before the battle to show you my plans. I have already began working on them and I'm sure you will find them satisfactory."

Lord Date nodded, " good. He said. "I'm sure I will as well and I will look forward to it."

"Also," said Kagetora. "About the key to the realms of the six being Yuzuru Narita. We have taught him how to access and control his powers, so he will be a big help in the war. As I and my father are the only ones who can command him to open the realms, you have nothing to worry about. He also know how to defend himself in any scenario and is actually receiving more training as we speak. I have chosen Yasuda Nagahide as his protector," he told him, nodding his head towards Chiaki. "I'm sure that as the "Heavenly Guardians", this will make things a bit easier for you."

Lord Date laughed happily. "More than a bit," he said. "Lord Kagetora, you have been unburdening my soul in so many ways this past week. I'm a bit overwhelmed ," he said teasingly.

Kagetora laughed. "Have I ?" he asked. "Then I wonder how you will react , when I do the last thing on my agenda for this meeting." he told him.

Lord Date looked at him in surprise. "What is it?" he asked , sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

Kagetora walked over to him and kneeled before him. "Close your eyes and trust me old friend," he said with a gently smile.

Lord Date looked down and him in surprise for a bit. Then he closed his only remaining eye. Kagetora reached up and touched his face, covering both eyes. He had ever healed an injury such as this before and it took him a minute. When he was finally done , he instructed the lord to keep his eyes closed and got up. Then he walked back to his couch and sat down.

"Now open your eyes and look at me," Said Kagetora.

Lord Date opened his eyes and gasped. For the first time in four hundred years, he could see out of his right eye. Kagetora had not only healed it and returned his sight. He had removed the slashing scar as well.

He sat their in shock , tears running down his face in gratitude.

"I think it is safe to say that , they will have to call you something other than the "one eyed dragon" now," Kagetora told him , smiling.

Lord Date looked at him.

"Thank you," he said simply, his heart overflowing with joy.

Kagetora nodded, " your welcome," he said, then. "I'm returning you to your own dreams now and when you awaken you will find that this is permanent. Enjoy it and say hello to your brother for me." he told him.

Lord Dat nodded and with a smile, Kagetora returned him to his own dreams.

"That was amazing," said Naoe, his eyes looking suspiciously shiny.

"That was very kind of you Kagetora-sama," said Chiaki respectfully. His eyes looking shiny as well.

Kagetora nodded, " he deserved it." he told them

then he sighed heavily."get ready for lord Fuuma and Kotaru."

He told them.

The two men nodded and Kagetora pulled them into his dreamscape.

"Welcome to my dreamscape," said Kagetora formally, "please have a seat."

The two men nodded and sat and he noticed that Lord Fuuma was staring at him with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Well?" asked Kagetora. " you wanted to seem me my Lord?" he said , his voice dripping with ice.

Lord Fuuma immediately realized that now was not the time for personal issues.

"I've come to form an alliance with you," lord Fuuma said formally.

Kagetora only arched a brow. "Why?" he asked , his voice laced with venom. "The last time I came in contact with your clan, they trapped me in a mirror and tried to destroy my soul."

lord Fuuma nodded, he had been expecting this. "That was not my personal intention," he said. "And I did free you. As to why , I think that it is time we fought on the same side, also I don't want ODA to be resurrected either."

"Mmm, isn't that interesting," said Kagetora. "How do I know that I can trust you or that you will honor our alliance?" he asked.

Lord Fuuma looked him directly in the eye. It deeply saddened him to be asked such a question. "I think you will just have to go with your gut instincts." he told him.

Kagetora nodded at that, then sat there thinking quietly to himself. Though he had actually made his decision.

Finally he spoke, " I will agree to an alliance with you , on one condition." he said.

"And that is?" asked lord Fuuma.

Kagetora smirked. "That you send Kotaru to live with me as insurance." he said. " I will not be sending anyone to you in exchange though. This measure is actually only there to ensure your loyalty."

lord Fuuma was surprised by this and I a bit taken aback. He looked over at Kotaru , who nodded.

"Alright lord Kagetora." he said, " it will be as you've asked."

Kagetora nodded. "Thank you. Then as of now , we are officially allies," he said. " I will expect Kotaru at my residence first thing in the morning." he told him.

Lord Fuuma nodded. "Lord Kagetora. Might I be so bold as to enquire a private audience with you?'" he asked formally.

Kagetora nodded immediately , surprising all of them. "Of course ," he said. Then he immediately returned Kotaru to his dreams.

"I will speak with you both in the morning Naoe, Chiaki and thank you for serving me this evening," he said formally.

Both men understood. "Yes my lord." they said simultaneously and he returned both men to their own dreams.

Then he turned back to lord Fuuma. "You have my full attention father," he said coldly.

_**Tbc.**_

_**authors note:**_ hey again. Thanks for reading and sorry for the errors. It was so long , I was too lazy to even try. Thank you for all your reviews and check out the next chapter for the conv. Between Kagetora and his father.


	23. of flaming passions

lord Ujiyasu Hojo, the head of the Fuuma clan and Kagetora's biological father, looked at his soon, saddened by his coldness.

"Saburo," he said entreatingly. "Have you no love in your heart for me?" he asked sadly.

Kagetora looked at him. "Even without all my memories, I still feel great anger towards you." he told him. "You used me so much over the years, sending me all over as if I were noting. Then in this life you and the rest of the Hojo clan tried to use me yet again. Have you all no shame?" he asked.

Lord Ujiyasu looked at his angry son. Everything he had said was true and he could not deny it. He looked into his eyes and saw the pain and sorrow inside them.

"Forgive me my son," he said sadly. "I have been a terrible father to you."

This time Kagetora smirked. "I am not your son Lord Fuuma. You gave me to lord Kenshin for adoption remember?" he reminded him cruelly.

Lord Fuuma looked over at his son tearfully. "I have always regretted the fact that you ended your life in a foreign land away from your home." he said.

Kagetora snorted. "The Hojo clan was never my home." he said. "I wasn't there long enough for it to be one. And the time that I was, I was raped by my own clansmen , or don't you remember the wonderful memory I shared with you last night. Ironically it is one of the only ones I remember." he told him. "The other was of my brother Ujiteru, talking to me and telling me about your love. He said that it was like the ocean of Odawara , vast and encompassing. He was obviously wrong. You didn't love me , you loved power. There must be something about me that makes the men I love hurt me." he sneered.

Lord Ujiyasu began to sob, "forgive me Saburo," he said heartbrokenly.

Kagetora watched his father cry and felt an odd pain in his heart. Suddenly, before he could stop himself, he was holding the other man comfortingly.

Lord Ujiyasu was surprised when he felt his son holding him, but mostly grateful. It was obvious that somewhere inside him, he still cared.

"We cannot change the past," said Kagetora. "But we can make the future better. Perhaps we can meet each other halfway."

Lord Fuuma looked up and nodded.

"Good then." said Kagetora. "Now please stop crying. The sight of your tears makes me feel... conflicted." he said hesitantly, as if looking for the right word to convey his feeling.

Lord Ujiyasu looked at his son and smiled.

"Perhaps we can meet each other halfway." he agreed.

"Very well." said Kagetora. "Let's start over. Maybe it's a good thing that I don't have my memories , since it is giving us this chance father."

Lord Ujiyasu nodded. "Perhaps your right."

Lord Kagetora nodded then laughed. "Is crying a genetic trait in our family ?" he asked cheekily. "The fist time I met Ujiteru in this lifetime, I cried too." he laughed.

Lord Ujiyasu laughed as well.

Finally Kagetora said. "I will return you to your own dreams now and will see you along with the rest of our allies, two nights before the battle, to show you my plans. You will be having sweet dreams father." he said smiling.

Lord Ujiyasu nodded. "No more rats thank god." he laughed and Kagetora smirked and returned him to his own dreams.

He closed the dreamscape for the night. Deciding to give his enemies a reprieve and the night crept on peacefully.

_**(Friday morning)**_

_**at the date clan estate...**_

Lord Date woke up and immediately looked in a mirror. He really could see from both eyes and the scar was indeed gone.

"Thank you Lord Kagetora," he said to himself. "I will be eternally grateful."

Then he immediately called in Katakura and Kojiro, to show them his good fortune. The two men hurried into the room, alarmed that their normally stoic lord was actually yelling. When Kojiro saw it , he ran over to his brother and glomped him happily, weeping with joy. Katakura was crying openly as well.

"How my lord?" asked Katakura.

"It was Lord Kagetora. He healed my sight and removed the scar , while I was in his dreamscape last night." he told them.

Katakura nodded, he was also eternally grateful to the young Lord.

"I am eternally grateful to him nii-sama." said Kojiro. "He not only free me, but he gave you the one thing you have always yearned for."

Lord Date nodded. "He told me to offer his greetings to you as well little brother." he said.

Kojiro parked up and smiled. It was an honor to even be remembered by such a great lord, especially considering the importance they had attended.

"Still," said Katakura thoughtfully. "I have a good feeling about this upcoming war. The powers that lord Kagetora are displaying are actually godlike, so we have chosen a worth ally."

"Yes," agreed Lord Date, then he shared the other details of the meeting with them.

"Yuzuru Narita can control his powers stabely?" gasped Katakura. Lord Date nodded and smiled.

They all smiled with him. Things really were looking up for the first time in over four hundred years.

_**with Ranmaru...**_

Ranmaru woke up from a peaceful sleep. He sat up and looked down at his chest, smiling when he noticed there were no new tattoos. Perhaps his nightmares were finally over, he told himself. He went through his morning routine, then went about his day peacefully, overseeing his plans for his lords possession and giving out orders.

_**With lord Shingen...**_

He woke up and was relieved to not find a new tattoo. He quickly got up and went about his day, making plans. He spoke with his head ninjas and decided that they would attack from the north as soon as Kagetora stopped Ranmaru and take them out in one mighty sweep. He smiled when he was done formulating his plans. In a few days he would reign over everything and he would get to torture Khosaka after he captured him as an added bonus.

_**With Lord Fuuma...**_

_**(3am)**_

" Kotaru have you finished packing?" asked lord Fuuma quietly.

Kotaru bowed and nodded. He was a bit afraid, especially when he thought of all the things that he had done to Lord Kagetora. But he knew he had no choice, this was for the good of the clan.

"_**This must have been how he felt, all those years ago, over and over**_," thought Kotaru. "_**Still at least I wasn't raped or anything, like he was**_."

"Kotaru," said lord Fuuma. "There is no need to worry. I have a feeling that you will be treated very well, as I have finally made peace with my son." he told him.

Kotaru nodded, "yes my lord, I understand."

They spoke for a few more minutes, then Lord Fuuma had another ninja drive Kotaru to the Uesugi estate, at 4am in the morning. Then lord fuuma went about his day, training his ninjas and preparing for the upcoming battle.

_**with the Uesugi...**_

_**(3am)**_

Lord Kagetora woke Chiaki and Naoe, using their link and instructed them to come to his room immediately. He had used his vision to see when and how Kotaru would be arriving. He silently commended his father for sending him while it was still dark.

The two men entered sleepily and he invited them to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Kotaru will be here at four am," he told them. "Naoe you are to open the gates and escort him in. Help him carry his things to his room as well, please." he said and Naoe nodded.

"Chiaki, I want you to manipulate the minds of anyone outside the gated watching. They are not to be aware of him coming here." he told him. "Make them think it is just another uneventful morning."

Chiaki nodded his acquiescence.

"About last nights little chat with me and my father." started Kagetora. " we talked and have come to an understanding to meet each other halfway towards reconciliation."

The two men nodded again.

"Finally," said Kagetora. "Have you created the link in Khosaka's mind yet?" he asked Chiaki.

"Yes," said Chiaki. "He can speak telepathically as we all can, but unlike us, you and I can here his private thoughts as well. You'll also be able to hear and seee everything he does, wether or not he wants you to." he told him.

"Good," said Kagetora. "Im impressed Chiaki, good job. I want you to do the same to Kotaru. Also I will be staying home from school today to handle things here. Let the teachers and students all think I was there okay."

Chiaki nodded and Kagetora continued. "One more thing before you go. When you leave to and from school today, manipulate our little spies minds to think I left with you as usual."

Chiaki nodded and the two men left to go handle things.

"_Haruie._" called Kagetora mentally.

"_Yes nii-sama_," she sent back.

"_Kotaru is almost here_." he told her. "_Can you monitor him from a distance for me , until its time to wake up?_" he asked.

"_Of course_." she sent. "_I'll tell you if there are any problems_."

_Thank you sis_," he sent then went back to bed, tiredly.

_**With Naoe and Chiaki...**_

They obeyed his orders flawlessly.

"Welcome to our Estate," said Naoe formally, since he knew that Kagetora would want that and Kotaru nodded.

He hadn't forgotten about the last time they fought and how Naoe defeated him. Naoe seemed to sense what he was thinking and smirked as he helped him to his room.

"It has its own en suite bathroom as well." he told him as he showed him his room. "Enjoy your stay."

Then he walked away leaving Kotaru perplexed.

"_**Aren't they gonna guard me or something**_?" he thought. He shrugged then went into the bedroom and began to unpack his things. The room was much bigger and better than his old one. Then , he laid on his bed and lost himself in his thoughts.

_**At 5:30 am...**_

Kagetora got up extra early and took a quick shower. Then since he knew he would be staying home, he put on a Yukata and went downstairs to make breakfast. He cooked and baked for and hour and half, then he went upstairs to get Irobe, waking MIa as he did so.

She came down half an hour later.

"Morning niichan," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning Miachan," he said back, then. "Kotaru arrived this morning. He is ustairs in his room at the moment okay?" he told her.

Mia nodded. "That's cool. You told us to expect him sometime soon remember?" he reminded him.

Kagetora smiled and nodded. "_Love you sis. Thanks for being so understanding about all this stuff_." he sent.

"_Love you too big brother_." she sent back. "_And there is no need for thanks between us."_

He nodded and she began to help him put the final touched on breakfast. Kagetora had made a bunch of cookies along with his pies as well as bentos for everyone for school or work.. Khosaka came down a few minutes later.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully. Then he saw the cookies and smiled happily. He immediately began to carry out the food and also to set the table. Mia and kagetora shook their heads and laughed at his enthusiasm.

Kagetora sent to Naoe, to wake Kotaru and bring him down for breakfast as he put the finishing touches on the bentos. When he walked into the dining room with Irobe on his hip, he found that everyone was already there. Khosaka and Kotaru were in a glaring match, but immediately stopped when they saw him.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your new home Kotaru." he said.

Everyone returned his greeting and Kotaru thanked him formally for his welcome.

"Well, lets eat." he said after putting Irobe in his high chair next to him.

Khosaka snickered at Kotaru's obvious discomfort. It was nice to not be in his position anymore. "It takes a bit of getting used to," he told him. "But Kagetora-sama's pie is worth it. He even baked cookies this morning as well."

Chiaki, who was being nosy, caught the words 'Kagetora' and 'cookies' and turned to his lord. "Did you make cookies too?" he asked hopefully.

Everyone turned to look at Kagetora. Kagetora rolled his eyes and nodded..

"Yes," he told them. "Dozens upon dozens of chocolate chip cookies as well as pies."

There was a series of whoops and squeals going around the table.

"Same rule as yesterday." said Kagetora. "Plate clean or no cookies."

Everyone except Kotaru nodded and began to wolf down there meals. He ate slowly, wondering if he was in another one of Kagetora's nightmare. Everyone soon finished and turned to Kagetora expectantly.

"You will all have to wait," said Kagetora firmly. "There is still one person who isn't finished yet."

They all turned to look at Kotaru, who looked up and noticed the bloodlust and deadly aura they were emitting. He gulped and immediately wolfed down his meal.

"Good." said Kagetora. Then he, Mia and Yuzuru went to get the pies and some of the cookies. He had put some in their bentos as well as a bag for Naoe's family.

He shared it all among them evenly and they immediately began to eat. Kotaru looked at his suspiciously and just sat there.

"Something wrong Kotaru?" asked Kagetora.

"No my lord." said Kotaru. "Its just that I don't normally eat anything sweet." he told him honestly.

"Good then give it to me!" said Khosaka happily.

Everyone turned to him emitting a deadly aura.

"Why should you get it?" asked Haruie. "I deserve it more than you do." she said.

"No you don't." said Naoe. "Kagetora is mine, so I should get it."

"No me," said Chiaki. "That way I can get more energy. Mind manipulation takes a lot of energy you know."

"Silence!" said an exasperated Kagetora. "One more word and I'll keep the surprise I made for you this morning."

Everyone shut up immediately, focusing on the words "made" and "this morning". It was obviously food.

Then Kagetora turned to Kotaru. "Go ahead and try it. You might just like it." he told him encouragingly.

Kotaru nodded and took a small bite of a cookie. Since it was still warm, the chocolate melted on his tongue immediately and his eyes widened as he began to chew. It was like ambrosia for him. He began to gobble up his share, wondering why he had refrained from eating sweets in the first place, much to the others disappointment. They were actually hope he would hate it.

"This is," began Kotaru as he gobbled them up, "absolutely delicious!" he finally got out and Kagetora smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," said Kagetora kindly and Kotaru nodded, shoving the last piece in his mouth.

Finally breakfast was over and the others left to go get ready for school . Naoe would be going to the temple today as well.

Kagetora politely asked Khosaka and Kotaru to help him clean up. They both nodded and they all began to work.

"I'm sure this must all seem strange to you Kotaru." said Kagetora kindly. "But it will all work out. We operate as a family here and you're one of us now."

kotaru nodded. "I didn't know that Khosaka was here." he said.

Kagetora looked over and Khosaka and smiled. "Yes , as of two days ago he is. And no he is not a hostage or anything like that." he told him.

Kotaru nodded, confused by all this but too polite and well trained to ask.

"We will talk about everything later," Kagetora told him, as they carried the bentos and the bag of cookies to the table at the front door.

When the others finally came down, the squealed in delight at their packed lunches. The bentos were in specialized lunch boxes , designed to keep things that need to be cold extra cool. They were packed with rolled fresh sushi, flavored riceballs, cookies, diced fresh peaches and a large slice of pie, along with a can of iced tea. He made one for Naoe too, along with the cookies and four large pies for his family and the other monks at the temple.

They all hugged Kagetora and went out the door , except for Naoe.

"Will you be okay in handling things here alone?" he asked worriedly.

Kagetora rolled his eyes and nodded. Naoe leaned down and gently took his soft lips into a kiss, surprising poor Kotaru. Kagetora reached up and kissed him back eagerly, deepening the kiss. Finally they broke away and Naoe left.

Kagetora turned to look at the two men and noticed that Kotaru's mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth Kotaru," he said smiling. "Now come with me, both of you." he told them and began to walk into the family room.

The cleaning service came just then and Kagetora let them in, then he went back to the two men and sat down.

"I have a lot to do today, so I will get straight to the points." said Kagetora. "First of all Khochan is actually an official Uesugi. He has completely renounced his clan, so there is no divided loyalty there. If he wishes to share the circumstance that brought him her with you, he is more than free to do so at his leisure. Second, no one here will harm you, so try to relax. Third, everyone here is informal and consider each other their brother or sister. You may call me Takaya, Kagetora, Saburo or nii- sama." he informed him and Kotaru nodded.

"Since your name is Kotaru, we'll call you Ruchan. Fourth, I wont hold all you have done in the past to me against you , since you were under orders, so let it go. Fifth and final, we are about to do a bit of training today." he told them . "Ruchan, do you know how to store your blaze?" asked Kagetora.

Kotaru nodded. "No Kagetora," he said.

"Then I will teach you." said Kagetora. "This will also be a review for you Khochan. Now then, the first step to storing your power is to release the amount you want to store and compress into a small energy ball in the palm of your hand. Then you compress it even further, until it is as small as you can make it. Then force it into your soul, the way you would normally force your soul into a body. Never store all of your blaze at once, so that you're never defenseless. Do it every morning as soon as you wake up and do it in levels. Think of it as a group of door, open them one at a time as needed. They will be your ultimate defense in battle. Unlike our enemies, you wont run out of energy and power. Khochan please demonstrate."

khosaka nodded and began to show what he had learned. He managed it on the third try and for the next three hours Kagetora thought them both until they mastered it. Satisfied, he decided to leave them to their own devices and went into his office.

_**With Kagetora...**_

He walked into his office and locked the door. He was monitoring Khosaka and Kotaru through his subconscious and he knew they were fine.

He sat on a cushion in the middle of the floor and got into a meditative pose and released his blaze. Then he began phase five of his plans, summoning a few of his dead allies, who were apart of his netherworld Uesugi army.

_**Namutobatsu Bishamonten,**_

_**The thirteen generals of the Uesugi netherworld army arise!**_

_**I am the Yasha of the six beings,**_

_**I swear on my soul to administer true justice,**_

_**Come forth!**_

The thirteen generals of the Uesugi army immediately appeared into the room. The were wearing their samurai battle gear with the Uesugi symbol on it.

"You have summoned us, our great lord kagetora." they said.

"Yes my loyal generals," said Kagetora. "In a few days, you will be called upon to defend this realm. Prepare your armies for battle and when the time comes show no mercy. The fate of this world depends on it."

"We will obey your orders, our great lord." they said.

"Thank you my friends," said Kagetora. "There is one more thing before you go. Kagenobu Uesugi, Honjo Hidetsuna, Kitajo Kagehiro and Samponji Sadaraga. I order you to find and possess bodies immediately ,then return here. There are duties only you can do ." he ordered.

"Yes my lord." they said and vanished.

"Return my generals ,. Until the next time I call ." he told him remaining generals and they vanished.

Then Kagetora got up and walked over to his desk. He sat down and continued working on his plans. A few hours later, he went out and made lunch for everyone.

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe left the estate and drove to the temple. He walked into his father's office and found Shinohara and his mother drinking tea with his father.

"Good morning." he greeted them all , leaning over to kiss his mothers cheeks.

They returned his greetings and he continued. "Taka-chan baked these this morning and wanted me to bring them for you all." he said.

Shinohara perked up, since he had tasted Kagetora's cooking before.

"Kagetora can cook?" asked Yuki in surprise.

"Yes," said Naoe, as he began to share some of the cookies and pie for them.

"_Tell them they are invited for dinner after the war_," sent Kagetora, " _we'll get back to them on an exact date_."

Naoe told his family about his invitation and they nodded. Just then his father bit into a cookie and groaned in pleasure, Yuki's eyes widened in delight and Shinohara was gobbling them up as fast as he could eat them.

"Wow!" said Kaname in between bites. "These cookies are worth dying for."

"Absolutely delicious!" munched out Shinohara.

"His cookies are even better than mine!" said Yuki in pleased surprise, slapping her husband on the head when he nodded in agreement. "Hang on to that boy Yoshi, with both hands. Any man who can make cookies this good is worth keeping." she told him.

Naoe nodded and smiled, hearing Kagetora's embarrassed laughter through their link.

"So tell me what's going on son. If you can tell me that is." said Kaname.

Kagetora sent his consent and closed the personal link for a while, and Naoe began to tell them of all the events that had occurred so far. When he was done, they were all in tears.

"So he actually managed to heal Lord Date's eye?" asked Yuki in awe and Naoe nodded.

"And he forgave his father and helped Khosaka." asked Kaname and Naoe nodded again.

"Clearly," said Kaname. "This boy's capacity to show love and mercy is very great. Yoshi, you need to become stronger and protect this boy." he told his son earnestly. "The abilities he are showing are actually godlike and he will always be in danger, even more so than ever before. This boy is ver very important. The faith of this world rest in his hands, do your very best to take care of him Yoshi." he told his son, the others nodding in full agreement.

Naoe smiled and nodded. "I know and I will." he promised.

Finally they broke up and Yuki promised to drop of some of the cookies with the others . Kaname took the others and shared them with the other monks,. Most of the monk declared them divine.

Then they all went about their days, Naoe thinking about what his father had said.

_**With Kagetora...**_

He had lunchwith the others and baked eight cakes as well as another whole batch of cookies. Then he went back to his office, taking Irobe with him. He placed the baby on the carpeted floor with a few of his toys and got back to work, making sure to keep an eye on the baby as well. He looked over a report that Minoru had sent him, then he called him and they disgust it for a while. After that he went back to his plans.

"_Everyone listen up_," sent Kagetora through their link.

"_We're listening_," they sent back.

"_I've completed phase five of my plans, summoning the generals of the netherworld army. I've also sent out Kagenobu Uesugi, Honjo Hidetsuna, Kitajo Kagehiro and Samponji Sadaraga to find bodies and report here to me immediately after. So expect them to show up sometime this evening. Also Naoe, pick up four futons, just in case we need them. Yuzuru, ill be borrowing your room since you don't use it okay_?" Kagetora sent.

"_Sure its fine_," sent Yuzuru, unconcerned by the temporary loss of his room.

"_Any objections or anything anyone_?" sent Kagetora.

"_No its fine_," they all sent back.

"_Good then_," sent Kagetora. "_Khochan inform Kotaru of the changes please_."

"_Yes my lord_," Khosaka sent back immediately.

Then Kagetora got up and picked up Irobe, deciding to start dinner early, since he knew he would be feeding four more people.

By the time they all arrived home, Kagetora had almost finished cooking and was playing with Irobe. They all came into the house bickering as they did so. Mia and Haruie hurried upstairs to go chat with Sakura and Miho, since they hadn't had a chance to lately. Chiaki dragged Yuzuru up the stairs for a bit of "quality time" before dinner, much to the others amusement and Naoe walked into the kitchen to greet Kagetora.

Kagetora saw him coming and smiled. "Welcome home." he said.

Naoe smiled and walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss. Kagetora moaned in pleasure as Naoe pulled him in closer and grinded there erections together. He ran his hand over Kagetora's firm derriere longingly, cupping it and giving it a squeeze. Kagetora groaned and shivered.

"Ahem!" interrupted Khosaka, standing next to Kotaru, with a look of amusement. "Nii- sama don't forget you're cooking," he said sweetly , trying to sound innocent.

Naoe broke their kiss and looked over at him, giving him a death glare. He was obviously very upset as he knew that Khosaka had interrupted them deliberately. Kagetora turned just in time to see a pot about to boil over and hurriedly turned it down.

"Thanks Kochan." he said gratefully. "It would really suck if I burned dinner." said Kagetora with a smile.

Khosaka gave him his cutest smile. "Always here to help." he said. "Which reminds me. Do you want me and Ruchan to set the table and begin to bring everything out now?" he asked charmingly.

Kagetroa smiled. "Yes please and thanks. You really are a big help."

Then he turned to Naoe. "Why don't you go change now. Also, please put the futons in Yuzuru's room until further notice." he told him.

Naoe nodded and left, grumbling about interfering pricks.

Khosaka and Kotaru walked into the kitchen snickering.

"That was mean you too," said Kagetora, shaking his head and smiling at their antics.

"Yeah," said Khosaka. "But irritating Naoe is definitely fun." he told him and behind him Kotaru nodded in agreement.

Kagetora sighed, deciding to let them have there fun. "Just try not to piss him off too much or he might try to kill you. You too are currently the weakest members her , so be careful. Also, set four additional places ." he said and got back to work.

_**With Yuzuru and Chiaki...**_

As soon as they got home, Chiaki immediately pulled Yuzuru up the stairs to their bedroom, much to Yuzuru's disgust. They walked in and Chiaki locked the door and turned to his lover with a wolfish sneer.

"We only have about half an hour before dinner , so strip down and bend over . I want you." Chiaki told his lover aggressively, already undressing.

Yuzuru put his hands across his chest and looked his lover. "I'm not in the mood right now," he lied, still a bit upset by the fac that Chiaki made him scream so loud the day before.

Chiaki dropped his pants and removed his hair tie, and looked over at his lover.

"Don't play hard to get right now Yuzu, I'm hot , hard, aching and already dripping here. Now undress before I rip those clothes off you." he growled.

Yuzuru nodded and stood firm, while he really wanted it, he had decided to be stubborn.

Chiaki beared his teeth in a feral snarl at the obvious defiance and prowled over to him.

"Wrong decision honey," he growled. "I'm really gonna give it to you now!"

Yuzuru decided then that this might not have been his best decision and jumped when Chiaki grabbed him. Chiaki took his lips in a punishing kiss and began to roughly remove his pants. Yuzuru felt his briefs being practically ripped off him and shivered in a bit of excitement and fear. Chiaki broke their kiss and completely removed his pants.

"Bend over now!" ordered Chiaki, sounding like the conquering general he was.

Chiaki went to get the lub and Yuzuru climbed unto the bed and got into position. He had decided it might be best to just give in to his horny lover at the moment. Chiaki walked over to his lover as he poured the lub into his hand. He got behind Yuzuru and couldn't help but stop and admire the tight , firm ass spread before him.

Yuzuru had his face pressed down on the bed, his body supported by his elbows firmly planted on both sides. He had his butt sticking up in the air in a vulnerable position, just waiting for someone to fuck him hard. His legs were spread wide, going up to connect to firm, pale round mounds just ready to be spanked or squeezed. In between those lovely mounds was his tight pleasure portal . His sphincter was a dark pink, surrounded by a lighter pink.

Chiaki used one of his lubbed fingers to trace around the outline for a moment , before sliding his finger deep inside. He quickly began to work his lover, stretching him and adding more finger to the mix until he was finally wide enough.

"Mmm," moaned Yuzuru, opening himself a bit wider and pushing back on the digits inside him.

Chiaki removed his fingers and replaced it with what his lover really needed. He looked down and watched as the tight and cute little pink entrance, stretched and swallowed his huge cock.

"Hn!" he grunted, the sight of his lover tight and slick little orifice taking him in so eagerly . He began to thrust rapidly as his lover began to loosen up.

"Nnnghh! Shuhei more!" grunted Yuzuru, loving the feel of his lovers cock sliding inside him.

Chiaki reached down and took one of Yuzuru's hands and locked it behind his back, causing him to arch up and spread even wider. Then he began pounding into him in a powerful rhythm, grinding until he was deep as humanly possible.

"Oh yes shuhei just like that!" screamed Yuzuru, loving every minute of it.

Chiaki spread up his thrust and increased his force, causing Yuzuru to beg and moan loudly in pleasure.

"I really need to cum Shuhei," said Yuzuru pleadingly. "Touch me!"

Chiaki complied, releasing his hold on his lovers hand and reaching around to grip his lover erection firmly, flicking his thumb against the tip as he stroked him and pounded into his prostate. Yuzuru screamed and shattered all over his lover's hands. Chiaki followed soon after, pumping every drop of his cum deep into his lover.

_**meanwhile downstairs...**_

Kagetora had just finished putting the last bowl on the table and Irobe in his chair when it happened. He had been feeling a bit odd for the last few minutes but couldn't understand why. He was about to call Chiaki when it happened. It was obviously the moment the two young lovers orgasmed because Kagetora's body immediately flooded with the orgasmic emotions and sensations of the two.

He gripped the table and doubled over.

"Aah fuck!" he groaned as he felt it and realized what was happening to him.

He immediately turned and ran from the room as fast as he could in his aroused state and up the stairs to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

The others watched him go in surprise and Naoe told them to go ahead and eat and immediately hurried after him.

Kagetora burst into the bathroom and immediately undid his obi. He released his already dripping erection and began to stroke himself rapidly, trying to find relief. He threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, mouth wide open as he tried to breath , his Yukata slipping down and baring a shoulder in wild abandon.

That was how Naoe found him, when he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and immediately got down on his knees and removed his lover's hand, pulling his lover's cock into his welcoming mouth.

Kagetora looked down and moaned, a bit startled to see Naoe on his knees before him, sucking on his cock. He groaned as Naoe began deepthroating him and he gripped the back of his head and began to puck his hips, sending his cock deeper into his mouth.

Naoe increased his suction, humming as he did so and Kagetora exploded hard, his cum shooting into his mouth and hitting the back of his mouth, almost chocking him.

"Naoe!" he moaned, as he emptied his last drop into Naoe's mouth.

Naoe swallowed it all eagerly, enjoying the taste of his lover in his mouth. Then he released his lover cock after swallowing his last drop and stood up, looking Kagetora directly in the eye.

Kagetora reached up and captured his lips, tasting himself on them. He reached down and undid Naoe's pants, taking out his erect cock from his briefs and began stroking it rapidly. He broke their kiss and trailed little kisses down Naoe's neck, before pulling a bit of skin between his teeth and biting.

Naoe groaned and his whole body jerked in pleasure, as Kagetora gently sucked on the spot he had bitten. Then he moved down and replaced his hand with his mouth around Naoe's cock.

He began slowly, licking Naoe's tip and fondling his balls as he continued to lave his cock, running his cock up and down the hot length. Naoe shivered as cold air touched the wet trail his lover had made on his cock. Then Kagetora suddenly pulled it all into his mouth deepthroating him and sucking steadily, increasing the suction with every slide.

Naoe's entire body shuddered and moaned loudly as he felt the sudden change and the caressing mouth that he had longed for so often lately.

"Oh fuck Taka-chan!" he moaned out as Kagetora applied just a bit of teeth. Naoe shivered when Kagetora increased his suction yet again and shattered immediately as he hummed around his erection.

His entire body spasmed at the force of his orgasm. Kagetora swallowed every bitof his lover's generous offering, then he stood up. He smiled at his lover and moved over to the sink , where he began to rinse his mouth and clean up.

Naoe groaned and Kagetora turned to look at him in surprise.

"What is it?' he asked.

"Nothing." said Naoe. "Its just, how am I to have dinner when I've already had dessert?" he asked cheekily, causing Kagetora to roll his eyes and laugh.

Naoe freshened up while Kagetora fixed his Yukata and when they were finally presentable, they walked back downstairs.

When they got back to the dining room, Chiaki and Yuzuru were already there and eating. Kagetora sat down and gave Chiaki a death glare, causing the other man to blink in surprise.

"What was that for?" asked Chiaki confused.

"Don't got the Chiaki," warned Naoe.

"Huh?" asked Chiaki, even more confused. "Go where? I just wanna know why Kagetora-sama is glaring at me." he asked reasonably.

"Why is he glaring?' asked Haruie curiously and Naoe groaned, knowing that it was all out of his hands. He knew Haruie would be on it like a dog with a bone until she got her answer. So he decided to explain the best way he could.

"Fine, I'll explain." said Naoe. "Remember that everyone except Kotaru at the moment is linked." he started and they all nodded.

"Well," he continued. "Taka-chan is all closely linked to us as well and the link between him and us is three times more powerful than the link our link between the rest of us. So when Chiaki and Yuzuru uh... reached their exact moment of completion, their emotions and sensations flooding into Taka-chan, causing him to uh.. React." he explained.

Everyone turned to Kagetora wide eyed and he flushed, causing them to snicker.They took a closer look at Naoe's hickie and began to laugh.

"So was I good Kagetora?" asked a smirking Chiaki.

Kagetora's face got even redder, then something else occurred to him.

"Hmph!" he said dismissively. "I agree with Yuzuru. I really do need to feed you a barrel full of pie for a much better performance." he smirked.

Everyone rolled over with laughter except for Chiaki, even Yuzuru.

"Damn!" said Khosaka. "Nii-sama, you sure told him."

"Ouch Chiaki, need some Viagra?" teased Haruie.

"Wanna test that theory Kagetora-sama?" growled an angry Chiaki. Then he looked over at his lover. " considering you can barely sit at the moment , I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Unless of course you want a repeat performance of earlier." he said and Yuzuru immediately shut up.

"Taka-chan is more than satisfied with me, thank you." said Naoe smirking at Chiaki.

Chiaki turned to him. "Considering you haven't been allowed on the job lately, maybe he needs someone else. Khosaka perhaps?" he sneered.

"I'm more than willing to bottom again for you anytime Kagetora-sama," purred Khosaka sexily and blowing him a kiss.

Naoe snapped and immediately pounced at Khosaka, knocking him off the chair and unto the floor. The two men began to fight and Naoe's fist connected with Khosaka's jaw , who returned it full force. Naoe punched in the stomach and scrambled to his feet , ready to stop him into the ground. Khosaka flipped up immediately and tackled him, slamming him into the wall. Naoe grabbed him and lifted him off his feet, slamming him into the wall, putting a human size whole in it. He leaned him up again the wall and began to do knee ups in his stomach, while Khosaka was punching the stuffing out of him.

"Stop!" yelled Kagetora , but both brawlers ignored and continued to slug it out.

"I said stop!" yelled Kagetora in that eerie voice, eyes now completely yellow as he used his power to separate them and slam them into opposite walls.

Both men fell to the floor painfully and looked up at Kagetora, they were shocked at what they saw. The entire room was now engulfed in his purifying flames and the very flames vibrated with his very wrath, as if they were a manifestation of his anger itself.

"That is enough!" said Kagetora eerily. "Khosaka I warned you about pissing him off. Naoe, I told you not to fight him. How dare you two defy me!" he roared.

The house began to shake as if caught in a massive earthquake and the lights began to flicker. Everyone stared at Kagetora in fright , his entire body glowed as if lit from with and he practically vibrated with power.

Mia immediately ran up to him and hugged him, trying to calm him.

"Niichan," she said and he blinked , as if coming out of a trance.

The flames began to recede, repairing all the damage that had occurred and healing the two men as it did so, as if it had all never occurred. Kagetora's own bruises had receded as well, right before there eyes.

"Niichan?" said Mia again and Kagetora looked down at her and smiled.

"Sorry to scare you Miachan." he said gently .

Then he smiled at the others huddled together and they instantly felt serene.

Just then the doorbell rang and he turned to go get it.He paused and looked at the two men who were still sitting on the floor in shock.

"I'm going to get the door and if you two begin to fight again, you will regret it for all eternity!" he said coldly and the room shook a bit again. Then he turned and left.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Chiaki, confused. "That was no ordinary blaze...and his power.." he broke off, still shocked.

"I could feel his anger," shivered Haruie, "literally."

"And my face and the wall." said Khosaka.

"He sealed 90 of his power every morning ," said Yuzuru, "and yet he felt even more powerful than me." he told them shocking them.

"Its strange," said Naoe. "My dad told me this morning that Kagetora's abilities all made him godlike and with this. I don't know what to think." he said.

"I think," said Kotaru, speaking for the first time. "That we wont be sure until we see him in the upcoming battle." he said.

"You're right," said Haruie. "When we see him in the battle we will know. In the meantime, please don't piss him off you guys." she pleaded.

They all nodded in agreement and just then Kagetora and four other men walked in. Everyone could tell that they were the possessors they were expecting.

"Everyone," said Kagetora. "This is Shiki Asato formerly known as Kagenobu Uesugi, Kain Takuma formerly Kitajo Kagehiro, Seiren Senri formerly Honjo Hidetsuna and Souen Senri formerly Samponji Sadaraga." he introduced and everyone introduced themselves and bowed.

Seiren and Souen were obviously twins and they had light blond hair with deep blue eyes, with Bishonen faces and soft looking pale skin. They both had their right ear pierced and wore mischievous smiles. They were both 6ft tall.

Shiki was a brunette with green eyes, a bit lighter than Kagetora's and was a skinny 6ft 2 and a slight smirk.

Kain looked like a softer version of Chiaki, with grey eyes and no glasses.

"Please come in and have a seat and help yourselves," said Kagetora.

The men immediately obeyed and went to sit in the four places that had been prepared for them. They did as ordered and made themselves a plate.( Everything was still hot, as they were placed on specialized hotplates in the middle of the table.)

" you will all be staying here for the time being," said Kagetora and the four men nodded.

"Yes Kagetora-sama," they said simultaneously.

"Everyone, please finish your meals. We have a few things to sort out after." said Kagetora

then he turned to Naoe and Khosaka. "No more fighting." he warned, his eyes flashing yellow for a bit.

Both men paled and nodded, knowing better than to object. The rest of dinner went smoothly and Khosaka, Chiaki and Naoe. Were assigned to clean up after as punishment. Much to the amusement of the others.

They all piled into the family room and sat down. Once the three men finished loading the dishwashers, they walked into the room. Chiaki sat next to Yuzuru and there was only an empty two seater left. Khosaka and Naoe looked at each other and glared, they obviously wanted to return to their fight.

"Khochan, sit there!" ordered Kagetora, completely disgusted by there behavior. "Naoe come here." he said and stood up.

Naoe immediately came over to him and Kagetora directed him to sit in his chair , before sliding onto Naoe's lap , surprising the new members in the room. Kagetora turned his head and leaned over to whisper into Naoe's ear.

"Be a good boy and behave and you will get some tonight," promised Kagetora and Naoe perked up. "But , misbehave again and I will punish you severely and I will probably do it in front of everyone." he warned and Naoe paled.

Kagetora leaned down and licked the hickie he had made earlier. Then he turned to the others.

"Now then, shall we begin?" asked Kagetora and everyone nodded.

"Good then," said Kagetora. " here is what you will all be doing this weekend. Chiaki you will enter my dreamscape with me every night. You are to find the information that I need as well as plant a few party favors into our enemies subconscious. I want them to see their worst nightmares when they look at their reflection, their food turning into whatever they fear etc. think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Sure," said Chiaki grinning. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for them."

"Good," said Kagetora smirking cruelly then. " I also want you to create the link in our new members. Kotaru I want you to train with Haruie. You will use that confusion fog that you Fuumas love so much on a large scale to confuse our enemies but not us. Haruie I want you to use your new technique to let everyone see our enemies in our minds in real time. Chiaki make sure she doesn't overload. Khosaka, Yuzuru , Mia and our four new members will train together. Mia I also want you to try and improve your healing abilities, in other words, heal faster and more people at the same time just in case. Naoe I want you to work on your barrier. Make it stronger and produce it quicker, that way when we are attacked , you can protect us on a large scale if you need to. I want your barrier to be unbreachable and also able to bounce back attacks. Kana, you will just have to work on protecting yourself and Irobe if necessary. Any question?" he asked, as he made himself more comfortable on Naoe's lap.

"Yes my lord," said Seiren. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What is it Seiren?" asked Kagetora.

"Are you gay my lord?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I am." said Kagetora, then his eyes flashed yellow. "Is that a problem for you all?' he asked.

"No my lord ," said Seiren. "I was actually just wondering if you would go out with me , cuz , pardon me for saying so my lord , but your hot."

The other four nodded and everyone laughed, except for Naoe who growled.

"Thanks for the compliment," laughed Kagetora.

"So will you ?" asked Seiren.

"No!" hissed Naoe. "He's already taken." he sneered. Rubbing a hand over Kagetora's ass possessively and giving them a death glare.

"Doesn't mean I wont try," Seiren glared back.

The two men immediately got caught up in a glaring death match, each refusing to look away.

"Boys," said Kagetora. "We have a war to fight in less than two weeks, we have no time for this. Knock it off!" he told them.

"Both men ignored him and Kagetora's anger flared. "I...said...knock...it...off" he said eerily. The room was once again engulfed in flames and the house shook. Kagetora's eyes glowed.

"No fighting outside of training or I'll give you nightmares and torture you for the rest of eternity." he said coldly.

Both men had stopped by now to shiver in fear and Kagetora calmed down.

"Good then, begin working on that. Naoe come with me." ordered Kagetora coldly and he got up and walked out the room. Naoe sighed and followed him.

The others watched him go and began to worry.

"Shit. I didn't know Kagetora-sama was so powerful!" said Souen in surprise.

"He sorta evolved or something," said Yuzuru, trying to give an explanation even though he didn't get it himself.

"Still," said Seiren. "Those were godlike powers."

"Yeah," said Chiaki his voice dripping ice. "And you just got here and you're already starting trouble. Naoe is so fucked right now because of you, as if he wasn't in enough trouble already."

Just then the house began shaking and they all groaned. Just then they saw a window shatter and shivered.

"Yep," said Chiaki. "So fucked."

_**with Naoe and Kagetora...**_

Kagetora walked into his office and waited for Naoe to enter. As soon as Naoe came in, Kagetora bitch slapped him hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naoe?" he asked angrily. "Why do let yourself get pulled into this fucking stupid fights? What the fuck do you need to feel secure in our love that you wont do this shit anymore." he yelled.

The house began to shake in his wrath.

"Why don't you trust me ? Are you always gonna fight when I get hit on or looked at?" he yelled.

"Taka-chan, I'm sorry." started Naoe, but Kagetora cut him off.

"You're always sorry," he yelled and the glass all around shattered. "Every single time. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm yours and only yours?" he screamed

then he began to rip his clothes off, sobbing in anger as he did so. Finally he stood naked in front of Naoe, crying.

"Is this what you want Naoe?' he cried. " is it? Well why don't you answer me Nabutsuna Naoe? You break me and strip me bare everytime you act this way. Well here I am, naked and broken. Take me Naoe, take me if you want me so bad." he sobbed then he began to beat his hand against Naoe's chest.

Naoe grabbed his arms and pulled him in close. He held him while he cried, using his hands to wipe away his tears. He kissed the top of his head gently, feeling sorry.

"Listen Taka-chan." said Naoe. "You're wrong. I do trust you, more than anyone or anything. I love you honey, you and only you, no one else matters to me. Do you get that? I've come to realize that I cant keep you to myself but I wont let people disrespect you. It hurts when I cant even hold you. When you don't allow me to hold you, I feel like I'm going insane and I snap and lash out at everyone. Touching you makes all my fears go away." he confessed. "Trying to make you love me for so long caused this. We cant go back Taka-chan, it'll kill me."

Kagetora looked up at him in surprise. " why didn't you tell me before?" If you had told me that not touching me makes it all worse for you , I would never have decided as I did. If you need me so badly then touch me , take me Naoe." he told him passionately.

naoe reached down and began to touch him. He slid his hand down Kagetora's side and on down to cup his erection. He captured his lips and Kagetora allowed him entrance immediately. He deepened there kiss, mimicking with his tongue what he would do to his body later. Kagetora submitted to his touch. Naoe released his lips and moved down to his neck, sliding up to gently nibble on his earlobe.

"Mmm!Naoe!" he moaned, thrusting his aching erection up against Naoe's cradling hands. Naoe licked his collar bone, placing soft kisses down his chest to his nipple, pulling it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. His caress causing it to throb, sending heat flooding through his lovers body, pooling in his groin. Naoe lubbed his fingers quickly and began to work his lover, stretching him to fit his huge phallus.

"Oh Naoe, enough teasing!" moaned Kagetora. "I want you to take me, then I want to take you." he said.

Naoe nodded and releasing his erection, positioned himself at his entrance.

"Release your blaze as you take me Naoe. I want you deep inside me, inside my soul." he told him, releasing his blaze and leaning over the desk.

Naoe released his blaze and slid deep into his lover. It encompassed them and filled the room, heightening the sensation. Naoe came immediately, coating the boys tight cavern, grunting out his pleasure. Their blaze immediately began to repair everything. Kagetora stood up and looked at his lover. Naoe removed his pants and leaned over.

"Take me luv," he said and Kagetora moved close.

He quickly prepared him and slid deep inside. As he moved , he made sure to hit his lover's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh fuck Taka-chan." moaned Naoe, pushing back to meet his lovers thrust.

Kagetora came immediately , flooding his lover with a grunt. The room was flooded with his blaze that was shooting out of his body in his moment of passion and it went through all the rooms and covered the entire house.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**With the others...**_

They were all sitting their chatting about his new powers and looking at the now well repaired glass window, when the room flooded with Kagetora's blaze pulsing with his orgasmic emotions as well as through their link.

Everyone immediately closed their link, but it was too much for Chiaki who was the most direct link to Kagetora and his body arched and he moaned. Then he grabbed Yuzuru and pulled him out of the room to their bedroom. He poured oil into his hands and began to nail poor Yuzuru again.

"Wow," said Souen, "that was..." he broke off , speechless.

"We are so gonna win this war." said Seiren happily.

"Everyone," said Haruie, "nii- sama says that the twin can have Naoe's room and the other two Yuzuru's. There are extra futons in Yuzuru's room if needed. Come let me show you after I give you a tour of the house." she said.

The four men nodded and followed her.

Half an hour later, they were all relaxing in the family room, watching a movie together. Kagetora and Naoe were in their bedroom as well as Yuzuru and Chiaki.

_**Two hours later...**_

"_Chiak_i," sent Kagetora. "_We have to go to sleep for a bit, so we can do our job. I'll wake you after we're done though_." he promised.

"_Okay_." said Chiaki.

They entered the dreamscape and gathered info , left tattoos and manipulate minds. Then the both woke up and made lover to their respective lovers for the rest of the night.

_**Tbc**_

_**author's note:**_ wow, that was a lot. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was kinda busy. Hope you like this chapter. Don't miss the next chapter, it backed with lots of stuff. Thanks for reading, please review. Ttyl.


	24. OF INTENSE TRAINING AND PLANS

_**With the Uesugi...**_

Kagetora woke up early the next morning and walked into the bathroom. He quickly jumped into the tub and began to give himself a soothing bath. Naoe entered the bathroom and saw his lover laying in the tub all sexy , wet and naked. He immediately climbed in and began to make love to him. After a quickie, he bathed the boy gently , then he carried him out and helped him get dressed , before dressing himself and leaving the room to go make breakfast. After scooping up Irobe they went and began to cook.

Naoe helped as well, handing Kagetora whatever he needed , playing with Irobe and cleaning up behind him. They worked well together and Naoe was having fun, just by being close to him. They played around and teased each other as they worked, getting closer and strengthening their bond.

When Kagetora bend over to check on his biscuits, Naoe snuck up behind him and pinched his butt.

"Yeowch!" yelled Kagetora, turning to look at his grinning lover in surprise. He grabbed a spatula and began chasing Naoe around the kitchen.

He had just tackled him and landed on top of him, when he heard a voice say." and how are we turning today?" and looked up.

Kagenobu Uesugi, currently Shiki Asato, was looking down at them smirking.

"Could you boys stop frolicking and finish cooking breakfast?" he asked.

Then he leaned down and held his hand out to Kagetora.

"My lord." he said politely.

Kagetora smiled up at him and placed him hand in his.

"Thank you," said Kagetora, blushing slightly. Something about this man reminded him of an older version of Naoe. He stood up and looked down at Naoe.

"Come on luv," he said with a loving smile. "Lets go finish cooking."

Naoe got up and grinned at him, the he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Kagetora then turned to Shiki. "Since you're here, you'll help too." he said and the other man nodded.

Just then Khosaka, Mia and Haruie came in and began to help Kagetora cook. Kagetora gave out orders like the general he was, creating the most delicious breakfast foods and causing the men who were supposed to be helping to drool..

Though wether they were drooling from the tantalizing aroma from the delicious meals , or the sexy sway of Kagetora's hips as he walked around , no one could say. When Kagetora bend over the oven again to remove the biscuits, all three men had nosebleeds. The way the tight black stretched jeans extended and molded unto his firm backside like a second skin was too much for the men. They watched as his hips wiggled when he stretched to pull the biscuits out and groaned, blood flowing harder from their noses.

Kagetora turned to see what was wrong with them and took in the bloody fountains there nose's were and scowled. Them he promptly kicked them all out of his kitchen in disgust, mush to the girls amusement.

"Damn Nii-sama," said Haruie laughing. "You must have some kind of male attracting pherymones or something." she teased.

"Yeah niichan," said Mia. "Careful or you'll get kidnaped. No wonder Naoe is always acting like a dog guarding his prize bone."

Kagetora laughed. "Its not my fault if all these idiots want me. I didn't do anything." he protested.

Mia and Haruie looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What?" asked Kagetora confused.

"You really don't know do you?" asked Haruie laughing Gayly.

"Know what?' asked Kagetora , becoming a bit irritated.

"Its you niichan." said Mia. "As a leader your powerful and bold, the powerful and fearless Yasha that conquers all. But as a normal boy, you make the perfect Uke, cuz ita quite obvious that only a strong man can catch, tame and control a wildcat like you. To top it off, you're gorgeous. They all want to conquer you , cuz they know your worth the extra trouble." she told him bluntly.

Kagetora looked bug eyed at her , then his face flooded with color.

"Now way!" said Kagetora, embarrassed.

"Nii- sama, you just caused three men to have nosebleeds, just by bending over." said Haruie dryly.

Kagetora just stood there looking mortified. Then he sighed.

"Well there is nothing I can do about that . Lets just finish up and go eat." he said, turning back to what he was doing, thinking of a way to combat it all.

They worked together easily, finishing up the meals, all while teasing poor Kagetora about being a stud magnet. Finally they were all seated at the dining table eating, the usual bickering going on.

"You're a good cook my lord." said Kain. "It's definitely worth coming to this realm for." he teased.

Kagetora laughed. "Thanks, but don't tell the others. I have enough trouble controlling you all already, more possessors would be overload on my part." he said.

"Well, there are so many ways you could control me," purred Khosaka.

Kagetora smirked at him.

"_Let me handle this Naoe_," he sent on their private link. "Really Khochan," he said. "Lets test that theory shall we." he said.

Then he began to concentrate on Khosaka through a private link. He flooded him with the sensations he had felt from Chiaki and Yuzuru that one time and projected a scenario of him dancing on a pole in only his boxers in Khosaka's mind.

The sensations and the projection was too much for poor Khosaka. He moaned and his eyes rolled over as he fainted from pleasure.

"I think he is now under control," said Kagetora and everyone began to laugh.

"That was lethal," laughed Mia. "What did you do to him?' she asked.

"I gave his perverted little mind an overload."smirked Kagetora evilly. "Consider this a warning boys. Everytime you say something of that nature to me, I'll neutralize you in such a way or worse. If you still persist, I'll have Chiaki manipulate your mind into thinking you're all cute little girls. Hell, I'll even go pick out the dresses myself." he said calmly, creeping everyone out.

"Are we all clear?" asked Kagetroa.

Everyone one nodded. "Good then. Now lets finish up. We have a tonne of things to do today." he informed them.

Breakfast concluded half an hour later and after cleaning up, they all went out into the large backyard to train.

"Chiaki." said Kagetora. "How long will it take for you to create the link in our new members?" he asked.

"Just half an hour to complete now that I've mastered it." said Chiaki.

"Good." said Kagetora. "When you're done, come see me for a few minutes okay?" he said.

Chiaki nodded and went to create the link and train.

kotaru created a small fog and started to isolate Haruie from the rest of his imaginary enemies, so that she wouldn't become confused as well. Haruie began using her aura sensing technique with her new mind's eye technique to see through the fog and pinpoint everyone in realtime. She then began to isolate and identify " enemies" using the team members in the yard and giving them different colors. 'Red' for allies and 'blue' for enemies. This was the first stage of their training, also building trust in each other's abilities. Kagetora watched the two of them train together and nodded in satisfaction, checking that off on his list.

Then he went over to Khosaka and Yuzuru and the others, who were now sparring and blocking spiritual energy attacks. The new possessors were good , but they would need a bit more training in using there new powers.

Khosaka launched a particularly vicious energy ball at them and knocked them out before the could even raise their shields. The men flew across the yard and landed heavily.

"_Mia, begin to heal them all simultaneously_." ordered Kagetora. Mia nodded a bit nervously and hurried over to the unconscious men.

"_I don't know if I can niichan_," she sent worriedly, doubting her abilities.

"_Yes you can_," sent Kagetora firmly. "_They will pass on if you don't soon. I trust you and have complete confidence in you Mia_." using the link to convey his complete faith and trust in her.

She nodded and released her blaze. "_**If niichan thinks I can , then I'm sure I can**_." she thought, believing her older brother's words.

She engulfed the three men in her blaze and began to heal them all at the same time. They were completely healed in five minutes and sat up.

"_Thanks for believing in me niichan_," she sent when she was through.

Kagetora smiled. "_No. Thank you Mia, for doing your best and saving their lives_." he told her. Then he gave her a reassuring nod and moved on to the next thing on his list.

He walked down to Chiaki and sat next to him.

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked , concerned.

The other man looked up at him surprised. The old Kagetora would never have asked. Sometimes it unnerved him a bit about how different he was in this life, without his memories.

"Yes. I am." he told his leader.

Kagetora smiled. "Good, I'm glad. You are very important to me and also to this upcoming battle. You're a main playing in our success and we cant do this without you. I hope you know how much I appreciate all your hard work." he told him.

Chiaki smiled and flushed bashfully, nodding at his leader. He felt strangely pleased to be complimented and acknowledged.

Kagetora leaned over and patted him on the back. "Come on." he said. " lets do some real training."

Chiaki nodded and followed. They walked into the middle fo the yard and Kagetora called everyone over.

"Alright guys." he said. "Time to apply your knowledge. Your all gonna fight against me one at a time." he told them. " mia you will heal anyone who is injured. No one is to interfere in anyone else's personal training. If you have a suggestion feel free to send it to me through our link. I will only allow creative criticism, no jeering and insults." he warned. Then he motioned everyone to the edge of the yard except Kain who was up first.

Kagetora wasn't just training them, he was evaluating there their abilities as fighters as well as their respect for his authority.

"I want you to attack and defend at will ," he told Kain. The other man nodded.

Kagetora started softly. He hurled a weak energy orb at Kain who immediately raised his shields. For a beginner it was pretty strong and Kagetora took a note of this. Kain sent back an attack and Kagetora quickly defended against it. He immediately noticed it wasn't very strong.

"Add more power to your attack." he advised and Kain nodded and they started again.

They sparred for a few more minutes until his attacks improved and Kagetora finally stopped him. By then the man was sweating from exertion.

"Good job," complimented Kagetora. "You learn fast."

After instructing him to go practice his attacks by himself, Kagetora motioned for the next opponent.

Seiren walked up to Kagetora cockily, boldly checking him out.

"Since you've only been with Naoe, I obviously will have to impress you so you'll consider other options." Seiren bragged. "That way you can see what a real man is. Are you ready for it?"

Kagetora smirked evilly and said. "I'm always ready Seiren. Now show me what you've got and I'll compare notes."

Seiren immediately let loose a powerful spiritual orb attack at Kagetora who immediately reacted. To everyones surprise, instead of raising his shields, Kagetora engulfed his hands in his own flames and caught it and instantly flung it back. Knocking out Seiren instantly. He had infused Seiren's attack with more power in an instant and used it against him.

"Mia," called Kagetora. "Deal with him please. His barrier is so damn weak , its almost non existent. His attack was damn good though." he said.

He stood there and waited until Seiren regained consciousness.

"Good job," said Kagetora. "But if that's the best you've got, I think I'll be keeping my Naoe." he told him , laughing evilly. "Now go work on your barriers a little longer."

Then he turned to the others ."Souen is up next." he said.

Souen was actually good at attacks as well, but he would also need to work on his barriers. Kain was good at barriers but terrible at attacks.

Next up was Khosaka.

He sauntered up to Kagetora and smirked. "I wont be so easy to beat." he said. "I'll definitely come out on top."

"I have a feeling you'll be bottoming yet again." teased Kagetora and got ready.

Khosaka launched an extremely powerful blast and everyone waited to see what would happed. Kagetora smirked and raised his shields. Everyone was shocked when Kagetora used his shield to bounce Khosaka's own attack back at him, knocking him up into the air and landing him hard on his ass.

Mia immediately hurried over and began to heal him.

"Well," sneered Kagetora. "Seeing as you landed on your ass, I think that you'll be 'bottoming' yet again." he told the embarrassed man.

Everyone rolled over with laughter at Khosaka's predicament.

"Since you're up next I wouldn't be laughing just yet Ruchan." said kagetora.

Kotaru hurried up and immediately went on attack. He used his spirit cords attack and bind Kagetora immediately solidifying them and beginning to tighten them. Everyone looked at Kagetora to see what he would do. Kagetora burst out laughing , shocking everyone.

"Why Ruchan, I didn't know you felt that way about me." teased Kagetora, then he got serious. "But unfortunately I only do bondage with Naoe." he said and sent electric waves through the cords up into Kotaru, shocking him unconscious.

Everyone began to get serious now.

Haruie came next and she immediately attacked then blocked. Kagetora smiled and dropped to his knees, placing his hand firmly on the ground.

"Lightening release!" he yelled, as he sent electric shocks through the earth, shocking her at her feet. Haruie jumped looking down at her feet and accidentally releasing her shield.

Kagetora didn't attack, as he didn't want to hurt one of his precious sisters.

"Neechan, I want you to work on your focus as well as your barrier. Instead of only shielding the part above ground, make your shield encompass you totally, like a giant ball with you inside okay?" he told her and she nodded then went off to train.

Next up was Chiaki. He had been analyzing the situation and decided to try a different tactic. He let loose seven powerful consecutive attacks all around Kagetora, causing him to raise his shields. As soon as Kagetora lowered his shield to attack, he attacked instead causing Kagetora to defend. Everytime Kagetora was about to attack from an angle he would do it first. Kagetora instinctively realized that Chiaki was ready his mind. He deliberately thought of attacking to the right , hoping Chiaki would take the bait. He did and Kagetora dodged and launched a powerful attack at him simultaneously knocking him off his feet.

"Very good," complimented Kagetora. "Reading my mind was pretty clever, but you need to remember that people sometimes rely on instincts that occur without conscious thought

which you cant read. Also , learn to vary your attacks so people don't catch on to what your doing." he cautioned.

Next up was Naoe. He came up and also launched an attack. Kagetora didn't even bother to dodge it. He let it merge with his blaze, catching everyone in surprise. Then he acted as he was about to attack and Naoe immediately raised his barrier. Kagetora smiled and ran right through it and tacked his lover.

He straddled Naoe and sat up, smiling down at his shocked face.

"Surprised?' asked and Naoe managed a weak nod.

"You cant use your divine powers to hurt me anymore luv." he told him calmly. "While you can actually physically attack me, your blaze and barrier is useless against me because I'm your lord and mate. I can still use mine against you though ." he told him.

Then he got up and helped him up. "Good job luv." he said.

Then he turned to Mia.

"Mia. You strictly for defense and healing, so I'm not gonna fight you. We will do a little training together this week though." he promised.

Then he turned to Yuzuru and nodded. Everyone one had been dying to see this particular match and paid full attention. It was common knowledge that Yuzuru's power was so great that lord Kenshin had used him to seal his own power. They wanted to see who was more powerful.

Yuzuru walked up to him and began to focus his power. "I'm not gonna hold back." he warned his friend.

"Good." said Kagetora, surprising everyone.

Kagetora's eyes changed as he too focused his power, his body began to glow internally and his blaze shimmered.

"Take your best shot." he told Yuzuru.

Yuzuru let loose and aimed it all at Kagetora. Kagetora's power flared and immediately neutralized it completely. Then he condensed it into a small orb instantly and aimed it back at Yuzuru, going straight through his barrier and knocking him out cold. Everyone stared in shock for a while before Chiaki and Mia ran over to him. Mia immediately began to heal him.

When he woke up a few minutes , he was a little confused. Then he remembered and looked at Kagetora.

"Wow, that was unbelievable ," he said in awe.

Chiaki picked up his lover and pulled him in close. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he scolded his lover.

The blond apologized and smiled up at his worried lover.

"Sorry about that Yuchan. Are you okay?" asked Kagetora.

Yuzuru nodded. "Yes I am." he said. "Takaya, your powers, they're getting stronger aren't they ?" he asked.

Kagetora nodded. "Yes they are. Its as if I'm evolving into something more." he said. "But I don't mind. It just means that I can protect this world and you guys better. I guess its true after all, that people become stronger when they have something to precious to protect. You guys and this world is my precious things to protect." he told them all seriously.

Then he turned and began to walk away. "Keep training, lunch is in an hour or so. Chiaki help Kain and Shiki with there attacks, Naoe help Souen and Seiren with their barriers. Khosaka and Kotaru, spar against Yuzuru to help sharpen his fighting skills. He's good , he just need a bit of experience." he told them , then he picked up Irobe and went into the house.

The others watched him go, then turned to each other.

"He's a very good leader." said Shiki. "I'm surprised."

"Yeah," said Kain. "And to think he still hasn't regained his memory yet. Plus his abilities are so godlike. I hate to say it boys, but I'm actually started to feel sorry for ODA."

They others nodded .

"Lets begin training," said Khosaka. "I for one don't want to piss off anyone that powerful today." he told them.

The others nodded again and got back to training.

They all had lunch and Kagetora ordered everyone except Chiaki and Naoe to return to training. Then he led them to his office and closed the door. He went behind his desk and sat down. The two men sat in the chairs before him.

"I'm gonna show you my plans for the upcoming battle so you can give me your opinions." said Kagetora. "Chiaki close the link for a bit. Make sure we can see and here what is going on outside but not vice versa."

Chiaki nodded and obeyed immediately as Kagetora began to spread out his sheets for their perusal.

"I came up with all this using our past and my visions. This is the part that we already completed." he told them and laid it out:

_**Phase I**_

-nightmares

-manipulate vessel

-meet allies

-reconcile with Lord Fuuma

-take Kotaru as a hostage

- summon 13 generals and inform them of the upcoming battle

-have four of said generals possess bodies and train

-manipulate enemies basic vision

- intense training and simulation in dreamscape

-remove evil seeds

they both looked at this and nodded. Each category had detailed explanations as well , except for the one about the vessel.

"Tonight I will take you all into my dreamscape for a while so you can meet with our allies. I'm moving the meeting up a bit so they will all be fully prepared ahead of time and can train their troops accordingly. You will also be entering my dreamscape for the nest few nights to go through a simulated training of the battle that I have created from my visions." he informed them. Then he showed the rest.

The two men nodded again. They were actually pretty impressed at how good his plans were. While they knew he had improved and had actually quite crafty in the past, before he would normally leave all the basic planning to them he really had changed an lot and for the better.

Naoe noticed that one particular part and was perplexed.

"After you have me chant and create a barrier, what happens here with you?" he asked. " you let it blank."

"It's a surprise." said Kagetora grinning. "And the blank part is when I have to fight alone. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he reassured.

Naoe was about to protest , but then he remembered the whole trust issue and decided to let it go. Then they all talked for a few minutes about other parts of the plan. Kagetora really had thought of everything. Finally , everything sorted out to there satisfaction. They returned to their training.

Alright guys we're gonna put everything we practiced this morning together."said Kagetora. "Kotaru use your fog confusion jutsu, Haruie use your aura and mind technique, chiaki use your link to help Haruie and make sure you both don't overload. There will be two teams fighting in the fog. Shiki, Seiren and Naoe on one team and Kain , Yuzuru and Souen on the other. I will be observing. Yuzuru don't hold back too much. Its good for them to work together to stay alive. Mia stay on the sidelines with me , and be on standby to heal the injured.

They all began to fight fiercely. Kagetora stood off to the side watching and giving tips or encouragement. Finally, a few hours later, he allowed them to call it quits and go take a shower, while he went to cook.

Carrying Irobe, he went into the kitchen and started to cook , after washing up a bit. Naoe came in to see him before going to take a shower.

"You didn't get a chance to train Takachan . Is that a good idea?" he asked.

Kagetora didn't turn around. "Yes its fine. I don't need it at all." he said then. "Besides , you saw what happened to Yuzuru. I don't want to spar with you guys too much, it will probably make you all afraid of me or something." He told him sadly.

Naoe came up behind him and pulled him in close. He could sense his lovers fear of rejection by all of them because of how powerful he was becoming.

"You're wrong luv." he told him. "If anything, it makes us all happier to have you on our side more than anything.. We love you regardless of how powerful you become. Do you understand?" Naoe asked.

Kagetora nodded. "Okay , but still I wont train with you all just in case. My new powers might do something unexpected." he said.

"Alright," said Naoe. "Do what you think is necessary. I'll be by your side no matter what you decide." he told him, pressing his erection up against his lover's firm rear.

Kagetora smirked and reached around to cup him. "Seems more like you want to be behind me , or on top instead. "He teased, grinding his butt into Naoe's erection.

Then he turned around and gave him a brief kiss before pushing him away.

"Get out of my kitchen you perverted monk," he said mock seriously. "You're distracting me from cooking and I don't think the others will find this amusing after all the training I just put them through."

naoe snickered and pinched his lover's butt, causing him to yelp, before running out of the kitchen.

Kagetora stood there rubbing his ass and shaking his head at his lover's antics, before returning to work.

Dinner came and went with the usual dram. Kagetora decided to let them all relax by watching a movie for a bit. They all got popcorn and various snacks and beverages, and piled into the family room.

Kagetora took Irobe and played with him, while sitting on Naoe's lap during the movie. Everyone thought it was cute how much he cared for the baby. He spent more time with the baby than all of them combined, except for Kana of course. He bounced the child on his legs, stopping ever so often to tickle, feed or just hug him comfortingly, as Naoe tried to keep them both from falling off his lap. It was obvious that Kagetora would have mad a good father if he wasn't gay.

After that they all decided to call it a night. After a quickie with Naoe, Kagetora was finally allowed to go to sleep. He had work to do in his dreamscape and immediately entered. After dropping by various nightmares, he pulled in all the Uesugi as well as Lord Date , kojiro, Katakura, Lord Fuuma and Ichimaru Yamato, Kotaru's replacement.

Kagetora had set up his dreamscape as if he were in a great hall holding a conference. He had them all sit around a huge table with throne like chairs facing him. He sat with Irobe in his lap,in a throne slightly higher than the others.

"Good evening everyone." said Kagetora. "I apologize for calling a meeting without prior notice. Since there are a few of you who don't really know each other yet, I'll go around the room and introduce you in the order your sitting, from right to left. Irobe, Nabutsuna Naoe, Yuzuru Narita key to the realms of the six beings, Mia ougi, Yasuda Nagahide, Kana Kurenai, Haruie Kakizaki, Khosaka Danjoh, Kotaru Fuuma, Kitajo Kagehiro, Kagenobu Uesugi, Honjo Hidetsuna, Samponji Sadaraga, Kojyurou Katakura, Kojiro Date, Lord Masamune Date, Lord Ujiyasu Hojo and Ichimaru Yamato."

He took a breath and continued. "The reason I called you all here is to give you an update on the type of training your troops will need as well as letting you get to know each other. We will need to work together to win this war. Let me start by clarifying a few things. Khosaka, due to certain circumstances is now one of the Uesugi. Anyone who tries to torment him or has a problem with that will answer to me. His circumstances are his own and unless he chooses to share , respect his privacy please. The next thing is about our four new generals. I summoned them for two reasons. The first is that I trust them full and the second is for them to carry out apart of my plan. Contrary to what most people believe, we wont just be fighting one battle, we will be fighting three at the same time." he announced.

Everyone gasped in shock and began to all talk at once.

"Silence!" yelled Kagetora and everyone immediately shut up, including the other lords.

Clearing his throat he got on with it. " I know your all wondering how and why so ill explain. We will be attacking the shrine that they will be trying to resurrect ODA at, Shingen's estate and the main ODA stronghold. I plan to not just stop his return, but take out these two men completely. They have been in control long enough. It is time for me to take control as my Lord father Kenshin would want. They have threatened us all, as well as this realm and I for one have had it. I will no longer show them mercy. We will not only stop them, we will remove every trace of their existence." he said fiercely, his eyes glowing yellow and using that eerie voice. "So for the Fuuma ninjas, I want you to practice using your confusion fog on a large scale, but you must only cause confusion among the enemy. Lord Date, train your troops to defend against various attacks and maintaining a powerful barrier for at least a whole night stabely. Also make sure that all of your ninja on both sides are willing to take orders from my men if necessary. For the next few nights the Uesugi will meet here and train. If any of the lords want to watch their training in order to help with their troops feel free to inform me so I can bring you here as well. Any questions?" he asked

everyone was in agreement with his plans , so no one complained. Both lords new that they could trust his decisions as well.

Then Kagetora changed his dreamscape to its usual chocolate beach, complete with all the amenities for everyone. Those who were visiting for the first time squealed or gasped in delight. They all went to enjoy it. Lord Date and his brother actually went to swim and play like kids. Most of the others went surfing or playing in the chocolate fountain. Lord Ujiyasu and Katakura as well as Naoe , lay on beach chairs and watched as Kagetora played in the sand with Irobe. They all took the time to socialize and get to know each other better. It was all easy to accomplish in such a setting and by the time Kagetora was ready to close the dreamscape, no one wanted to leave.

Our the next few days, they took the time to train, go to school and meet with each other. Kagetora also ordered Naoe to go to the store and get there custom made black cloaks that he had ordered for all of the Uesugi. When he met the other two lords and their vassals and shared his plans. They were extremely impressed by his strategy. He also divided the groups up and gave them their specific plans for their particular job, with details of what to watch out for. He also summoned the generals and filled them in on his plans

It was Friday, the day before the initial battle and they all just stayed home and relaxed, enjoying there family ties and just hanging out. They all went to bed early, since they knew that they would be awake for most of the next night fighting. Kagetora made one last trip into his enemies dreams and left a little party favor.

_**With their enemies...**_

_**With the Takeda clan...**_

The takeda clan spent the time mobilizing there army and planning there strategy. Lord Shingen's plan was to attack from the north in full force as soon as the Uesugi took out Nobunaga and ambush them all. He boiled with inner rage at Khosaka's betrayal. He was already planning new ways to punish him.

On the morning of the battle, he woke up and saw a huge tattoo covering half of his face and body. He screamed and swore to make the person responsible pay with there souls.

_**with the ODA clan...**_

On Friday they kidnaped the vessel and purified him with special oils. They didn't want there lord to possess and impure body after all. Ranmaru had decided to have the ceremony in a small temple just outside of town, in order not to alert their enemies. He decided to leave a third of his ninjas to watch over the main estate and take the rest for protection during the ceremony. Ranmaru was excited , despite his tiredness and slept peacefully, ready to be reunited with his lover again.

The next morning he woke up, there were millions of little spider tattoos cover him from the neck down. He swore to get vengeance of the bastard that did this, but went about his plans anyway, deciding he may have to change bodies soon if they didn't fade.

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note:**_ hi there , the next chapter will be about the battle . Hope you like this chapter, please read and review. Also thank you for reading. This story is the first in the Phoenix-mirage series, so look out for the others as soon as the one ends. They will pick up after this one ends. Well see you next chapter. Sorry for all the errors. Ttyl.


	25. OF LONG AWAITED BATTLES AND SHOWDOWNS

_**Saturday)**_

_**with the Uesugi...**_

The morning dawned bright and clear__as if the gods were smiling down upon them. Kagetora decided to let everyone sleep in and he ordered take- out for breakfast, too lazy to cook.They all got up around 1pm and hung out until 4:30, then they all got ready and hurried into the family room with their cloaks.

Kagetora sat on Naoe's lap with Irobe in the family room and waited for everyone to come in. He was strangely calm in all this, considering the fact that he was about to go lead his army into war. When they were all seated , he cleared his throat and began to address them.

"Well," he started. "You all know what to do tonight so I don't really need to get into that. You have all grown and trained really hard this week. No matter what happens tonight , I for one am proud to be your leader. You have all overcome tremendous odds in the past, and I know you will all overcome this one as well. Thank you for all your service, I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you. While the world may not know that we are watching over them, nor see the struggles that we have been through and the sacrifices that we have had to make, everyday that we wake up and see the world in all its glory is enough. Every child that is born and is able to grow without being in bondage by dictators long dead and should stay dead, is a thank you to us. If we didn't do all the things that we did, then they wouldn't have the chance to lead the lives they do now. Naoe once told me that we are like mirages, we form a connection with another to survive. Well I for one agree with him. We have to take a life to safe millions more and over the years it has taken its toll on all of us. I know that it is hard but think about it, which one is worse, us having the power to save millions but doing nothing because of the one life we have to take , or us ending one life to save millions by doing all we can to remain here and fighting to protect this world? Well I think the first one would be the worst so let it all go, clear your mind and fight to protect all we hold dear to our hearts. Tonight when we fight, show no mercy. Harden your hearts and kick there ass's from here to Kyoto! Tonight is our night to shine, release your blazes and break out and burn!" he told them.

Everyone cheered, hugged each other and gave each other a few pats on the back. Then after kissing Irobe and saying goodbye to Kana they all began to leave for their various destinations. Kagetora and Mia were the last to leave. He summoned a thousand of his undead soldiers and left them to guard the two that were left behind, then they got on his bike and rode off of the estate.

Souen and Shiki drove off to meet with Ichimaru Yamato and a fifth of the fuuma clans ninjas near the Takeda Estate. They had been told by Kagetora that lord Shingen would already be gone when they got there. They hid and waited a half a block away from the Estate for Kagetora's order to attack.

Kain and Seiren went to meet with Lord fuuma at the ODA estate. They had another fifth of the fuuma ninjas with them as well. Ranmaru , they knew, had already left hours earlier for the temple with most of his forces just outside of town. They waited for Kagetora's signal.

Naoe drove to the north and met up with a fifth of the fuuma ninjas and slowly crept up behind Shingen's army, hiding and waiting for Kagetora's order.

Lord Date, Kojiro, Katakura and a fifth of the fuuma ninjas, as well as the Date's forces were waiting on the outskirts of town , two miles away from the temple. Mia and Kagetora went their first. Mia would be staying there with lord Date, since she was linked to Kagetora and also to heal anyone if necessary.

Kagetora immediately got into a meditative pose on the ground, with lord Date and Kojiro on each side of him. The Date's began to chant as Kagetora cleared his mind, preparing to do the Guardianship ritual.

_**Shroud thy protection,**_

_**With the protection of Shoma,**_

_**Shroud thy protection over him.**_

They began to glow yellow as they chanted and kagetora cleared his throat and began to chant:

_**To the great heavenly kings,**_

_**I bid you to protect this city from misfortune at the hands of our enemies.**_

_**I leave the power of the divine guardianship in your hands,**_

_**With the heavenly Guardians to defend its borders**_

_**Binding in the four directions**_

_**The safety of the city from the hands of our enemies**_

_**Shall be sealed for the night **_

_**With the jewels of the four directions.**_

_**A protection to the East,**_

_**A protection to the South,**_

_**A protection to the West,**_

_**A protection to the North,**_

_**Heavenly kings of the Guardianship,**_

_**Reveal thyself !**_

_**Aegis!**_

As Kagetora chanted, power formed in a single orb and shot up from the tips of his hands into the air, breaking into four tiny orbs of glowing power and shooting in the four directions. The heavenly kings instantly appeared, all wearing Samurai battle gear. The first was holding a sword in his right hand, the second a staff, the third a small quill in his right hand and a template in his left and the fourth and final king had his hand raised in the air as if he was about to take an oath. They instantly dissolved , forming a powerful spiritual barrier around the city, and the barrier itself, shimmery in all the colors of the rainbow.

Kagetora quickly got to his feet. Unlike the last time he wasn't too exhausted after. Then he turned to Lord Date.

"This barrier will remain until the battles are all over ." he told him. "I'm leaving Mia here as my contact and as a healer."

They nodded and he quickly got on his bike and sped off.

Haruie, Yuzuru, Chiaki, Kotaru , Khosaka and the last fifth of the fuuma ninjas had gone ahead and were waiting for him. Kagetora reached there hiding place and again got into a meditative pose. Then he began to summon his army.

_**Namutobatsu Bishamonten,**_

_**The first nine battalion of the Netherworld Uesugi army arise!**_

_**I am the Yasha of the six beings,**_

_**I swear on my soul to administer true justice,**_

_**Come forth!**_

The soldiers of the Netherworld Uesugi army that had been summoned , immediately began to arise, one battalion at a time. And Kagetora immediately began to give them there orders.

"The 1st battalion, go to the Takeda Estate and assist Kagenobu Uesugi and Samponji Sadaraga immediately. The 2nd battalion, go to the ODA Estate and assist Honjo Hidetsuna and Kitajo Kagehiro. 4th battalion go to Lord Date, the heavenly guardian and assist him. The 5th and 6th battalion got to Naoe Nabutsuna. The 7th , 8th and 9th battalion will go with me." said Kagetora.

All the battalions, which consisted of ten thousand soldiers each , immediately deployed to their destinations.

"_Everyone_," sent Kagetora. " _begin attacking immediately_."

_**with Lord Date...**_

As soon as she got the order , Mia turned to lord Date and nodded. " begin now!"

Lord date turned to the fuuma ninjas and nodded and they began to create two extremely powerful fogs. The first went over the city, except for the ODA and Takeda estates, in order to minimize exposure. The second went around the outskirts of the barrier , effectively hiding them for anyone who tried to enter the city after escaping from the battle. They would be shown no mercy and the undead Uesugi army began to patrol the borders.

_**At the Takeda estate...**_

As soon as Souen and Shiki got their orders they began to advance, sending two thousand of their undead army to surrounding the Estate , effectively stopping anyone from leaving__ Then they sent in two thousand into the middle of the Estate with orders to attack. They had the rest of their undead army immediately surround them as they advanced and began attacking. The Fuuma ninjas branched out and effectively started taking out anyone who they found trying to escape through the underground secret passages. As the souls were exorcized from the bodies, some of the dead soldiers of Kagetora's army immediately took possession of them , as he had ordered them to do earlier on. They easily defeated the Takeda clan and immediately took control as ordered. Then they had there own army set up patrol around the perimeters.

_**at the ODA stronghold...**_

Ranmaru had left a sizable amount of his army , possessors and undead to stand guard. Kain and Seiren immediately sent there army on attack, letting the half of the Fuuma ninjas surround the estate so that no one would escape. The undead army began to attack each other and the two Uesugi took the remain fuuma ninjas and began to engage in combat. As Seiren launched his powerful attacks, Kain used his powerful Barrier to defend and bounce back attacks.

They soon came face to face with the head ninja that Ranmaru had left in charge and some of his men.

"Uesugi, prepare to die!" said the head ninja , launching lethal blaze filled orb.

Kain immediately raised his barrier and blocked it.

"Damn there good!" said Seiren as he attacked.

"Yeah !" Kain yelled back.

"Fuumas take out his other men and leave this to us!" yelled Seiren.

The fuuma ninjas immediately fanned out and continued to fight elsewhere.

"_You ready Kain_" sent Seiren.

"_Yes! Do it now_!" he sent back.

Seiren immediately dropped to his knees and slammed his hand to the ground. "Lightening release!" he yelled as powerful blinding yellow-blue light shot from his palms into the ground and shocked the eight men, effectively neutralizing the situation.

After that the battle went easily and they defeated them all. Like before the soldiers possessed the empty bodies. It had all happened just the way that Kagetora had told them it would and they were both eternally grateful for that. They too took control of the stronghold and sent their troops to patrol, the fuuma ninjas remaining with them.

_**With Naoe...**_

Naoe and the fuuma ninjas sat up in the trees above Shingen and waited for Kagetora's signal. Shingen was going over his plan to ambush then and Naoe smirked at the irony of it all. He heard what they had been waiting for and he nodded at the fuuma ninja. They immediately began to slowly release there confusion fog . Then Naoe sent in his 1st battalion and the men began to fight. The Takeda's began to get confused and even started attacking there own men. It went on for a while until Naoe instructed the fuumas to make the fog appear thinner in the direction towards the temple and he immediately sent in his second battalion.

Shingen and a few of his generals noticed the fog thinning and began to run in that direction to confused to remember that the ODA was that way. Naoe and his men began to chase them, making sure that while the others were being exorcized, Shingen alone was left unharmed and herded towards the temple. A few of the Takeda soldiers deserted and began running towards the city not knowing that the Date were waiting for them.

"_Kagetora, we are in position_!" sent Naoe as he chased Shingen, cloak billowing around him.

_**with Kagetora...**_

Kagetora heard what he had been waiting for and began the next phase of his plan. He placed his hands together and began to chant in order to create his second barrier. He wanted to make sure that neither the ODA nor the Takeda could escape from his clutches. With the fuuma on one side and the Uesugi on the other, a little way off from him, giving him enough room, he began to chant:

_**On Beishira Mandaya Sowaka**_

_**On shichirokuri Sowaka**_

_**On Beishira Mandaya Sowaka**_

_**On shichirokuri Sowaka**_

As he chanted a blue circular aura surrounded him and began to expand.

Suddenly a heavenly king was floating above him, dressed in ancient samurai battle gear, with a staff in his right hand and a samurai battle crown on his head. There was a ring around his head, starting from one should, going over his head and connecting on the opposite shoulder. There was a flame on the ring on both sides as well as at the top of it, directly above his head.

_**On Beishira Mandaya Sowaka**_

_**On shichirokuri Sowaka**_

_**A barrier for this battlefield**_

_**Encircle it!**_

An orb shot up from in between his clasped hands and went up into the stratosphere above them. It broke apart into four tiny orbs and formed a circle. Then straight lines shot down from the circle and anchored it to the ground, two lines kriss crossing at the top. Then it formed the barrier.

_**Naumaku Sanmanda**_

_**Bodanan Abrirauken**_

_**Arch!**_

Kagetora continued to chant and the ground around him began to form spiritual circles bordering around each other, with glowing holy Japanese symbols inside each border__The barrier above them strengthened and it looked like an ancient holy chapel, layered with intricate lines and patterns, glowing in a pure white light above them all.

_**Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan**_

_**Ran raku Sowaka**_

_**Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan**_

_**Ran raku Sowaka**_

as Kagetora chanted he began to walk. As he chanted Kotaru and the other fuumas began to create the fog and Haruie began to use her mind's eye and aura sensing technique, feeding the others the enemies location. The undead army began to advance, defeating the ODA and taking over the empty vessels as they did so. Kagetora continued to use his chant to help exorcize them and create the barrier:

_**Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan**_

_**Ran raku Sowaka**_

_**Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan **_

_**Banbagu Sowaka**_

_**Abiraunken**_

the barrier above activated , turning yellow and becoming stable. Then he stopped walking and kneeled down in his dark cloak and touched the ground. Then he began to chant a new chant, summoning the tengu (long-nosed) goblins of Kurama.

_**On Aromaya Tengu Sumanki Sowaka**_

_**On hirahira ken hirakennou Sowaka**_

_**On Aromaya Tengu Sumanki Sowaka**_

_**On hirahira ken hirakennou Sowaka**_

_**On Aromaya Tengu Sumanki Sowaka**_

_**On hirahira ken hirakennou Sowaka**_

A white light shot from his hand into the earth and the ground began to rumble and glow neon red. Large clumps of earth began to rise up and break apart, revealing thousands of tengu goblins.

The goblins were about 3ft tall and glowing red , with long pointy noses and ears , and glowing delicate wings of red and yellow. They were wearing yukatas with small cup like hats on their shaggy and untamed heads. In their right hands, each held a flute.

_**Goblins of Kurama**_

_**Defend us from above**_

_**Allow none of the evil souls to escape our barrier!**_

Kagetora ordered them as he stood up. They immediately flew up into the air above them and began to monitor the sky and perimeter. Then Kagetora finished the barrier chant and began to chant his exorcism spell.

_**Naumaka Sanmanda Bodanan **_

_**Baishira Mandaya Sowaka**_

_**Ari nari tonari anari nabi kunabi**_

_**Namu tobatsu Bishamonten**_

_**Demos be gone!**_

He yelled out , a bright light emitting from him and exorcizing all the ODA clansmen before him. They continued to advance on the enemy, shielding and exorcizing as they went along.

_**Meanwhile with Ranmaru...**_

He saw the tengu goblins flying overhead and began to hurry the monks along with the ritual as he ordered his men to attack the goblins and prepare to defend them. They had just finished the ritual when Shingen burst onto the scene along with what was left of his army looking hysterical as well as terrified , with Naoe hot on his heels , when Kagetora and his forces arrived.

_**Normal view...**_

Naoe flew out the shrubbery, hot on Shingen's heels. Shingen saw were he was and paled as Naoe and his men joined forces with Kagetora and began to attack their enemies with purifying orbs. The Uesugi raised their shield against the attacks and regrouped as Kagetora got ready to begin the next phase.

Just then the vessel that Nobunaga's spirit entered began to move.

"You're too late Uesugi!" sneered Ranmaru.

"Lift the fog now!" ordered Kagetora as he got ready to fight.

The fuuma immediately dissipated the fog and Haruie released her mind's eye technique. They all began to back up.

"Tengu goblins defend!" yelled Kagetora and the goblins pulled out their flutes, gathered together and began to play. The ODA clansmen began to shudder from the sound as it began to jar their souls from their vessels. Naoe and the rest of the army began to exorcize them immediately.

"So we meet again Kagetora Uesugi," said nobunaga.

"Yeah , so I can kick your ass." said Kagetora.

Nobunaga laughed. "You couldn't thirty years ago little Yasha, I doubt you can now." he jeered.

Just then Naoe began to chant the weakening spell as Kagetora had planned and Yuzuru pointed the Hatkudarani bracelet at Nobunaga.

_**On Anarei Bishiya Jibira **_

_**Bajiradari Bannda Bandani**_

_**Bajirabanihan fuuntoruunhan Sowaka**_

Nobunaga laughed again. " that little Uesugi spell wont work either." he sneered.

"_Yuzuru !Naoe! Do it now_!" Kagetora sent.

Naoe immediately stopped chanting and jumped back. Yuzuru placed his hand on him and began to funnel his powers to Naoe. All the Uesugi and their allies except Kagetora immediately got behind Naoe and he created a powerful shield , from the combination of his and Yuzuru's power.

Kagetora reached up and began to summon the sword of the Bishamonten:

_**Bai!**_

_**Noumakusamanda Bodanan**_

_**baishira mandaya sowaka**_

_**Ari nari tonari anari nabi kunabi**_

_**Shatter thy evil wrath**_

_**Surrender thyself evil spirit**_

_**Namutobatsu Bishamonten**_

_**Descend!**_

The great god descended, standing behind Kagetora.

_**I shall now remove the evil spirits from this realm.**_

_**I am the Yasha of the six beings.**_

_**I have sworn on my soul to administer true justice**_

_**Come forth!**_

_**Namutobatsu Bishamonten**_

_**To subjugate the demons**_

_**Lend me thy infinite power**_

the heavenly god immediately transformed into a sword and Kagetora reached up and took it. Then he pointed it at Nobunaga and a laser-like light shot into him.

While Shingen and Ranmaru were bound to the spot and ready to be exorcized , Nobunaga just laughed.

"Hahahaha! That didn't even leave a scratch on me." nobunaga taunted."You think that your pathetic little powers can beat me , I'll teach you your place!"

Then he lifted his hand and began to form a powerful energy orb. Everyone began to look at Kagetora worriedly, but he just laughed.

"Release!" yelled Kagetora.

Just then , Nobunaga felt a strange spark in his vessel and suddenly his energy orb fizzled out , lightening like pain shot through his body and he began to scream in agony.While he screamed Kagetora calmly reached into his pocket and removed the purified seed that he had taken from Kojiro. Then he threw it at Nobunaga and it landed directly on his forehead and secured.

"I thought that you might be wanting that back." said Kagetora with a cruel smirk. "It goes well with the one I placed in that vessel you're in a few nights ago."

Nobunaga continued to scream in agony as the Uesugi and the rest of the a Takeda and ODA army that hadn't been exorcized yet watched in shock.

"Don't worry," said Kagetora. "I wont exorcize you as I am not that merciful. I have something special planned for all three of you."

Then his eyed turned yellow and his blaze exploded from him. The ground began to shake and his blaze encompassed him and covered the entire battlefield. The earth was covered in pulsing purple and blue blaze, the moon shining brightly down upon them through the barrier, the wind whipping his cloak around his black garbed body. His head covered by the hood , showing only his glowing yellow tigers eyes as the rest of the cloak fluttered around him in the wind , revealing its red inner lining. His body glowed as if lit from within.

_**On Basara Bokisha Boku**_

he chanted in that eerie voice, returning the sword. Then he created a little flame in the palm of his hands, it glowed dark purple and blue and pulsed.

_**Namutobatsu Hell's gates and it keeper **_

_**Arise!**_

_**I summon you at once!**_

He chanted as he got down on his knees and released the flame in his hands, letting it stream up into the air in an array of colors. Then he stood up and watched as the gates of hell appeared.

They were black with red prayer seals all over them and two skeletons were embedded in it from the waist up and were turned with their hands grasping the edge of the door as if they were about to open it.

The door's flew open and a wave of heat swept out, whipping Kagetora's hood off his head. He stood firm and waited, cloak floating around his glowing body.

"**Who dares to summon** **me**?" growled the devil from inside the gates.

Kagetora stood his ground and answered firmly in that eerie voice. "I , lord Kagetora Uesugi, Yasha of the realm of the six beings do." he said boldly. "Your missing three pests."

Just then the devil noticed the three men, especially Nobunaga who was still screaming from the powers of the purifying seeds and laughed.

"**Grahahahaha**!" laughed the devil evilly. "**I've been waiting for them for a long time**." he said.

Then he reached out with a Katana and speared all three of them and pulled them in through the gates, body and soul.

"**Thanks for the gift**." said the devil sarcastically.

"Just keep them outta my hair." said Kagetora coldly in that eerie voice.

The devil noticed that he was not afraid of him and felt a bit of respect for such a young being.

"Very well little tiger demon godling." said the devil.. Then he smirked, " I have a feeling will see each other again." he said.

Kagetora laughed. "I think so too." He agreed.

"Until next time little god." said the devil . Then he closed the gates and it shattered into a million pieces before fading away.

The blaze around Kagetora continued to pulse and they shot up in the air behind him. He looked over at what was left of the Takeda and ODA armies and sneered. His blaze suddenly changed into a huge spiritual white tiger with red an black stripes and glowing yellow eyes.

The tiger roared and broke into hundreds more and charged at the enemy , exorcizing everyone it touched, sending them all back to the underworld.

Kagetora laughed evilly as it all happened. Then he had some of his tigers purify the temple, before finally pulling them back as his undead soldiers possessed whatever body they found. He pulled back all the power inside him and his eyes released there violent glow.

"_Naoe you can release the barrier now. Its over_." he sent.

Then he turned to his undead army. "All of my army without vessels, prepare to return to the underworld. Thank you for all your service now go and rest in peace for now." he told them gratefully.

The spirits all bowed and vanished. The barriers and undead warriors in various places vanished as well. The goblins played a tune for Kagetora out of respect and he bowed and thanked them and then they returned to the earth.

"All of you who are now possessing vessels. Return to the home of whatever side your vessel came from. I will contact you all soon. Now go and thank you for your service and hard work." said Kagetora.

"Yes our great lord." they all said simultaneously and did as ordered.

Then he turned to the fuuma ninjas. " thank you for all your hard work as well. Tell my father that I will be contacting him soon so that we can meet. You may return home now." he said.

They bowed and vanished.

Then he turned to Naoe. "Naoe hold me." he said and fainted.

"Kagetora!" screamed Naoe and caught his lover.

He picked him up and hurried to the place where he had parked his car earlier that night. The others were hot on his heels as well , concerned for their leader. He gently laid him in the backseat of his car and got in.

"Haruie ride his bike home for me ." said Naoe. " I'm gonna get Mia so she can look him over and take them home."

Then he drove off down the rode to were the Date were. Mia immediately jumped in and checked over her brother.

"Your right." she said. " he is just exhausted and fainted.

Naoe nodded and turned to lord Date. "My lord thank you ." he said formally. " he also said he will contact you tomorrow to arrange a meeting." he told him.

Lord Date nodded and let them go. They drove home and by the time they got there , Kagetora had regained consciousness and was just exhausted. Naoe picked him up and brought him to their bedroom. Then he took him in for the night.

_**The next morning...**_

Kagetora slept through the night and woke up feeling refreshed. Surprisingly the others were already up as well and sitting in the family room waiting for him. He walked in and looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:30 am.

"_**Oh**_," he thought. "_**No wonder they are up."**_

He greeted everyone and went to sprawl out on Naoe's lap. They all returned his greeting cheerfully , happy that they had finally handed ODA his ass. Even Khosaka was happy, not missing his old lord at all.

"Wow."started Chiaki. "Last night was fucking amazing nii-sama."

"I cant believe you're a fucking god." said Khosaka in awe.

Kagetora laughed. "Yeah ,well me either." he said. "While I knew I was evolving I never dream that was what I was changing into. I still cant wrap my mind around that."

"Niichan that's like so cool." squealed Mia.

"I guess ," said Kagetora. "But I'm just me, regardless of how much power I have now."

"_Stil_l," sent Souen threw the link, since he was still at the estate under orders from Kagetora. "_It makes you even sexier Nii-sama_."

Anyway." said Kagetora rolling his eyes. " you all did amazing last night guys. Thank you all so much."

"I finally figured something out." said Chiaki. "Last night when you had Naoe chant the weakening spell, it was just a distraction wasn't it?" he asked.

Kagetora nodded. "Yeah it was. I had already planted the first seed inside the vessel. The reason I summoned the sword was to activate it. When he tried to use his power it bound him to that body so he couldn't escape."

Everyone nodded at this.

"Having our own troops posses the vacant bodies was a pretty smart idea." said Naoe.

Kagetora smiled. " yes. I knew that if I just exorcized them, there would be a lot of dead bodies since the original souls had already been driven out and I will be needing my own ninjas in the future so why not just use what we already have. It solved that problem as well as not leaving bodies for the authorities to find. We would have been in deep shit otherwise."

The others nodded in agreement, seeing the wisdom in what he had done.

"The tiger your blaze created was amazing." said Kotaru. " I have never seen anything like that before."

Kagetroa smiled , and everyone instantly felt serene. " thanks ruchan." he said.

"So what now?" asked haruie.

"well," said Kagetora. "Today , I will be visiting the ODA and Takeda estate to see what I acquired. Chiaki and Naoe will accompany me. Ladies I want all of you to go out and have fun. Yuzuru your on diaper duty. Any problems?" he asked and they all nodded in agreement.

Kagetora took a breath and continued. "Over the next few days, I will be meeting with our allies as well as minoru and my accountant. I will also be contacting contractors to build onto the this house among other things. Kana I'm sure you must know a few possessors who would like a job. But we will get into all that later. For now lets just get these important meetings over and get everything back to normal. Chiaki call lord fuuma and Lord Date and tell them that I will talk to them in my dreamscape. Yuzuru call the lawyer and have him meet us here. We will need him to transfer all of the Takeda and ODA holdings to me, legally. Chiaki I will need your help on that as well."

everyone nodded and he dismissed them.

They all went about there day, doing whatever they need to get down.

That night Kagetora entered his dreamscape after a vision and found the dream he was looking for. Then he quickly entered it.

_The man was a medical student in his last year of college. He had a serene smile and was sitting under a tree. Kagetora immediately went over to join him._

"_Hello." said Kagetora. "Mind if I join you?"_

_The man turned and smiled and returned his greeting. _

"_No I don't mind at all," said the man. "Do I know you?" _

_kagetora nodded. " no but I know you. There is someone who has been waiting for two hundred years for you to me reborn." he told him._

_The man looked up at him in surprise. "Two hundred years?" why and how is that possible?' he asked._

_Kagetora smiled. "All will reveal itself in time." he told him, then. "Do you still like the birds?" he asked._

_The man nodded surprised that he knew this. "Yes I do. How did you know?" he asked._

"_The one who has been waiting for you told me." kagetora said._

_Then he shifted the dreamscape and brought him to the river banks in Kyoto, where he had stood two hundred years ago._

"_This is... its as if I've been here before." he said perplexed._

_Kagetora nodded. " that's because you have. Two hundred years ago. This is your second reincarnation." he told him._

_Then Kagetora patted him on the back. "I'll leave you to your thoughts now and will see you again tomorrow. I will leave my mark on you so that you will know that this wasn't just a dream ." he told him and showed him the ring. _

_Then he placed his mark on the man's chest and left._

Kagetora left the dream realm and the night crept on peacefully.

Over the next few days he organized and made plans and tried to return things to normal and at night he talked to the man. Telling him about the possessions and the feudal underworld among other things.

The man took it all very well, as Kagetora knew he would.

Then on Friday night he said to the man. "Its finally time . You need to come to the Uesugi estate and find your destiny. Come to the one who has been waiting and searching for you for so long. Come tomorrow , I will be expecting you." said Kagetora, showing him where it was and how to get there.

The man nodded his acceptance and Kagetora left the dreamscape.

_**(Saturday)**_

Daisuke Ishida got up and immediately began to pack. He quickly took a shower and had breakfast then left his dorm with his overnight bag and hurried to his car. He had known that it wasn't a dream since the first time he spoke to the man. He had woken up with a flaming tattoo on his chest and knew he had to go meet him today. The Uesugi estate was only forty five minutes away from his college . When he finally got there, he rang the doorbell at the gate and they immediately opened. Then he walked in and lifted his hand to knock but the door was immediately opened.

"Welcome to my estate, Shintaro Sone," said the man.

_**Meanwhile with the Uesugi...**_

Kagetora had woken everyone up early that morning and bullied them all into getting dressed for an outing . He had Mia bully Haruie into wearing the Kimono he had bought her that week. Then after a quick breakfast they all sat in the sitting room, wondering Kagetora had lost his mind.

"I have a surprise for you all." he told them happily. "It should be arriving just about now."

Just then the doorbell rang and after telling them to stay put , he hurried to get the door. He smiled at the man he had invited.

"Welcome to my Estate, Shintaro Sone." he said to him.

The end.

_**Authors note: **__hey guys so the fist in the Phoenix-mirage series is finally complete. Look out for the next one ___ It is called. _**Visions of flames: Tears Of Indigo**_. Thank you all for reading and I hope you like the battle in this one. Please review. Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you will all like the next one. Thank you all again and see you at the next story. Ja ne.


	26. JUST A REMINDER

_**HEY THERE JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT VISIONS OF FLAMES TWO IS NOW UP , JUST CLICK ON MY PAGE TO CHECK IT OUT. **_

_**GABRIELLEPHEONIX.**_

_**SEE YOU THERE. : )**_


End file.
